Niisan arigatou
by Katary Kanae
Summary: Tengo un grave problema. Al fin me he dado cuenta de lo que en verdad siento y no son celos, no.Me he enamorado.Es una clase de enfermizo amor. De ese que te revuelve el estómago hasta hacerte querer vomitar, porque sabes que amas sin ser amado.CAP19 Fin!
1. Un comienzo desastroso

**En su infancia nada fue fácil, soportar los abusos de su tío, la muerte de sus padres y luego la venganza. Aprender a vivir solos, a cuidarse las espaldas y sobre todo el enfrentar que tu hermana se enamore de otro. Sasuke y Sakura deberán tener mucho valor a través de toda su vida solo para poder vivir tranquilos.**

**--OOOoooOOO--**

**Capítulo 1: Un comienzo desastroso.**

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasukeeee!! ¡Que lo cumplas feliiiiz!

- ¡Ahora sopla las velas y pide un deseo Nii-san!

- Ya lo sé... déjame pensar, no me apresures... Listo- sopla las velas.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa? - la voz provenía desde la entrada de la residencia.

- Ese debe ser Yin.- dijo animadamente.

- Aguarda Oka-san. ¡Quédate!- le exigió el pequeño.

Era un día especial por la tarde en primavera. El celebrado por su séptimo cumpleaños era Sasuke, quien dichoso se sentía por ser un año más grande. Casi toda su familia estaba reunida. Itachi era el único ausente. Su inasistencia se debía a que decidió repentinamente marcharse sin decir nada de casa. Había hablado hacía tiempo sobre un grupo en el que tenía bastante interés por unirse pero quedaba bastante lejos. Sus padres se habían negado rotundamente ante esta desición por lo que Itachio no lo tomó nada bien y en contra de la voluntad de todos, huyó de casa. Los únicos que estaban ahí eran; el padre, la madre, Sasuke y su hermana adoptiva.

Esta pequeña tuvo la oportunidad de tener un nuevo hogar el día en que la madre de Sasuke junto a su padre habían salido a hacer compras por la noche. La encontraron desfalleciendo tirada en medio de un callejón y con todas sus ropas rasgadas, se moría de frío. El tiempo de actuar era poco, no había tiempo que perder. La llevaron en seguida a su hogar a paso veloz. Por esos días Itachi continuaba con ellos.

Sasuke sintió abrirse la puerta de entrada y fue a ver quien entraba tan rápido. Eran sus padres. Se extrañó de que hallasen vuelto tan temprano y se les acercó a preguntar que si habían tenido algun problema en el camino. La madre tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña y la llevó rápidamente a su habitación para arroparla y que recobrase el calor.

Itachi que era mayor, también se preocupó al instante en cuanto vió a su madre correr tan apresurada con aquella personita en brazos, le preguntó a su padre qué pasaba y él solo le respondió que la habían encontrado en ese estado y no tenían idea de nada, que habría que esperar a que todo se calmase y que la pequeña despertara.

Al día siguiente la pequeña había amanecido con un poco de fiebre, pero no lo suficientemente alta como para alarmarse. No sabía dónde estaba, en qué momento había llegado a tal lugar que no dejaba de inspeccionar con la mirada, y finalmente se encontró de frente con el rostro curioso de Sasuke bien cerca y con el rostro apoyado sobre sus manos al costado de la cama.

- Estas despierta al fin, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó inocentemente mientras le sonreía.

- Solo tengo frío...- se arropó un poco entre las sábanas. Sasuke se le quedó mirando.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió a los pocos segundo y por ella entraban la madre el padre del pequeño junto con Itachi. Todos se aliviaron internamente al ver a la pequeña bien y con algunos signos de mejoría.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo?- le preguntó cariñosamente la madre acercándose y sentándose justo al lado de Sasuke. Alargó un poco su mano para alcanzar su frente.

- Solo tengo algo de frío... nada más.

- Mmm, tienes fiebre. Te traeré otra frazada. - salió de la habitación a buscar más cobertores.

La pequeña siguió inspeccionando otro poco la habitación.

- Etto... ¿ustedes me trajeron... aqui?- les preguntó timidamente incorporándose un poco sobre la cama.

- Si, fueron mis padres... estabas echa una paleta helada cuando te vi, parecías azul y pensé que estabas muerta...

- ¡Sasuke...! - le reprochó Itachi.

- Gomen Nii-san- se disculpó en seguida el menor.

- Lo importante es saber que se te ve un poco mejor que ayer por la noche...- el padre se arrodilló al costado de la cama.- ¿Por qué estabas tirada en medio de ese callejón en una noche tan helada? ¿Qué te pasó?, dímelo.- le exigió en tono calmado.

La pequeña bajó la vista notoriamente angustiada. Todo notaron el gesto. La madre apareció tras la puerta con una gran manta entre las manos.

- Aqui estan.- arropó a la niña muy bien.- ¿por qué tienes esa carita?- le preguntó al tiempo que ponía su mano en su rostro con cariño.

- No recuerdo muy bien...- musitó la niña con los ojos cerrados, recordando- Pero... mi vida en mi hogar... no era de lo mejor... y por eso...- hace unos dos meses, en su casa, la relación que tenía con su madre había cambiado drásticamente con la llegada de su nueva pareja tras haber muerto su esposo en una guerra. No miraba a su hija con los mismos ojos, solo tenía miradas dulces y de cariño para su nuevo koi. Esto entristeció mucho a la niña hasta el punto de caer en una depresión, por ese abandono a la que de a poco era sometida inconcientemente por su madre. Todo habia llegado a tales extremos que ya ni se acordaba que existía, la comida de ella se le olvidaba, también que asistía a la escuela y el tener que retirarla, hasta incluso cuando se enfermó, tenía mucha fiebre pero esto no le importó en nada a la mujer, otras veces le agredía cuando tenía alguna pelea con su pareja y se descargaba con la pobre infante. Al poco tiempo la dejó abandonada en casa lléndose de vacaciones por meses con aquel tipo que le había traído tanta felicidad a su vida, que le había hecho olvidar todo cuanto le había molestado, ya ni sentía la presencia de su hija a los alrededores, ni tampoco tenía intenciones de sentirla.- No quiero volver allá...- su voz se entrecortó por las convulsiones que le provocaba el llanto al recordar tan desagradables escenas y su pasado- No me hagan volver... por favor...

- No llores pequeña...- le calmaba la madre abrazándole maternalmente.

- Entonces todo esto quiere decir que... - dijo Itachi por lo bajo y acercándose a su padre para susurrarle al oído sin que nadie se diese cuenta- ¿huyó de casa?

- Eso parese por su reacción.- asintió el padre viendo como su esposa se abrazaba a la pequeña que lloraba.

- No llores mi niña...- acariciándole la cabeza e intentando calmarle, pero no paraba en su llanto. La fiebre con la desesperación que tenía comenzaba a subir en forma alarmante- Sasuke, por favor tráeme un paño frío para su fiebre.- Sasuke asintió y salió corriendo a traer lo que le habian pedido- Pequeña, cálmate, cálmate... - le secaba las lágrimas y notando como por tiempos paraban de salir, comenzaba a calmarse- dime tu nombre... aún no me lo has dicho.

- Es... es Sakura- sus ojos esmeraldas estaban hinchados y rojos a causa del llanto.

- Sakura- repitió. Hizo ademán de recostarla para que descansase. Sasuke entró corriendo a la habitación con la toalla fría entre manos, se la entregó a su madre al tiempo que se ponía al lado de Itachi y veía a la pelirrosa cerrando lentamente sus ojos para descansar a causa de unos mareos que le dieron por consecuencia de llorar.

- Oka-san... ¿va a estar bien?...¿se murió?- preguntó agarrándose de la manga de la camisa de Itachi, con miedo en cuanto Sakura cerró completamente sus ojos.

- No, Sasuke- se adelantó Itachi a responder- Solo está descansando. Nada más.

- ¿Se quedará con nosotros?

- Eso no lo sé muy bien...

- Anata...- le llamó la madrte a su esposo, levantándose de su posición y volteándo con una expresión de inseguridad. -Necesito hablar contigo.

- En seguida.- ambos adultos salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a Itachi y a su hermano menor.

- Sasuke- le llamó en cuanto le vió acercarse a Sakura quien dormía.- Será mejor dejarla descansar.

- Demo Nii-san.- se quejó el menor.

- Nada de "demo Nii-san"- se le acercó y lo alzó en brazos dejándolo sobre su hombro sacándole de la habitación- Contigo por los alrededores no podrá dormir tranquila.

Sasuke infló los mofletes resignado y cruzado de brazos sobre el hombro de su nii-san. Quería quedarse a verla otro tiempo más, también le preocupaba pero parecía que no querían que lo hiciera. La maldita edad...se quejaba internamente.

Los padres de ambos hermanos estuvieron conversando largamente sobre la condición de la muchacha. Se le notaba que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de volver a su hogar, que su vida no ha sido fácil y había sufrido. Debían de tomar una desición pronta.

Sasuke había logrado al fin escabullirse de Itachi gracias a unas visitas por lo que se coló en la habitación en donde Sakura estaba despierta, mirando al techo y acontinuacióna la persona que acababa de entrar.

- ¿Qué me dices, querido? Podría quedarse un tiempo aquí.

- Creo que está bien. Pero después tendrá que ir a su casa. Su madre estará preocupada y...

- _¡No pienso volver a ese lugar!_- se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación. Los adultos dejaron de hablar y se quedaron mirando a la puerta a sus espaldas.

- _Ya te escuché.- _se quejaba Sasuke desde el interior del lugar- _No estoy sordo por Kami... ¿Y por qué es que no quieres volver a tu casa?_

- _Mi mamá ya no me quiere como... y yo tampoco a ella. No después de como me trata hasta me pega y duele mucho. Mira, incluso tengo un moretón de hace poco que me hizo._

_- A ver... waa, - exclamó sorprendido- es enorme y feo._

-_ Parece que en vez de que duela te gusta... niños._

- Así que la golpea...- dijo por lo bajo el padre. Escucharon todo en silencio y con cuidado. Tan pequeña y sufriendo cosas como estas, un acto cobarde de una persona mayor que aprovecha su tamaño y su fuerza para herir. Con esto ya estaba más que claro que no volvería la pequeña Sakura a su casa por una muy buena razón. De eso jamás. Como un rayo de luz que les caía de lleno en la cara pensaron en una muy buena idea que podría solucionar el pesar ¿Y que tal si se quedaba con ellos?

- Adoptemosla - dió como opción la madre. Esperanzada en esta posibilidad, ilusionanda, con ellos podría ser feliz, no tendría maltrato alguno. Siempre había querido tener una hijita en la familia, y en este momento esa oportunidad se le estaba dando, aunque no fuera de su propia sangre, la trataría como tal y no con los malos tratos que ella tuvo y no se repetirán.

- Por mí no hay problema, pero queramos o no, se necesita el permiso de la madre o padre, nos podrían acusar de secuestro si no lo hacemos.

- ¿Y tú crees que la pequeña Sakura acepte el llevarnos donde esa...- evitó decir la palabra que se merecía aquella bestia de mujer. Desgraciada, prefirió pensar. Perra inmunda, golpear a un niño... Ella jamás lo habría echo con ninguno de sus hijos, ni a Sasuke o Itachi, aunque se los merecieran pero sin extralimitarse ni nada, solo algun reto y un castigo sin cenar.

- Habrá que preguntáselo.

- Ojalá acepte nuestra proposición... una hija. La cuidaré como si fuese mi hija...

El tiempo pasó, la amargura y tristeza de Sakura desapareció casi por completo, lo único que la mantenía no del todo feliz era el pensar en que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a casa y con esa horrible mujer. Se logró recomponer de la fiebre y ya se le veía animada corriend y jugando con el menor de los Uchihas.

Sasuke se acostumbró rápidamente a un nuevo integrante en la familia, hasta incluso la aceptaba ya como si fuese su hermana. Cada día se llevaban mejor excepto por una que otra pelea típica de niños, que querían jugar al té y el otro a la pelota o a los ninjas. Jugaban por la casa, dejaban desastre tras desastre por el pasillo persiguiéndose en juego.Se llevaron varios retos por parte de la madre que tendía que ordenar de nuevo y por cuarta vez en el día. Ya podría decirse que tenía una habitación que compartía con Sasuke. Tenía tanto espacio que no molestó en nada tener que compartir

Itachi en ningún momento se opuso contra esto y también aceptó a este mienbro nuevo en la familia. Los acompañaba al parque a que jugaran un rato, a tomar un helado y quizás conocer una que otra chica guapa por ahí que estaba en las mismas andanzas que él, acompañando a la hermanita pequeña en el parque para que se cansara de tanto dejar desastres en casa.

Todo tranquilo y sereno, pero siempre tiene que haber un pero en alguna historia, y este consistía en que tuvo que llegar finalmente el día en que Sakura tendría que llevarles con su madre para hablar sobre la opción de adoptarla.

- ¿Tengo que ir? No quiero verla...- era siempre la respuesta de la pelirrosa cada vez que le pedían que le guiaran. Aún no sabía el nombre de las calles, solo sabía como ir a pie, pero era algo que no quisiera. Le había insistido mucho. Le preguntaron que si le gustaría volver con su madre, aunque ya supieran la respuesta de antemano- No...- respondió en un hilillo de voz. Le preguntaron esta vez si le gustaría vivir con ellos y ser parte de la familia.- Por supuesto. Ustedes son como la familia que siempre quise.

- Entonces si quieres que eso se cumpla tienes que llevarnos con tu madre.

Sakura dió un largo suspiro. Si tenía que enfrentar a su madre, lo haría. Todo por tener un hogar en donde sí la apreciaran, en donde sí se acordaran de ella, en donde tendría hermanos con los cuales jugar y no una habitación vacía y silenciosa. Donde tendría calor y mucho amor...- Esta bien. Vayamos ahora entonces...- se dirigió a la puerta decidida, esta vez los guiaría y daría vuelta a su destino. Ya no habría más sufrimiento. Hacia el norte unas cuatro calles y luego a la derecha, tres calles más y después a la izquierda pasando por la heladería. En el edificio en el cuarto piso.- Aqui es.

- Iosh.

Golpearon la puerta y la mujer tardó un tiempo en abrir. Cuando finalmente lo hizo llevaba una bata bastante corta y tenía su respiración agitada y el cabello totalmente desordenado. Le pidieron disculpas si la habían inaportunado ante la escena que se les presentaba pero que Sakura al ser pequeña desconoció. Se sorprendió de ver a su hija con aquellas dos personas, juraría que estaba en su habitación. Le comentaron que hace un mes la habían encontrado en condiciones precarias, al borde de la muerte.

- Eso fue su culpa por huir de la casa. Podría haberse quedado y no hubiera tenido ese problema.- se defendió en seguida ante ese descuido que según ella fue solamente de su hija tan distraída y cabezota.

Siguieron contando la historia con unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara a esa mujer tan insoportable que no se preocupaba ni por asomo ante la noticia de que si no hubiera sido por ellos, Sakura estaría muerta.

- Usted golpea a su hija cuando tiene una pelea con su koi y a eso se le llama violencia intrafamiliar y podríamos denunciarla si quisiéramos y estaría en la cárcel por un buen tiempo. ¿Está al tanto de esto?

- ¿Qué mentira le has dicho Sakura? ¡Eres una mala hija con tu madre! Después de todo el amor que te dí...- le reprochó a la pequeña que se ocultaba tras las piernas de su protectora que era la madre Uchiha.

- Mi madre no me ha dado amor desde que empezó a salir con ese tipo tan raro. Mi madre antes era cariñosa conmigo, me mimaba, me cuidaba y ahora solo me golpea y se preocupa por su bien y nada más. Dejó completamente abandonada a su hija. Yo ya no te quiero... Pero a ellos sí. Ahora tengo una verdadera familia.- se atrevió a decirle la pequeña a su madre, encarándola por primera vez. Tuvo miedo al ver la expresión que le ponía ésta, rabia encolerizada y su rostro morado ante este atrevimiento.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!- le gritó enfurecida.

- Eso es lo que ha oído. Lo único que queremos ahora es evitar más problemas. No la demandaremos si acepta firmar los papeles de adopción que indican que acepta que Sakura sea una Uchiha y no Haruno.

- ¿Eso es todo...? ¿Dónde firmo? Mientras más pronto me quite a esta malagradecida de encima mejor.- la miró despectivamente.- Si quieren pueden llevarse sus cosas ahora mismo.

Los papeles ya los traían de antemano consigo el padre Uchiha. Se los puso frente a la mujer quien los firmó más que feliz. Con esto ya no tendría que preocuparse de la mocosa de su hija y ahora su vida se haría más fácil para dedicarse por completo a su koi. Sakura estaba feliz y su madre para qué hablar. Los nuevos padres Uchiha estaban sorprendidos del desprecio de la madre por su hija y la facilidad con la que había tomado las cosas y firmado el documento.

Se fueron de ahí lo más pronto posible, llevándose todas las cosas que Sakura necesitase como su ropa y los peluches que más quisiera.

Con esto ya estaba todo hecho, la pelirrosa era legalmente una Uchiha, tenía otra familia, tenía hermanos cariñosos al igual que un padre y una madre.Con esto los años fueron felices y gratos. Nunca más se supo de aquella mujer tan despreciable, solo que esta vez se había mudado para siempre de Konoha a empezar su vida de nuevo junto a su pareja.

Ahora, volviendo a la actualidad, era el cumpleaños de Sasuke y estaba feliz de poder cumplir un año más, ahora tenía más de maduresz que Sakura. Se lo echaría en cara cada vez que tuvieran que hacer algo, que era el mayor y el mandaba. Trabaja esclava, le diría. Sus pensamientos le hacían sonreír con más notoriedad, ojalá estuviese de cumpleaños todos los días.

En la entrada de la residencia Uchiha se escuchaba la voz de alguien llamando si había alguien en casa. La cara de los menores palideció y la sonrisa de Sasuke se borró completamente. _Esa voz de nuevo no..._ Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban petrificados por alguna razón. Tenían miedo y esa voz era la clara razón de esto. Los pasos se aproximaban a donde ellos estaban, en la sala de estar y con una gran torta frente al celebrado.

- Yin, que bueno verte por aquí.- repondió feliz de verle el padre y estrechándole la mano.

- Buenas tardes a todos- los menores les miraban con miedo- Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke- se acercó al celebrado y le dió un abrazo amistoso para los padres y para él una fea señal.- Te traje un regalo querido sobrino- le entregó un paquete envuelto en pepel azul con una lazo rojo. Sasuke ni se molestó en abrirlo allí mismo.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué no lo abres?- se arrodilló quedando a su altura.- ¿No te gusta?

- No, no es eso. Lo abriré más tarde en mi habitación- se excusó rápidamente el menor y dejando el regalo un tanto nervioso sobre la mesa.

- Bueno- se puso de pie y miró el pastel que se veía apetitoso. - ¿Y qué esperamos para servirnos de ese pastel? Se ve que tiene buena pinta.- cuando nadie se dió cuenta, Yan desvió su vista hacia donde estaban los menores y los recorrió con una mirada lasciva en cuanto mencionó estas últimas dos palabras.

Los pequeños notaron este gesto y miraron hacia otra parte nerviosos hasta más no poder. Como odiaban a su tío desde que empezó a comportarse de una forma que era claro anormal. Por ser tan pequeños no sabían si harían bien en contarles algo a sus padres, el miedo era el peor traicionero y no sabían qué hacer.

- ¿Mañana tenían planeado salir, no es así?- dijo Yin echándose un bocado de pastel a la boca una vez que todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

- Si. Saldremos temprano, por lo que nos preguntábamos...- dijo la madre comiendo pastel animadamente. El dulce era su favorito.- ¿Te gustaría llevarte a los niños a tu casa en cuanto terminemos esta pequeña celebración?.

Sasuke que estaba al lado de Sakura dió un respingo y se agarró de su mano inconcientemente. Ésta no se soltó sino que apretó de su mano igual de fuerte en cuanto oyó que se irían a casa del tío Yin.

- Encantado los cuidaré. Nos divertiremos mucho, ¿verdad Sasuke, Sakura?- les miró con una falsa sonrisa tierna.

- Hai- respondieron débilmente los pequeños.

Los adultos siguieron en la mesa conversando sus temas y los niños se fueron a su habitación en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. Le pusieron el seguro a la puerta y se recostaron en sus camas boca abajo, con la almohada tapando sus bocas temblorosas.

- Nii-san... no quiero ir donde el tío Yin... - dijo por lo bajo la pelirrosa.

- Lo sé, Sakura...- le respondió igual de bajo Sasuke.- Pero somos niños, ¿qué podemos hacer?

- No me gusta como nos mira, tampoco como nos toca... tengo miedo cada vez que le veo.

Sasuke no respondió. Él tampoco sabía qué podrían hacer. Los adultos hacían cosas tan raras a veces, como lo eran esos ruidos tan extraños a mitad de la noche, escuchar a mamá por ejemplo decir cosas tan raras como: "más fuerte... más rápido" y después de eso escuchar tantos jadeos que pareciera que le dan ataques y le falta la respiración. O también el trato especial que les hacía su tío, que por cierto no le gustaba para nada, lo toqueteaba entero a él y a su hermana, también el hecho de bañarse juntos y él apegandose tanto a su pequeño cuerpo, sobándole descaradamente su entrepierna y soltar gemidos cuando se lo hacía a sí mismo. Ya no quería pasar por eso, quería borrarlo de su mente pero le costaba, su mente tan pequeña ya era ensuciada por un cerdo pervertido como lo era su tío. Pobre de los hermanos. No sabían que hacer, nada más que obedecer, y eso que su madre y padre siempre les decían que tienen que hacerles caso en todo a los adultos, porque ellos eran la autoridad. Además de que su tío les decía que deberían de guardar el secreto y les ofrecía dulces que luego rechazaban fingiendo que no tenían hambre o antojo, y eso que los niños se derriten por los dulces, debían de tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para rechazar esta tentación.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza de la almohada para obtener un poco de aire y vió el regalo que le había dado su tío. Se levantó de la cama y observó con desprecio aquel objeto envuelto en su color favorito. Los regalos eran tentadores, tanto o más que los dulces, pero con el mayor de los odios que puede tener un niño de siete años, Sasuke tomó el paquete, lo aventó contra la pared y luego lo pisoteó, escuchando como el interior crujía y crujía con cada pisotada nueva que le daba hasta quedar totalmente plano. Sakura le miraba en silencio. Lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos y lo hizo una pelota, luego lo tiró al basurero que había cercano a la puerta.

- No quiero más... no quiero más- comienza a sollozar y se arrodilla en el piso sosteniéndose el pecho como si tuviera un gran agujero en el.

Sakura se levantó en seguida de su cama y corrió a abrazar a su Nii-san que lloraba silenciosamente.

- Tranquilo Nii-san... pasará... pas- sus palabras tranquilizadoras fueron interrumpidas en cuanto el pomo de la puerta quiso abrirse, pero gracias a Kami que Sasuke había puesto el seguro. Desde el otro lado estaba el nefasto tío queriendo llevarse ya a sus sobrinos para hacerles de las cosas mas sucias que alguien se pudiese imaginar. La lujuria inundaba su cara y una expresión pervertida era lo más notorio. Ya era hora de marchar y de llevarse a los niños a su casa. Toda la noche.

Los padres de los niños estaban sacando la mesa y lavando en la cocina los trastos sucios.

- Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan, es hora de irnos- les llamó intentando en vano abrir la puerta que no cedía.- Recuerden guardar las pertenencias necesarias. Aunque les recomiendo no llevar pijama... estaremos toda la noche despiertos los tres...- dijo lo último en un susurro y relamiéndose los labios como un león a punto de devorar a su presa.

- Ya vamos... - dijo casi en un susurro Sakura aún abrazada a su hermano quien tenía los ojos como platos, bien abiertos. No quería más, no quería salir.- Nii-san...- le llamó en vano. Él no respondió.

- Recuerden que deben hacerme caso en todo lo que les diga. Ahora salgan ya antes de que tire la puerta y los saque a la fuerza.- ya se estaba impacientando el mayor golpeándo un poco fuerte la puerta, lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención de los padres.

- Hai...- volvió a responder Sakura un poco más fuerte para que supiera que le escuchaban y estaban al tanto de lo que era capaz.

Sasuke seguía sin reaccionar, sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas a pesar de que no moviese ni un músculo, aparentando una estatua. Sakura preparó unas cuantas cosas para ella y para su hermano en una mochila.- _Nii-san_ -pensó. Se le acercó y le besó la mejilla para abrazarlo protectoramente y apegándole a su pecho.

Sasuke reaccionó de a poco abrazándose a ella.-Pasará rápido, yo estaré contigo. No estas solo... ¿recuerdas la clase del día de hoy?...¿lo que dijo Iruka-sensei en su charla sobre los criminales?- Sasuke asintió- La justicia llega tarde o temprano pero llega. Confía en eso.

No se sabe de dónde, pero sacaron fuerzas para salir de aquella habitación. Ni Sakura o Sasuke mencionaron una sola palabra, ni para despedirse de sus padres, ni cuando estaban caminando en la calle, ni cuando se les invitó un helado, ni cuando llegaron a la casa y las ropas estaban volando por los aires en cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, impidiendo su libertad y una noche más sin dormir. Ni una sola palabra salió de sus bocas. Un día más un día menos con ese tipo que se hacía llamar su tío, qué mas daba.

Al día siguiente en aquel apartamento, el primero en despertar fue el dueño: Yin. Arrugó completamente el rostro en cuanto despertó de su ensoñación erótica a causa del sol en su cara, había sido interrumpido en la mejor parte y estaba enojado. Nuevamente se había excitado pero se había quedado con ganas a pesar de ser solo un sueño de tantos, pero este había tenido más intensidad de la acostumbrada. Estaba completamente desnudo sobre su cama y con las sábanas por los pisos. Los infantes se encontraban a los pies de la cama en igualdad de condiciones y profundamente dormidos boca abajo.

Sasuke estaba con la mitad del cuerpo colgando, a punto de caerse de bruces si se movía un solo centímetro. El pervertido quería una vez más hacer de las suyas en cuanto lo vió en esa posición, pidiendo que le dieran. Pero a pesar de toda la perversión y lo hentai que pudiera llegar a ser, en vez de hacerlo suyo en ese mismo momento, desvió su mirada y vió aquel rostro angelical descansando plácidamente y se apiadó de él. Se levantó de la cama algo confuso si dejarlo así y se marchó al baño a darse una ducha fría o tal vez primero a saciar sus bajos y si se quedaba con ganas se daría la ducha.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, el portazo que había dado fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a ambos hermanos. Lentamente abrieron sus ojitos con pesadez y todo el cuerpo adolorido. Vaya noche que habían tenido. Pero definitivamente esta sería la última...

- Estoy harto de esto... no quiero más.

- Nii-san...

- Ya lo sé, Sakura. Debemos obedecerle porque él es el adulto, hay que obedecer y callar, pero es que no puedo más. No quiero estar el resto de mi infancia haciendo esto. No me siento nada de bien y es nuestro tío el que nos hace sufrir con todo esto...- apretó sus dientes en clara señal de disgusto.- Esta será la última...

- Nii-san...

- Sakura, ya te dije que no pienso dejar que me vuelva a tocar ese...- no encontraba palabras en su corto e inocente vocabulario para nombrar a tal bestia.

- Nii-san. Te iba a decir exactamente lo mismo.- le reprochó- Huyamos ahora que no está. Vistámonos y salgamos de aqui antes de que vuelva y nos haga lo mismo. Yo también estoy harta. No es lo que yo quiero ni para tí ni para mí. Esto me lastima en todos los sentidos.- se levantó de la cama y buscó sus ropas y las de Sasuke. Se las aventó en la cara en cuanto las encontró bajo el colchón

Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, salieron de puntillas de la habitación, con sigilo para no alertar a quien estaba en el baño haciendo ruidos tan raros y bien parecidos a los que hacía su madre a mitad de la noche, esa respiración entrecortada que pareciera que le falta el aire... Cerraron la puerta con cuidado y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que les daban sus piernas. No sabían a dónde ir. No ubicaban las calles ni a la gente. Estaban en unos de esos barrios de mala muerte y todos los adultos que pasaban por allí les miraban o con enfado por ver a mocosos o con la misma lujuria con la que les miraba aquel hombre del que acababan de huir. No se quedaron a esperar nada ni a nadie y corrieron todo lo que pudieron.

Volviendo al apartamento diminuto en donde aún quedaba una persona, salía del baño con una toalla atada a su torso. Se sentía mejor y tenía que preparar el desayuno aún. Lo primero era despertar a las dos criaturas adorables que dormían sobre el colchón de su habitación.

- Niños, despierten ya po-- se quedó petrificado viendo la habitación vacía. No se habían llevado su equipaje pero las ropas con las que habían llegado por la noche no estaban. Habían huido y puede que les fueran a contar de sus fechorías a los mayores y con eso sería privado de su felicidad para siempre, con los dos niños que más amaba en este mundo. Lo peor de todo, ellos se los habían quitado, pensaba egoístamente Yin. Se desesperó cuando pensó que les habían quitado a sus niños. Se puso a gritar como loco y a tirar todos los muebles por las ventanas o aventándolos contra las paredes. Se le había ido la olla completamente. No estaba en sus cabales y alguien tendría que pagar por su pédida. Iría ahora mismo donde los responsables de este arrebato. Se vistió con lo que encontró y salió corriendo en una sola dirección lo más rápido que pudo, con un par de kunais debajo de la camisa y unos shurikens. Iba decido y no había marcha atrás para nada ni arrepentimiento. Le habían quitado algo preciado y él haría lo mismo.

- No puedo más Nii-san- decía jedeante Sakura y sentándose en el piso. Habían conseguido llegar a una parte decente de la aldea y ya no corrían tanto peligro como antes.

Sasuke también estaba cansado y se sentó al lado de Sakura. Las cosas seguían sin andar muy bien. Seguían perdidos y no se acordaban de ninguna de las calles, ¿cuánto más faltaría para poder llegar de una maldita vez a casa? Extrañaban mucho a Otto-san y a Oka-san. Pensando y pensando fue como llegó la noche y aún no lograban llegar. Seguían en aquellas calles.

- ¿Sasuke-baka? ¿Sakura-chan?- se escuchó de repente. Era una voz conocida pero no temida, a pesar de que Sasuke la odiara a tiempo se alegró al igual que Sakura. Voltearon al mismo tiempo y se quedaron frente a un muchacho de su misma edad, cabellos rubios y de ojos azules.

- ¡Naruto!- dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver tu cara de tonto usoratonkachi.- soltó cariñosamente Sasuke.

- Gracias- sonrió, después cambió la expresión a una de duda y después a una de rabia al darse cuenta del comentario de Sasuke- ¿Cómo que cara de tonto? La tuya es de loro con sarna.

- Naruto. Que bueno verte. - dijo Sakura abrazándole en el acto y deteniendo apropósito la futura pelea que se llevaría a cabo.

- Igualmente Sakura-chan- una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en la cara con tan solo tenerla abrazándole, y eso que no había hecho nada, eh.

- Oye dobe, suéltala- dijo Sasuke queriendo evitar el contacto lo más rápido posible. No le gustaba mucho cuando alguien le hiciera eso a su hermana,a menos que fuese alguien de la familia, pero quitando a su "tío", si asi se le podría llamar todavía.

- Pero si ni siquiera la estoy tocando. Ella me abrazó.- se escusó el rubio con las manos en alto indicando quien abrazaba y quien era el abrazado.

- Solo suéltala, ¿si?- le dijo cortante.

- Naruto, estamos perdidos. No sabemos en donde estamos, ¿nos podrías guiar a casa?- le suplicó la pelirrosa. Naruto enbobado con su rostro aceptó en seguida.

- Claro. Siganme.-caminando en la dirección de donde ellos mismos venían desde hace horas.

- Dobe, por ahí no es.

- A ver, ¿quién es el guía aquí?- le acusó cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y volteándose hacia Sasuke quien se quejaba y dudaba con respecto de su orientación.

- Usoratonkachi, de ahí es donde veníamos. - se volteó y buscó una calle que le había llamado la atención desde hace horas.- Yo creo que es por aquí.

- Sasuke-baka es por aquí.- se apuntó con el pulgar el pecho, con orgullo- Conozco mejor las calles que tú, me crié en ellas podría decirse.

- De ahí sacaste lo bruto entonces... usoratonkachi - dijo por lo bajo y mirándole de reojo.

- Entonces guianos tú, súper guía...- infló los mofletes en gesto de enojo y desviando la mirada a un costado.

- Solo vámonos, ¿si?.- soltó Sakura con la gota corriéndole. Hasta en situaciones como estas se ponían a pelear por cosas tan tontas y sin sentido. Ninguno de los dos jamás daba su brazo a torcer, sobretodo Nii-san que era bastante orgulloso.

Sasuke feliz los guió a todos por las calles, de a poco iba recordando una que otra calle hasta que finalmente se ubicó reconociendo a la anciana que siempre solía atender en la panadería de la esquina. Estaban cerca, y todo gracias a él. Pronto estarían en casa. Hogar dulce hogar...

- Lo hiciste Nii-san. Ya casi llegamos- dijo efusiva Sakura al reconocer la calle y a la anciana de la esquina. Se abrazó a su cuello y no lo soltó hasta que finalmente estuvieron a la puerta de su casa.

- Bueno. Hasta aquí los dejo yo. Parece que después de todo no sirvió de nada mi ayuda- dijo ofuscado el rubio. Sus planes por tratar de impresionar a Sakura-chan una vez más señoras y señores era arruinado por el Gran Sasuke-baka Uchiha.

- No importa Naruto. La intención es lo que vale. Gracias.- besó su mejilla y se adentró rápidamente junto con Sasuke quien estaba esperando en la entrada y viéndole enojado, cruzado de brazos.

Naruto vió como se marchaba en la distancia su querida Sakura-chan. Volvía a poner esa sonrisa tonta que solo ponía cuando estaba ella y se marchó con la mano sobre su mejilla, donde aún estaba la calidez de su beso.

- ¡Oka-san!

- ¡Otto-san!

Los pequeños gritaban esperando alguna respuesta por parte de los adultos pero fue inútil, nadie respondía. Lo más extraño de todo era que las luces estaban apagadas a pesar de que fuera de noche. Algo no andaba muy bien. Sus padres habían dicho que saldrían pero que llegarían por la tarde no por la noche. Bueno... cosa de adultos.

- Tengo sed...- Sakura se apresuró a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua. La garganta le pedía a gritos un sorbo de agua después de estar corriendo todo el día.

Sasuke se dirigió a la sala de estar. Sakura prendió la luz- ¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!!- gritó desesperadamente y bastante fuerte la pelirrosa- ¡¡OKA-SAAAAN!!

Sasuke emprendió carrera inmediatamente hacia la cocina y jamás se esperaría con aquello que encontró, tirado en el piso y Sakura junto a ello con sus ojos estáticos y llenos de lágrimas.

- No puede ser...- susurró el menor.

--

Todo capítulo tiene su final y aquí llegó este.

Pronto les tendré el siguiente... si es que no se me acaba la inspiración y me quedo en blanco...

Naa, es broma. Aunque a todos les pasa, no?

Nos vemos en pronto a todos los lectores/as

Matané


	2. Enfrentar a la vida

**Capítulo 2: Enfrentar a la vida y al destino. Sufrimientos...**

- No puede ser...- susurró el menor.

- ¡Oka-san! Despierta, por favor- imploraba la pelirrosa moviendo el cuerpo de su madre que yacía en el piso inmóvil sobre un charco de sangre. No reaccionaba a ninguna de las suplicas de su hija, sus ojos estaban cerrados y por su boca corría un hilillo de sangre. Tenía unos cuantos shuriken incrustados en su espalda y un kunai bastante profundo sobre su corazón.

Sasuke no movía ni un músculo. Estaba petrificado viendo aquella escena. No podía ser... Oka-san estaba... Despertó de su trance y corrió buscando en el resto de las habitaciones para ver si es que estaba Otto-san. Había que hacer algo, había que encontrar al responsable de esto. No sabía porqué, pero tenía ya sus dudas sobre quien pudo tener algo que ver con esto. Si encontraba a su padre se lo comunicaría en seguida.

El baño, su habitación y la de ellos, el armario, el jardín, la habitación de las visitas. No había nadie. Lo único que faltaba, el único lugar sin ser revisado y que había pasado por alto era la sala de estar en donde Otto-san siempre por las tardes se ponía a leer alguno de sus libros. Con pasos lentos y temblorosos avanzó por el pasillo aún sintiendo los sollozos de Sakura desde la cocina que no se detenían y aumentaban cada minutos a más desgarradores por su sufrimiento.

Llegó a la sala de estar y desde la espalda del sofá se podía ver perfectamente la cabeza de su padre. Esto alivió en seguida a Sasuke y corrió en su dirección al instante.

- Otto-san -dijo casi gritando al estar frente de él.- Eh... ¿Otto-san?- susurró, casi ni se escuchó a sí mismo, su expresión era inescrutable. Frente suyo, sí, efectivamente estaba su padre, pero con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor plantada en su rostro, con un kunai en su corazón, con la camisa llena de sangre. Muerto.- ¡Otto-san!- se le acercó y vió su rostro pálido, sus manos estaban frías al igual que todo su cuerpo.- No, no, no, no- repetía una y otra vez negando con la cabeza y con lágrimas corriendo a ríos por sus ojos.

Los vecinos comenzaron a oír gritos desde sus camas. Eran los hijos de los vecinos y parecían por la intensidad de sus voces que estaban desesperados, asustados y no dudaron ni un segundo en ir a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Conocían muy bien a la familia, a los pequeños y les tenían cariño, por eso les preocupó el oírlos sobre todo a esas horas. Corrieron hasta cruzar las puertas de la siguiente casa y se dividieron llegando uno a la cocina y el otro a la sala de estar. No creían nada de lo que estaban viendo, todo era como si fuese un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla. El padre reposaba sobre el sofá con un arma en su corazón y se le veía claramente muerto por su color pálido y aquel característico líquido rojizo, con su hijo llorando desesperado en su regazo. Y la hija, arrodillada en el piso e igualmente derramando un mar de lágrimas sobre su madre tirada en el piso sobre un charco de sangre y con varias armas incrustadas en su espalda y corazón. Quien fuera que haya sido el mal nacido que hiciera esto, devió de haber echo todo con suma presición y rapidez, a la vez de rabia para no haber dejado ni un solo segundo para defenderse a las víctimas.

La policía llegó a los pocos minutos a la escena del crimen y se confirmó la hora de la muerte de ambas personas hacia unas cuatro horas.Los cuerpos fueron retirados y llevados a la morgue. Ya no había nada más que hacer, solo esperar a que los investigadores tuvieran más pistas para encontar al culpable. Debieron de interrogar a toda la gente de los alrededores, incluyendo a los niños. Después se retiraron sin nada más que decir.

La única familia que les quedaba a los pequeños, ahora se había esfumado e Itachi no estaba en la Aldea y no se sabía su ubicación para contactarle ni nada. Completamente solos... Lo único que faltaba ahora sería llevar a un orfanato a los niños, no quedaba de otra, pero los vecinos se negaron, ofreciendo su casa y criar ellos mismos a los niños. Éstos tenían el suficiente dinero en la cuenta Uchiha para vivir sin mayores problemas por lo que en dinero respectaba no habría inconveniente. De lo único que carecerían ahora sería del amor paternal, el que más nesecitaban en estos instantes.

Sasuke y Sakura agradecieron el gesto de las personas pero querían quedarse en su hogar, no querían causar grandes molestias. Como antes dijeron, dinero n les faltaría... La anciana quien ofrecía su casa entendió este gesto de apego a su hogar que tenían los pequeños y decidió que si querían, les prepararía la cena en su casa y los visitaría para que no se sintieran tan solos. Ellos no pusieron problema alguno y estuvieron felices ante la comprensión de la señora. Desde hoy sería como su cuidadora junto con su marido.

Por ahora todo marcharía bien para Sasuke y Sakura pero no todo estaba del todo bien en este asunto. Todavía quedaban unos cuantos cabos sueltos por resolver.

- Sakura - le dijo Sasuke a la pelirrosa una vez que todos se hubieron marchado y estaban solos en casa- ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Sakura asintió en seguida- Por supuesto. Pero tengo sospechas todavía Nii-san. ¿En verdad crees que haya sido él?

- De eso no hay duda- respondió convencido. Su mirada reflejaba ira sin control- Yin- musitó.

- Esto no se quedará asi... ya fue demasiado lejos.- le siguió.

Dejaron pasar la noche para descansar y relajar aquel tenso momento, debían de ser fuertes como les había dicho montónes de veces su padre para cuando tuvieran misiones más adelante. La resistencia sicológica era lo que más reforzamiento debía tener un ninja para las pérdidas que se pudieran tener en misiones complicadas.

Pasaron el cuarto de sus padres, que estaba al lado de su habitación por el pasillo, entraron en ella y se quedaron viendo la cama vacía. Estuvieron un buen tiempo apreciándola y pensando en que nunca más les verían dormir allí, ni tampoco hacer ruidos raros por las noches. Esta noche sería dolorosamente silenciosa. Llegaron a su habitación y por más que lo intentaron, no pudieron conciliar el sueño del todo.

- Nii-san - susurró Sakura bajito. Sasuke estaba entrando a quedarse dormido cuando le escuchó.- ¿estas despierto?

- Casi...- respondió somnoliento.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es que no puedo dormir...- se abrazó a su osito de peluche, su fiel compañero nocturno.- ¿Te molestaría mucho si te acompaño?

Sasuke no respondió a su pregunta, se corrió hacia un rincón de su cama indicándole a Sakura para que viniese. Ésta sonrió al instante y con su osito se levantó de la cama y corrió al lado de su hermano tapándose bajo las sábanas y abrazándose a él al mismo tiempo.- Oyasumi...- dió un largo bostezo- Nii-san...- se quedó dormida en seguida. Con tan solo sentir el calor de alguien más a su lado, no tenía problema alguno para conciliar el sueño. Venía como por arte de magia y Sasuke era cálido. Él también cayó presa del sueño a los pocos minutos. Mañana sería un largo día.

Deberían de pensar tantas cosas, y se preguntaban cómo sería el día siguiente, qué sería de ellos en el futuro, lograrían seguir adelante...A tan corta edad, tan solo sieno niños y estaban ya completamente solos. Lo único que les confortaba era el saber que se teían el uno al otro. De no ser así, hubiese sido imposible aguantar siquiera la primera parte de toda esta pesadilla. Los sueños fueron calmados a pesar de la presión del día y la noche, nada que saliera de la rutina.

La mañana del día siguiente fue dura. Sakura se había levantado de buen humor y corrió hacia la habitación en donde todavía suponía, sus padres seguirían durmiendo. Al abrir la puerta y verla vacía le dejó desilucionada. Recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y comenzó a llorar deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuese solo un mal sueño.

Sasuke se despertó con los llantos y corrió donde Sakura hacia la habitación contigua, estaba a un costado de la cama con las manos tapándole el rostro y conteniendo lágrimas. Se le abrazó fuertemente cuando sintió su mano sobre su hombro. Seguía sin aceptar nada de lo que pasaba.

- Sakura...- le dijo en un susurro el menor a la pelirrosa- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste dos días atrás?- Sakura negó con la cabeza- La charla de Iruka-sensei.- la pequeña le escuchó atentamente- La justicia llegará tarde o temprano. Pero en este caso...- su mirada se tornó fiera- ...llegará hoy.

- ¡Niños!- se escuchó desde la entrada del recinto. Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron atentos a esta voz y se calmaron al reconocerla en cuanto la vieron asomarse por el pasillo- Ara, ¿ya estan despiertos tan temprano? Vamos a la cocina, les haré desayuno.- dijo dulcemente.

- Gracias, Oba-san...- le respondió Sakura en un hilillo de voz.

- Ay mi niña, no llores. Ven aquí.- le dijo la anciana cariñosamente y estrechando a la pequeña entre sus brazos- No llores. Eres tan jóven y pasas por estas cosas. Se hará justicia, créeme- le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

Sakura asintió y trató de sonreír pero forzadamente para calmar a la señora quien estuvo contenta de verle por lo menos intentar sentirse mejor.

Se les preparó a los pequeños un delicioso desayuno que pronto se acabó dejando solo los trastos sucios. No habían comido nada en todo el día de ayer y estaban en verdad hambrientos. La anciana lavó todo, hizo un poco de aseo con la ayuda de los niños y estaba próxima a salir de compras cuando recordó algo.- Sasuke, Sakura, hoy no irán a la escuela, ¿cierto?- los pequeños asintieron- Muy bien. No hagan desorden. Iré a comprar unas cuantas cosas para mi casa y volveré.- finalmente salió por la puerta.

- Que amable es con nosotros Oba-san...

- Cierto Nii-san.

- Pero a su edad debería de estar descansando en vez de ayudar. Entiendo su buena voluntad pero, su salud es primero.

- Pero... si quieres que mejor se quede en su casa a descansar, debemos demostrarle que podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos. Sino, nada valdría la pena. Nos moriríamos ahogados intentando lavar la ropa...- soltó en broma recordando la última vez que quiso ayudar a Oka-san con la ropa sucia y el cuarto con la lavadora habían quedado sumergidos. Todo fue aún peor cuando Otto-san abrió la puerta y la casa quedó en las mismas condiciones.

- En ese caso, hagamos algo ahora mientras no hay nadie.- comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

- Nii-san, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- ¿No es obvio?- apuntando a la estufa y tomando unas sartenes- Hay que aprender a cocinar.

- Wii- apaudiendo contenta. Siempre había querido aprender, sobre todo al ver a mamá tomar con tanta agilidad las sartenes y echarle los alimentos para mezclar distintos sabores.

- Sakura, ¿para qué es esta cosa?- apuntando con su dedito a una olla a presión.

- Mmm, no sé... es rara. No la había visto antes.

- Bueno, se cocina en ella, ¿no?

- Mmm - dudó unos segundos- Hai...- respondió algo dudosa.- Pero creo que primero...- se acercó a Sasuke y tomó del mueble que estaba a su lado una olla normal.- deberíamos usar esta e intentar hacer arroz.

- Tienes razón. ¿Y cómo se hace el arroz?

- Ni idea.

- Y, ¿no había un libro de recetas que Oka-san que te había echo?... ¿uno rosado si no mal recuerdo?

- Ah, es verdad.- exclamó acordándose de aquel libro que le había pedido especialmente para cocinar igual que ella. Desde los platos más básicos hasta los más complicados y más deliciosos del clan Uchiha.- Busquémoslo.

Se acercó a una de las repisas que estaban por sobre su cabeza e intento escalar por el. Estiró sus manos lo que más pudo pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para subirlo. Habían muchas probabilidades de que estuviese en algunos de estos muebles.

Sasuke le miraba raro por no entender lo que quería hacer, hasta que captó que Sakura quería escalar el mueble para dar a la repisa que estaba por encima de su cabeza. Se puso por debajo de ella y le impulsó por los pies hasta que aterrizó un tanto brusco sobre su rostro por el impulso sobre el mesón.

- Gracias Nii-san, pero podrías no ser tan brusco para la próxima...- sobándose la naríz y con una pequeña gotita asomada en su ojos por el dolor.

- No llores y búscalo de una vez...- le reprochó para que buscase pronto el libro en vez de quejarse.

Sakura buscó por mucho tiempo en todas las repisas que estaban a su alcance, pero no encontró nada más que libros de recetas que solo entendían los adultos por sus explicaciones tan complicadas.- No logró encontrarlo por ni una parte Nii-san...- se quejaba rebuscando una vez más, dejando el revoltijo tras de sí.

- Tiene que estar ahí...- le respondió Sasuke desde abajo, con expresión impaciente- Busca de nuevo. Recuerdo muy bien a Oka-san guardarlo por ahí...

- Demo...- su voz ya denotaba un claro deje de enfado mezclado con la desesperación por no encontrar aquel libro. Llegó hasta la última gaveta que había revisado de cabo a rabo y se dió cuenta de que había una carpeta que no había revisado. "Para Sakura", se leía en un costado de esta. La susodicha la abrió y encontró en ella varias hojas con innumerables recetas pero todas complicadas, que no estaban a su alcance. Siguió leyendo y leyendo hasta que se rindió sin haber encontrado nada útil. Estuvo a punto de comenzar a guardar cuando la carpeta que tenía entre manos se le cayó, dando de lleno sobre la cabeza de Sasuke.

- Itte...- se quejaba sobándose. Miró hacia la carpeta que tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso y todos sus contenidos estaban esparramados por el piso, pero solo una cosa había quedado dentro del archivador... y era colo rosa. - ¡Sakura! - le llamó en seguida Sasuke, tomando el libro entre sus manos para mostrárselo- Lo encontré.

- ¿En serio? ¡Que bueno!- exclamó feliz la pelirrosa. Guardó todas las cosas que había tirado de las repisas y se apresuró a tener un aterrizaje forzoso sobre su hermano, quien estaba guardando los papeles que Sakura había tirado sobre su cabeza.

- Sakura...- dijo notoriamente irritado- ¿Quieres matarme? Porque a este paso vas de maravilla...- incriminándole y mirándole de reojo.

- Gomen, gomen, gomen- se disculpó innumerables veces antes de que Sasuke decidiera pasarle el libro rosa.

Después de leer unas cuantas veces la misma página con las instrucciones previas a cocinar como lavarse las manos tener la olla lista y esas cosas, comenzaron por: el arroz.

- Iosh. Primero hay que encender el fuego. Para eso hay que abrir el paso de gas del galón.

- ¿Qué paso de gas? ¿qué galón?- preguntó confundido Sasuke.

- Mira,- le indicó a Sasuke que mirara una cierta página con un dibujo por si no entendían bien lo que se escribía.- esto es el galón... y el paso de gas se abre aqui.

- Ah, ahora si.- siguiendo las instrucciones.- Y, ¿ahora qué?

- Prender el fuego.

- ¿Y con qué?

- No sé. Oka-san no lo puso.- ojea las siguientes páginas, pero ahí decían las indicaciones para comenzar a cocinar arroz.- Diablos...

- Sakura. No digas esa palabra.- haciéndole callar.

- Gomen.

- Veamos... entonces...- se voltea de nuevo a la estufa- se gira esta perilla para que salga el gas...- posa su mano en la perilla y la gira dejando salir una cantidad de gas alarmante- y la prenderé de esta forma...

Sasuke comienza a formar sellos con sus manos y Sakura en cuanto ve lo que su Nii-san estaba a punto de hacer intenta detenerle- ¡Nii-san, aguarda! ¡No hagas ese...!

- ¡Katon Gokakyu no jutsu!- una gran llama inunda la cocina.

Muy tarde.

- ...jutsu.- terminó diciendo toda chamuscada.- ¡Nii-san! ¡¿Acaso quieres quemar toda la casa?!- le gritó.

- Mira Sakura, lo prendí.- dijo feliz y orgulloso por su logro.

- ¿Are?- observa lo que le indicaban- Cierto, por lo menos es un progreso...

La cocina estaba toda negra, pero solo tenía hollín encima, por lo que nada sufrió grandes daños. Continuaron con las instrucciones del libro. El agua, la sal, y finalmente el arroz en el agua hirviendo. Sasuke y Sakura se emocionaban con cada paso que iban progresando y siguiendo todo al pie de la letra, el olor que desprendía el arroz con la especia especial de su madre daba un aroma tentador. El día pasó rápidamente. Se acercaba el crepúsculo y con ello el final de la receta.

- Terminamos- retirando la tapa de la olla y dejando salir abundante vapor- Ya me dió hambre.

- No hemos almorzado, es natural que tengamos tanto apetito.- se apresuró a sacar unos dos platos y cubiertos- Comamos antes de que me desmaye...

Terminaron comiéndose casi toda la olla de arroz ellos solos.

La anciana quien había partido en la mañana, regresó por la hora del crepúsculo a su casa con lo que necesitaba y voló en direción de los vecinos, en donde los niños deberían de estar hambrientos por haberle esperado tanto. Cruzó la puerta y sintió en seguida un olor a quemado fuerte.- ¿Qué será ese olor tan raro?

Avanzó hasta llegar a la cocina, el olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Al llegar, todo, absolutamente todo estaba cubierto de hollín, nada se había salvado. Los niños, pensó inmediatamente la anciana. Los buscó con la mirada y allí los encontró en la mesa comiendo tranquilos, como si nada hubiese pasado. La anciana se calmó en seguida al comprobar que estaban bien y dió un largo suspiro. Sasuke y Sakura le sintieron y se giraron al instante para ver quien era. Una vez más era la anciana.

- Oba-san. ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó cortésmente Sakura.- ¿Le pasa algo para que tenga esa cara?- se le veía algo agitada a la señora.

- No mi niña. No me pasa nada. Es solo que...- le pasó el dedo a la superficie de la estufa- ¿Qué pasó aqui? Ni que hubiera hecho erupción un volcán en la habitación..- bromeando.

- Jeje- dijo Sasuke algo nervioso- Es gracioso que lo pregunte...

- Niños...- en tono de advertencia- ¿Qué pasó aqui?- puso sus brazos como jarra.

Sasuke no se atrevió a decir nada. Su orgullo a que haya hecho un pequeño desastre solo para prender la estufa se lo impidió.

Sakura prefirió hablar, ya que la participación del tema por parte de su hermano era nula cuando se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado. La anciana le escuchó atentamente, también las razones por las cuales estaban tratando de aprender cosas básicas del hogar como el cocinar.

- Pero me hubieran preguntado y con gusto les habría enseñado unas cuantas cosas...

La mujer mayor entendió a la perfección el que se preocuparan por ella, ya había olvidado la cantidad de años que tenía encima aunque le daba dolor de estómago con tan solo acordarse de los dígitos. Por más que lo quisiera, no podía esforzarse mucho. Si ese era el deseo de los niños, entonces les ayudaría con gusto para las cosas básicas del cuidado del hogar. Así tendrían más independencia y de seguro les haría bien en el futuro, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo. A pesar de las enseñanzas y de que se manejen a la perfección, les seguiría visitando, sólo por si acaso, hasta que ya fueran mayorcitos.

La noche ya estaba en su punto máximo. Ya era tarde y había que acostarse. La anciana dejó a los niños en sus camas y se marchó a su casa para descansar. Mañana sería otro día.

Los menores aún no tenían el suficiente sueño como para cerrar los ojos por lo que hablaron un buen rato para pasar el tiempo. Se divertían con la charla, rieron unas cuantas veces y otras estaban en sumo silencio al recordar el incidente reciente y con ella dos muertes sumamente importantes y que cambiarían sus vidas. El silencio que había fue el que les permitió escuchar el ruido de la puerta principal, unos pasos fuertes tratando de ser silenciosos pero no le resultaba tan fácil. Su voz no pudo acallar y habló en voz alta, buscando a dos personas en particular... aquella voz de hombre...

- Niños- era Yin quien volvía una vez más. Revisaba cada cuarto que estuviese cerca suyo.-¿Están aqui? Tío Yin los llevará a casa. Salgan de donde quiera que estén.- abrió una puerta No hay por qué esconderse, sé que están ahí- lo último dicho fue en un tono de amenaza. Iba en serio.

- Nii-san...- susurró muy bajo Sakura al oír aquella voz, le daba miedo volver a oírla.

- Shh - poniendo un dedo frente a sus labios. Si eran escuchados estarían perdidos.- Sakura, escóndete.

Sasuke se levantó de su cama rápidamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y sacó a la pelirrosa de la cama para que se escondieran debajo de ella, en donde había unas puertas pequeñas como pasadiso secreto en las que solo entreban ellos y no un adulto. Cuando estuvieron cerrando las puertas se escuchó la de su habitación abrirse lentamente. Él estaba dentro y revisando todo. Se escuchaba como tiraba las cosas por todas partes, desesperado buscándoles.

- ¡Salgan!- les ordenó a gritos- ¡No se escondan! ¡Los encontraré, lo juro!- su tono de voz cambió radicalmente a uno calmado, pacífico.- Pobrecitos, extrañan a sus padres, ¿verdad? Pero ahora no tendrán que preocuparse más de ellos. Los encaminé a un lugar mejor. Descansan y ya no tienen que preocuparse más por cuidarlos cuando estoy yo aqui. Eso les pasa por tratar de arrebatarmelos a ustedes. Yo sé que ellos los trajeron de nuevo a casa. Ya nadie confía en mí, pero yo los amo niños. ¡¿No pueden entender eso?!... ¡¿Tan difícil es entender los sentimientos de alguien más?!... Como hiere en el alma que te quiten aquello que tanto adoras...

Sasuke y Sakura seguían ocultos, y no podían creer aquello que habían escuchado. En verdad había sido él quien... y por su culpa sus padres estaban... y ellos estaban... La llama de la ira por primera vez se encendió en cada uno, una ira y rabia ciega. Esot era más de o que alguien normal podía aguantar. Se había pasado de la raya, pagaría con algo igual de valioso como lo eran sus padres para ellos.

Yin salió ofuscado del recinto, dejando el revoltijo en toda la casa, y sin haber encontrado nada de nada. Casi rompió la puerta de tan fuerte que cerró. Se marchó a casa y buscaría de nuevo. Los niños simpre huyen donde sus padres, a su refugio, a lo que era el calor de hogar, su madriguera. Volvería cuantas veces fuera necesario hasta encontrar algo o alguien.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron en silencio de su escondite unos diez minutos después de que se marchó Yin. Fueron al armario de su padre y se fueron directo a donde estaban guardadas sus armas. Las miraron por bastante tiempo. ¿Estaría bien fuera lo que iban a hacer? Sí, era lo mejor. Sus rostros no reflejaban ni el más mínimo atisbo de angustia, de pena, de rabia, nada. Era una expresión vacía, sin sentimientos.

Salieron de casa importándoles un bledo la hora, quien se les cruzara, ahora solo había un único camino que seguir, una sola ruta y sería la última vez que la utilizarían.

**--OOOoooOOO--**

Yin entró en su apartamento cerrando fuertemente de la puerta, se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó sin importar donde fuese a caer, quedando solamente en pantalones. El día de hoy había sido una completa mierda. Buscando todo el día para tener de resultado cero, sin la más mínima opción de nada, para hacer nada. El trabajo manual parecía ser la única opción que le iría quedando si no encontraba a esos mocosos. Se recostó sobre el sofá que había en medio de la sala, con la mirada fija hacia el techo. No supo cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormido, una, dos, tres, cuatro horas tal vez, hasta que alguien hubo golpeado la puerta, despertándolo. Tardó un tiempo en abrir, se sobó los ojos varias veces hasta que estuvieran completamente despiertos. Los golpeteos eran suaves pero insistentes.

- Ya voy...- dijo con pocos ánimos.

Al momento de abrir la puerta no se esperó nada, pero dos visitas le sorprendieron, tanto que al verlos dió un respingo. Eran Sasuke y Sakura, sonriéndoles con la característica inocencia de un niño. Aquel que desconoce todo, que es curioso y quiere saber todo hasta el más pequeño e ínfimo detalle.

- Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan pero que sorpresa verlos por aquí.- sonreía tontamente.

- Tío, sentimos el habernos ido sin avisar.- dijo Sasuke sonriente.

- Pero teníamos ganas de un helado así que salimos.- continuó Sakura.

- Pero, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?- preguntó extrañado y recordando cuando en la mañana que huyeron no se encontraban y la puerta cerrada con cautela.

- Porque no queríamos molestarte. Volveríamos pronto pero nos desvíamos tanto del camino que nos perdimos, y en todo este tiempo hemos estado buscando la casa.- dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa inborrable.

- ¿O sea que no han pasado por su casa?- preguntó esperanzándose.

- Ni siquiera se nos pasó por la cabeza ir si estábamos contigo Tío Yin- Sakura.

Yin dió un suspiro aliviado. Ellos aún no sabían nada de lo que había hecho. Todavía tendría una oportunidad de ser feliz por otro tiempo más.

- Mis sobrinos... mis queridos sobrinos- con voz entre emocionado y a punto de llorar se arrodilló extendiéndo ambos brazos- Vengan con su tío.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se abalanzaron cariñosos a los brazos de aquel hombre, ambos aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza, casi estrangulandole. Si no es porque fueran niños, cualquiera pensaría que querían ahorcarle, pero Yin solo pensó que era una forma típica de los niños para expresar cariño, con fuerza. Se sentía confiado y feliz, no tenía que preocuparse de que los niños se enterasen de la catástrofe que había cometido por haberse salido de sus cabales. Desde ahora estaría para siempre con los niños que tanto quería, por lo menos hasta que dejaran de ser niños y entrasen en pubertad y ya no sería lo mismo. Se confió demasiado en esos instantes y recordó que la heladería quedaba en la esquina, a penas se salía del recinto se le podía apreciar, ¿cómo pudieron haberse perdido en un trayecto tan sencillo?. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero ya era tarde. Para él.

Sasuke cambió su mirada en cuanto ya era tiempo de actuar, la señal era el despiste y la confianza del hombre. Su mirada tierna, inocente y sencilla, cambió bruscamente a una fría, calculadora, seria, igual que Sakura cuando sintió que era el momento. Sacaron con cautela algo que tenían bajo sus ropas y lo utilizaron contra el adulto. Sobre el corazón por delante y en la espalda.

El afectado abrió los ojos como platos, sus pupilas se dilataron y soltaron unas pequeñas lágrimas a causa del dolor, el que se fue en cosa de segundos al ya no sentir ni una sola parte de su cuerpo, y su mente se volvió incontrolable.Todo se volvió negro, sus sentidos no respondían. Cayó al piso de espaldas, clavándose aún más el kunai y soltando un último gemido de dolor antes de escuchar atento las últimas palabras que oiría.

- Lo único que sentimos...- comenzó Sakura.

- Es el haberte dejado con vida en cuanto nos fuimos...

- ... el haberte dejado que nos hicieras todas esas cosas... y que entraras en nuestra casa...

- Ahora estas pagando por haberte metido con nuestros padres...

- ... lo único que teníamos...

- Ustedes...- dijo con la voz entrecortada Yin, con sangre en la boca- sabían...

- Por supuesto.

- Viejo depravado...- soltó la pelirrosa despectivamente, viéndole con asco.

- No dejaré...- Yin intentó levantarse, les mataría, pero el pie de Sasuke se apoyó veloz sobre el kunai de su pecho.

- Muérete de una vez...- otro pequeño empujón y el cuerpo de Yin dejó de moverse al instante. Cayendo muerto sobre el piso en un charco de sangre.

* * *

Ese fue el segundo capi!! Gracias por leerlo. Recomiendenme para que todos sepan de la existencia de una historia más allá de el amor de familia y todas esas cosas.

Actualicé rapidito porque tenía de antes hecho el capi...

Me hacen feliz sus comentarios... lo juro... TT.TT hacía siglos que no escribía y creo estar reviviendo asíi como el ave esa Fénix, yeah, es genial.

Cuidense tooooooooodos. Los quiero montón.

Matané

* * *


	3. Lo bueno, lo malo

**LLoraré... es la primera vez que recibo tatos reviews de una... TT.TT trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda y me gusta mucho que les guste el fic, en serio. **

**En este capi continua la historia de estos dos hermanos así que lean, disfruten y dejen muchos reviews.**

**Besos a todos! Los quiero!**

* * *

- Muérete de una vez...- otro pequeño empujón y el cuerpo de Yin dejó de moverse al instante. Cayendo muerto sobre el piso en un charco de sangre.

Sasuke retiró su pie comprobando con el pulso que efectivamente había muerto. Por fin, tal y como una vez dijo Sakura; se había hecho justicia. Ya no tendrían que preocuparse más por los abusos, ya no habría más sufrimiento e incertidumbre, todo sería distinto a partir de ahora. El camino por fin se despejaba ante ellos y veían la luz del final próximo, podrían seguir caminando hasta llegar.

Se marcharon, dejaron tirado el cuerpo sobre la alfombra, no les importaba lo que pudiera pasarle. Ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrar la puerta, la oscuridad de afuera no permitía ver casi nada, y no se vería nada hasta que amaneciera. El camino se veía claro para ambos, el sendero a casa ya no era desconocido, no tuvieron que correr desesperados como hasta hace poco. Llegaron en poco tiempo a casa, todo seguía siendo un desastre tal y como lo dejó aquel hombre.El lugar se veía más vacío, más oscuro que nunca. Faltaba gente para iluminarla, presencias cálidas como lo eran Itachi, acompañándoles siempre en sus juegos infantiles y sus... Se metieron tranquilos en sus camas para descansar. Eran tan solo las dos de la madrugada y dormirían hasta la hora que creyeran necesaria.

Una hora más tarde la cama de Sasuke estaba vacía. Sigilosamente se había levantado, Sakura no se percató de nada, no movía ni un músculo por lo que suponía estaría dormida. No estaba en el baño o en la cocina, sino que estaba en la habitación de sus padres, en medio de la cama y acurrucado entre las sábanas tratando de conciliar el sueño. Era dificil dormir en estos momentos, ya no habría problemas en el futuro si estaba junto a Sakura, pero criarse sin un padre o una madre, para un niño era complicado, aunque se tuviera la mejor tutela de parientes. El amor paternal era único e irremplazable.

La pelirrosa tampoco podía dormir, por más que intentaba cerrar los ojos y relajarse; estaba en las mismas condiciones. Se levantó de su cama sin reparar en que ella era la única en la habitación. Dirigió sus pasos sin saber a donde iba, bajándose de su cama. Su mente dominaba a su cuerpo llegando hasta una puerta entreabierta. Subió la vista para ubicarse en el hogar, los pasillos... y dió con que estaba frente a la habitación contigua, y la que mejor conocía. Entró lentamente empujándo de la puerta y había un pequeño bulto en medio de la cama, acurrucado.

- ¿Nii-san?- fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente.

Sasuke entreabrió despacio los ojos al tiempo que se volteaba hacia la voz que le llamaba. Al ver el rostro de la pelirrosa, no dijo nada. Volteó para volver a acurrucarse en la cama y taparse mejor con las sábanas.

Sakura tampoco dijo nada, entendía porqué no decía nada y caminó en dirección de la cama para meterse entre las sábanas y recostarse al lado de su Nii-san. La compañía del otro era lo que más necesitaban los dos. Un apoyo importante, clave en este momento, y también lo que faltaba para dormir tranquilos. Después de tanto, tantos meses sin descansar del todo, sin preocupación de nada, solo dormir. Ya nada podría interrumpir este momento tan pacífico en la vida de dos hermanos.

Sakura pensaba que desde que llegó a esta familia nueva tendría que pasar por muchos obstáculos. El primero fue eliminado, el segundo sería aprender a convivir en la pura compañía de Sasuke que con el pasar de los años algunos cuantos problemas podrían aparecer, solo por la edad y las hormonas de todo se podría esperar, pero, ¿a quien se le podía pasar por la cabeza exactamente eso? Es obvio que a nadie.

El sol se asoma a lo lejos y con él trae los buenos días para los hermanos, los cuales que ni por asomo se levantarían hasta unas cuantas horas pasadas. Se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

**Capítulo 3: La verdadera historia comienza. Lo bueno, lo malo.**

El tiempo se pasó volando, los años también. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura a sus diecisiete años aprendieron a vivir dependiendo de ellos y nadie más. La anciana que logró dejarlos bien encaminados falleció por causas naturales unos meses después de la muerte de aquel sujeto de nombre Yin. Ya no había nadie más que quisiera ayudarles.

La cocina estaba descartada para Sasuke después de haber llamado a los bomberos cuatro veces por haberle dejado cocinar y prender la estufa con el Katon no jutsu. Sakura se vió abligada a aprender y no le costó tanto como ella creía. De a poco le fue enseñando a Sasuke a usar los **fósforos** en vez de sus métodos extraños. No sería como una nana que le hiciera la comida a cada rato, ambos trabajarían por igual.

Sasuke como buen alumno que era aprendió rápidamente a manejarse en la cocina y en el resto de la casa casi tan bien como Sakura. Con esto no habría problema. Se turnaban a la hora de lavar la ropa, de cocinar, hacer aseo y las compras. Aunque en esto último preferían hacerlo juntos, ya que cada vez que uno iba solo, el otro se quejaba y le echaba la bronca de que se le había olvidado o el shampoo especial para su cabello que no se podría maltratar, o aquel perfume característico suyo para volver locas a las chicas con una sola olfateada. Muchas disputas y peleas innecesarias fueron el resultado se estas salidas. Aquí estaba una de las malas costumbres causantes de no tener a nadie para que te diga algo, como una madre. Un regaño les vendría bien de vez en cuando, pero repito, vivían solos y esto no paraba hasta que uno se rindiera. La fuerza bruta de Sakura era la que mejores resultados tenía.

En la escuela no tuvieron mayores inconvenientes, siguieron asistiendo a las clases como cualquier otro niño. Se graduaron como los mejores e hicieron juntos el exámen de Chuunin haciendo grupo con el rubio Uzumaki Naruto. Su sensei Kakashi era algo que les sacaba de quicio en ciertas ocasiones, ese excesivo retraso y esas excusas tan tontas... no sabían de dónde sacaban tanta paciencia. Las misiones no eran tan complicadas, pero al ser un Chuunin el rango aumentaba y la dificltad no se quedaba atrás. Los tres solían entrenar juntos para mejorar. De a poco el amor que sentía el rubio por cierta pelirrosa aumentaba cada vez más, y esto cabreaba a Sasuke, quien en ocasiones reaccionaba bastante mal y terminaba enpapelando con insultos al kitsune y recordándole que era Sakura de quien estaba hablando; la mujer bestia, la segunda Tsunade, su mini copia. Una mala opción.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- musitó apretando los dientes y tensando la mandíbula, su voz denotaba una clara furia. Su hermano era tan bestia para algunas cosas...

- ¡Eso mismo Sasuke-teme! No le hables así a Sakura-chan.-se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho, Naruto.- ¡Será una bestia, una segunda Tsunade, tendrá su mismo mal carácter, pero es una bestia linda!- finalizó apuntándole con el dedo a la bestia bonita.

El resultado era que ambos chicos terminaban volando por los aires de los puñetazos que se llevaban por parte de la pelirrosa, quien inundada por la rabia le perseguía hasta darles alcance. Con las píldoras de soldado que le habia dado Tsunade, podría estar corriendo días y días sin parar.

A pesar de los malos ratos, también había tiempos de calma en la residencia Uchiha. Sobre todo cuando llegaban agotados de alguna misión. El baño ya no era problema para ninguno de los dos. De pequeños se acostumbraron a darse baños juntos, no les avergonzaba en absoluto, eran hermanos, no pasaba nada. Es obvio que nadie más sabía de esto, para qué andar por ahí contando de sus intimidades. Las mentes sucias no faltaban, ya que solo eran baños sin segundas intenciones de por medio. Otra de las costumbres que adoptaron fue la de dormir en la cama en la habitación que solía ser de sus padres. Solo ahí eran capaces de conciliar el sueño, sus camas pasaron a segundo plano, y aquella habitación fue usada para guardar las armas, que no eran pocas. El espacio era bastante amplio.

Como era de esperarse, los dos tuvieron mucha popularidad, y todavía la tenían. Sakura con los muchachos, que le seguían a todas partes, como si fuesen perritos falderos lanzándole flores y besando el suelo que pisaban, y Sasuke también, solo que las chicas eran más compulsivas y en vez de solo reguirle a donde fuera, le perseguían gritando como locas por toda la aldea tratando de quitarle un mechón de cabello, una prenda pero, Sasuke corría lo suficientemente rápido como para perderlas en un par de horas.

Así es, la vida no era tan complicada como lo era años atrás, tenían sus altibajos, pero qué familia, o hermanos no los tenían. Convivían con agrado, la presencia del otro era la clave para la calma, el equilibrio de cada uno, su estabilidad.

El sol ya estaba en la posición indicada queriendo decir que ya era tiempo de despertar para toda la aldea. Sasuke aún dormía tranquilamente. El día anterior había hecho una misión bastante extenuante en su primer día como Anbu. Quería seguir descando otro poco más, tenía día libre por lo que no estaba obligado a despertarse temprano.

Sakura se había levantado hace poco y regresaba a la habitación para despertar a su hermano. Tenía el cabello mojado por lo que indicaba que se había bañado hacia poco, vestía con una blusa blanca algo traslúcida y una falda rosa pálido. Se metió entre las sábanas y se abrazó al torso de su hermano, se acercó a su oído y le susurró despacio.- Nii-san... despierta, ven a acompañarme para desayunar.

Sasuke se removió un poco indicando que ya estaba despierto, dió un largo bostezo y se giró hacia Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados todavía por el sueño.

- ¿No me puedes dar solo cinco minutos, Sakura? Estoy muy cansado...- no quería levantarse, los ojos estaban aún demasiado hinchados por el sueño. Sakura siempre tenía ese hábito por levantarse temprano, estaría todo bien si no fuera porque tenía que levantarle también a él, esa costumbre siempre le enfadaba y Sakura lo sabía bien, pero parece que siempre le restaba importancia y los hacía todos los días como si no pasara nada.

- Nii-san...- le repitió apretándole un poco más y mojándole un poco la cara con su cabello para que abriera los ojos.- Me prometiste acompañarme hoy al hospital... si sabías que ibas a estar tan cansado hoy no te hubieras comprometido a nada, pero ya metiste la pata así que levantate...- se bajó de la cama y se puso a los pies, levantándola con ambas manos e inclinandola bastante, casi haciendo a Sasuke caer.- o lo haré yo por ti. Al regreso puedes descansar todo lo que quieras, después de todo hoy no tienes misiones.

- Por eso mismo tendría que estar descansando...- resignado se levantó aún con los ojos cerrados, tratando así de quedarse dormido de pie.

Sakura descendió la cama y se aproximó a Sasuke para tomarle de los brazos y guiarle al baño. Lavándose la cara sería lo mejor para quitarse el sueño y poder desayunar mejor. Lo único que tendrían que hacer sería ir a retirar unos cuantos papeles de unos antídotos que tendría que preparar Sakura al ser la más indicada, las compras, lo más imprescindible y que debía de hacerse de a dos por que sino, tendría consecuencias que eran preferibles evitar. Por último comprar unas cuantas hierbas que hacían falta en el laboratorio de Sakura, el que estaba en casa y donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo por culpa de Tsunade.

Sasuke terminó rindiéndose y se dió una ducha rápida con agua fría para despertarse más rápido. Sakura tenía la mesa puesta de antemano por lo que le espero hasta que estuvo listo y más despierto.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y partieron tan pronto Sasuke limpiara los trastos y Sakura dejara funcionando la lavadora.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, la gente aún dormía al ser un fin de semana y Sasuke les envidiaba. Podría estar tranquilo, cómodo y calientito en su cama de no haber sido por la promesa de acompañar a Sakura sin pensar en que después se arrepentiría. El hospital aún estaba lejos para el Uchiha que trataba de mantenerse despierto.Cuando no tienes ganar de nada todo se te hace infinito, el tiempo se alenta y un segundo es como si fuera una eternidad. Como era de esperar, tardaron más de lo esperado en el hospital; no encontraban los archivos y la encargada estaba de vacaciones.- Diablos...- dijo para sí Sasuke. Ya llevaban más de dos horas buscando los malditos archivos.

- ¡Los encontré!- dijo triunfante Sakura tras haberlos encontrado justo en la silla en donde estaba sentada la enfermera a cargo del turno.

- Al fin... Vámonos a casa- comenzando la caminata para ir directo a su cama.

- Demo, Níi-san, todavía nos queda hacer las compras e ir a buscar las hierbas que necesito para hacer el antídoto- decía mirando la lista del archivo que tenía entre manos.

- ¡Por qué...!- gritando al cielo.

Sakura se agarró de su brazo y le guió hacia el supermercado para terminar pronto con las tareas del día. En compañía de Sasuke se sentía muy protegida, esa era la única razón por la cual quería que siempre le estuviese acompañando. Daba lo mismo si le decían que con la fuerza monstruosa que tenía nadie se atrevería a asaltarle, pero era distinto en ese contexto, la compañía de Sasuke era única e irremplazable. Algo tenía que la volvía comfortable aunque fuese frío y distante en ocasiones.Tenía sus momento de diversión, haciendo bromas mutuamente o haciendo juegos infantiles, como cuando solían lavar los trastos y terminaban haciendo una guerra de agua que no dejaba ni un rincón a salvo. Daba gusto pensar en eso y Sakura siempre guardaba aquellos lindos recuerdos y el apoyo de su Nii-san desde que llegó a la familia.

Sasuke por su parte no pensaba nada más que en una cama y una almohada. No sentía la circulación de su brazo porque sakura le estrujaba hasta el alma en cuanto pensaba en sus cosas de mujer o algo, como ahora. Dió las gracias a Kami-sama en cuanto pudo divisar a los lejos el supermercado pero nada puede salirle perfecto. Aquel moreno, de cabello rubio les interrumpió el camino y Sasuke abrió más los ojos para ver de quien se trataba, aunque con tan solo escuchar su irritante voz no necesitaba pista alguna.

- ¡Ioo Sakura-chaaan!

- Naruto, ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?– preguntó la pelirrosa soltando del brazo de Sasuke y acercándo se al rubio.

- Entreno un poco con Ero-sennin...– poniendo su mano tras la nuca.– Y ¿ustedes qué hacen?

- Qué te importa usoratonkachi.- soltó despectivamente Sasuke. No tenía una sola gota de humor, todo lo contrario, saltaría encima de la yugular de cualquiera que impidiera que llegase más rápido a casa. Es cierto que cuando uno tiene sueño se pone de mal humor, pero el caso de Sasuke era un poco mayor.- Vete por donde llegaste a entrenar con el Sannin pornográfico que nosotros ahora estamos ocupados, dobe. – le apuntó furioso.

- Sannin pornográfico...– rió por tiempos el rubio y silenciosamente Sakura. Naruto al poco tiempo se dió cuenta de la agresividad innecesaria contra su persona. Tan solo se estaba tomando un descanso del entrenamiento cuando se los había encontrado, pero quien más le importaba era aquella pelirrosa que siempre le había tenido hechizado, desde quien sabe cuanto, y que por querer saludar que Sasuke reaccione de esa manera era un trato que no aguantaría.– ¡Oye, y a tí que bicho te picó teme! Quién te dió ficha, porque le estaba hablando a Sakura-chan no a la bola de nieve!– le contraatacó igual de furioso.

- ¡Piérdete dobe, estamos ocupados y con prisa!- comenzando a caminar.

- Ah, con que estamos con esas Uchiha...– se cruzó de brazos viendo como avanzaba unos cuantos pasos, miró hacia Sakura– ¿Qué es lo "tan urgente" Sakura-chan?– le preguntó amable.

- La verdad es que no hay nada tan importante– dijo ésta calmada y agarrando del brazo a Sasuke para que no se marchara– Lo único que tenemos que era ir a buscar un reporte para unas medicinas que debo hacer, comprar las hierbas que me hacen falta y hacer las compras en el super...– le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que se acercara y susurrarle así al oído– Perdona si Nii-san esta de mal humor, es solo que no le dejé dormir. Tú sabes como es si no duerme lo necesario.

Naruto le susurró igual de bajo– Sakura-chan, Sasuke SIEMPRE esta de mal humor, sobre todo conmigo. Su humor es peor que el de Tsunade... y, perdona que lo diga, el tuyo juntos...

- ¡Eso no es cierto!... ¿o si?

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa.

- Sakura-chan, eres demasiado despistada como para darte cuenta. Suele ponerse peor cuando hablo contigo a solas, siempre me quiere lejos o interrumpe todo...

- Mmm, supongo que debo estar más atenta la próxima vez...

- Oigan ustedes dos– dijo el moreno– ¿Qué tanto chacharean de mí?, que estoy al lado y escuchando casi toda la conversación... ¿así que mi humor es peor que el de Tsunade...?

- Nii-san– dijo rápidamente Sakura algo nerviosa por la expresión seria que tenía Sasuke.– Tranquilo, solo eran comparaciones exageradas por decir algo. Tu tienes un humor que cualquiera te envidiaría, eres quien siempre esta de mejor humor– se giró a Naruto pidiendo apoyo urgente, esto se pondría feo...–¿no, Naruto?

- Mmm, no. Sakura-chan– se cruzó de brazos y cerrando los ojos– No ocultes la verdad con una mentira tan fea como la verruga de Ero-sennin. Sasuke es quien peor humor tiene en toda Konoha, eso no lo niegues.

El aura de Sasuke se volvió morada de tanta furia, hablando así de mal y en sus narices... mataría al rubio. El chidori se apreciaba perfectamente en su mano derecha, y estaba listo para atacar.

Naruto solo se reía internamente por la reacción de Sasuke. Si lo conocías bien era bastante fácil saber por donde atacar para hacerle enfadar hasta el punto que quiere matarte. Sin duda que era una caja de sorpresas al activar esta vez el Sharingan y hacer el Chidori en un segundo. Puso sus manos tras la nuca, se acercó hacia Sakura con tranquilidad, bajo la mirada asesina del moreno, y le dió un beso rápido en la mejilla y desapareció tras una nube de humo.– Nos vemos Sakura-chan... nos vemos malhumorado-Uchiha.

El chidori se deshizo en segundos tras ver al rubio desaparecer, y Sakura quedó mirando el lugar de donde desapareció el rubio, posando su mano en su mejilla, sonriendo.

El moreno volteó hacia la pelirrosa, notoriamente asqueado– Sakura– le llamó, ésta se giró al instante– Usa desinfectante o enfermarás.– comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos– Cualquier contacto con ese dobe hará que se te pegue la estupidez.

Sakura no dijo, solo le siguió en silencio hasta la entrada del supermercado y cogió el cesto para las compras.

- Aqui diriges tú. No tengo idea de qué es lo que falta.–deteniendo sus pasos para que la pelirrosa le diera alcance.

- Como siempre...– dijo por lo bajo.– Deberías de prestar más atención.

- Bueno, agradece que por lo menos te acompaño porque de otro modo no sabrías comprar las cosas adecuadas ¬¬.– Sakura le miró sin entender a qué se refería– Siempre corres a lo más caro, y en vez de comprar lo que en verdad hace falta como comida, te traes maquillajes, perfumes y todas esas cosas que usan las mujeres, y no solo eso, es lo más caro ¿No sabes lo difíciles que son las misiones de anbus? Tengo suerte de haber vuelto vivo de mi primera misión...– terminó soltando fríamente.

- Oh, es cierto...– poniendo un tono exagerado de obra dramática a su voz– Debió de ser muy difícil tu misión de escolta del ganado.

- No te rías. Para tu información eran todos toros y con los cuernos bien afilados, además de que en un momento se le ocurrió pasar a una persona con un paño rojo justo por enfrente de nosotros y luego hubo estampida.

- Ah, por eso la herida al costado de tu trasero... y yo que pensaba que habías tenido alguna batalla de cien contra uno con ninjas peligrosos... Nii-san me decepcionaste...– finalizó agachando la mirada con decepción tras descrbrir la verdad.

- ¿Y en qué momento me lo viste? ¬¬... Sakura, que mirona eres. Si no es porque soy tu hermano malpensaría

Un muy pequeño sonrojo se hizo visible en el rostro de la pelirrosa quien giró el rostro enojada y cruzándose de brazos para avanzar por uno de los tantos pasillos.– Yo no soy mirona, es solo que justo giré en tu dirección cuando estabamos tomando un baño y lo vi. ¿Tiene algo de malo la coincidencia?

- Si, si, excusas.–caminando tranquilamente a las espaldas de la pelirrosa. Ahora era su momento.– Acéptalo Sakura, me deseas– enfatizó sus palabras poniéndo el mismo tono dramático antes usado por la pelirrosa. Tomó de su mano deteniendo su avance, queriendo que voltease a verle.– Mírame, onegai.

Sakura le hizo caso y sus ojos reflejaban pena contenida y angustia.– No puedo evitar el mirarte cada vez que tengo oportunidad Sasuke, es que me es imposible resistirme a tus encantos naturales– Sasuke le jaló para quedar aún más cerca, agarrándola de la cintura y ella posando sus manos sobre su pecho. El cesto cayó al piso.

- Huyamos juntos, donde nadie nos conozca y empecemos una vida nueva juntos, donde seamos felices, donde poder criar a nuestros futuros hijos... donde nada nos haga infelices. Por favor no te cases con él...

- Pero nuestra madrina me obliga, de otro modo nuestro clan no sobrevivirá. Necesitamos el dinero Sasuke... no estoy segura.– agachando la mirada cabizbaja.

- Vale – le soltó la cintura y sonriendo– Estamos viendo demasiadas novelas, ¿no lo crees?...

- Pero esta vez te salió convincente.– sonriendo de igual manera y tomando el cesto de compras del piso– Nii-san, cada día estas mejor en tu actuación. Deberías audicionar.

- No. Si lo hago aparecerán esas obsesionadas conmigo, saltarían al escenario y se iría a la mierda todo. Después me despedirán por desorden público.

- Se me había olvidado.

- Mejor terminemos esto rápido aprovechando que volvió mi humor. No sé por cuanto durará.

Las cosas necesarias no eran muchas. Sasuke pidió el desinfectante para Sakura, esta se enojó un poco por tomarle tanta importancia al beso de Naruto. En venganza pidió calmantes y una pomada para su Nii-san. De nuevo empezaría otra pelea...

- Noo. Tu perfume puede esperar, yo nesecito un delineador nuevo y mi shampoo anti-sponge de algas marinas. No puedo maltratar mi cabello comprando otra marca, se opacaría.

- Y yo no puedo dejar de comprar mi perfume especial. Forma parte de mi y yo parte de él.

- Pero por culpa de ese perfume has hecho que el número de fans que te persigue haya aumentado.

- No es mi culpa ser tan irresistible. En cualquier caso– tomó el frasco de perfume que estaba en la vitrina–... llevaremos el perfume y otro día llevas tu shampoo y el delineador.

- Me niego– sacando el perfume del mayor y devolviéndolo a la vitrina para sacar su shampoo. Sasuke no le dejó– Siempre llevamos tu perfume Nii-san. ¿Por qué no trajiste más dinero?

- Tú me sacaste de la cama, tú querías ir al super, tú tenías que pensar en traer el dinero suficiente. Siempre tenemos la misma pelea cada vez que venimos y tu la mayor de las veces llevas tu shampoo. Es mi turno...– quiso volver a tomar el perfume pero se lo pensó mejor y soltó del frasco, dejándolo de nuevo en su sitio.–Pensándolo mejor. Llevaremos tu shampoo y tu lápiz, Sakura...– la pelirrosa sonrió ante este cambio de opinión tan repentino y prosiguió a dejar lo que necesitaba dentro de la cesta, pero Sasuke no había terminado del todo lo que estaba diciendo– ...después de todo, nesecitas mucho maquillaje para ocultar tu verdadero rostro.–se dirigió donde la sección de maquillaje– Compraremos un litro de tu base líquida, unos cinco delineadores y pinturas para disfrazar tu fealdad. ¡Ah!, casi se me olvidaba, unos cinco litros de tu shampoo, porque sin él haces que el cabello del joven manos de tijera se vea normal...

Sakura detuvo sus manos y una venita asomó amenazante. De acuerdo, si quería guerra, querra iba a tener. Devolvió a la vitrina lo que recién había tomado y tomó unos cinco frascos del perfume de Sasuke, soltándolos con brusquedad en el cesto.

- Ahora que lo mencionas... Nii-san, el perfume te hace más falta a ti que a mí el maquillaje. Porque tu olor corporal es tan fuerte que solo con esto logras que la gente sienta el fuerte olor de esta cosa en vez del tuyo. Sin él no podrías salir a la calle...

- No, Sakura. Lo necesitas más tú. Te traigo una máquina de afeitar de paso,– pasándose el dedo por sobre el labio superior, bajo su nariz– el bigote te esta saliendo de nuevo...– trotando se fue a la sección de hombres a sacar una maquinita de afeitar. Se iba riendo por lo bajo pero la pelirrosa estaba tan enojada que ni lo notó.

- Corrigo. Que sean siete frascos.- dejándolos en el cesto.

Sasuke tomó del cesto de Sakura rápidamente, yendo hacia la caja para pagar antes de que la pelirrosa se diera cuenta de su plan.

- Tienes toda la razón Sakura. ¿ves?, lo necesito más que tú.

La pelirrosa volteó para ver al moreno alzando la mano en señal de victoria. Había caído redondita en su red y había terminado perdiendo la pelea de necesidades para el baño.

- ¡No es justo! Me engañaste...– quejándose y corriendo en su dirección.

- Un ninja tiene que ver más alla de lo normal...– Sakura no podría hacer nada, el dinero lo traía Sasuke, pués le había quitado la billetera en un momento de descuido, y ya había pagado todo. Se resignó, había perdido, sí. Pero solo era el primer asalto, y el día aún no había terminado.

Lo único que faltaba ahora eran las hierbas y después directo a casa. Esto no les tomó demasiado, Sakura traía la lista consigo y la tienda a donde habían ido era la mejor que podía haber en el país del fuego. Una tienda especialmente con hierbas medicinales, cortesía de los Nara.

- ¿Segura que no se nos olvida nada?

- Segura. Con las compras estamos bien,- sin embargo había algo que le inquietaba- pero no sé por qué tengo el extraño presentimiento de que olvidé algo...

- A mí no me metas en tus cosas porque no tengo idea de nada de lo que pasa por esa cabecita- le dió un pequeño golpecito en la frente, como solía hacerlo Itachi con él cuando era pequeño.

Llegaron a casa después de mas de cinco horas fuera. Sasuke, quien llevaba las bolsas de compras y las medicinas de Sakura, fue a la cocina para dejar en su lugar cada cosa que perteneciera ahí, y por otra parte, la pelirrosa siguió derecho hacia la habitación de lavandería en donde había dejado funcionando la lavadora. Lo único que faltaría por hacer sería poner a secar la ropa y preparar algo de comer. Hacía hambre a estas horas... Mientras Sasuke guardaba la losa seca en las repisas se sintió el grito repentino de Sakura, aquel grito que te perforaba los oídos de tan agudo.

- ¡AAAAHHHH!– Sasuke dejó caer las cosas y fue donde provenía el grito. Sakura estaba arrodillada frente a la puerta abierta de la habitación de lavandería. Subió la mirada para ver directo a los ojos preocupados de su hermano– Ya recordé lo que se me había olvidado...

- ¡¿Qué es Sakura?! ¡¿Es muy grave?!- dijo asustado el moreno.

- Tenía que haberle puesto carga liviana a la lavadora en vez de máxima, y la ropa estaba hasta el tope...

- ¿Qué?– no entendía nada. Hasta el tope... carga liviana. ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de algo nada agradable y que le involucraría en todo a él?

Vió al interior de la habitación, y pudo apreciar en todo su esplendor un verdadero lago y a la lavadora emanando bocanadas enormes de agua por todas partes, soltando un poco de humo desde la parte trasera. Y eso que la habitación estaba como con dos peldaños de profundidad. Debía de haberlo suponido, una vez más, Sakura había echado a perder la lavadora.– Sakura...– le llamó– Esta es la tercera vez en la semana que haces esto. ¿Cuantas veces más tengo que pasar por lo mismo?

- No me regañes, me apresuraste y no me diste tiempo para programar bien el tiempo o la carga...

- Me estas culpando de tus errores...– volvió a echarle un vistazo a la habitación.– De acuerdo, acepto que esta vez fue mi culpa, pero y las veces anteriores, ¿acaso mi aura te apresuró para que echarás el kilo de detergente a lavar? Cuando llegué desde la puerta de entrada salían las burbujas. Y para que hablar de la explosión de la lavadora anterior...

- Solo has algo, ¿si?– ya entró a enojarse y a tener algo de verguenza, si bien no sabía usar todavía la máquina no era su culpa, si pasaba fuera casi todo el día o encerrada en el laboratorio y Sasuke no llegaba hasta bien noche cuando tenía misiones.

- A la próxima– sacándose la camisa y dejando su torso al aire para adentrarse en la laguna.– Pídeme ayuda cuando tengas que lavar. Siempre que cometes errores soy yo el que tiene que repararlos y después termino todo magullado. Esto tiene muchas piezas que cortan y duelen...

- Gomen-nasai, Ni-san, la siguiente vez tendré más cuidado– inclinándose en señal de disculpa.

- Ya que... Prepara algo mientras que arreglo este desastre.

- Hai.– se marchó a la cocina.

El moreno ya había pasado una vez por esta misma situación, o mejor dicho inundación, así que la vez pasada, en un ataque de rabia que le había dado y en vez de estar sacando el agua con una balde, había hecho un agujero en un rincón cerca del piso para drenar el agua. La tabla que había dejado tapando el agujero aún permanecía allí, bloqueando cualquier escape. Lo único que hacía falta ahora era un golpe en el punto exacto para romper la tabla, ya que no había otra forma de sacarla que rompiéndola.

- Debo hacerlo rápido.- la mano la volvió puño y de un golpe seco hizo trizas la tabla, haciendo que el agua comenzara a escapar al instante.

Una vez que ya se podía caminar con normalidad, el moreno cortó el paso de agua de la lavadora para que no siguiera inundando. Ahora faltaba ver que problemas tendría la máquina y repararla.

– En estos momentos me gustaría que las mujeres se interesaran más por la mecánica, todo siempre lo tenemos que hacer los hombres– se quejaba dejando de costado la máquina y ver el motor que estaba debajo de ella. El humo en la ausencia del agua aumentó y en un momento un tubo que se había cortado por la mitad soltó un humo negro en todo su rostro cuando se asomó, dejándolo lleno de hollín.

– ¡Mis ojos! ¡No veo nada!– se incorporó rápidamente tapándose los ojos que ardían horrores. – ¡¡MALDITA MÁQUINA DEL INFIERNO!!– le dió una patada, dejandole una profunda abolladura. –Esto me gano por intetar arreglar algo– volvió a taparse los ojos. Extendió una de sus manos y buscó algo con lo que limpiarse. Encontró una toalla humedecida por el agua. La usó pero a pesar de ver todavía le ardía, tenía los ojos rojos.

Inició de nuevo su trabajo. Revisó la máquina de arriba para abajo e intentó hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance. Pieza tras pieza, y en un trabajo minucioso encontró objetos enredados, atorados y pegados por todas partes.

- ¿Qué hace aqui un peine... una canica... un chicle... y estos hilos?– cosa que nombraba, cosa que sacaba. Pareciera que alguien había intentado arreglarla sin saber absolutamente nada sobre estos mecanismos tan complejos. Por lo tanto debía de ser mujer, y quien menos que...– Sakura.– era más que obvio que había sido ella. Ninguna otra mujer tenía la suficente fuerza siquiera para mover algo de tanto peso. Aunque, claro, estaba la opción de que fuera Tsunade, pero, ¿para qué vendría hasta su casa solo para arreglar algo que ni siquiera era suyo? Bueno, de nada serviría quejarse o reclamarle a Sakura su nula ayuda en cosas como estas. Aún faltaba una cosa más por sacar, y era justo la que interrumpia en el funcionamiento de la máquina y la que desviaba todos los cables. Se encontraba en el fondo, perecía ser...– ¿un delineador rosa?– eso ya era todo, tendría una larga conversación con cierta persona al terminar esto.

Pegó un largo bostezo antes de proseguir a meter la mano para sacar aquel lapiz. Faltaban pocos centímetros y su mano descendió muy poco y se hizo un corte en el brazo con una navajilla que formaba parte de las piezas extrañas que estaban al interior como intento fallido de reparo. Sasuke se asustó un poco al sentir algo que le cortaba e hizo un movimiento brusco y el corte se agrandó y profundizó más. Intentó nuevamente sacar la mano y esta vez lo logró, tenía el brazo entumecido y sangraba. Se sostuvo haciendo presión en la herido y se anudó una toalla para continuar.

Se apreciaban cables desconectados, quiso tomar uno y le dió una pequeña descarga al intentar reacomodarlo.

Era testarudo y no se rindió con una desgarga tan pequeña siendo que el triplicaba y cuadriplicaba eso. Devolvió el ataque con otro un poco más grande e intentó agarrar del cable una vez más pero se repitió lo mismo, y así siguió unas cuatro, cinco, seis veces más, hasta que no aguantó más, no quería reparar ya la puta lavadora (descripción desde la mente de Sasuke que les revelo) y se puso de pie para darle furioso una fuerte patada a la máquina que dió fuertemente contra la pared. Se le acercó y siguió dándole patada tras otra. Al hacerle una grieta con el puño vendado, le lanzó un chorrito de aceite en todo el rostro, como si fuera la última venganza antes de morir.

- ¡¡Morirás..!!.– dijo antes de sacar fuerzas y tomar con ambos brazos de la lavadora, alzándola por sobre sus hombros.

Sakura apareció bajo el marco de la puerta, desde hacia unos segundos estuvo escuchando varios quejidos provenientes de la habitacion y se encontró con Sasuke dándole un ultimo adiós a aquel objeto sobre su cabeza. Estaba enfadado y se notaba que su paciencia habia sido más costa de lo acostumbrado.

- Nii-san– le advirtió, adivinando lo que haría– ¿No serás capaz de hacer lo que estoy pensando...?

- ¡MUERE!– fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de lanzar contra la pared los restos de la abollada coraza del aquella máquina que una vez se dedicó a limpiar sus prendas. Atravesó la pared, la fuerza fue mucha y se estrelló contra el muro del patio, quedando echa (perdonen que me exprese de esta forma) una completa mierda inutilizable.

- Ni pienses que voy a limpiar eso...– dijo la pelirrosa casi prediciendo el futuro.

Sasuke cayó de trasero bruscamente, mirándose las manos con ojos cansados. Estaban llenas de rasguños, de cortes y dejando pequeños hilillos de sangre por todas partes, extendiéndose por sus brazos hasta perderse y mezclarse en ocasiones con el sudor de su pecho.

Sakura se apresuró a verle preocupada. Se arrodilló frente al moreno y vio su cara completamente sudada y sus manos todas maltratadas y magulladas. Sus ojos estaban rojos y se le veía agotado.

- Nii-san...– alcanzó a ver por último la toalla anudada a su brazo ya teñida de rojo.– Sabía que tenía que haberte ayudado...

- No lo creo– dijo de lanada el moreno– Encontré unas cuantas cosas bien curiosas dentro de la máquina... al principio pensé que habría sido la vieja alcohólica de tu maestra pero al ver cierto lapicito de ojos, descubrí a la culpable...

- ¿Por qué sospechaste de Shishiou (maestra)?

- Eso ni importa, pero esto sí...– sacó de su bolsillos el delineador rosa y lo puso frente a los ojos confundidos de la pelirrosa, quien al reconocerlo lo tomó en seguida entre sus manos agradecida de que lo hubiesen encontrado.

- Lo encontraste. Estuve buscándolo por mucho tiempo, ¿dónde estaba?

- Den-tro-de-la-la-va-do-ra– separó en cada silaba la oración, viéndole directo a lo ojos, amenazante y exigiendo una explicación inmediata si es que no quería consecuencias por el silencio.

- B-b-bueno...- trató de hacer memoria. Hacia unas tres semanas.– Pues estaba reparando...– vió la expresión de Sasuke que expresaba notorio sarcásmo con tan solo verle– De acuerdo, "tratando" de reparar la lavadora en un día en que estabas de misión y no funcionaba. Descubrí que había un cablecillo suelto que estaba siendo sostenido por una barilla que estaba rota, entonces mientras pensaba en algo para reemplazarlo, me acordé de que tenía en mi bolsillo el delineador y...

- Lo pusiste para sostener el cable... ¿esa era tu gran solución? ¿un lápiz de ojos en reemplazo de un instrumento complejo de un artefacto eléctrico?– su voz dejaba claro la desaprobación ante el acto despreocupado de la pelirrosa. Se cubrió la frente con la mano y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

- No, así no son las cosas. No dejé el lápiz ahí pensando que sería lo mejor. Me levanté para buscar algo con que suplir la falta de la barra original que se había roto. En esos instantes había recordado que en mi laboratorio tenía uno semejante que nunca utilizaba, así que fui por el. Pero al estar en la sala, sonó el teléfono y...

- Y...– queriendo que continuase. Pero a cada palabra que escuchaba, menos quería saber.

- Era Naruto al teléfono, y... se me fue la hora hablando con él. Así que cuando regresé a la habitación y probé la lavadora... funcionaba tan bien y pensé que se había reparado de la nada. La dejé tal cual... Eso pasó.

- Da igual. Es lo mismo que hayas dejado el lapiz en intento de reparar la máquina.- le miró de reojo, claramente tratando de hacerle sentir culpable- Pero explica, el peine, la canica... "El chicle"– resaltando la última palabra.

- El chicle en un perfecto pegamento y funciona mejor que la cinta adhesiva– le corría el goterón cuando se acordó en el momento, una semana atrás, el consejo de Naruto para reparar aquella mangera que tenía una fuga.

- ¡Se acabó!– sentenció finalmente el moreno, poniéndose de pie notoriamente ofuscado.– ¡Naruto pagará la lavadora!

- ¿Y por qué él? – preguntó aún arrodillada y confundida aún más por lo que escuchó.

- Con esta ya van tres lavadoras en el mes. Además de que apuesto lo que sea a que Naruto fue el que te dijo que pusieras el chicle en el cable para detener la fuga, y el peine y esa maldita navaja con la que me corté.– Sakura no contestó ante este comentario– ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?– confirmándose con su silencio.– Ese usoratonkachi, dobe... ¡Cuando me cure iré a decirle unas cuantas cosas y no me importa lo que me diga! ¡Tendrá que trabajar triple jornada para reemplazar la lavadora anterior...!

- Mejor págala tú Nii-san... tú la rompiste, tú la pagas.- dijo por lo bajo en indirecta.

- ¡Y por culpa de ese dobe que te mete ideas tontas en la cabeza diciéndote que le metas navajas a la máquina, es porque la destrozé! ¡Cualquiera con medio cerebro sería capaz de tener conciencia de que cualquiera de las cosas que estaban ahí dentro no servirían!

- ¡¿Me estas diciendo estúpida?!– poniéndose de pie, desafiante tras haber escuchado tan grande indirecta. Su paciencia también tenía límites.

- ¡Yo no estoy diciendo nada! ¡Solo te digo que para qué tenías que hacerle caso a cuanta estupidez te decía?! Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que de nada serviría. ¡¡Por Kami, Sakura, usa la cabeza!!

- ¡¡Eso no te incumbe!! ¡¡Es asunto mío!!– desvió la mirada furiosa, apretando la mandíbula y dispuesta a irse en cualquier momento. Esta pelea ya estaba yendo a peores, no quería seguir con esto, pero la mayoría de la conversación salía ella como culpable, y sobre todo salía mal parado el pobre de Naruto, su querido Naruto y no estaba dispuesta a aguantarselo a nadie, aunque fuese Nii-san quien estuviera criticándolo tan maléficamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que me imcumbe, Sakura! ¡Mírame!– le hizo caso al instante. El moreno intentó bajar un poco el tono de voz– Eres mi hermana. Me preocupa todo cuanto te pasa. Exigo una respuesta como tu hermano mayor. ¡Ahora!

- ¡¿Quieres una respuesta?!– respondió subiendo el tono de voz– ¡Bien! ¡Perdí la cabeza, estoy loca! ¡Pero porque me gusta Naruto!– el mayor calló lo que iba a decir– ¡Soy mujer! ¡Es natural que quiera estar con él cada segundo en que tengo la oportunidad, no lo puedo evitar! – dió una fuerte pisotada, haciendo una grieta en el suelo– ¡Ni pienses que le vas a cobrar un céntavo, porque no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Él fue muy amable por lo menos al intentar darme consejos! Yo fui la culpable por haberme descuidado tanto y dejar los objetos en su lugar. Yo también fui la culpable por estar tan enamorada de alguien como para no darme cuenta de lo que hacía y olvidarme de todo, hasta de hablarte para que repararas la bendita máquina que ahora esta hecha mierda en mitad del jardín.– salió por el agujero que había hecho Sasuke en la pared, agarró con una facilidad enorme sus restos y los lanzó por los aires con tal fuerza descomunal que poseía hasta que se perdieron el la estratósfera, volviéndose un puntito y finalmente una estrellita, así como el equipo Rocket cada vez que era vencido por Pikachu.

- ADEMÁS DE QUE ODIO LA SUCIEDAD.– y finalmente se adentró en la casa, pasando de largo por el lado del moreno quien le veía con mirada indiferente, la misma que empleaba cuando solía enfrentarse a algo o alguien.

Se escuchó el fuerte estruendo de la puerta del laboratorio cerrarse.

* * *

El final del tercer capi.

Quiero ageradecerles una vez más a todos los que me dejaron sus lindos reviews:** ikamari, PolinSeneka, kariedu56, asuka uzumaki, AniiChan15, akary-uchiha y setsuna17.**

Besos a todos ustedes y cuidense muchoooo.

Matané


	4. Pelea, reconciliacion

**Capítulo 4: Pelea, reconciliación, quejas y nombres.**

Sasuke dió un largo suspiro. Por lo menos el problema de la lata en el jardín estaba resuelto. Dirigió sus pasos al baño, se enjuagó con un poco de agua las heridas que después desinfectó con las medicinas y finalmente se vendó. En todo el procedimiento procuró hacerlo lento, para así pensar en la conversación reciente que había tenido con Sakura. Se sentía ciertamante culpable. Era cierto que se había dejado llevar por la furia y había dicho cosas incoherentes, sin sentido. También acababa de escuchar algo que prefirió nunca haber escuchado. – No quiero a ese baka de cuñado... eso ni pensarlo– la sola idea de verlo a diario si es que Sakura y el rubio daban el siguiente paso de amistad, le revolvía el estómago.

Un momento... también había algo que siempre quiso saber. ¿Por qué odiaba tanto al rubio cada vez que le veía cerca de Sakura? ¿Acaso tenía celos? No. Eso no sería posible. Uchiha Sasuke jamás tendría celos de un baka-dobe como él. De seguro que eran los típicos celos que tenían los hermanos al sentir que había alguien que ocupaba el corazón de tu hermana y temían que les llegaran a hacer cualquier tipo de daño. La desconfianza siempre fue algo sano y libre para cualquiera.– Supongo que...– tendría que disculparse con Sakura. Es cierto. No era mujer así que no podía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sabía ocultar bien sus emociones o nunca se dió cuenta cada vez que los veía y evitaba verlos de tondo cuanto se decían con la mirada el rubio y la pelirrosa. Molestaba tanto ver aquello...– Itte...– se había pinchado la mano con el gancho de la venda. Acercó la mano para verla más de cerca y solo le salía una pequeña gotita de sangre. Nada importante para alarmarse.

Salió del baño. Fue directo al laboratorio donde Sakura había comenzado sus trabajos para aquel antídoto que le habían encargado. No sabía bien por donde empeza, pero con una sola palabra bastaría para expresarse.

Al ya estar frente de la puerta se detuvo; algo llamaba su atención. Alrededor de la puerta habían grietas que llegaban al techo, por sobre su cabeza, y unas cuantas cenizas cayeron sobre su hombro. La fuerza de Sakura no se medía.Faltaba poco para que se cayera el techo si la hacía enfadar de nuevo.

Tomó aire y procedió a golpear la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?– se escuchó desde el interior, al otro lado de la puerta antes de que la mano del moreno siquiera alcanzara a rozar la madera. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le decía por su nombre, quitando las veces en que tenían sus momentos dramáticos. Debería de estar enojada, y mucho.

- Solo quería hablar cotigo, ¿puedo?–dijo en tono neutro, con un toque de súplica, cosa extaña en él.

- Estoy trabajando. Será en otro momento.

- Es que no puede ser en otro momento.– dirigió su mano a la perilla.

- Sasuke– le dijo en advertencia, prediciendo su siguiente acto y dejando sobre la mesa el frasco con unas mezclas–No entres.

- Lo siento, Sakura– entró, sin hacer caso a la voz de la pelirrosa.

Las cortinas de la habitación estaban semiabiertas y la ventana dejaba entrar una cálida brisa. El pobre resplandor del sol a esa hora iluminaba algo el lugar que estaba a oscuras, sin ninguna lámpara o algo que brindara más luz. Sakura estaba al fondo, tras una gran mesa, alrededor de varios frascos, vasos de precipitado y hierbas esparcidas. Se había puesto su delantal blanco, aquel que siempre le decía que le hacía parecer mayor, profesional y más vieja que Tsunade sin maquillaje, solo para molestarla.

La mirada de la pelirrosa tras los lentes de protección estaba dirigida en la mesa, viendo como hervía un líquido de color morado sobre un mechero. No se molestó en ver a los ojos de quien acababa de entrar sin ser invitado.– Te dije que estoy trabajando. No quiero hablar, así que mejor vete.– dijo con voz fría e indiferente.

- Solo venía a decirte una cosa...

- Habla, estoy escuchando– en ningún momento despegando la mirada del mechero, solo para no verle.

- Es que... yo quería... decirte que– tartamudeaba. Cómo empezar. Tan díficil era pedir una simple disculpa, sobre todo a ella.

- No me estás diciendo nada coherente. Si vas a estar allí parado mejor aprovecha el tiempo y cura tus heridas, de otro modo se te infectarán con todas esas piezas oxidadas con las que te cortaste.– apoyó las manos en la mesa.

- Ya lo hice. Y no vine con propósitos de interrumpir como las otras veces.– al decir otras veces, se refería a cuando Sakura estaba muy atareada y no salía nunca del laboratorio y él le sacaba a la fuerza para que volviera a ver el sol y se relajara un poco cenando lo que fuese pero fuera de esas cuatro paredes. El enojo siempre se le quitaba en seguida a la pelirrosa, le gustaba la preocupación de Sasuke por ella, aunque también le molestaba algo que la sacara de formas tan repentinas o entrando por la ventana cuando le ponía candados por todas partes a la puerta, raptándosela en sus hombros y ella protestando, hasta que le llevaba a los lugares que tanto le gustaban a ambos frecuentar.

- El motivo es totalmente distinto.

- Bueno, se rápido, cada segundo importa.

- Lo siento– dijo bajito.

- ¿Qué dijiste?– subiendo la mirada para ver a un Sasuke estático y con la mirada pegada a sus pies. ¿Era rubor acaso lo que se asomaba por sus mejillas?

- Lo siento– subiendo el tono de voz y con ello la mirada.

- ¿Y por qué lo sientes?– le incaría más a el tema. Las disculpas en Sasuke sí que eran raras, pero hacía bien en intentar. Si quería dar una disculpa, sería con todas sus razones, que viera sus errores era la mejor forma de que pudiera cambiar una pequeña parte de su carácter tan irritante a veces.

- Siento el haberte gritado y ensuciar el jardín.

- Y... – le isntó a seguir.

- No te aproveches- entrecerrando los ojos-... y siento el haberle echado la culpa al dobe de Naruto.– se cruzó de brazos ofuscado y desviando la mirada– También perdóname el hecho de no ser mujer para entender tus sentimientos tan raros y tontos por haberte enamorado de alguien tan... tan...

- Tan...– ¿acaso empezaría de nuevo una pelea por simplemente tratar de disculparse? Sasuke jamás tendría remedio, pero no le dejaría que solo se arruinara. Sonrió y sacó las manos del escritorio para buscar en un cajón.

- ¡Tan Naruto!– soltó finalmente y abriendo los ojos– ¿Estas segura de que te gusta ese dobe? Estas confundida. Sí, eso es.–sacando conclusiones al boleo– Puede que solo te guste como amigo y en realidad te gusta otra persona, como... como... ¡Lee!

- Buen intento. – del cajón había sacado un frasquito sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta y de él estaba sacando el líquido transparente con una jeringuilla.– Solo amigo. Me sigue gustando Naruto. Intenta de nuevo.

- Emm– pensó rápidamente en otra opción con tal de que bajara por lo menos un poquito su interés por el rubio– ¿Neji?– muy a regañadientes.

- Comprometido. Tenten me enterraría un kunai en el ojo si se me llegara a pasar siquiera la idea de tener algo con él.– dió un suspiro largo– Ahh, que lindo es Naruto. Esa sonrisa.. esos bigotitos tan graciosos que tiene... y esos ojos...– poniéndole tono meloso a su voz y con estrellitas en los ojos para enfurecer un poco más a Sasuke en su intento de encontrar otra persona.

- Kiba. ¡Kiba es el indicado!

- ¿Qué me pondré mañana para mi adorado rubio?

- ¿Shino?– viendo de reojo algún atisbo de cambio en la mirada de colegiala enamoradiza que ponía la pelirrosa.

- Estaba entrenando con el Sannin Jiraiya si no mal recuerdo... Creo que le iré a dar una visita...

- Me rindo...–agachó la cabeza– ¿Kakashi-sensei?- como última opción.

- Estas desesperado.– con los ojos entrecerrados. No era una pregunta.

- ¿Y qué otras opciones me quedan?

- Ninguna. Es difícil hacer cambiar de parecer a una mujer en sus desiciones amorosas.– avanzó hacia el moreno quien tenía colgando los brazos, rindiéndose en su búsqueda y en algun intento por borrar al rubio de la cabeza de la pelirrosa.– Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea de ver a Naruto más seguido, Sasuke.- tomó uno de sus brazos y un poco más arriba del codo le amarró una cuerda elástica para detener un poco la circulación– Ahora no te muevas. Te cortaste con bastantes metales y no quiero que contraigas ninguna enfermedad grave como el Tétanos.

El moreno no movió ni un músculo mientras sentía la jeringuilla enterrarse en su brazo lentamente y depositando los medicamentos necesarios para curarle las infecciones que no podían sacarse externamente. Ya había pedido disculpas y se sentía mejor, pero no del todo. La verdad, el usoratonkachi tendría que jugársela mucho para hacerse merecedor del permiso de salir con Sakura. No le sería tan fácil. Sonrió en el momento que sentía la aguja salir y la cuerda aflojarse de su brazo.

- ¿Sasuke?– levantando la vista hacia Sakura. Diciendo su propio nombre como si fuera un chiste.

- Es tu nombre, ¿no?

- Es solo que... suena muy bruto.

- ¿Bruto? Pero si es tu nombre– preguntó bastante confundida.

- No lo digo por eso. ¿Sasuke a secas? Podrías llamarme por lo menos de otra forma, digo yo. Siento que ya perdí el respeto de hermano mayor por aquí...- quejándose por el trato contra su persona y su nombre.

- Ah, ya entendí. ¿Y qué te parece Sasuke-kun? Me gusta.

- Me gustaba más cuando era Nii-san.– dijo por lo bajo, tratando de que Sakura no le oyera pero no le resultó.

- No.– respondió juguetona.– Sasuke-kun me gusta más, es cariñoso y cálido. Se queda.

- Tendré que acostumbrarme a ese dobe y a que me llames de una manera distinta, ¿qué otra cosa más tienes pensada?

- Compra otra lavadora.– le respondió al instante recordándole su ataque de histeria y el objeto de sus descargos.

- Sakura, eres mala.– le acusó– No sabes todas las misiones que tendré que hacer para obtener una nueva...

- Y tiene que ser a prueba de golpes.– agregó al último.

Sasuke tomó aire y soltó un gran suspiro.

- Mejor prepara la cena. Mañana será un día largo.

- Sasuke-kun– le llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta,

Sasuke quedó bajo el marco y volteó– No te vayas a olvidar de esto.– apuntó hacia el gran agujero de la pared acompañado de un fría brisa que entraba.

El moreno no respondió. Volvió a suspirar y se marchó dando grandes zancadas, murmurando palabras inentendibles en su camino hacia su habitación, la misma que compartía junto con Sakura.

No aguantaría otro minuto más de pie. Ya estaba en su límite y no podía esperar más para recostarse a descansar lo que restaba del día.

Sakura le siguió riendo en silencio a sus espaldas. Se dirigía a su habitación, y entendió a la perfección el cansancio que debería de agobiar al pobre. Le dejó avanzar sin pedirle una cosa más. Ya había hecho bastante por hoy. Mañana le dejaría en paz, le dejaría dormir a pata suelta las horas que le hicieran falta.

Entró finalmente en la cocina para prepararse algo rápido y continuar con las medicinas por encargo de Tsunade. Llevaba ya la mitad del trabajo hecho.

Como siempre terminó de cenar y lavó los trastos en completo silencio, el mismo silencio que tantas veces le aburría, a excepción de los suaves ronquidos de Sasuke que se escuchaban por el pasillo.

Como hacía falta una radio en esa casa que era más silenciosa que un claustro de monjas mudas. De seguro que con la paga por las medicinas habría bastante como para un equipo lo bastantemente bueno como para incluso hacer fiesta en casa.

- Una fiesta, ¿eh?– murmuró antes de que perdiera el equilibrio en sus dedos con el plato que estaba jugando, y se estampara contra el piso.- Ups.

Los ronquidos sde Sasuke no se alteraron ni por asomo ante el ruido de la loza hecha trizas.

Mientras más pronto terminara con esas hierbas más pronto estaría de comprar su objetivo.

- Rápido Sakura, hay que terminar esto de una buena vez.– pensaba la pelirrosa, fregando con más ímpetu la losa y limpiando después la otra rota.

La puerta del laboratorio se cerró a los pocos segundos, al igual que la ventana que ya tenía toda la habitación helada con la fresca brisa de la noche.

Las hierbas yacían esparcidas por todo el piso a causa del viento, pero por suerte las mezclas estaban heladas y listas para ser probadas.

- A trabajar– poniendo manos a la obra, tronándose los nudillos.

**--OOOoooOOO--**

En sus sueños todo estaba tranquilo, sereno. Estaba encima de una nube blanca, descansando con los brazos tras la nuca. Se oían las olas del mar por debajo suyo y no había nada que pudiera interrumpir su felicidad. El cansancio que tenía desde el día anterior aún no se había ido del todo por lo que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarse todavía. Con tanta tranquilidad alrededor nada se lo podría impedir.

Se dió la vuelta y abrazó su almohada, hundiendo la cara en ella y acomodándose feliz entre las sábanas calentitas.

Sumido en sus sueños ni se dió cuenta de que en la sala de estar alguien estaba caminando sigilosamente, de puntillas. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió a la zona eléctrica para enchufar unas máquinas y mover unas cuantas perillas. Soltó una pequeña risa, sus dientes relucieron como quien ve su plan casi terminado. Presionó un botón antes de taparse rápidamente los oídos.

Un ruido estruendoso sacudió toda la casa y Sasuke salió disparado de la cama en cosa de segundos. El susto fue tal que se cayó dando de lleno en el piso. Tenía el corazón en la mano. ¿Qué es ese ruido tan raro que parecía provenir de su casa? ¿era acaso... música?, pensó en cuanto logró percibir unas cuantas voces débiles dentro del estruendo. Una canción que se le hizo bastante conocida por instantes.

Lo que menos le gustó fue darse cuenta al instante de que estaba lo bastantemente cerca...

Salió de la habitación en dirección del la música que parecía provenir de la sala de estar. ¿Acaso sería algun ladrón que intentaba ahogar los gritos de alguien con la estruendosa música? Bueno... y es que cualquier cosa podría pasar en Konoha, por lo que no sería raro.

Apresuró el paso, cruzó bajo el marco de la sala de estar y allí estaba la causa de todo. Ahora todo encajaba en la canción que se conocía al derecho y al revés. La favorita de cierta persona en todo Konoha que tenía el cabello rosa.

Sakura bailaba al ritmo de la música. Su banda favorita era el ruido tan insoportable a causa del alto volumen. Tras ella se encontraba un _enorme_ equipo de música.

Por lo que se podía apreciar, era de los caros. Eso estaba más que claro con tan solo ver el tamaño de esa cosa descomunal que casi llegaba al techo de tan grande.

Sasuke tapó sus oídos, luchando contra la fuerte ventisca que emanaban los parlantes. Todo por causa de la acústica y aquella música rock. Cuanto poder tenía, pensaba con todo el rostro que le arastraba la ráfaga de viento en la dirección contraria de la que avanzaba. De no haber sido por los largos entrenamientos que tenía hasta ahora, jamás habría llegado donde los cables.

Necesitó de un tiempo para ubicar el botón de apagado, aunque de todos modos lo dió con él. Decidió que era mejor no calentarse tanto la cabeza. La desenchufó, cortando la música y volviendo el silencio a la estancia, aunque todavía retumbaba dentro de su cabeza la banda que hace poco sonaba.

- Al fin...- pensó con gratitud una vez que pudo oír de nuevo sus pensamientos. Suspiró.

- ¿Y la música...?- dijo extrañada del silencio, Sakura.

En cuanto se apagó el súper equipo de música, la pelirrosa, quien estaba bailando con tanta alegría por su nueva adquisición, se detuvo después de percibir que bailaba sin la música que había puesto de su banda favorita.

Giró el rostro en dirección de alguna causa del apagón tan repentino. Puede que haya sido alguna rata que se hubiese comido el cable o un corte de luz...Esto último no le sonprendería mucho, ya que le había insistido mucho a Sasuke con que le tocaba a él pagar las cuentas.

Abrió un poco los ojos en cuanto se dió cuenta de que al lado del enorme equipo se encontraba el responsable. Cruzado de brazos con el cable en mano, su expresión molesta decía bastante sin necesidad de decir nada. De seguro que lo despertó... hubiera sido mejor haberle bajado un poco el volumen en vez de emcionarse y darle el máximo cuando había instalado el equipo, pensaba arrepentida tras ver unas ojeras alrededor de los ojos de su hermano.

- Hola...- saludándole inocente y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Cómo que "hola"?- dijo molesto, soltando el cable a la vez que dió unos cuantos pasos hacia la pelirrosa. De esta no se salva nadie- ¿Se puede saber que es todo este alboroto que armas tan temprano?- giró el rostro en dirección de la gran máquina- ¿Y este equipo de música qué significa? ¿En qué momento lo trajiste?

- Es que... - pensó antes de responder cuidadosamente. No podía dejar de mirar las ojeras de sus ojos- Es un pequeño regalo que me hice...emm... he trabajado tanto, y no me gusta el silencio de la casa. Me pone nerviosa... por eso...- apuntando al equipo- ... con la paga de las medicinas... aproveché de darme en un pequeño gusto y compré el equipo.- sonrió feliz- La traerían en dos días más pero, no quise esperar y la traje sola.

- ¿Sola?- le echó un pequeño vistazo de nuevo a la enorme máquina a sus espaldas.- Sakura, entiendo tu fuerza pero, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle para que algo tan grande entrara por la puerta?

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y desvió la vista junto con una sonrisita juguetona que le molestó bastante al moreno, quien ya se arrepentía de haber hecho la pregunta.

- Es que... en el camino...- se agarró de las manos tras la espalda y pateaba el aire al recordar el momento en que salía de la tienda hace unas horas, toda cargada de cajas. Tantas que se le caían.- Me encontré con... Naruto y...

- No digas más.- le paró la conversación con la mano en señal de _Stop_ en el aire- Y ese dobe te ayudó.

- Sí.- volvió a sonreír- Fue muy amable y me tardé menos de lo que esperaba en traer todo. En vez de cinco viajes de ida y vuelta a la tienda, gracias a Naruto fueron solo tres.

- ¿Y la armaron los dos?- con una ceja arqueada, tratando de averiguar algo más con su pregunta.

- Mmm- pensando- Podría decirse que la armé yo.

- ¿Tú? Que descortés es ese dobe para dejarte ese trabajo de hombres a ti sola. Me hubieras despertado en ese caso...- reprimiéndole por así decirlo, a ambos. A Sakura por no despertarle y a Naruto en cualquier parte del mundo o de la aldea en que estuviese, por ser tan dobe.

- No. Es que dormías tan a gusto que no quise interrumpirte.- recordando el momento en que tenía todo armado e instalado y quiso ir donde estaba su hermano para comunicarle. Estaba durmiendo tan apaciblemente abrazando su almohada que le dió pena el siquiera susurrarle al oído para contarle algo.

- De todos modos ya lo hiciste.- indicando sus ojos que se le cerraban solos por el sueño.

- Ya me di cuenta...- soltó bajito, sintiéndose culpable una vez más por despertarle antes de tiempo.- La verdad... no te enojes con Naruto. Intentó leer las instrucciones y no quería dejarme armar nada. Me dijo que esto era "trabajo de hombres"- haciendo comillas aéreas- Pero no logró nada y terminé haciendolo todo yo, aunque me decía que no, que era capaz pero no le dejé. En cuanto terminé recordó que tenia una misión y se fue corriendo en cuanto iba a probar el sonido.- ladeó el rostro en dirección de la ventana- Ah, que lindo día. ¿No quieres salir a dar un paseo, comer un helado, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke escuchó todo de brazos cruzados, imaginando todo lo anteriormente narrado. Suspiró silenciosamente ante la repentina necesidad de la pelirrosa por salir a pasear a tales horas. Era obvio que intentaba cambiar el tema para tranquilizarle por haberle despertado, pero no le resultaba, todavía le faltaba cambiar aquella expresión nerviosa y ese movimiento exagerado de los ojos buscando cualquier cosa para darle alguna idea de algo que hablar.

Sonrió pero no estaba del todo feliz. Puso los brazos como jarras y entrecerró los ojos en su dirección. En seis pasos largos ya estaba a medio metro suyo y le dió un pequeño golpe en la frente con el dedo.

Sakura se sobó la frente con fingido dolor y dudó un tiempo antes de mirar la espalda de Sasuke desaparecer tras haber girado por el pasillo. A los pocos segundos se oyó el cerrar de la puerta de la habitación. Dió una última vista hacia el equipo y se fue casi corriendo en su dirección.

Abriendo la puerta con cautela observó a Sasuke quien estaba nuevamente recostado a un costado de la cama arropado, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas para impedir la luz de las cortinas que había olvidado cerrar desde la noche anterior. Las cerró en seguida, pués a ella también le molestaba el sol en esos momentos siendo que la habitación raras veces recibía tanto sol.

Volteó y le echó un último vistazo a la hora en el reloj sobre la mesita que estaba al otro lado de la cama. Y es que eran las 8:00 de la mañana y ahora que se daba cuenta, también tenía algo de sueño. No había dormido mucho por el apuro en terminar las medicinas, más bién su descanso había sido de a penas dos minutos. Se le había caído un frasco, y el ruido del vidrio roto contra el piso le habían despertado para que continuara trabajando.

Ver la cama fue una señal para su cuerpo, reaccionó en seguida y todo le pesaba horrores de un momento a otro. La emoción de antes por el equipo de música, la adrenalina de la emoción fue solo momentánea y su efecto ya se había marchado. Dejando solamente sueño.

No tenía nada más que hacer por el momento. Tsunade había dicho que le llamaría en cuanto tuviera encargos para ella, lo que en traducción, sería cuando menos se lo esperara, así que no había que despirtarse y a estar alerta en cuanto llegara el siguiente encargo.

Ya no tenía dominio alguno sobre su cuerpo. Era como atraída por alguna fuerza extraña en dirección de aquel cómodo colchón. Se dejó llevar pués no tenía nada de malo un descanso tras hacer un buen trabajo. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas, se abrazó iconcientemente al torso de Sasuke, pués fue lo primero que encontró en vez de alguna almohada, y al instante cayó a los brazos bien abiertos de Morfeo.

**--OOOoooOOO--**

Otro capitulo que llega a su fin y otro instante para pedirles que me dejen sus reviews que me hacen tan feliz

cuidense y besoso a todos

matané


	5. La noche del comienzo

**Capítulo 5: La noche del comienzo.**

- Haber... ¿Podrías repetirlo de nuevo?- metiendo el dedo meñique al interior de su oreja- Creo que no escuché bien...

- Me has dicho lo mismo cinco veces, y te lo he repetido calmada, pero mi paciencia tiene límites, ¿lo sabías? - quejándose por lo testarudo que era su hermano tratando de evadir el asunto.

- Una última vez. Ahora sí no tengo nada en el oído.

- Agh...- puso cara de asco- Te quería preguntar, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta?-Sasuke se le quedó mirando escéptico.- Aquí.- aclarando en lugar en donde se realizaría.

- ¿Y por qué quieres de repente hacer una?- echándose agua tibia sobre la cabeza y luego esparciendo el champo sobre su cabeza- Terminarán rompiendo todo, algunos quizás roben y pagaremos el pato los dos por tu brillante idea.-hablando en claro tono sarcástico.

Pero, Sasuke-kun,- le regañaba al tiempo que también se echaba champo en el cabello- Por eso te decía que escucharas todo lo que tenía que decir antes de que me detuvieras a mitad de lo que tenía que decirte por decirme que tenías que decirme que dijera que tenías algo en los oídos.- se detuvo un poco a tomar aire- La fiesta la podemos hacer en el dojo. Hay muchísimo espacio.

- Espera un momento. Retrocedamos la cinta un poco y fundamenta todo lo que me estas diciendo. ¿Cuál es la razón que te llevó a querer hacer todo esto?

- ¿Recuerdas el equipo de música?

- Cómo olvidarlo si casi me da un paro cardíaco por su culpa.

- Bueno... la cosa es que tanto silencio siempre me pone de los nervios... y... aprovechando el potente equipo de música, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de que se aprovecharía más con una fiesta, aunque fuese por una sola vez.

- Mmm...- murmuraba Sasuke con la mano sobre el mentón.

- Por favor, ¿siii?- suplicaba poniéndole ojitos al moreno.

- No lo sé. Tendré que pensarlo...

- Cada vez que dices eso te esperas meses antes de decirme algo- cruzándose de brazos, claramente ofuscada- Y después me dices que no. Respóndeme ahora.- le ordenó.

- De acuerdo...- se lo pensó un instante para responder un rotundo- No.

- Por favor, hermanito lindo, precioso- utilizando los halagos como último recurso.- Yo sé que mi hermano favorito dirá que sí.

Se levantó desde el banquito en el que estaba sentada y se abrazó al cuello del moreno cariñosamente.

- No, Sakura. No cambiaré de opinión.- y dio por terminada la conversación poniéndose de pie y metiéndose a la bañera, colocándose un paño frió en la cabeza. Ya le comenzaba a dar jaqueca con la insistencia de Sakura. No sabía por cuánto más podría mantenerse firme con respecto a su decisión.

- Qué malo eres... Sasuke-kun...- dijo la pelirrosa segundos después de que el moreno cerrara los ojos tratando de ignorar inútilmente a la pelirrosa.

Sakura tenía muchísimas ganas de hacer aquella fiesta, es más, estaba decidida a convencer a Sasuke ya que solo hacía falta su permiso. Él tenía la custodia, por así decirlo de la casa por ser el mayor, y no iba a dejar entrar a una manga de intrusos en la residencia Uchiha para que causaran desmanes y luego se fueran, dejando la grande por todas partes.

La pelirrosa recordó la última vez que quiso darle una sorpresa a su hermano cuando había cumplido 12 años.

Fue un día normal, el sol era tibio y Sakura despertó tirándosele encima al moreno gritándole a todo pulmón "Felicidades Nii-san", al oído.

En la escuela todas las niñas querían tener el privilegio de ser las primeras en darle su regalo al joven Uchiha y este tuvo que huir de la sala de clases ya que se habían colado algunas niñas de otras clases para unirse a la batalla de entrega del regalo.

_- Solo por hoy, solo por hoy- _ se decía internamente Sasuke escondido dentro del armario del conserje hasta la hora del almuerzo.

- Nii-san, ganó Ino-chan...

- ¿Sakura?- dijo sorprendido el susodicho.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Te seguí cuando te arrastraste por el piso y saliste por la ventana.- sentándose al lado de Sasuke.- Hubieras visto la cara de Riuka cuando Ino-chan le pisó el regalo y se lo embarró en la cara, jajaja- rompiendo en carcajadas- Fue lo mejor. Jamás olvidaré eso.

El día continuó dentro del armario del conserje. Descubrieron a los dos muchachos antes de tiempo y los echaron. Terminaron las clases y Sakura se adelantó a casa dejando solo a Sasuke a su suerte.

- Tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas- se dijo con temor de tener que volver al aula donde quién sabe qué cosa le esperaba.

Generalmente a esta hora todavía estaban todos sus compañeros guardando sus materiales de estudio y otros se quedaban hablando.

Con paso firme se dirigió hacia la habitación y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no había absolutamente nadie y su mochila estaba sobre su pupitre con todas sus cosas dentro y unos cuantos regalos en pila sobre su silla. Los dejó ahí a todos porque no tenía ganas de cargar nada en su cumpleaños.

Al llegar a casa había un silencio demasiado sospechoso. No era el acostumbrado. Ni siquiera se escuchaba a Sakura por ninguna parte metiendo bulla mientras cantaba por los pasillos saltando sobre los sofás y practicando técnicas ninjas.

- Nii-san- era Sakura quien gritaba desde el otro lado de la casa. Parecía ser que estaba en el patio.- ¡Ven rápido, hay un ladrón!

Sasuke apenas escuchó el grito desesperado de su hermana salió disparado como una bala desde la cocina en dirección del patio.

- Prepárate a morir maldito infeliz—a pocos metros dio un salto para quedar enfrente de la pelirrosa.

Un grito unánime se escuchó en cuanto aterrizó el moreno, dándole también un gran susto.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasukeeeee!- gritó toda la gente que estaba escondida en cuanto Sakura dio la señal y el susodicho hizo acto de presencia.

- ¿Ah?

- Es una fiesta, ¿qué no se nota?

- Pero... yo creí que tú estabas... y entonces corrí... ¿qué onda?

Sakura había planeado una fiesta sorpresa... y vaya sorpresa que se había llevado el celebrado.

La fiesta duró más de lo esperado. Algunos invitados se volvieron locos y corrían como histéricos por todo el patio, hasta por el techo por la excesiva ingesta de azúcar y otros terminaban vomitando detrás de los arbustos por haber comido hasta hartarse.

Cuando se creía que la fiesta concluiría, aparecieron unos payasos. Los que había contratado Kakashi en secreto.

- No puede ser...- dijo Sasuke en cuanto los vio aparecer desde la puerta principal cuando había ido a buscar unos vasos a la cocina.

Esa pintura, esas muecas falsas de estar felices, esa barba pintada, esos colores, los gorros excesivamente pequeños y esas flores plásticas en la solapa... La carne se le puso de gallina y le dieron escalofríos.

- NOOOOOO.- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Soltó los vasos y echó carrera para escapar de la residencia. No soportaba a los payasos, eran su pesadilla hecha realidad.

- Sabía que no debía ver Los payasos asesinos....- dijo por lo bajo Sasuke, recordando aquella maldita película de payasos de otro planeta mientras sacaba la cabeza desde lo profundo de la bañera.

-Sasuke-kun... di que sí.... por favor- Sakura tenía puesta su toalla y otra más en el cabello. Parecía ser que había pasado un buen rato desde que se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Sakura se le acercó lentamente a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente.- Te prometo que no pasará nada malo. Los tendré a todos bajo amenaza para que ni se les ocurra mover un solo centímetro cualquier objeto. Si quieres puedo decirles también que ni se les ocurra traer una sola gota de alcohol para que sea más seguro... por favor- y le dio otros tres besos mas repartidos por la cara.

- Ya, ya, detente- comenzaba a darle cosquillas tanto beso- Lo haces a propósito, ¿cierto?

- ¿Hacer qué?, ¿esto?- haciendo como que no entendía y dándole más besos esta vez por una zona especial del cuello que sabía mejor que nadie que le daban muchas cosquillas. Su punto débil.

Sasuke comenzó a revolverse dentro de la bañera, era mucha la tortura y no aguantaba más el ataque de Sakura.

En un despiste de ésta, la agarró de la cintura y la metió dentro de la bañera empapándola de nuevo. Ahora era el turno de Sasuke para contraatacar y al igual que Sakura, conocía bien sus puntos débiles y sus manos pasaron rápidamente a hacerle cosquillas por la zona de las costillas.

- Nooo, jajaja detente... tu ganas, tu ganas pero para ya jajaja- decía Sakura revolviéndose y tratando inútilmente de quitarse las manos de Sasuke de encima.

- Muy bien. Entonces si yo gané, ¿no se hará nada?

- No cederás, ¿verdad?

- Orgullo Uchiha...- para Sakura se hizo una clara traducción en cuanto Sasuke pronunció esto: "No daré mi brazo a torcer"

- Bueno...- se levantó de la tina y se dirigió al mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta y sacó una toalla para reemplazarla de la mojada antes de que agarrara un resfriado- Tengo todo el día para convencerte.

- Y, ¿cómo lo harás?

Sakura sonrió y Sasuke levantó una ceja ante esa sonrisa. No se podía imaginar qué clase de cosa podría estar tramando Sakura.

Sakura volvió a acercarse hacia su confundido Nii-san y apenas abrió la boca, no salieron más que puros...

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...- y no se detuvo.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando raro y después cayó en la cuenta de que la pelirrosa no cerraría la boca hasta el momento en que cediera. Pero eso no iba a ser así. O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba. Porque en algún momento se le tendría que trabar la lengua a su hermana... ¿o no?

Pasó por lo menos una hora y Sakura seguía insistiendo sin errar en ninguna palabra. Y así continuó el día. En el baño, en la cocina, en el entrenamiento, en la hora del almuerzo, de camino a casa, en las calles, en la tienda y así hasta la residencia a las 22:00 de la noche.

Minuto a minuto Sasuke se decía para sí mismo que se tendría que cansar, que tal vez se terminaría rindiendo con respecto a la estúpida fiesta y la querría hacer tal vez en tal vez unos... ¿diez años más? Ése era el único consuelo que le había hecho aguantar tanto tiempo... pero una persona tiene sus límites.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor...- Sakura seguía imparable y obstinada.

Y fue cuando Sasuke llegó al borde de sus casillas en cuanto se había sentado en la cama. Listo para acostarse...

- ¡¡YA!!- gritó tan fuerte que llegó a despertar a los vecinos de toda la cuadra y Sakura se calló en seguida.- ¡¡HAS LO QUE SE TE HAGA LA REAL GANA Y DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! ¡¡ME TIENES HARTO, SAKURA!!- cogió su almohada y se marchó de la habitación enfurecido mientras que Sakura solo vio como se iba, con una expresión dudosa en el rostro. No sabía si sonreír o entristecerse. Lo único que atinó a decirse fue un simple...

- Ups... creo que me pasé un poquito...

- ¿_Un poquito?- _al parecer su Inner hacía acto de presencia en su mente en el momento de metida de pata de su creadora- _Estuviste martirizando al pobre todo el santo día, dio el grito de su vida y dices que ¿solo te pasaste un poquito?- _claro sarcasmo por parte de una creación de su mente pero tenía toda la razón. Como odiaba Sakura cuando daba esos comentarios tan molestos pero certeros...

En seguida se apresuró a ver hacia dónde se había ido Sasuke.

Se encontraba descansando en la biblioteca, en el gran sofá que había en medio de la sala. Estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza con una sábana gruesa por el frío que hacía esa noche.

Se notaba que estaba despierto por la forma en que respiraba, y eso sí que lo sabía bien Sakura quien se acercó con cautela, caminando en puntillas hasta llegar a su lado.

-... – estiró uno de sus brazos para tocar uno de sus hombros y la voz de Sasuke hizo que se detuviera en el acto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- su voz demostraba todavía un poco del enojo pero más apaciguado que antes. Por lo menos ahora no soltó un grito.

- Emm- Sakura ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, solamente quería ver cómo estaba porque le preocupó.- Solo vine a verte y... a decirte...- trataba de pensar en algo rápido para excusarse- que... ¿por qué mejor no vuelves a la cama? Hace demasiado frío esta noche y estas tiritando...

- ...

Por favor Sasuke...

- ...

- Está bien- rindiéndose, puesto que sabía lo que quería decir el silencio del moreno.- Lo siento. Me excedí y te pido perdón por ser una molestia el día entero.

- ...

- Y si quieres no hago ni una fiesta ni nada en unos diez años.

- ...

- ¿Qué?

- No es eso. – dijo finalmente Sasuke saliendo de debajo de las sábanas y viendo directo a los ojos de la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba.- Te perdono porque viniste en seguida y no una semana después. Como la vez en que hiciste aquella fiesta y que fue algo traumático para mí.

- ¿Te refieres a tu cumpleaños?

- Si.

- ¿Y cuando te habías encerrado en el baño por una semana?

- Si.

- Perdón de nuevo Nii-san...- dijo agachando la mirada apenada.

- No importa... Si tanto quieres hacer la fiesta...- se lo pensó antes de decirlo y Sakura al predecir lo que iba a decir subió la mirada en un milisegundo- Pues hazla si tanto quieres. Ya me da lo mismo pero no será igual si después queda toda la casa hecha un basurero.- apuntándole con el dedo severo, advirtiéndole.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó, literalmente, a darle un gran abrazo al moreno para darle un gran beso en la mejilla.

- Ya, ya, Sakura, detente- decía apenado Sasuke a Sakura quien no paraba de darle besos por toda la cara.

En un momento de tanto beso Sakura sin querer hizo que sus labios se rozaran con los de él por una fracción de segundo.

Sakura no se dio cuenta, pero Sasuke sí. Y se sonrojó sin darse cuenta. Casi como un acto reflejo. Le apenó un poco lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque está más que claro que los accidentes ocurren. Como cuando un hombre está en algún tren apiñado de gente y justo a tu lado va una mujer estupenda y el tren frena bruscamente y tú te vas de sopetón hacia la dama y pensando que caerás al piso, pones tus manos para amortiguarte pero no caes exactamente al piso sino que caes sobre el gran busto de aquella muchacha tan buena que te estaba echando el ojo solo en tus sueños y bueno... la cosa es que al final de pura mala suerte caíste sobre los pechos de la mujer y ella te mandó a volar de un solo golpe.

Es un ejemplo raro pero a cualquiera le pasa o también te podrían agarrar el trasero en el mismo tren cuando pasan por un túnel, o peor, alguien se te lanza para robarte un beso y te das cuenta de que es un pobre diablo y muchas otras cosas más que no mencionaré por respeto a los lectores que tan solo quieren leer qué está pasando a los hermanos Uchiha.

- Ok. Ya, detente Sakura que me vas a dejar todo baboseado...- pasó su mano por toda su cara he hizo un gesto de exagerado asco, como si tuviera algo desagradable en la cara y limpiándolo en el sofá.

- Pero te dejaré baboseado de amor...- dijo tiernamente Sakura ayudando a levantarse del sofá con una mano a Sasuke y dándole otro beso más en la mejilla.

Podría decirse que durmieron medianamente bien. Gracias a la aprobación de Sasuke para la tan ansiada fiesta le quitó el sueño a Sakura quien para tratar de quedarse dormida se había ido a tomar un poco de jugo pero eso le dio más sed por lo que se tomó más y el azúcar en exceso provoca que el sueño nunca llegue y uno se ponga más eufórico o inquieto, por lo que en traducción significaría que Sakura terminaría haciendo el aseo de la residencia, que no era pequeña, a las 3:00 A.M para matar un poco el tiempo. Primero empezó sacándole el polvo a los muebles y después terminó trapeando todo y ordenando lo ya ordenado.

Sasuke por su parte le costó al principio conciliar el sueño, pero una vez que Sakura había apagado la aspiradora se quedó rápidamente dormido, despertando a las 14:00 con una casa más que reluciente y con una pelirrosa más que agotada tirada en medio de la sala común.

- ... ¡¡pff!! - Sasuke trató de aguantarse la risa tapándose la boca.

Sakura estaba de rodillas con su cabeza descansando sobre la aspiradora y el trapero que se suponía estaba apoyado contra la pared le había caído en toda la cara y si a eso le sumamos la suciedad en la cara de la chica, más el hilo de baba que le salía de la boca... Ahí tienes toda una semana para molestarla.

- Pobre de mi querida Sakura...- dijo antes de acercarse a la susodicha y quitarle aquel trapero sucio de la cara- Vaya...- dijo sorprendido una vez que le echó un segundo vistazo a la casa brillante- Sí que hizo un buen trabajo. Es la primera vez que veo mi reflejo en el piso...- apreciando su rostro en el suelo- Creo que le daré dos litros de jugo de fruta todos los días a las tres de la mañana...

- Abusador...- se escuchó una voz suave. Era Sakura quien medio dormida esbozaba una leve mueca de enfado hacia Sasuke, por el pensamiento tan machista que acababa de tener.

- Je je- se rió éste- Si sabes que estaba bromeando...- la tomó en brazos y la llevó al baño para limpiarle un poco la cara y llevarla a la cama para que descansara después de tanto trabajo.

En medio camino de llevar a Sakura a la cama, fue cuando sonó una de las ventanas más cercanas a Sasuke quien giró al instante el rostro para quedarse viendo a una paloma mensajera con un mensaje sellado por la Hokage.

- ¿Misión a esta hora?

Y al final de la nota ponía… _Si… y no quiero retrasos._

- Esta Tsunade… me las va a pagar un día de estos… lo juro.- dijo furioso para sí y se fue al baño para darse una ducha, luego vestirse, escribirle una nota a Sakura e irse a la misión.

Como en unas cinco horas Sakura despertó de su sueño como nueva. Se sentía más enérgica que nunca… pero no como para volver a hacer aseo.

- Tengo hambre- levantándose de la cama.

Al apoyarse sintió un papel arrugarse en su mano. Eran una nota. La leyó.

_Sakura:_

_La vieja me mandó a una misión y no sé cuánto me tomará._

_No tomes mucha azúcar. Mejórate pronto._

_Sasuke_

- Aww… Sasuke-kun.- dejó la nota sobre la mesita en la que estaba. Se puso unas pantuflas y se fue a la cocina para prepararse algo. Estaba muerta de hambre por lo que se haría algo rápido que saciara su hambre.

Encontró algo de pan que se comió en seguida y se fue al refrigerador.

Estaba a punto de sentarse a comer cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

- ¿Quién será?- se dijo para sí misma molesta y levantándose de la mesa para abrir a la persona que tanto insistía con el timbre pensando que tal vez no le escucharon.

- Hola, Sakura-chan- dijo efusivamente cuando vio aquel cabello rosa.


	6. La noche del comienzo 2

Antes de que empiece con la historia… La mansión Uchiha es enorme y tiene un gran salón en donde se supone, entrenaban los Uchiha pero Sakura lo utiliza para su gran fiesta. Piensen en algún salón de eventos pero de los que hacen grandes producciones. La fiesta no tendrá dimensiones exactas pero de que es grande, es grande en cuanto al lugar.

Ahora disfruten de la dulce lectura de la cual me he demorado tanto en actualizar. Perdónenme. Maldigo a la escuela.

**La noche del comienzo…2**

- Naruto. Que agradable sorpresa- decía Sakura sonriente en cuanto vio aquel rostro de cabellera rubia

- Esa cara que tienes…- dijo el rubio al reparar en la cara que tenía la pelirrosa. En esos momentos en vez de su acostumbrado rostro que irradiaba frescura llevaba un rostro que irradiaba cansancio- ¿qué estuviste haciendo para quedar así? Luces demacrada…

- Emm… etto…- ladeó el rostro en dirección del espejo que estaba a su izquierda y vio esas tremendas ojeras y su cabello hecho un nido de cualquier cosa que fuese. No había reparado antes en su apariencia en cuanto se había levantado, cosa rara en ella, que siempre verificaba que estuviera bien arreglada y sin imperfecciones en el rostro. Este día lucía horrible y Naruto tenía que verla en esa condición más que deplorable. Era el peor día de su vida y quería que se la tragara la tierra antes que estar un segundo más enfrente de la persona que más quería. Claro que después de su hermano. Trató de borrar la cara de asco que sentía por ella misma y sonrió como pudo hacia el rubio que la miraba expectante.

- Pues, ehh… hice unas cuantas cosas en casa y…

- Te acabas de levantar, ¿verdad?- preguntó una vez que vio esas ojeras y el pijama que llevaba puesto. El cual, por cierto, dejaba mucho a la imaginación, debido a que era casi transparente a la luz del sol de esas horas del día.

- Bueno… - necesitaba unas cuantas horas más de sueño y estaría como nueva. A pesar de levantarse enérgica, el cansancio volvió tan rápido como una pestañeada. Se bañaría luego de dormir y luego una buena ducha y podría hablar horas de horas si así lo quisiera- No me iré con cuentos porque sé que sabrás si te miento.- dijo Sakura, quien no se había dado cuenta del leve sonrojo en las mejillas zorrunas ni cuando había desviado la vista hacia una piedra cercana a sus pies.

- Tienes razón- afirmó el rubio aún con la mirada pegada al suelo.

- Tal vez necesite dormir un poco más… ¿tengo ojeras?- preguntó ya que sentía que los ojos aún le pesaban un poco y pronto se cerrarían cuando menos se lo esperase.

- Pues, la verdad…- subió la mirada y vio aquellos ojos esmeralda tan hermosos para él. A pesar de aquellas dos grandes ojeras debajo de ellas… Cómo amaba ese par de perlas tan únicas, tan perfectas… - Sí- rió mirándola tiernamente- Mejor vete a dormir otro poco.- dijo después de unos segundos- Yo puedo volver en cuanto te despiertes, además, no era tan importante lo que te iba a decir de todos modos- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Sakura para darle un beso lleno de cariño, en la mejilla, un beso algo atrevido para Naruto, a quien le gustaba el peligro y se había aventurado a besarle bastante cerca de los labios a la pelirrosa, la que se sonrojó bastante en cuanto sintió aquellos labios rozarle tan suavemente.

Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo para evitar cualquier represalia que podría venir del temperamento impredecible de Sakura, quien podría querer lanzarle algún puñetazo para hacerle volar como en otras ocasiones, pero por distintas razones. Claro que, la primera vez que se le ocurrió atreverse de darle un beso para despedirse, fue la primera vez que Sakura no reaccionó con algún golpe, sino, más bien se quedó estática y sin palabras que decir. Así fue agarrando la costumbre el rubio de los besos cariñosos. Se volvieron parte de su rutina con Sakura, pero nunca se quedaba a ver las distintas y variadas reacciones que tenía. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro. Se quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta de su casa, con una cara de "babosa", como le decía Sasuke para que cambiara esa cara que le molestaba cada vez que Naruto besaba a su hermana.

La pelirrosa tenía una cara en la que pareciera una persona con problemas mentales, corriéndole la baba y la mirada perdida, seguida de saltitos y varias vueltas hasta marearse de tanta felicidad.

- Ahh, ya veo que era el usoratonkachi…- decía Sasuke asomándose por el pasillo una vez que Sakura cerró la puerta y continuó dando más vueltas- Esa cara de babosa te delata, hemanita.

- Ay, déjame, estoy feliz- respondió cesando sus actos.

- ¿Te pidió matrimonio?

- Emm, no.

- Entonces no hay razón para estar feliz.- se fue en dirección a la cocina. Tenía un hambre monstruosa y tenía que saciar a su estómago después de una misión tan extenuante.

- Esa no puede ser la única razón para estar feliz, ¿sabías?

- Solo te estoy molestando para que dejes de dar tantas vueltas, eso afectará a tu cerebro y te formará coágulos y no podrás seguir siendo así de feliz porque te dará una parálisis cerebral y estarás postrada en una cama.

- Con que digas que te molesta verme dando vueltas porque te marea hubiera sido más que suficiente, Sasuke.- dijo un tanto molesta Sakura.- Y, ¿qué tal la misión?

- Aburrida, como la vieja que me la dio.

- ¿Y de qué trataba?

- De nuevo otra escolta de ganado.

- ¿Como los que te hicieron la cicatriz en tu zona blanda?

- No. Estos fueron peores. Eran unos rinocerontes blancos. Extrañamente estaba pasando un circo cerca de aquí, y como estos rinocerontes son tan valiosos para algunos cazadores, teníamos que protegerlos de los ladrones.

- ¿No te dejaron marcas esta vez?

- No, para nada.- sonaba sospechoso para los agudos oídos de Sakura.

- ¿Qué te hicieron ahora, Sasuke?

- Digamos que me volvieron a abrir una antigua herida…- era imposible mentirle a esa mujer.

- ¿Antigua herida?- dijo en tono sospechoso, ya que comenzaba a tener unas cuantas ideas de a lo que se refería.

- En todo caso, ya me curé así que no te preocupes.

- Umm..., bueno, si tú lo dices…

- Me iré a dar una ducha.- se puso de pie para retirarse.

Sakura notó en seguida algo curioso en el caminar de Sasuke. Cojeaba… y mucho.

- Oh, Sasuke- lo llamó sonoramente, poniéndose de pie, y trotando tras el moreno.

- ¡Noooo! – quejándose teatralmente en cuanto Sakura notó su especial cojera y fue en su búsqueda.

- Ya- dijo Sakura feliz- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Torturado y casi violado- dijo Sasuke totalmente desecho sobre la camilla del laboratorio de Sakura. Se puso de pie lentamente, procurando no sentarse sobre la zona del trasero que le ardía más que antes.

- Estabas peor de lo que imaginaba, Sasuke-kun. Quién diría que se te había quedado atorado un pedazo de cuerno en el-

- No lo digas.- le cortó - El dolor me lo recordará por mucho tiempo.

- Me costó encontrarlo… Pero en cinco días estarás como nuevo. Créeme.

- Dile eso a mi trasero.- dijo apuntándose enfadado.- Creo que nunca más volveré a caminar.- cojeando se dirigió hacia su habitación un tanto molesto.

Sakura bostezó un poco. Le había vuelto el sueño pero no quería seguir durmiendo. Quería preparar las cosas para la fiesta. Tenerlo todo listo no sería fácil y necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano, pero se encontraba en una situación un tanto difícil ahora.

- Bueno, manos a la obra…

Pasaron los cinco días y Sasuke ya no sentía dolor alguno. No salió de la casa en ese lapso para ahorrarse las burlas de sus colegas por lo que se aburría bastante estando solo en casa, pero Sakura siempre le sacaba una que otra sonrisa tratando de animarle ya que el era un ninja fuerte y que una corneada no sería capaz de vencerlo.

- Tienes razón, pero, Sakura, todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles.- tratando de levantarse de la cama, para caminar un poco, a pesar de la cojera. Le empezaba a doler la columna de tanto estar reposando sobre su estómago sobre la cama.

- Te daría un masaje si fuera cualquier otra parte menos ésa…

- No te preocupes. Sanará…

- ¿No confías en mí?

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

- Que feo… Yo, Uchiha Haruno Sakura, me aseguraré de comprarte un protector para traseros- rió después de esto para salir de la habitación y continuar con sus investigaciones en su laboratorio.

Llegó el tan esperado día de la fiesta y en toda la aldea se hablaba de qué tal saldría todo. Como sería Sakura la anfitriona, y tenía un muy buen gusto para organizar, ambientar y escoger música, la gente se esperaba que fuera todo un éxito. Pero al recordar que Sasuke era también dueño de la mansión, se esperaban no tanta diversión, ya que era una persona a la que no le gustaba mucho el desorden, y menos si la fiesta era en su casa.

En fin. A la noche, y para entrar en la fiesta, el único requisito era el ir vestido de blanco y ser mayor de 18 años. En la entrada los guardias les entregarían una pulsera flúor con identificación, la cual no se podrían quitar hasta que terminaría la fiesta. La pulsera se activaba con el chakra, por lo cual ningún color sería igual al de algún otro invitado. Se sabría enseguida si había algún otro invitado. Y por supuesto, había un número limitado para los invitados que quisieran ir. No se rebasarían los 200 invitados y el resto solo se tendría que quedar con las ganas de entrar.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas con ese jarrón Kiba?- decía Sasuke furioso quitándole de las manos un jarrón costoso de la dinastía Ming al chico perro, el cual iba con intenciones hacia la cabeza de Chouji, quien traía entre sus manos una bandeja repleta de bocadillos y le hacías burlas de mal gusto.

- Maldito gor- -alcanzó a taparse la boca antes de que Chouji le escuchara. El regordete daba la vuelta y salía del dojo al pasillo para sentarse a comer de su botín.

Sakura, por su parte, tenía una interesante conversación con Ino paseando por los pasillos a la vez que verificaba cómo iba la casa. Iba vestida con unos pitillo blancos los cuales eran arrugados en la parte inferior y una blusa blanca de tirantes metálicos los cuales simulaban ser suspensores.

Dentro del lugar en donde estaba la verdadera acción, habían láseres, gente extasiada bailando al ritmo de la música del DJ que se había contratado, y la fibra de vidrio de colores, simulaba una caía como cascada sobre las cabezas de la gente. Había espuma, burbujas y mucho alcohol.

Los primeros en caer fueron Lee con Kakashi, el primero por no haberse dado cuenta de que había tomado del vaso equivocado y de que Kakashi no había comido nada antes de comenzar a beber y en grandes cantidades. Él era el segundo en Konoha, después de Tsunade, a quien más le gustaba la bebida, pero quien siempre se mantenía extrañamente sobrio sin que nadie se percatase de su estado… hasta hoy, cuando lo encontraron durmiendo en la bañera al día después de la fiesta.

La última persona en llegar a la fiesta había sido Naruto, ya que había estado entrenando más de la cuenta y se había quedado dormido, despertando una hora después de que empezara la _"Techno Fiesta en Blanco By Uchiha´s"_

- Maldición- dijo despertando de sopetón- Si me tardo no podré entrar.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su departamento, se duchó, buscó las prendas blancas que había comprado especialmente para la fiesta; una camisa blanca que se arremangó y unos pantalones rectos que le sentaban bastante bien, remarcando lo suficiente los músculos de las piernas para dejar en evidencia los arduos días de entrenamiento, y salió a la calle por la ventana.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó. Tenía el corazón en la mano de tan cansado.

- Identificación, por favor- le dijo el guardia. Macizo y alto, de tez morena y musculoso. Perfecto para el trabajo de guardia y con presencia intimidante. Sakura se había encargado especialmente de contratarlo junto con el segundo guardia quien era su gemelo y llevaba gafas de sol, a pesar de la ausencia de este. Ambos iban vestidos de negro.

- Ah, verdad- la sacó de su bolsillo algo temeroso por la presencia del guardia para entregársela.

Éste la revisó cuidadosamente y se la devolvió junto con una de las pulseras que reaccionaban al chakra. Se la puso sin preguntarle al rubio que la miró confundido. La pulsera adquirió rápidamente un color anaranjado fosforescente que brillaba en la oscuridad de la entrada y Naruto solo miró al guardia.

- No te la puedes quitar hasta que la fiesta termine. Es una clase de identificador que reacciona al chakra y tu color, dentro de la fiesta, es único.

- Nos ayudará a identificar si hay algún intruso dentro.- le siguió el otro guardia.

- Ya que él tendrá el mismo color que tú.

- Pero, ¿cómo sabrán que el intruso es él y no yo?- dijo Naruto.

- Porque las pulseras tienen una reacción especial cuando les activamos nuestro chakra.

- Las imitaciones baratas explotan.

- Y ya hemos atrapado a más de veinte personas gracias a esto.

- ¿Y a quién se le ocurrió ésta técnica de las pulseras para identificar a esta gente intrusa?- mirándose la pulsera que brillaba intensamente en su muñeca.

- Pues a la anfitriona de la fiesta.

- ¿Sakura-chan?

- La misma.

- La señorita Uchiha, Haruno, Sakura.

- Vaya sí que es ingeniosa.- y entró en la residencia.

- ¡Naruto!- era Sakura quien le gritaba a lo lejos emprendiendo una mini carrera en su dirección.- Llegaste por fin.

- Perdona el retraso, Sakura-chan.-dijo poniendo su mano tras la nuca, apenado- Y dime, ¿cómo está yendo todo?

- Rebasó mis expectativas- dijo efusivamente- Todo está yendo excelente.

- Kiba, no te lo voy a repetir ¡suelta el maldito jarrón!- Sasuke se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Momento en que se despistaba, era el momento adecuado para Kiba de soltar su rabia con Chouji que aprovechaba los despistes de Kiba para quitarle la comida de sus manos de nuevo.

- Bueno, si no fuera por Sasuke-kun que no se puede relajar ni siquiera cinco minutos, todo está de lujo.- tomó de la mano al rubio para llevarlo a donde estaba el resto de los invitados bailando como si no hubiera mañana- Vamos, que no nos podemos perder de nada.

- ¿Ahh?- en cuanto Kiba reparó del enorme jarrón que traía entre manos y ver la mirada de odio en el rostro de Sasuke, soltó el jarrón como acto reflejo.- Perdón.

- ¡Nooo!- Sasuke se lanzó al piso con ambas manos estiradas, tratando de atrapar el jarrón de su madre. Desde ese día, el apellido Inuzuka pasaría a la lista de la siguiente paliza y no se salvaría.

Su hermana pasaba por su lado y para colmo tomada de la mano del rubio mientras, él, tirado en el piso trataba de arreglar las cosas en la zona en donde los invitados se alimentaban o bebían para conversar después de tanto bailoteo alocado.

- Más te vale que no hagas nada de lo que después te arrepentirás, usoratonkachi.- le advirtió el moreno desde el suelo, con una mirada que mataría si fuera posible.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- dijo Sakura, advirtiéndole por esa advertencia innecesaria.

Entraron en la gran sala donde estaba ocurriendo la acción. La temática del lugar parecía ser relacionado con la tecnología futurista. Había hasta bailarinas pintadas con llamativas pinturas fosforescentes desde jaulas suspendidas por unos fuertes cables de acero por encima de las cabezas de la gente. Unas grandes pantallas estaban esparcidas por diferentes puntos de la estancia. Mostraban imágenes de robots de otro mundo y cambiaban rápidamente de colores. Todo siempre al ritmo de la música.

Al centro del lugar estaba el DJ vestido entero de blanco y con las luces siendo reflectadas sobre su calva. Bailaba junto con los ritmos de otro mundo que le sacaba al aparato de su trabajo.

Naruto y Sakura apenas llegaron fueron contagiados como por un virus, y comenzaron a bailar a eufóricos, empapándose rápidamente de sudor ya que dentro hacía un calor de los mil demonios. La música definitivamente los atrapó en cosa de segundos y ya no podían detenerse. Los pies dolían a más no poder pero querían seguir bailando.

Naruto se sentía distinto en este ambiente, y eso le gustaba. Se podía desenvolver a antojo al ritmo del techno, sentía vibraciones en todo su cuerpo y se movía como si hubiese sido hipnotizado.

- Maldición… creo que necesito distracción.- decía Sasuke, poniéndose de pie.

- Necesitas baile, música, alcohol y a una chica sexy, Uchiha- decía un chico moreno quien salía del salón de la comida con un sándwich de queso a medio comer.

- ¿Sai? ¿Viniste?- dijo extrañado, Sasuke.

- Por supuesto. Según lo que leí, ésta es la mejor forma para liberar estrés. Sexo, sudor y baile desenfrenado con chicas locas.- se un bocado se terminó el resto de su sándwich y tomó de una muñeca a Sasuke para después empujarlo por la espalda, dentro del salón donde estaba el resto de los invitados.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Sasuke molesto.

- Llevándote al centro de la acción.

Una vez en el recinto, Sai fue llamado por una muchacha rubia que nunca antes Sasuke había visto. Sai en seguida comenzó a bailar con ella de una forma un tanto atrevida , ya que bailaban bastante pegados.

- _Cada día Sai me asusta más- _pensaba Sasuke en cuanto divisó a su hermana, en medio de la estancia. Y no estaban bailando…

- ¡Sakura!- gritó Sasuke como acto reflejo pero su grito fue casi como un susurro con la música que estaba tan fuerte.

* * *

¿Falta poco para que ocurran cosas más interesantes aún? Eso ni yo lo sé pero mi cerebro sí, que cuando menos lo espero me manda señales para que escriba. Dejen reviews y trataré de dar todo de mí para continuar subiendo caps. Un beso a toda la gente que me manda buenas vibras y las que gozan de leer mi historia tan loca, en verdad que lo aprecio mucho. Al leer sus comentarios me dan unos ánimos y ganas inmensas de seguir escribiendo y eso lo disfrutan ustedes después con lo que se sube aquí.

Matané

Katary Kanae


	7. Suelto mi locura con la calva y el sake

**_Volví con más fic para mis adorados lectores/as. De verdad que aprecio mucho sus bonitos reviews tan bonitos. Me van a hacer llorar un día de estos. Ustedes me motivan a escribir aquí, y cuando haya aunque sea solo un review, por esa persona actualizaré. Ténganlo por seguro._**

**_Besos para todos ustedes lectores/as que Kishimoto-san los bendiga ^^_**

**_Ahora, a leer se ha dicho._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Suelto mi locura con la calva y el sake**_

- ¡Sakura!- volvió a gritar, Sasuke, pero fue inútil.

La pelirrosa ya se había olvidado completamente del pisotón accidental de Naruto. Su disculpa no importó en cuanto cayó al piso por haber perdido el equilibrio, y menos importó cuando se cruzaron miradas en medio de la pista de baile tecno. Ya no oían la música. Se encontraban hipnotizados el uno por los ojos del otro. La esmeralda dentro de un azul cielo y el cielo dentro de la esmeralda. Lentamente se incorporaron y sin palabras que decir.

Sasuke trató de correr donde su hermana, tratando de evitar a toda costa cualquier cosa que estuviera pensado hacer ese usoratonkachi. Ya casi estaba ahí .. Saltaba obstáculo tras obstáculo, borracho tras dopado, besuqueo tras bailarín. Faltaban unas pocas zanjadas más y llegaría. Hasta que alguien, se desconoce si fue apropósito o por simple accidente, le pegó con una botella en plena cabeza, y el moreno cayó instantáneamente al piso, inconciente. Se reunió un grupo considerable de personas alrededor de él, tratando de ver qué había pasado, otros ayudando y otros gritando que hicieran espacio en cuanto alguien se acercó a prestarle ayuda al pobre Uchiha.

- Na- Naruto…- dijo Sakura, pero a causa de la música estridente no se le escuchó nada. Sin embargo, Naruto pudo leer perfectamente aquellos labios. Aquellos labios que le llamaban con vehemencia.

- Sa-ku-ra-chan- dijo en un susurro el rubio quien ya no podía esperar más para reducir la distancia que los separaba.

- ¡Sakura! –se escuchaba apenas. Era una voz femenina - ¡Sakura!- volvió a gritar.

La pelirrosa no escuchaba nada, obviamente por la ensordecedora música, y porque tenía a la mejor excusa rubia para distraerse. Tan solo unos milímetros más… Pensaban ambos jóvenes.

- ¡Sakura, tu hermano!- era Ino la que había estado gritando.

Había visto desde un primer plano el tremendo botellazo a la cabeza del moreno y después de haberlo dejado encargado con Sai y con Hinata, corrió en busca de Sakura.

La encontró pronto gracias al color fosforescente de su pulsera. Estaba con el rubio. Se lamentó por tener que interrumpir tan conmovedora escena y trató de ser lo menos inoportuna posible y ser sutil para darle el aviso. Pero como casi nada sale a pedir de boca... Había cerveza derramada en el piso por donde la rubia pasó y, por efecto de la gravedad, salió disparada en dirección de la pareja a la que acudía y dio contra ambos, cayendo todos al piso.

Sakura cayó sobre Naruto, no sin antes haberle dado un buen cabezazo por culpa de la rubia y el salvaje empujón.

- Ay,- Sakura volteó para ver a Ino incorporándose lentamente del suelo- ¿Qué quieres, Ino?

- A Sasuke-kun lo golpearon con una botella en la cabeza y ahora está inconciente.- apuntó hacia al norte, detrás de ella- Por allá.

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo la pelirrosa, alarmada.- ¿Sasuke-kun?

Se incorporó de un solo salto del suelo y corrió en la dirección que le indicaba Ino. Era justo donde estaba toda la gente apiñándose cada vez más por la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que había pasado.

- Muévanse- Sakura empujaba bruscamente para llegar al núcleo del interés colectivo.- ¡Que se quiten, shannaro!- tras unos cuantos empujones más, llegó finalmente- ¿Sasuke…-kun?- se quedó de piedra al verlo.

Hinata sostenía su cabeza sobre sus piernas para ayudarlo a mantenerle despierto mientras que esperaba ayuda de quien fuese y no de los curiosos que no hacían más que cuchichear y mirar descaradamente.

- ¡¿Quién fue el puto mal nacido que le hizo esto a mi hermano?- gritó exasperada, Sakura.

Nadie se atrevió a responder. Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás en señal de temor.

* * *

- ¡Ay!- se quejó apretando fuertemente los dientes- Sakura, eso duele. Ten más cuidado…

Boca abajo se encontraba Sasuke sobre una cama reposando, mientras que Sakura hacía las curaciones necesarias.

Justo cuando todo marchaba bien, pasaba esto… Encontraría al culpable, pensaba Sakura enojada. Sintió una preocupación tan grande, como una angustia, una cuchillada en el pecho cuando vio a Sasuke, tirado en el piso y sobre una charca de sangre que iba en aumento. Gracias a Hinata, que atendió a Sasuke cuando cayó al piso, que no había perdido tanta sangre como debía de haber sido con una herida del calibre que éste poseía.

- Pero es que no puedo.-dijo la pelirrosa con una aguja quirúrgica en la mano que tenía un hilo especial para suturas- Es un poco difícil coser esto y sostener tu mano por si no lo sabías.- indicando la mano del moreno, que sostenía con bastante fuerza de la suya por el dolor que ésta le causaba desde que había empezado a coserle, literalmente, la cabeza - Además, no es mi culpa que no te haya hecho efecto la anestesia las tres veces que te la puse.

- Eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que nadie, ¿no que eres médico?

- Pero no anestesista. Creo que tendré que mandarte hacer un chequeo de sangre, pero por mientras estate quieto hasta que termine de hacer esto- y continuó cosiendo para desgracia de Sasuke, quien se volvía a quejar por el dolor.

- ¡AHH, por Kami!- gritó Sasuke, apretando la mano de la pelirrosa nuevamente.

- Sasuke-teme, deja de quejarte como una niña- era Naruto quien hablaba. – Sakura-chan hace lo mejor que puede para que estés mejor.

El rubio no se había despegado en ningún segundo de su lugar, junto a la cama y de pie al lado de Sasuke, cruzado de brazos. Había ayudado a Sakura, cargando al moreno hasta su habitación y al igual que ésta, estaba muy preocupado. Era su mejor amigo después de todo, aunque a Sasuke le costaba admitirlo, pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

- Tú cállate, usoratonkachi.- le apuntó en advertencia- No estás en mi situación -apuntó a su cabeza, la cual tenía un gran pelón- Si tengo derecho en algo, es en quejarme.

Tal y como lo había indicado Sasuke; un pelón. Para poder tener una mejor visión de la herida del moreno y no enredarse con su cabello, Sakura había tenido que cortar "un poco" y rasurar otro tanto. Lo que a Sasuke no le hizo gracia en absoluto. Se opuso rotundamente pero Naruto, en su estado baboso por Sakura-chan (según definía constantemente el Uchiha), le ayudó a inmovilizar al moreno para cortar lo necesario y terminar pronto.

- ¿Cómo crees que voy a salir a la calle con esto?- se quejaba el moreno una vez que terminó su tortura- Pareciera que tengo una calvicie prematura o peor. Vejez. Parezco viejo joven... Mi vida social se irá a la mierda…- hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, resignado.

Sakura, entre suspiros por la actitud infantil de su hermano, salió de la habitación cuando terminó su primera tarea.

- Tú y tu orgullo Uchiha, teme. Como antes te dije, deja de quejarte. Tienes la suerte de que el pelo crece. - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza en forma pretenciosa para presumir del pelón que él no tenía.- Ahh...- suspiró- Ojala fuera lento para así burlarme de ti por un tiempo…

- Maldito cabezón. –lo miró amenazante- Te crees mucho porque tú sí tienes pelo... - en sus ojos se apreciaba el odio -Incendiaré tu departamento con tal de que te atrevas siquiera a pensar una palabra o gesto más para burlarte de mi estado.

-¿Ya están peleando?- era Sakura. Había regresado con una jeringuilla y unos cuantos frascos pequeños para muestras de sangre.- Por favor, háganlo en otro día y eviten el burlarse de los defectos del otro. Eso es bastante feo.

- Sakura-chan, es inevitable- rió divertido el rubio, viendo una vez más el pelón en la cabeza de Sasuke. A éste se le hinchó una venita en cuanto sintió la mirada de Naruto sobre su "calva".

* * *

- Las muestras estarán listas dentro de dos días y…- Sakura volvía a la habitación después de haberle encargado a Shizune las muestras para llevarlas al hospital de Konoha.- Y… ¿dónde están todos?

La habitación estaba vacía, las sábanas desordenadas y el banquillo en donde estaba Naruto estaba igual de vacío.

Se escuchó un ruido estruendoso de copas rompiéndose. Era por la zona en donde estaba la gente que comía después de la fiesta (la que por cierto seguía viento en popa a pesar del incidente). Era la zona que Sasuke mantenía ordenada y bajo vigilancia estricta, hasta que ocurrió el dichoso accidente. Sakura ya se temía algún desmán. El alcohol había llegado misteriosamente entre invitado e invitado y ahora era una fiesta oficialmente. Por así decirlo.

Se dirigió algo preocupada por cómo estarían las cosas. Quien sabe qué personaje estaría adentro gritando como loco y tirando cosas a diestra y siniestra.

- Te lo digo, te lo dije y telones…hip.- se escuchó al interior de la habitación.

- Cállate… baka y tira la maldita botella… de una maldita vez que esto se, pone bueno…- respondió alguien, arrastrando las palabras como si tuviera sueño.

- ¿Esa no es la voz de…?-Sakura estaba tras la puerta que daba al salón de comidas.

Abrió la puerta un tanto y miró dentro. Costaba escuchar a quienes estaban dentro por la gente que se cruzaba cada tanto, pero se alcanzó a divisar y una cabellera rubia.

- ¿Naruto?- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

- ¿Ah?-dijo el zorro.- Sakura-chan, al fin regresas…- habían varias botellas por todas partes y estaban vacías.

Los amigos de Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados en el piso, formando un círculo. Sasuke y Naruto estaban entre ellos. Se encontraban en medio del conocido juego de "la botella" acompañados de Kiba, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Lee… en fin, todos los conocidos amigos de siempre. También estaban presentes Gaara y Temari, que después de mucho tiempo habían emprendido un viaje para una reunión de Kages y hoy tenían día libre. Sakura no había dudado en invitarlos en cuanto supo de su presencia en la aldea de la Hoja.

- Sí, Sakura. Ven a jugar, esto está cada vez mejor.- dijo Kiba muy animado.

- Sí, sólo falta Shikamaru que pierda aunque sea una vez.- dijo Temari, dándole un codazo suave en las costillas al susodicho.

- Son unos malos perdedores todos ustedes…- dijo el afectado.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto que están jugando a esto?- la pelirrosa se sentó entre el moreno y el rubio, quienes le hicieron gustosos un hueco, sonriendo a la vez tontamente por los efectos a los que conlleva el alcohol.

- Emm…- empezó a balbucear Ino, tratando de recordar con exactitud cuando comenzó el "inocente" juego.- ¿Hace unas cuatro horas?

- No puede ser. No he tardado tanto en el trámite con Shizune-san…- dijo Sakura algo confundida.

- No seas tonta, Ino- dijo el chico perro, quien tomó un vaso de esos pequeños de sake de un golpe para después secarse los restos con la mano.- A lo menos fue hace una hora y media.

- Sí, fue cuando el DJ cayó de su tarima y comenzó a animar Chouji con la música.- agregó Gaara un tanto mareado. También le habían tocado unos cuantos vasos que lo habían dejado de mal en peor. Todo se veía borroso pero lo encontraba divertido y le ponía de un extraño buen humor.

- ¿Que el DJ qué?- dijo asustada la pelirrosa cuando oyó esto de los labios del pelirrojo.

- Sí, pero está bien. Mucho éxtasis…- dijo sin timidez alguna, Hinata. Los efectos de la bebida ya la tenían actuando con mucha más confianza de la que usualmente no tenía.

- ¿Se emocionó? –respondió un tanto más tranquila, Sakura.

- Ojala…- dijo Shino.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- se volvió a preocupar.

- Estaba más drogado que Kakashi sensei el día de Navidad del año pasado.- respondió Sasuke. Por suerte no se había quitado la venda sobre su cabeza, la cual le tapaba, para su suerte, toda su ausencia de cabello.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras mejor de tu herida?- preguntó instantáneamente cuando sintió su voz a su derecha.

- Qué va, me encuentro mucho más que bien.- respondió éste.

- ¿Seguro? –el alcohol parecía haber aplacado la mayor parte de su dolor, y eso era en parte algo bueno. Pero, para Sakura, que jamás había visto a su hermano con tantos ánimos, y en ese estado, le preocupaba el desconocer lo que podría hacer. Más valía jugar y controlar lo que hacía. No querría que se salieran los puntos, ya que Sasuke era mandado a hacer para descuidar toda clase de heridas. Para recordatorio estaría el rinoceronte blanco.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, Sasuke estaba más descuidado en cierta medida de cualquier herida que se hiciese. O se le salían los puntos, o se reabría o se infectada. En pocas palabras, no sanaba después de pasado un buen tiempo. Y todo ocurrió desde su décimo séptimo cumpleaños. Cuando los hombres se fijaban cada vez más en ella. Cuando comenzó de hacer del maquillaje, parte de su día a día.

Los hermanos, sobre todo Sasuke, eran raros.

- Ya, empieza el juego ahora que está Sakura-chan con nosotros, Ino.- dijo animadamente Naruto, alzando los brazos.

La rubia no esperó e hizo girar la botella. Ésta giró y giró hasta detenerse finalmente apuntando a Shikamaru. Por décimo segunda vez le tocaba, pero siempre se salía con la suya, cumpliendo el reto que se le pusiera para evitarse el trago de sake.

- Ok, Shikamaru. Escoge; reto solitario o doble.- le dijo mirándolo maliciosamente, Ino.

Shikamaru percibió esto y solo soltó: - ¿Y así cumplir tus fantasías de pervertida con alguien más? No, gracias. Digan mi reto y en solitario.

Se reunieron todos los del círculo menos Shikamaru. Se propusieron muchas ideas, entre ellas, saltar a la laguna semi-desnudo, otros, que fuera desnudo, como sugería Sai. La que más se repitió fue que tratara de adivinar, con los ojos cerrados y mediante el tacto, a la persona que se le indicaba, la cual en éste caso sería el borrachito gordinflón que dormía placidamente en medio del patio. Finalmente, ganó en que dijera su mayor fantasía sexual y que se diera el gusto de cumplirla en ese mismo instante.

- Sai y su mente turbia nunca cambiarán...- dijo resignada, Hinata.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a todo, Shikamaru?- preguntó Temari, poniendo cara de alguien que planea algo malvado.

- Estoy aburrido, no tengo nada más que hacer… supongo que sí.- respondió tranquilo.

- Te haremos el favor de que nos cuentes tu mayor fantasía sexual y que la cumplas ahora ya.- soltó Ino.

Shikamaru escuchó un tanto perplejo y en silencio. Comenzó a sudar frío, algo impropio en él. Miró a Ino y se sonrojó un tanto en cuanto las imágenes se vinieron a su mente de la fantasía que le hicieron recordar.

- _Uff… Lo hago o no lo hago, lo hago o no lo hago…- _pensaba Shikamaru estresado. Que venciera el orgullo o demostraba la hombría de una vez por todas...

Al medio del círculo ya estaba listo el vaso de sake servido y Sasuke no esperó para tomarlo y ponerlo frente al pobre Nara, quien lo tomó agradecido y no pensó siquiera para tomárselo al seco. Cerró los ojos fuertemente en cuanto sintió el fuerte alcohol de la bebida pasar por su garganta.

- Ey, eso no es justo. Vale por tres- dijo Ino, claramente molesta.

- ¿Tres?- preguntó Shikamaru dudoso- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Era comprometedora y jugosa. Vale por tres.

- Tsk. Acaso si me retaran a tener sexo aquí en frente de ustedes, depravados, y me negara, ¿serían seis vasos de sake seguidos?

- Tiene lógica- respondió Sai, divertido.

- A veces me sorprenden sus mentes. -soltó algo fastidiado- Panda de mentes impuras.- y se tomó el segundo y el tercer vaso sin rechistar esta vez. Su cuerpo se acostumbró rápidamente al alcohol y ya estaba sintiendo que el estómago le quemaba un poco. Los mareos no tardaron en aparecer.

- No importa. Estamos tan borrachos que ni nos acordaríamos…

- Será mejor que gires esa cosa antes de que se me ocurra responder algo que te moleste, Ino…

- ¡¿Y por qué mejor no me lo dices a la cara? Estoy aquí, vamos. Haber si eres tan hombre- Ino se había alterado fácilmente y ya estaba de pie.

Shikamaru solo se agarró la cara con una mano. Ino no cambiaría. Borracha o no, siempre se alteraba con una rapidez inminente.

- Shino, gira esa cosa antes de que se arme una escenita, por favor.- dijo Sasuke.

El aludido giró la botella y volvió a indicar a Shikamaru. Este se maldecía internamente.

- Esa botella está cargada o tiene a los insectos de Shino dentro de ella…- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Shino dio un respingo, pero para su suerte, Shikamaru no lo notó.

- _Si supiera…_- sonrió debajo de su chaqueta que alcanzaba justo a taparle la boca. También había tenido que enfrentarse al temido sake. Más bien a cuatro de sus vasos.

- ¿Cuál es su propuesta esta vez?

- ¿Solo o acompañado?

- Está bien, está bien. Hay que variar de vez en cuando, así que; acompañado.

Ino sonrió con malicia e hizo girar la botella. Ella salió, sin la ayuda de insectos, seleccionada. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Sorprendida, miró rápidamente hacia Shino, quien le hizo una negativa. Eso quería decir que no había tenido culpa en nada esta vez.

- ¿Verdad o castigo?- les preguntó Naruto.

- Que escoja Shikamaru por haber sido el primero en salir.- dijo Sakura.

- Emm…

El Nara no sabía qué escoger esta vez. ¿Y si le hacían alguna pregunta del mismo calibre? Había cosas que prefería mantener en secreto, como su corazón. No había que revelar esta clase de asuntos cuando el alcohol estaba en medio. Eso sería… cómo decirlo… infantil, irresponsable. Estaría faltándose el respeto a sí mismo. Tomó la decisión final.

- … Castigo.

- Propongo el tequila extremo- dijo Sai, alzando las manos.

Shikamaru e Ino se sonrojaron en cuanto escucharon a Sai proponer el castigo. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho.

- Ey, ey, ¿por qué Sai toma las decisiones finales? Necesito democracia.- Shikamaru se negaba rotundamente.

- Eso es cierto. Pido una votación. Hay que dejar actuar a la democracia. No todos pueden tener la mente tan corrompida como la de Sai, ¿o sí?

- ¿Democracia?- llamó Sai, refiriéndose al resto del grupo de ninjas que jugaba- A favor del sake extremo- todos alzaron la mano- Ahí está su democracia.

- Maldición...- soltaron Ino y Shikamaru.

Hinata se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba el tequila. Lo sirvió en un vaso pequeño y llevó consigo un gajo de limón y un poco de sal.

- ¿Quién vota por Ino al centro del círculo?- dijo Sakura divertida de ver a su amiga en esa situación.

- Oye, frentezota, no te metas, ya me basta con el reto...- el grupo entero levantó la mano, a favor de Ino al centro.

- La democracia ha hablado nuevamente.- soltó Gaara, divertido.

Ino, sin decir nada, se recostó en el suelo, en medio del círculo de ninjas borrachos. Su cara ya parecía tomate de tan roja que estaba y Shikamaru estaba igual.

Hinata puso un camino de sal sobre el vientre de la rubia, casi llegando al inicio de los pechos, estaba el gajo de limón y el vaso de sake en su boca, un tanto sobresaliente para que pudiesen tomarlo. Todo ya estaba listo para comenzar.

- Emm… ¿no me puedo arrepentir y optar por la verdad?- dijo Shikamaru justo cuando iba a sacar la sal, alejándose del cuerpo de Ino para mirar al grupo. Seguía inseguro.

- Demasiado tarde.- dijo Tenten.

- Esperaste demasiado.- dijo Shino, sin emoción alguna, o eso creía el resto. Internamente estaba retorciéndose de la risa por la situación comprometedora de su compañero de equipo.

- Y sin las manos- agregó Neji, quien reía por algún motivo desconocido por el resto. Dos vasos y ya era tan feliz como Naruto en una oferta de ramen en el supermercado.

- _Mejor lo hago rápido.-_puso sus manos tras su espalda y sin pensarlo, se posicionó a horcajadas sobre Ino.

El corazón le latía a mil, como nunca antes en su vida. Ninguna misión ninja había logrado inquietarlo tanto como ahora. Se humedeció un poco los labios que se le habían secado de tanto nervio y lentamente se acercó una vez más hacia el cuerpo que descansaba sobre el suelo, debajo de él. Primero retiró la sal con la lengua hasta llegar al limón, el cual exprimió rápidamente. Fueron los dos minutos más largos de su corta existencia. Llegó hasta el vaso y lo sacó sin prisa, ya que si lo soltaba, quedaría en ridículo para el resto que notaría sus nervios. Tuvo un roce bastante notorio y lento sobre los labios de la rubia y todo su cuerpo. Como el Nara no podía usar sus manos para apoyarse y mantener la distancia, tuvo que usar a Ino de apoyo. Maldición, pensaba éste, el alcohol de esa cosa sin duda que era fuerte. Todo se veía borroso ahora. Tomó del vaso, lo sacó de la boca de la rubia y, mirando hacia el techo, dejó que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo.

Ino creía que todo había terminado una vez que Shikamaru hubo sacado el vaso de su boca. Se incorporó rápidamente, pero el Nara no se quería quitar de encima. Se dio cuenta de la expresión que éste le dedicaba. Y ahora qué, pensaba Ino.

Shikamaru perdió noción de sí con este cuarto vaso y otra persona hacía acto de aparición. Se abalanzó sobre Ino, más bien sobre su boca, para robarle un tórrido beso al cual Ino gimió sorprendida, pero no se negó a responder en absoluto. Había estado esperando ese beso desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque estaba claro que no de ésta manera. Correspondió gustosa y su espalda volvió a chocar contra el suelo, ya que Shikamaru la empujó delicadamente, preso de una pasión repentina que le hizo tomar el alcohol.

- ¡Guau! ¡Ése sí que es un beso!- se animó a decir Kiba.

Shikamaru hubiera hecho más que solo besar a Ino. Quería que gritase su nombre, que sintiera su amor. Que sintiera la locura que hacía desatar aquella mujer en la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Pero el escenario no era el indicado. De no haber sido porque estaban sus amigos en frente, observando con los ojos como plato (Temari), le hubiera mostrado a la rubia de qué estaba hecho y de toda la pasión que estuvo obligado a encerrar por tanto tiempo. Ya había dado un primer paso y había sido gustosamente correspondido. Para él, por ahora, era más que suficiente.

Shikamaru se apartó un tanto molesto por cortar el contacto de Ino, la que por cierto replicó cuando sus labios se vieron separados tras un largo beso de minuto y medio.

- No sé qué es peor…-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente ante los ojos expectantes de la audiencia- Qué se hallan enterado de mi fantasía o el hecho de verme borracho y encima de Ino…- la vergüenza que sentía en un principio fue reemplazada por una gran confianza ahora.

- Ambas- respondieron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono para después romper en carcajadas.

- Vaya, con un beso como ése, puedes darte por eximido del juego por tres turnos.- dijo Tenten, absorta ante el atrevimiento de Shikamaru por el reto. Sinceramente, lo creía más cobarde. Se quedó sin palabras.

- Este juego está de puta madre… - dijo Gaara- Aunque para Temari debe de ser terrible por los celos que se huelen desde acá-y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Los seis tragos habían podido con el pobre pelirrojo.

- Eso no es verdad…- dijo Temari, notoriamente molesta y poniendo los brazos como jarra.

- Ahh- suspiró ampliamente el rubio estirando los brazos hacia el frente – Creo que tanto juego y tanta borrachera me tienen aburrido. – se puso de pie y miró a la pelirrosa- Iré a dar una vuelta, ¿me acompañas, Sakura-chan? Tengo que hablar contigo- le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

- Cuidadito con correrle mano, usoratonkachi- lo miró seriamente Sasuke. Formó una V con dos dedos, los cuales posicionó frente a sus ojos para después apuntar con un dedo inquisidor al rubio- Te estoy vigilando.

- Sasuke-kun, por favor. Eso es innecesario- dijo Sakura, azorada.

- Hehehe- rió nerviosamente Naruto. La seria amenaza del moreno lo asustaba un tanto. Procuró salir pronto de donde estaba junto con Sakura.

* * *

**_... Y cuando me di cuenta eran 12 páginas. Trataré de hacer todo lo posible para seguir actualizando. Como ahora estaré de vacaciones por dos dulces semanas, tendré más tiempo para escribir y desatar mi mente psicopateada._**

**_Un beso._**

**_No olviden los reviews._**

**_Los _**

**_Katary Kanae_**


	8. Dulce pesadilla hecha realidad

**_¡He vuelto! Y con un nuevo capítulo más de Nii-san... arugatou. Este cap se viene un tanto más subidillo de tono. Espero les guste y a leer._**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 8: Dulce pesadilla hecha realidad**

- Sakura-chan, ¿de verdad estoy tan cabezón?- preguntó inocentemente Naruto, observando su reflejo en el mini lago al interior del patio de la residencia Uchiha. No paraba de mirarse la cabeza.

Luego de haber salido de aquel tedioso juego, que después de tanto haber bebido, Naruto se aburrió y quería aprovechar el poco tiempo de "sobriedad" que le podría quedar. Se llevó consigo a la pelirrosa a caminar alrededor del lago que a esas horas era iluminado por una bella luna menguante.

- Tienes una cabeza bonita.-soltó sin pensar. Dio un respingo luego de darse cuenta de su respuesta.

- Bonita, ¿eh?- mirándola a los ojos, sonrió tiernamente- Gracias. Es la primera vez que me dicen eso.

Sasuke no podía estarse tranquilo quedándose con los borrachos mientras su hermana se iba con el usoratonkachi de su amigo, sobre todo en ese estado. Podría aprovecharse y soltar al Kyuubi o tratar de obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Por Kami, tenía que ver qué estaban haciendo. Había algo que lo molestaba como nunca. Tenía el mismo presentimiento que sintió la primera vez que Sakura osó tocar el maquillaje.

Salió arrastrándose sobre su estómago, de la habitación. En técnica de pasar desapercibido. El suelo era suave y fácil para el deslizamiento. Lo sabía de antemano. Se acordó de las ridículas competencias que hacía con Sakura cuando eran niños. Solían deslizarse sobre las alfombras de la sala de estar y siempre ambos terminaban llenos de moratones.

- ¿A dónde habrán ido?- por un momento se detuvo a pensar en esto- Si fuera Naruto y estuviera cerrado el restauran de ramen y estuviera a las tantas de la madrugada en una fiesta tecno en la casa del gran Sasuke Uchiha y con la chica que me gusta… ¿a dónde iría?- sopesó todas las pistas que tenía a la mano y llegó a una conclusión- Al lago para "apreciar la Luna"- citando esto entre comillas aéreas que hizo con las manos.

Sasuke no esperó más y de a poco de puso de pie para dirigirse hacia el lago. Donde no tardaría en encontrar algo no muy agradable para sus ojos después de pasados unos cuantos minutos.

- ¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme Sakura-chan?

- ¿Cómo que qué era lo que quería decirte? –preguntó confundida la pelirrosa-Tú me trajiste aquí porque querías decirme algo ¿o ya se te olvidó por el alcohol?

- Ay, es cierto.- recordó de improviso - Esta cabeza que tengo…- golpeándose levemente.

Entre los arbustos se asomaban dos oscuras perlas negras. Sasuke los había encontrado finalmente y no perdía detalle en cada movimiento de la pareja que estaba frente al lago.

- ¿No te quieres sentar primero? – ambos se sentaron sobre el pasto.

Permanecieron en silencio por uno cinco minutos.

Naruto estaba perdido en su mente por tratar de iniciar la conversación de una forma adecuada. Sakura esperaba impaciente, como siempre, a que Naruto despegara los labios para decirle, aunque fuera, el clima. Sasuke se aburría de esperar a aquellas dos rocas que no hacían nada más que respirar a unos cinco metros de él.

- ¿Esto va a tardar demasiado?- decía hastiado Sasuke golpeando silenciosamente una roca con el dedo índice y con la otra mano apoyada a su mejilla. Estaba hastiado, tenía hambre, le dolía la cabeza y pronto le darían ganas de ir al baño si el usoratonkachi no se apuraba.

Sakura prefirió dar el primer paso. Se estaba incomodando con tanto silencio, siendo que podrían estar ambos bailando en la fiesta…

- Bueno…- dijo la pelirrosa para que Naruto comenzara a avisparse. Estaría callado por el resto de la noche o hasta que el alcohol le diera un sueño terrible de aguantar si no se apresuraba a hablar.

- Sakura-chan…- atinó a decir finalmente el rubio.

Sasuke se espabiló y agudizó el oído para no perderse nada. Por fin empezaría lo que tanto se temía. Por favor, que estuviese equivocado esta vez.

- ¿Sí?

- Hay algo que quería decirte desde hacía tiempo…-se rascó tras la oreja para relajarse un poco- Desde el día que nos conocimos… yo… Es que tú…- comenzó a sonrojarse cada vez más. Para suerte del rubio no se notaba tanto gracias a la escasa luz de la Luna, pero cualquier mujer en su sano juicio notaría que Naruto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

- Ay, no me digan que se querrá confesar… ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!

- Tu…

- ¿Yo…?

- Tu, ¿tu cabello es natural?

- ¡¿Ahh?- dijo Sakura, sorprendida. La magia se esfumó.

Sasuke dejó caer el rostro hasta chocar contra el pasto. Vaya si había sido estúpida esa pregunta. Naruto siempre había sido bruto para sus cosas y más estúpido cuando se trataba de confesiones. Cada vez que lo hacía, y su hermana era el núcleo de la conversación, terminaba preguntando algo carente de sentido.

Sasuke tenía la esperanza de que ésta fuera una de las ocasiones en las que nada se llevaba a cabo. Y por alguna razón sentía que no sería así…

- _Mierda…_

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que mi cabello está vulgarmente teñido solo para llamar la atención como una vulgar prostituta?- se puso de pie, totalmente ofendida. Su expresión no era de enojo, más bien de asombro.

- No te enfades, Sakura-chan. – se puso igualmente de pie para tomarla por los hombros, en un gesto para calmarle- No he querido decir eso en absoluto y lo de la prostituta es algo completamente fuera de contexto.

Sakura se calmó luego de un largo suspiro. Lo mismo hizo Naruto y se sentaron nuevamente.

- Lo que quería decirte en verdad… - puso una mano tras su cuello para relajarse- … Es que sabes que digo estupideces cuando estoy nervioso.

- ¿Y por qué estás nervioso, Naruto-kun?

- Es que tú me pones nervioso…

- ¿Yo?- dijo inocentemente.

- Por supuesto- no se sabe de dónde, pero sacó el valor suficiente para estirar su mano derecha y agarrar un mechón de la cabellera rosa de Sakura. Trataba de formar rulos que se deshacían en cuanto los soltaba y así jugó unos segundos hasta hacer contacto visual.

- Me vuelven loco tus ojos, Sakura- suprimió el "chan" para darle mayor énfasis a la seriedad del asunto.- Me vuelven loco… tus labios.- y bajó la mirada para quedarse viendo sus labios.

Ahora era Sakura la que se estaba sonrojando cuando sintió la mirada de Naruto sobre su boca.

- Naruto, ¿estás tratando de decirme que tú…?- no terminó la pregunta.

Naruto se le acercó sin previo aviso hasta quedar a una distancia de dos centímetros. Su respiración se dificultó. La miraba seriamente pero sin caer en lo molesto. Era una mirada que atribuía seriedad para el tema pero sin dejar de lado la ternura tan propia de él para con ella.

- Me vuelve loco el verte sonrojada, el verte nerviosa, como ahora…- soltó el mechón de cabello rosa con el que nunca dejó de jugar y posicionó su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla izquierda.

Las predicciones de Sasuke se estaban cumpliendo y su más grande pesadilla se estaría a punto de cumplir. Sabía que este día llegaría, y para colmo tenía que estar ahí para presenciarlo todo desde un desagradable primer plano.

- Me vuelves loco tú, Sakura.- redujo las distancias a cero entre los dos y la besó tiernamente.

Sakura no sabía si estaba soñando o esto era lo que llamaban realidad… Pero de todos modos, esto era el puto cielo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en el conocido estado de shock del primer beso.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, asqueado y… ¿Triste? Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra pero antes de eso, quería golpear al tonto de su amigo y decirle que ¿por qué no se había esperado un par de años más?, ¿por qué tenía que ser de noche?, ¿por qué cuando no estaba completamente sobrio?, ¿porqué justo a su hermana…? Y se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Celos?- dijo para sí- ¿Celoso yo? No- dijo negando con la cabeza- No puede ser cierto. No tendría por qué estar celoso. Tendría que estar feliz por Sakura, es más, tendría que sonreír en vez de estarme mordiendo el labio tan fuerte como ahora.- justo como había dicho. Su labio inferior estaba sangrando ahora de tan fuerte que había sido la presión de sus dientes.

Naruto notó la tensión de Sakura en el beso por lo que se detuvo y se alejó un tanto algo consternado. ¿Acaso no le había gustado? ¿Acaso no sería correspondido? ¿Lo odiaba? Esos pensamientos lo asustaron. Se sentía tan… vulnerable ahora.

Sakura abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió que Naruto había cortado el contacto entre ambos. ¿Acaso no le había gustado el beso? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo?

- Naruto, ¿qué pasa?- estiró su mano para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente.

- Sakura-chan… ¿Tú sientes lo que yo siento por ti?

- ¿Y por qué preguntas eso?- estaba poniendo en duda su corazón. Que forma más fea de hacerlo si era así.

- Porque si es así yo…

Sakura no le dejaría terminar lo que estaba pensando erróneamente de ella. Lo calló besándolo un tanto más confiada que la vez anterior, demostrando que ahora sí iba en serio. Lo amaba con todo su corazón y de eso estaba más que segura… Por ahora.

Naruto era ahora el sorprendido. Sakura se le había abalanzado y ahora estaba de espaldas al césped y siendo besado con una pasión que sin duda, lo dejó ahora a él, en estado de shock. Estaba jodidamente feliz y no perdió tiempo de corresponder con ganas y gustoso. Se abrazó a su cintura mientras que ella, a su cuello. Este era el puto cielo, definitivamente.

Sasuke ya no conocía a su hermana. ¿Dónde diablos había aprendido a hacer eso Sakura? No había ingerido una sola gota de alcohol por lo que su actuar no se justificaba. Algo tenía que hacer o de otra manera podría estar presenciando la desvirgación de su propia hermana…

- _Que asco-_ pensaba_- No quiero ver eso. Es demasiado privado._

Las cosas se ponían cada vez más atrevidas en el jardín de la residencia Uchiha. El rubio, de la boca de la pelirrosa, pasó a su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo.

Sakura, por su parte le pasaba las manos por debajo de la camisa para acariciar su fuerte espalda. Llegó al instante en que le molestó ésta prenda y se la desabotonó.

- No puedo permitir que esto llegue a más. Mientras yo viva no permitiré que esto llegue a más, sobre todo en un lugar como éste.

Sasuke no salió de su escondite pero tomó la piedra con la cual estaba jugando y la lanzó en dirección de Naruto. A su cabeza.

- Ay- gritó el rubio, incorporándose un poco. Algo le había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza.- ¿Qué fue eso?- se paso la mano por la cabeza para verificar si es que tenía sangre, lo que por suerte no pasó.

Sakura se detuvo en seguida para ver qué le pasaba a Naruto, quien repentinamente se quejó por algo que desconocía.

- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te hice algo que te lastimó?

- No, no. Algo me golpeó en la cabeza.

- Debe de haber sido algún bicho o algo. Ignóralo, ya te olvidarás pronto de ello, pero primero- volvió a empujar a Naruto contra el césped para acercarse a su rostro, demandante- Terminemos lo que empezamos…- y lo besó.

- Por Kami. Sakura ha enloquecido. Sus hormonas la están controlando en contra de su voluntad.- Sasuke se retorcía de una cólera ciega que le carcomía por dentro. Algo empezó a correrle por la parte alta de su cabeza. Era algo tibio pero lo ignoró. Había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. Para su suerte, cuando Naruto tenía intenciones de sacarle la blusa a la pelirrosa, se sintió un grito a la distancia. Pronto se vio una mancha blanca que corría en dirección de la pareja de tórtolos.

- ¡Te he dicho que me dejes, zorra rastrera!- era Sai quien corría desesperado.

- ¿Sai?- dijo extrañado y aliviado a la vez, Sasuke.

- Eso, maltrátame, insúltame, haz de mí lo que quieras. Soy toda tuya mi Macho Alfa.- una mujer rubia, la misma con la que había estado en la fiesta Sai, ahora lo perseguía con la camisa de éste en sus manos, agitándola por sobre su cabeza.

Naruto y Sakura se separaron nuevamente hasta quedar sentados a causa de la sorpresa que les produjo Sai al aparecer de repente y escondiéndose tras el rubio.

Sai estaba muerto de miedo. Su expresión lo decía todo. La rubia con la cual había estado en aquella fiesta parecía de ser la clase de masoquista verbal del tipo acosadora. Desde que la había visto, asumió automáticamente que era de esas mujeres que te ofrecen un favor sexual a cambio de dinero. Las prostitutas, según decía el libro donde lo leyó. La vestimenta que traía la mujer del libro cumplía con las mismas características visuales que la rubia de la fiesta, por lo que no tardó en preguntarle que cuánto ofrecía. Todo se lo preguntó una vez que Sasuke era llevado fuera de la fiesta después del incidente. La mujer solo sonrió maliciosamente y bailaron de manera grotesca y se fueron hasta un rincón para pasar a un segundo nivel su encuentro. El cual, después de un tiempo, asustó a Sai por una razón que desconoce.

- ¡Te digo que me dejes, mujer!- Sai se resguardó detrás de la espalda de Naruto.- No quiero tus servicios del mal. Ve a calentar el rabo a otro que el mío no te pertenece.

- ¿Cómo podría dejarte?- respondió la rubia- Eres el primer hombre que me trata de esa manera tan sexual en vez de arrastrarse como un perro por mí. Eres el primero al que tengo que perseguir y eso me excita- trató de rodear a Naruto para atrapar a Sai. Éste fue más rápido y se pasó al frente del rubio, quedando ahora la muchacha por la espalda y él por el frente.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa aquí?- preguntó confundida a más no poder y arreglándose la blusa, Sakura.

- Yo no explico nada hasta que esta furcia se vaya lejos de aquí y deje de acosarme.

- Insúltame todo lo que quieras. Lo único que conseguirás será excitarme más y más- estiró el brazo y Sai la esquivó.

Sakura tardó en reparar que la camisa que traía Sai estaba en manos de la mujer, y ésta traía desabrochada gran parte de su blusa, dejando una amplia visión del brasier rojo escarlata.

- _Ya puedo imaginar qué clase de cosas estaban haciendo dentro de la fiesta…- _pensó Sakura con cierto asco. Sai nunca paraba de sorprenderle, siempre aparecía con uno que otro secreto desagradable. Ahora parecía ser que le gustaban las furcias ofrecidas como ésa… agh. Sacó la lengua en gesto de repugnancia.

A pesar de que la rubia le ganase por bastante en belleza, no dejaba de verse sobrecargada en todo aspecto; maquillaje, delantera, cadera y trasero. Por primera vez se sentía orgullosa de su anatomía, tantas veces menos preciada por ella.

- ¡Te tengo!- la mujer aprovechó un descuido de Sai y lo agarró de la muñeca para atraerlo hacia sí y abalanzarse sobre él.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame!- Sai gritaba desesperado en cuanto cayó por el empujón que le dio la mujer- Te he dicho que me de…- fue callado por la boca demandante de la mujer.

Pareció ser que después de diez segundos a nuestro nuevo moreno no le desagradó tanto aquel contacto fogoso. Comenzó a corresponderle y le agarró del trasero descaradamente. La mujer gimió de placer por el contacto tan exquisito. La excitación de ambos llegó a niveles tan altos que ya se habían olvidado por completo de que estaban siendo observados por dos pares de ojos y uno más, oculto entre la penumbra de un arbusto.

El alcohol quita el pudor y la decencia. Te hace decir cosas que jamás harías si estuvieras sobrio pero en este caso, para Sai, solo le permitió aceptar más rápidamente a la masoquista.

Se movían en un vaivén atrevido, frotándose en la entrepierna como su estuvieran en pleno acto. Se quitaron la ropa como si se tratara de algo desagradable y la esparcieron por donde fuera. La falda de la mujer cayó sobre el arbusto en donde estaba oculto Sasuke, impidiéndole ver qué pasaba con su hermana y el rubio.

- Sabía que te gustaba después de todo…- dijo la rubia, comenzando a morder el cuello del muchacho y rasgando al mismo tiempo lo que quedaba de su camisa destrozada.

- Cállate mujerzuela golosa…- le respondió Sai con los ojos ensombrecidos por la pasión y desabrochándole la falda.

- Mejor dejemos a este par de calientes y vayamos a otra parte Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a la pelirrosa. Recogió su camisa del suelo y se marcharon del lugar con Sasuke pisándole los talones.

Comenzaba a amanecer en Konoha y la gente ya se marchaba del gran salón de eventos en donde tenía lugar la fiesta de Sakura.

Los comensales, o más bien, los ninjas que estaban jugando a la botella, estaban esparcidos por el resto de la residencia. Todos en distintas partes por distintas razones.

Kakashi yacía tirado en la tina junto con Temari. Ésta quería ir al baño por el llamado de la naturaleza y una vez terminado en el baño, no le llamó en absoluto la atención el ver a Kakashi en la tina descansado tan bien. Le dio sueño verlo tan tranquilo y se acomodó a su lado para compartir de ese bienestar que necesitaba.

Lee descansaba placidamente en el pasillo que daba a la cocina. Como había sido el primero en caer, se durmió después de uno que otro destrozo causado al exterior. Los basureros jamás volverían a ser los mismos.

Gaara dormía sobre un sofá en medio de la sala de estar, con Hinata sobre él. Había querido ayudarle al igual que lo había hecho con Sasuke en la fiesta. Nadie tenía porqué dormir en medio del piso y con la borrachera que se traía encima. La reacción de Gaara cuando sintió la comodidad del sofá tras su espalda en vez del duro suelo, fue de abrazarse en agradecimiento a la persona que lo había traído allí. Hinata no se sintió apenada, el alcohol le había quitado esa característica tan propia de ella y la fuerza que empleaba Gaara en el abrazo fue tal que la obligó a quedarse encima de él hasta que se durmiera y la soltara. Pero tardó tanto que se quedó dormida y se abrazó a él para no caerse y estar más cómoda.

Shikamaru e Ino después del juego no volvieron a ser los mismos. Habían encontrado, gracias a ese estúpido juego, sentimientos que se creían perdidos y se daban las gracias por haber participado.

Habían ido a la cocina a buscar algo que no tuviera alcohol. La sed los mataba. Ambos al mismo tiempo se encontraron en aquel lugar y no detuvieron sus impulsos como la vez anterior. Ahora no había gente observando. La pasión de los besos del otro hizo que todas las botellas de la encimera terminaran esparcidas por el suelo.

- Alguien podría venir…- decía Ino entre gemidos, con Shikamaru ubicándose entre sus piernas y besándole el cuello.

- Jajaja- rió socarronamente, Shikamaru- Tienes razón. No queremos que nos descubran.

Sin importarles la habitación a la cual acudieron se fueron de la cocina sin romper el contacto en ningún momento, y al llegar hicieron el amor desenfrenadamente hasta el amanecer.

Chouji una vez terminada su labor como DJ, se dirigió hacia la zona de comida que estaba tan bien cuidada por Sasuke y que ahora era un completo desastre por las botellas de alcohol esparcidas. Comió hasta que ya no hubo nada más que manteles, platos y cubiertos.

Sai, como antes mencioné, se entretuvo como nunca antes en su vida en el jardín, teniendo sexo salvaje y lleno de groserías con aquella mujer que conoció en la fiesta hace unas horas. Los vecinos jamás olvidarán aquel rosario recitado en medio de la residencia de los Uchiha.

Y finalmente, Sakura y Naruto. Se encontraban abrazados y tirados en el pasillo que quedaba por la parte exterior de la residencia. Apreciaban el amanecer en todo su esplendor. La decisión fue tomada por los dos en cuanto sintieron la tibieza del sol en sus espaldas y no querían perder detalle de la salida del astro rey.

Todos parecían felices. Todos, excepto una persona.

Sasuke estaba un poco más tranquilo ahora que no hacían nada libidinoso y solo se dedicaban a ver el amanecer. ¿Podría dejarlos unos cuantos minutos o tendría que estar a la vigilia de su hermana hasta que se marchara el zorro?

Los rayos de sol dieron de lleno sobre la cabeza del moreno quien llevaba una cierta distancia de su hermana y su mejor amigo. Se sentía cansado, los ojos le pesaban y aún así no quería dejar en paz a su hermana. Y fue ahí cuando sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y aquella cosa que le hacía sentir una extraña tibieza sobre su cabeza se deslizó, manchando su mejilla. Se asustó y se tocó. Su mano estaba teñida de rojo carmesí. Sangre.

- Diablos. Con razón me escocía tanto.- se tocó la venda de su cabeza y estaba bastante húmeda.- Tengo que…- cuando se puso de pie demasiado rápido y perdió el equilibrio- … hacer algo…- todo daba vueltas hasta que lo mareó del todo y cayó desmayado.

El estruendo de la caída del moreno llegó hasta los oídos del rubio y la pelirrosa inmediatamente.

- ¿Sentiste eso, Naruto?- dijo Sakura, sentándose.

- Sí. Fue cerca de aquí.

- Vamos a ver- incorporándose a gran velocidad, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Había una pequeña charca de sangre alrededor de su cabeza.

- Sa…- Sakura quedó sin palabras, al igual que la primera vez que había visto a Sasuke tirado en medio de la pista de baile, pero esta vez no reaccionó y se quedó de piedra.

- ¡Sasuke-teme!- Naruto no lo pensó y dio vuelta el cuerpo del moreno, alzándole un poco la cabeza para que la sangre dejara de brotar.

- Tsunade no Baa-chan- Naruto se puso de pie apenas vio a la Hokage salir de la sala de urgencias.- ¿Cómo está?

Tsunade se quitó la mascarilla para respirar un poco mejor y se quitó los guantes para tener mayor movilidad. Acababa de salir de la operación de emergencia que había ocasionado Sasuke.

- Está estable y durmiendo ahora- dijo con un tono tranquilizador. – Lo llevarán a una habitación para que descanse. No hay que molestarlo.

Sakura estaba callada y sentada al lado de Naruto. Se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos para pensar. No podía asimilar las cosas todavía. Se sentía culpable de todo, si no hubiese descuidado a su hermano por tanto tiempo de seguro que no estaría al borde de la muerte ¿Qué había salido mal? Los puntos que le había hecho habían sido hechos con firmeza, ¿o tal vez no? Ya no sabía qué pensar. Si no se hubiese demorado tanto con Naruto, tal vez Sasuke no se habría preocupado para haber salido en su busca. Pero no. Tenía que demorarse. Se maldecía internamente.

- ¡_Tonta, tonta! ¡Eres una estúpida¡ ¡ Por tu culpa Sasuke-kun está como está!_

- ¿Sakura? – la llamó Tsunade.

- ¡_Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta…!_

- ¡Sakura!- ésta despertó de su trance- ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida…

- Ha estado así desde la madrugada…- dijo Naruto, susurrándole al oído a la Hokage.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Habían pasado ocho horas desde el incidente de Sasuke y Sakura no se había movido de su puesto ni de su posición.

- Sakura- alguien puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa. Ésta alzó la vista.- Deberías comer algo, te hará bien.

- Estoy bien, Shishiou- respondió Sakura.

- Pues no me lo parece…

- De verdad. Solo quiero ver a mi hermano… ¿puedo?

Tsunade lo pensó por unos cuantos segundos.

- Está bien puedes verlo.- dijo resignada- Pero si está dormido, trata de no despertarlo. Sería lo mejor no provocar emociones ni nada por el estilo. Perdió mucha sangre y las transfusiones son más rápidas su uno no está alterado.

- Gracias.

- Yo esperaré aquí, Sakura-chan- Naruto entendía a la perfección la necesidad de Sakura por ver a su hermano por lo que prefirió quedarse esperándola hasta que se calmara.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ver a Sasuke-kun?

- Tú eres la persona a la que de seguro Sasuke preferiría ver primero. Yo puedo esperar un poco más.- se puso de pie- Iré a comprar algo para que comas cuando salgas.- se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso y se marchó.

* * *

_**Ya saben, si les gustó solo vayan a reviews y dejenme un comentario para ver como voy en esta historia que es un placer de escribir.**_

**_Nos veremos en otro cap._**

**_Matané_**

**_Katary Kanae ^^_**


	9. Paseo por la hambruna

**_Hola a todos. Espero les guste este capi. Lean y sean felices ^^_**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9: Paseo por la hambruna.

Sakura continuó por el camino que le indicó Tsunade para ir a ver a Sasuke. Al entrar a la habitación vio en seguida el cuerpo del moreno que descansaba. Tenía muchas bolsas de sangre colgando de una estructura metálica. Su pulso era relajado como indicaba la máquina y parecía no tener problemas ahora para respirar. Eso la tranquilizó pero no lo suficiente. Sasuke no dejaba de estar dentro del hospital, sedado, todavía en cierto riesgo después de haber salido de un cuadro complicado…

- _Ay, Sasuke-kun- _suspiró afligida Sakura, sentándose al lado de su hermano.

- …

- Perdóname…- tomó con cuidado una de sus manos. – Todo fue mi culpa y lo siento muchísimo…

- …

- Ojala estuvieras despierto para escucharme…- una lágrima comenzaba a asomarse.

Sasuke despertaba de los efectos de la medicina de a poco. No quería abrir los ojos pero había escuchado la voz de alguien que seguramente le hablaba a él y sintió aquel suave perfume de fresas con un leve toque ácido… Sakura.

- No…- se escuchó débilmente.

Sakura alzó la vista en un segundo. Esa voz era…

- ¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿Estás despierto?- se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

- No, Sakura. – dijo Sasuke, abriendo los ojos- Esto es tan solo un sueño y sigo en coma…

- Ah.-dijo triste y decepcionada de nuevo- Pensé que estaba despierta.

- Por supuesto que lo estás tontilla.- levantó la mano para darle un suave coscorrón. – No te eches la culpa por lo que pasó. Fue mi culpa después de todo por no haber mantenido el reposo debido.

- Pero tengo la culpa porque me fuiste a buscar… Hice que te preocuparas…

- Sí… tienes razón.

- ¿Ya ves?

- Pero no del todo. – Sakura se lo quedó mirando, expectante-No fue tu culpa. Fue la mía porque soy un impaciente de mierda y me conoces bien. Estabas con Naruto, así que no te culpo el hecho de que se te haya ido volando el tiempo en su compañía- puso una mala cara en cuanto dijo lo último. Se acordó se aquella escena inocente que comenzaba a volverse indecorosa entre su amigo y ella.

- … - Sakura guardó silencio.

- ¿Te sientes mejor con lo que te dije?

- No del todo.

- Ahh, ya olvídalo. Sanaré.- se sentó para mirar a los ojos a la pelirrosa- No me estoy muriendo ni nada.- apretó de la mano que Sakura sostenía.

Quería hacerla sentir mejor. Después de todo, la culpa en todo el incidente había sido culpa suya y de nadie más. Él había sido el desconfiado, él había sido el impaciente y él tenía que haberse quedado en reposo en cama en vez de haberse dejado convencer por Naruto para ir a caminar un poco en vez de estar como una morsa amargada en medio de una fiesta.

- Supongo que no has comido nada en todo este tiempo.- no era una pregunta.

- Sí…- bajó la vista un tanto apenada.

- Ve a comer algo. Estás más pálida de lo usual. Seguro el usoratonkachi está afuera con algo listo para ti.

- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

- Pff- resopló- Es obvio. Es Naruto después de todo. Preocupado por todo y por todos… Ve. Yo también tengo hambre así que llamaré a la enfermera para que me traiga algo. Muero de hambre…- calló por dos segundos- Aunque, pensándolo bien, la comida de aquí es como comer aire. Además nunca le echan sal a nada- sacó la lengua, asqueado.

- Has el intento y llama aunque sea para engañar a tu estómago por un tiempo.- sonrió con esa sonrisa de niña inocente que a Sasuke tanto le gustaba, y le persuadía.

El Sasuke que conocía de toda la vida estaba volviendo lentamente y no podía estar de mal humor por un poco de hambre. Le dio un abrazo suave para no lastimarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke le respondió el gesto.

- Cuando termine volveré, ¿de acuerdo?

- Mmm...- se quedó mirando a la pelirrosa de pies a cabeza disimuladamente.

Tenía ojeras nuevamente, su cabello era todo un desastre, su ropa estaba toda arrugada y tenía un tanto corrido el maquillaje a causa de las horas en vela. En resumen; era un desastre andante. Si le decía que se fuera a casa a reponer energías de seguro que ésta le haría un mohín y no le haría caso, así que… ¿de que valía que le diera por respuesta un _no_? Naruto puede que se diera cuenta de esto e hiciera el favor por él de decirle a Sakura que se tomara todo el tiempo del mundo para recomponerse

- Como quieras.

Sakura salió de la habitación y Naruto ya la estaba esperando con varias cosas para comer tranquilos. Le ofreció un refresco de naranja que la pelirrosa aceptó gustosa y lo bebió al seco.

- ¿Estaba durmiendo?

- Al principio sí, pero despertó luego de un minuto.

- ¿Y cómo se siente?

- Créeme; se siente de maravilla.

- Viniendo de Sasuke, no me extrañaría.

Naruto se había llevado a Sakura al patio del hospital. Era un bonito día y había que aprovecharlo en vez de estar bajo techo.

Bajo un árbol se acomodaron y comieron de lo que había traído el rubio, pero Sakura no se podía tranquilizar con nada.

- Sakura-chan, estás comiendo muy rápido.-efectivamente, estaba comiendo muy rápido y apenas respiraba para tomar un nuevo trago de la lata de jugo que Naruto había traído.

- No es cierto.

- Sí, lo es.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Bueno, perdón…- dejó de comer su sándwich- Es que me preocupa saber cómo está Sasuke-kun.

- Sakura-chan- le dijo a modo de reproche- Sé que Sasuke no te dijo esto pero te lo diré en su nombre. Estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua. Él estará bien. Ahora come que te hace falta reunir energías. El día será largo.

- Pero es que…

- Ah- le indicó con la mano para que se detuviera- Abre la boca.- Sakura obedeció- Y ahora cómete ese sándwich. Después te llevaré a tu casa para que tomes una ducha y te cambies de ropa. Sasuke estará agradecido de verte más presentable que ahora.

- ¿Tan mal estoy?- se revisó. No tenía espejo así que no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que tenía de malo.

- Bueno, admito que te he visto peor…- rió por lo bajo.

- Jajaja- rió igualmente al recordar el día en que se desveló arreglando la casa y Naruto la encontró en condiciones deplorables, llena de ojeras, su cabello hecho una maraña y en pijamas.- Cierto.

Comieron tranquilos y no dejaron ni las migas, sobre todo la pelirrosa, quien ya no escuchaba a su estómago pidiéndole algo de comer. El rubio la acompañó a su casa y Sakura le dijo que no tardaría mucho. Que pronto podrían volver al hospital.

- Tienes que descansar, Sakura-chan. No basta con solo bañarte y cambiarte de ropa. Tienes que tomar aunque sea una siesta…

- Pero si estoy bien.

Naruto se acercó a la pelirrosa, serio y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sakura era testaruda. Una mujer complicada y llevaba fervientemente por sus decisiones pero se tendría que doblegar, aunque fuera por hoy. Quería a una Sakura-chan sana, compuesta, feliz.

- No, apenas salgas del baño, descansarás. No me obligues a inyectarte codeína…

Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso rápido a Naruto en los labios.

- No tardaré mucho. Cuando menos lo esperes estaré lista para irnos.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. La determinación de Sakura era increíble. El baño solo la haría sentirse todavía más cansada. Lo sabía por experiencia propia. Tenía que hacer algo o Sakura terminaría peor y Sasuke no se lo perdonaría.

- _Usoratonkachi. ¿Cómo pudiste haber sido tan bruto como para no obligarla a que durmiera ni cinco minutos?_

_- _De seguro que Sasuke me diría eso.- Naruto rió para sí mismo en cuanto Sakura desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Se podía escuchar como corría el agua desde el otro lado y Naruto pensó de nuevo lo de la codeína para cuando Sakura saliera. Tendría que pensar algo y ya.

- Vamos, Naruto, piensa, piensa. ¿Qué podría detener a Sakura-chan para quedarse un poco más?

Se devanó los sesos por tratar de encontrar alguna respuesta. No sabía en dónde diablos conseguir la codeína pero no sería tan salvaje. Si se metía dentro del laboratorio, Sakura lo sabría. Había puesto hace un mes una especie de trampilla que te delataba si entrabas al laboratorio y además estaría horas metido entre los miles de frascos que tenía la pelirrosa… Además de que no sabía cómo funcionaba la trampilla ni donde estaba ubicada. Podría noquearla pero jamás se le ocurriría hacer tal barbaridad. ¿Qué hacer?

Naruto creyó haber llegado a una solución justo cuando se cortó el ruido de la ducha y Sakura se disponía a salir.

La pelirrosa salió con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y dejando un caminillo de agua tras de ella. De su cabello caían gotitas que mojaban sus pies y le daban un aparariencia sexy para los ojos de Naruto. Se sentía tentado, atraído por fuerzas extrañas…

- Uff, que sexy te ves- soltó sin pensarlo el rubio, acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirrosa- Ojala tuviera el privilegio de verte así más seguido…

Poco a poco Naruto arrastraba a Sakura en dirección del sofá con peligrosas intenciones que ésta percibió, pero no le importaron en absoluto. Desde hacía tanto que ansiaba poder estar en esta confianza con el rubio, tanto había ansiado el tener la libertad de besarlo, de sentirlo… Y no había nadie quien pudiera interrumpirlos esta vez.

- Si así fuera, entonces estaría muerta por una severa pulmonía…- rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del zorro, en gesto de posesión.- Así que confórmate con esta única vez, porque si Sasuke-kun estuviera aquí- le susurró al oído, en gesto juguetón- ya te habría sacado a patadas…- rió disimuladamente con la escena dentro de su mente.

- No tendría por qué enterarse – la besó demandante y Sakura no se contuvo. Correspondió con las mismas ganas.

Estaban completamente solos en casa y eso les los excitó de sobremanera aunque no se dieran cuenta. Eran demasiado nuevos en este camino y demasiado inocentes o estúpidos… o simplemente sus mentes no habían sido corrompidas por nadie…

- Dime que descansarás antes de ir a ver a tu hermano…- Naruto besaba ahora el cuello de Sakura y ésta soltaba pequeños gemidos a causa del contacto tan exquisito que le proporcionaba su zorro.

- No lo sé… trata de hacerme cambiar… de…de opinión. – respondió dejándose recostar sobre el sofá, el frío contacto del respaldo del cuero hizo que le dieran escalofríos.

- Testaruda…- sus manos se acercaron peligrosamente a la toalla de la kunoichi y ésta no opuso resistencia. Pasó las manos por sus piernas- No irás si no descansas, Sakura…

- No… no lo haré… si eso es… lo que quieres.- soltó finalmente. Estaba al cien. Su cabeza daba vueltas por las caricias que le proporcionaba el rubio y la volvían loca. Era la segunda vez que se sentía así. La primera había sido en el patio, en la noche de la fiesta. Estaba a su merced y haría lo que fuera.

Naruto triunfante, sonrió y quitó la toalla de Sakura.

* * *

Sakura no apareció, por lo que el usoratonkachi debió de haberla convencido para que hiciera lo que él no había podido lograr. Pegarla a la cama con alguna clase de droga para dormir o algo por el estilo. Algo bueno para empezar. Una preocupación menos.

A pesar de esto, Sasuke maldecía todo el rato. Tenía hambre y por más que llamaba a la enfermera con el botón que estaba colgando sobre la cabecera de su cama, nadie respondía. Decidió que era mejor dar una vuelta. Tenía calor y le dolía el trasero de tanto tiempo que llevaba sentado.

Al intentar levantarse de la cama, sintió un repentino tirón que parecía provenir de su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que era el catéter que le inyectaba la sangre que le hacía falta. Vio las bolsas que colgaban de la cosa de acero que parecía perchero y éstas estaban vacías, por lo que no vio problema en quitarse el catéter para movilizarse con mayor libertad, en vez de arrastrarlo por todo el bendito hospital.

- Veamos- dijo una vez fuera de la habitación- ¿Dónde estará la cocina?- miró a la derecha y vio un pasillo que estaba más cercano que el de la izquierda. Mientras más pronto comenzara a caminar, mejor.

No supo si fue por instinto o por suerte pero dio con la cocina en menos de un suspiro. El letrero se asomaba glorioso a unos diez metros de distancia.

- Bingo- dijo feliz Sasuke, caminando tranquilamente. Quiso poner las manos en sus bolsillos pero había olvidado que llevaba tan solo una bata de hospital.- No importa, total no hay nadie por aquí- dijo despreocupado y siguió caminando.

Otro golpe de suerte sintió que lo había golpeado al ver la cocina completamente vacía. Avanzó triunfante para buscar algo de comer en las estanterías y había dado con unas cuantas golosinas de goma y galletas de vainilla con chocolate. Se le hizo agua la boca. El hambre lo estaba matando.

- Te digo que está jugando con nosotras…- se escuchó la voz de una enfermera y sus tacones indicaban que iba en dirección de la cocina.

Sasuke no alcanzó ni a agarrar por si acaso una de las golosinas y se ocultó bajo una mesa de metal que estaba a sus espaldas. Como traía un mantel encima, solo podía ver los pies de las enfermeras cuando entraron dentro de la habitación.

- Pero no podemos hacer nada, ella nos paga.

Se detuvieron justo en frente de la mesa en la cual se escondía Sasuke, por lo que éste se puso un tanto nervioso cuando una de las enfermeras, en un acto de descargo, golpeó la parte inferior de la mesa y ésta resonó en toda la habitación.

- ¡Ay! -exclamó la enfermera que había dado el golpe.

- Serás…- dijo la otra mujer en señal de reproche.

- ¡_Váyanse para comer algo!_

_-_ Mejor llevémonos estos dulces antes de que recibamos otro regaño.

Se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor de los paquetes que tomaban las enfermeras entre sus brazos. Se estaban llevando los dulces y Sasuke no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Maldición, dijo nuevamente para sí.

Cuando las enfermeras se fueron, Sasuke salió de su escondite y vio resignado en la alacena en donde una vez estuvieron los dulces. No quedaba nada. Suspiró por un buen rato y se miró los pies por unos minutos.

- Que feos que son…- subió la mirada. Tal vez habría algo en las ollas, después de todo había un agradable olor a comida que inundaba toda la estancia.

La primera olla que humeaba, tenía unas patatas. Éstas apenas habían sido depositadas y estaban bastante crudas. Las descartó. En seguida.

Olla tras olla. Plato desagradable, tras comida desagradable. Había sesos, repollo, betarraga o alguna otra cosa que justo era algo que odiaba. Eran las mismas que siempre borraba de la lista que Sakura acostumbraba hacer a fin de mes para llenar el refrigerador y las despensas.

- Esto es un desperdicio de tiempo- dijo molesto y salió de la cocina.

Ya no sabía a qué lugar dirigirse así que prefirió andar sin rumbo fijo por lo largos pasillos blancos y con olor a desinfectante de hospital.

La mayoría de las puertas por las que había pasado eran habitaciones de pacientes en su misma condición o que estaban en revisión. Como casi todas estaban ocupadas o con la puerta cerrada, no vio la necesidad de entrar. Siguió, caminó, se escondió de las enfermeras o de Tsunade que de vez en cuando entraba para hacer revisiones o simplemente comer algún dulce de una máquina.

- Muchacho- se escuchó desde la habitación número 285. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y se veían unas cortinas naranjas que se movían con la brisa cálida del día.

- ¿Ah?- dijo Sasuke confundido. No estaba seguro de si era a él a quien estaban llamando pero detuvo sus pasos para asegurarse.- ¿Me habla a mí?

- Sí, ¿a qué otra persona más le estaría hablando en 95 metros a la redonda?

- Amm…

- Solo acércate.

Sasuke no muy seguro entró en la habitación. Era un anciano el que le había llamado. No tenía cabello, era de una piel muy pálida y con las manos venosas. Había muchas máquinas que le rodeaban y hacían constante ruido, indicando que el paciente estaba vivo aún. Otros aparatos eran demasiado grandes o raros para saber con exactitud qué función cumplían.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó amistosamente el anciano que tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Sasuke.- dijo secamente.

- Umm. Por la seriedad debes ser Uchiha Sasuke, ¿o me equivoco?

- No. Está en lo correcto, viejo.

- ¿Me harías un favor, Sasuke?

- Depende.

- ¿Ves esa cajita que está bajo mi cama?- no se movió y abrió los ojos. Eran de un celeste clarísimo y veían hacia el frente. Era ciego.

- Viejo, ¿eres ciego?

- Sí, y este maldito botón para las enfermeras o no funciona, o no quieren venir.

- La segunda opción es más fiable. Me muero de hambre y mi dedo se cansó de llamar a alguna enfermera.- se acercó a la cama del anciano y buscó la cajita que le había mencionado. Era del tamaño de su puño. Se la entregó al anciano.

- Gracias, muchacho.- abrió la caja y de ella sacó unas cuantas pastillas de un curioso color negro.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Veneno?

- Ojala. Son pastillas de carbón. Me estancarán un poco, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Agh- sacó la lengua en señal de asco.

El anciano soltó una carcajada cuando escuchó esto.

- Y dime, muchacho, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Tienes sida, sífilis…?- soltó a modo de broma.

- Un imbécil quiso matarme en una fiesta y me rompió una botella en la cabeza.

- Hum, ¿casi mueres?

- No. La segunda vez sí.

- ¿Segunda?

- Es que se me salieron los puntos que mi hermana me había hecho y después perdí mucha sangre- se acercó a la ventana la cual daba al patio del hospital. Todas las enfermeras estaban reunidas en masa al centro de ésta. Con razón no respondían a ni uno de los llamados. Parecía que estaban en alguna clase de huelga o algo por el estilo.

- Ahh- dijo como si estuviera comprobando sus sospechas- Entonces, ¿te corcheteó la cabeza Tsunade-sama?

- Sí y ahora parece que tuviera calvicie prematura.- volteó para acercarse a la cama.

- Tienes un pelón muy grande por lo que presiento en el tono de tu voz.

- Exacto- dijo Sasuke sorprendido.- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, viejo?

- Años de experiencia. Lo bueno de nacer ciego es que aprendes a utilizar los otros sentidos para compensar el que careces.

- Las mentiras, entonces, no se te deben de escapar.

- Exactamente.- se acomodó en la cama y se sentó, reclinando con el control de la cama el respaldo de ésta.- ¿Tu hermana es médico?

- Es su deseo. Aprende bastante rápido y pronto tendrá el título. ¿O ya lo tuvo?...- trató de recordar- Creo que fue cuando estaba de misión…

- Entonces ya lo tiene.

- Sí. Ahora me acordé.- se sentó al lado de la cama sobre una sillita que había para las visitas. El anciano se tomó las pastillas con un vaso de agua.

- ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Te llegará la hora…?- no quiso sonar grosero pero debido a todas las máquinas alrededor de aquella cama y dada la apariencia esquelética del viejo, no daba más para pensar que eso.

- Más o menos. Me dijeron que me había desmayado en medio de mi habitación por una baja de azúcar. Yo digo que fue otra razón. Una más grave. Aquí me conocen bien y lo mismo yo a ellos. Como te dije antes, sé cuando me mienten.- se rió para sí.- Baja de azúcar y una mierda.

- Jajaja- rió Sasuke, ladeando la cabeza.- ¿Cómo te llamas, viejo?

- Koji. Kitamura Koji. Un gusto.- le tendió la mano y Sasuke la estrechó.

- Igualmente.

El estómago de Sasuke no se hizo esperar y rugió como nunca antes en su vida. Éste se sonrojó de vergüenza. Se había olvidado del hambre que lo atormentaba y del motivo por el cual había salido sin permiso de su habitación.

- Si tienes hambre puedes abrir ese cajón que está a tu derecha- sintió como Sasuke obedecía a la indicación- Ahí tengo unas galletas de vainilla que me aseguré de robar de la cocina. Puedes comerlas que no puedo comer nada hasta una hora, cuando estas pastillas me hagan efecto.

- Gracias, Koji-san.

- De nada

Sasuke miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita a su derecha. Eran las siete de la tarde y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas habían pasado desde que Sakura junto con el usoratonkachi se habían ido. Era mejor volver para evitar preocupaciones y que con eso lo amarraran a la cama para que no escapara la próxima vez. Tsunade era capaz de hacer eso. Para mayor ejemplo se acordó de Naruto, cuando lo habían amordazado como un animal a la cama para que no huyera porque quería entrenar.

Sasuke se puso de pie.

- ¿Te vas?- dijo el anciano Koji.

- Sí. No quiero preocupar a mi hermana si es que vuelve y no me encuentra.

- Muy bien. Cuídate de las enfermeras que están en práctica. Son muy impulsivas.

- ¿Quieren dar buena impresión?- trató de adivinar, alzando una ceja.

- No. Quieren aprovecharse de los jóvenes como tú. Jóvenes y peor si son apuestos… Acércate- le indicó con la mano. Sasuke obedeció nuevamente y el anciano toco sus mejillas, su cuello y sus hombros- Sí. Ten cuidado- apuntándolo en amenaza, como si se tratase de su propio nieto.

- Jajaja- rió nuevamente Sasuke, divertido- Ok. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Antes de salir de la habitación, volteó para ver una vez más al viejo quien reclinaba un poco su cama y tomaba un libro, seguramente de Braile, ya que se veían puntitos negros en él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí, viejo Koji?

- Hasta que muera, supongo. Puedes venir a verme si quieres.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos y suerte con tus pastillas de tranca.

Escuchó la risa del anciano cuando llevaba unos seis metros de distancia por el pasillo.

Comió del paquete que le había dado el anciano, eran tan solo tres galletas. Las devoró feliz, aunque se quedó corto. Ojala que la huelga de las enfermeras fuese corta y pronto volvieran al trabajo.

Llegó a su habitación. No había nadie así que entró en el baño y vio el horrible reflejo de su cabeza en el espejo. Vio esa horrible falta de pelo tan notoria y no sabía con exactitud si estaba enojado, deprimido, o ambas opciones.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, pero lo ignoró. Había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿has comido algo… ya?- el moreno no estaba en su cama. ¿A dónde huyó esta vez?

Sasuke no estaba en cama pero se escuchó un silencioso quejido que provenía desde la izquierda de la pelirrosa. El moreno se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, sentado sobre el retrete. Lo utilizaba de silla para mirarse al espejo. Se veía, resignado, su calva. Las vendas se las habían quitado y apreciaba con horror los corchetes quirúrgicos que le habían, puesto como si fuera un vil pedazo de cuero.

- Se ve peor que antes…- dijo en voz baja. Se tocaba con cuidado los corchetes que unían la piel

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke- teme?- preguntó Naruto, asomándose tras el hombro de la pelirrosa para ver dentro del baño a un deprimido Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser en la puta cabeza?- maldecía en voz alta- No podía ser en la espalda o en un brazo. No. En la puta cabeza. ¡Encontraré al bastardo de mierda que me hizo esto en cuanto pueda salir de aquí!

- Ya, ya. Tranquilo, Sasuke-chan- soltó a manera de broma, Naruto- Todo a su tiempo.

Sasuke suspiró.

- Ni ganas tengo de responderte ahora, usoratonkachi…

- ¡Pero sí que tienes ganas de maldecir! No conocía ese vocabulario tuyo, por Kami…

Sasuke se puso de pie sin despegar los ojos del suelo. Se fue a recostar nuevamente en su cama con Sakura y Naruto mirándolo en silencio.

- ¿Y ustedes qué tanto miran?- soltó tranquilamente, a modo de reproche por aquel silencio impropio de estos dos personajes- ¿Me volví un fenómeno de pronto?- puso los brazos tras la nuca para acomodarse mejor por la almohada que era muy blanda.

- Jajaja- rió, Sakura- No nos pasa nada.

- Mentira, Sakura-chan- molestó, Naruto- Le pasa de todo- puso su brazo sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa, en un gesto cariñoso.

Sasuke se molestó un poco, mirándolos de reojo pero fingió que no había visto nada y miró al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

- Pase- dijo Sasuke, sin despegar la vista del techo.

* * *

**_I´m baaaaack. Les gustó? Si fue así presionen el botoncito de review que me hace tan feliz._**

**_Trataré de escribir y de actualizar más seguidillo. Los quiero a todos._**

**_Besos y abrazos a mis lectores/as._**


	10. Y el botón funcionó cuando

_**Comenzaré dándoles las gracias a todas las personas que han estado siguiendo la historia**_

_**Gracias: asukasoad, setsuna17, kokoro-chan O.O, aanneth, Ikamari, Katherune-Madness, DaniMoro16, asuka uzumaki, vicatoal, kariedu56, PolinSeneka y .**_

_**Gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic. De verdad, me hacen requete feliz sus comentarios tan bellos.**_

__

**atte. Katary Kanae ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Y el botón funcionó cuando se le dio la gana…**

Era Tsunade, quien venía a hacer personalmente para hacerle un chequeo a Sasuke para ver cómo seguía tras haberse despertado. Llevaba unas bolsas de sangre consigo.

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor.- dijo en cuanto vio al moreno en esa posición tan tranquila y despreocupada sobre la cama- ¿Cómo va la herida, Sasuke?

- Horrible. Esta cosa- apuntándose a la cabeza- ¿Por cuanto tiempo más tengo que tener estos corchetes?

- Mmm…- miró el reporte que colgaba desde la parte inferior de la cama – Por como sanas yo creo que unos cuatro días más.

- ¿Tanto?- dijo sorprendido.

- ¿Te parece poco? Una persona común tendría eso por lo menos una semana o dos. Sé agradecido por tener una salud tan buena. Hasta yo te la envidio.

- ¿Me envidias?- arqueó una ceja a la Hokage.

- La verdad no. Era para enfatizar la oración. Puedo curarme mucho más rápido que tú.

Tsunade se acercó a la estructura de acero de la cual colgaban las bolsas vacías de sangre para reemplazarlas por unas nuevas. Sacó de un pequeño mueble un frasco de alcohol, un poco de algodón y tomó de la aguja que colgaba de un tubo delgado, flexible. Procedió a desinfectar. Miró a Sasuke, regañándolo con los ojos y tomó sin previo aviso de su mano para introducir la aguja directo en su vena.

- ¡Ay!- se quejó Sasuke, sorprendido.

- El simple hecho de que se acabe la sangre no significa que te tengas que quitar el catéter. A la próxima llama a una enfermera.- y salió de la habitación.

- Maldita vieja…- dijo Sasuke, mirándose la aguja que había vuelto a su mano. Cómo la odiaba. No podía esperar para que pasaran los benditos cuatro días para irse a casa y descansar en su cama.

- Te escuché, Uchiha- se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. El sonido de sus tacones anunció el momento en que desapareció.

Sasuke no había reparado hasta entonces en lo que estaba pasando frente a sus narices. Sakura y Naruto se dedicaban unas miradas un tanto sospechosas.

- _La temida mirada babosa atacó a Sakura ahora, ¿a qué se deberá?- _pensó Sasuke.

Naruto estaba un tanto sonrojado y con la mano tras la nuca y Sakura se agarraba una muñeca tras la espalda. También estaba un tanto sonrojada por algo que Sasuke, por más que odiara, desconocía. Algo había ocurrido y no le estaba gustando por dónde se estaban yendo sus pensamientos. Se había acordado de la noche anterior y de qué habría pasado si Sai no hubiese interrumpido…

Sakura estaba más arreglada y ya no tenía esas horribles ojeras. Se había cambiado de ropa y su cabello estaba más arreglado. Naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones. Aunque no se le notaran tanto las ojeras como a Sakura, ahora no tenía ni rastro de nada. También estaba más arreglado y se había cambiado de ropa.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían tardado ambos desde que se había marchado Sakura al momento en que había despertado tras su desmayo? Unas, ¿cinco horas?

Tiempo suficiente para hacer algo de índole sospechoso...

- ¿Qué les pasa a ambos? ¿Por qué la cara de babosos?- dijo Sasuke molesto, volviendo a recostarse.

- Amm- Sakura no sabía por dónde empezar. Recordó lo que le había dicho Naruto cuando estuvieron en su casa y encima del sofá.

- Te amo tanto, Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto, mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo también, Naruto.- respondió Sakura, abrazándose al cuello del rubio una vez terminaron su acto encima de aquel sofá- Te amo mucho.

- ¿Tienes pensado contarle a Sasuke de lo de nosotros?- dijo juguetón.

- Podemos contarle en cuanto lleguemos al hospital si así lo quieres.

- Por supuesto. Para que se vaya acostumbrando a la idea.

Volviendo al tiempo actual, dentro de la habitación de Sasuke, éste se sentía un tanto incómodo a causa del aura que emanaban aquellas dos personas en frente suyo.

- Bueno, todo tiene una razón, Sasuke-kun- comenzó Sakura- La cara de babosos que tenemos se debe a que…

Alguien o más bien algunos entraron en la habitación, haciendo un gran alboroto. Sasuke automáticamente se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de su calva ni menos verla.

Eran Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten y Sai.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- era Ino quien por poco se lanzaba encima del susodicho si no fuera por Shikamaru- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sasuke?- preguntó Shikamaru metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y soltando un bostezo.

El resto de shinobis se agolpó, lanzando preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

- ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

- ¿Estabas bebido?

- Diablos, sí que consume sangre este bastardo.

- Es la juventud consumidora.

- Tengo hambre.

- Cuantas bolsas vacías.

- Ya te digo yo que es un puto vampiro, Neji.

Los recién llegados no paraban de hablar y volvían loco a Sasuke. Habían aparecido a solo perturbar su paz y además en esta situación no los aguantaba. Sakura estaba a punto de contarle algo importante y llegaban ellos. Tal vez otro día podrían interrumpir… dentro de unos cien años más. Cuando ya estuviera muerto y bajo diez metros de tierra.

- ¡YA!- gritó Sasuke, desesperado y levantándose de su cama. Tenía la mano derecha formando un puño para liberar tensión mientras que con la otra se cubría la cabeza.

- Sasuke…

- ¿Qué?- soltó furioso.

- ¿Por qué tienes una almohada en tu cabeza?- preguntó Kakashi, curioso.

- Me molesta el sol, ¿algún problema?

- Qué sensible, Uchiha- dijo Sai- Si apenas ilumina el sol afuera.

Estaba atardeciendo. Eran cerca de las siete treinta y los rayos del sol apenas llegaban a tocar la ventana de la habitación.

- Espera…- soltó Ino. Sospechaba algo- Si a Sasuke-kun lo golpearon en la cabeza…

- Y estaba por la herida aquí en el hospital…- continuó Shikamaru.

- Eso quiere decir que… - siguió Kiba.

_Oh, oh._

- Sasuke, quítate la almohada.- dijo Kakashi acercándose al susodicho. Estiró una mano hacia el objeto sobre la cabeza y Sasuke le golpeó la mano.

- Que no. ¿Qué tanto quieres ver? Me molesta el sol, nada más- se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a todos los presentes.

Para mala suerte de Sasuke, se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle con respecto de lo que llevaba puesto…

- Ey, Uchiha- le llamó Sai- Desde aquí tenemos una perfecta visión de tu retaguardia por si no te diste cuenta…

Sasuke trató de no inmutarse ante el comentario. Sentía la mirada de todos sobre su humanidad. Para ser más exactos; en su parte baja. Entrecerró los ojos, enojado.

- Y a mí qué. No tendrían por qué estar mirando mi trasero tropa de libidinosos.- se cruzó de brazos. Oh, sí. Orgullo Uchiha sólo había uno.

- Vaya sí que ejercita este bastardo- sin duda era Sai el que se atrevía a seguir hablando.- Ya quisiera tener yo un trasero de ese tipo.

Sasuke corrió un poco la bata para cubrirse atrás.

- Se me había olvidado que uno aquí era gay…- se dio la vuelta.

- No es cierto. Prefiero a las mujeres, pero cuando tienes una visión tan amplia y gratis como la que nos acabas de ofrecer… Tenemos el derecho de mirar, ¿o no?

Todos trataron de ahogar sus risas y tenían espasmos, causados por la escena tan cómica entre un Sasuke enfadado y un Sai pervertido y relajado.

Todos se divirtieron tras una hora de conversación colectiva. Hablaron de la fiesta, de los hechos ocurridos, del juego de la botella y de la borrachera de la cual Hinata no recordaba nada.

- Te hubieras visto, Hinata. Es la primera vez que actúas de una forma tan…- decía Ino.

- No-Hinata- soltó Kiba

- No puede ser… ¿No actué como stripper ni nada por el estilo?

- No, pero no te lo pensaste dos veces en lanzarte encima de Gaara en cuanto salió seleccionado para el reto.

- Uy, qué vergüenza…- se puso coloradísima.

Uno a uno se fueron marchando. Ahora solo quedaban Shikamaru e Ino. Sakura y Naruto conversaban animadamente con ellos. Siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

- Uy, mira la hora, Shikamaru- soltó de pronto Ino viendo su reloj de muñeca.- Es tarde, tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Qué tanto te urge, mujer?- dijo hastiado, Shikamaru. Todavía no quería marcharse.

- ¿Ya se te olvidó el compromiso de hoy?- le abrió los ojos, queriendo decir algo con la mirada.

Shikamaru captó en seguida y se acordó. Sonrió de lado y se sonrojó un poco.

- Ok. Nos vamos. Adiós muchachos- se despidió Shikamaru, tomando de la mano a Ino.

- Cuídate Sasuke-kun. Espero sanes pronto.- y salió de la habitación.

- Ahh- suspiró el moreno- Paz.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó, Sakura.

Naruto miró el reloj que estaba encima de la cabecera de la cama de Sasuke.

- Las doce un minuto, ¿por qué?

- Es muy tarde, mejor vámonos para dejar a Sasuke-kun descansar.

- Estoy perfectamente bien. ¿No había algo de lo que querían hablarme antes de que llegara la turba?

- Te lo contamos mañana- Sakura miró a Naruto. Éste solo asintió ya que no había prisa en nada. Las cosas entre ellos ya estaban hechas y lo único que harían con Sasuke sería comunicarle que estaban juntos. Mañana a primera hora se lo dirían porque si se lo contaban ahora, lo único que conseguirían sería alterarlo.

- Nos vamos- se acercó al moreno para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla- Que descanses, hermanito.

- Adiós, Teme- y salieron de la habitación.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo por un momento. Su estómago rugió luego de diez minutos y frunció el ceño.

- Y no me trajeron estas enfermeras mi comida… ¿En qué estarán pensando? Con razón no viene nadie; mala atención o mueren pronto los pacientes de inanición.- buscó el botón para llamar a la enfermera y lo presionó- Comida, muero de hambre…- soltó el botón.

Pasaron dos horas y nadie respondía a su llamado. Cuando Sasuke perdía la esperanza y después de cinco llamadas más, entró una enfermera con una bandeja en donde había una gelatina sin azúcar, un té con endulzante y un pan sin sal.

- Esto es peor que no comer nada.- dijo molesto.

- Lo siento, Uchiha-san- respondió la enfermera inclinándose un poco en señal de disculpa.- Pero son las órdenes de Tsunade-sama.- salió de la habitación.

- Quiero mi cama… quiero mi habitación…quiero comida- cerró los ojos- quiero golpear a Naruto.- comenzó a comer.

Todos descansaban en Konoha a esas alturas. Era una hora tranquila en el que los grillos se escuchaban por todas partes y los faroles iluminaban las vacías calles.

Sakura había llegado finalmente, junto con Naruto, a la residencia Uchiha. Se habían distraído jugando como niños en un parque de juegos que estaba cerca del hospital y se les había ido la hora. Eran cerca de las tres y a Sakura se le había ocurrido la idea de invitar, inocentemente, a dormir a la casa a Naruto. Éste se sentía un tanto incómodo en cuanto Sakura le preguntó.

- No lo sé, Sakura-chan…

- Solo es dormir. No te preocupes.

- No es por eso…

- Relájate.- Sakura cayó en la cuenta de a lo que se estaba refiriendo el rubio y sonrió divertida- Sasuke no se dará cuenta. A menos que escribas en la pared- alzó las manos para enmarcar lo que iba a decir- _"Uzumaki Naruto durmió aquí, ttebayo"_

Naruto rió y aceptó, pero no muy seguro de la respuesta de la pelirrosa. Pronto se olvidaría de todos sus prejuicios. Los besos de Sakura lograban doblegarlo de una manera que no creía posible. Y le gustaba que ella fuera la que provocaba eso únicamente.

**

* * *

**

**_Me salió algo corto el cap pero si quiero seguir con la trama como es debido, tengo que cortarla hasta aquí._**

_**Besos a todos mis lectores/as. No olviden los dulces reviews que me hacen tan feliz.**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_

_**Katary Kanae**_


	11. Sorpresa

**Nuevo capítulo al fin. Espero les agrade y les guste. Gracias de verdad por todos aquellos reviews que me han dejado, de verdad que me hacen feliz.**

**Trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana. Los miércoles. Haré todo lo posible y si me tardo aunque sea un día, cuélguenme (por decir algo, no digo que lo hagan…jejeje… U.U)**

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana en Konoha. La gente ya estaba totalmente despierta y caminaba activamente por las calles.

Los ninjas salían de misiones, otros se quedaban a entrenar otros tenían día libre. Mientras que Sasuke era despertado y molestado por una enfermera. Le quería dar un baño de esponja como a los otros pacientes que se quedaban a dormir dentro del hospital.

- Disculpa que te lo diga pero…- siendo arrinconado por la enfermera de las que le había advertido el anciano Koji.- Puedo bañarme perfectamente solo. Soy autodidacta…

La insistencia de aquella enfermera daba miedo. Desde que entró a la habitación del moreno, le había mostrado la esponja como un aviso. No aceptaba un no por respuesta por más que se lo dijera el Uchiha.

- Por favor, Sasuke-san- decía la enfermera tratando de acorralar al moreno quien huía como podía. - No digas que no quieres. Tengo manos mágicas y te terminará gustando- puso una expresión un tanto sádica que le puso los pelos de punta a Sasuke quien logró encerrarse en el baño y puesto el cerrojo por dentro.

- Será inútil. Algún día tendrá que salir…- dijo tranquilamente, apoyando su oreja en la puerta.

- Que me dejes en paz, te he dicho. No quiero que me bañes.- dijo molesto, pero a la enfermera parecía no importarle.

- Es mi deber cumplir. Debo de hacer bien mi trabajo. Tengo que darles el baño a todas las personas de este pasillo y lo haré como tal.

- _Por Kami, que alguien me ayude- _pensaba Sasuke, asustado dentro del baño.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

En otros rumbos, por la residencia de los Uchiha comenzaba la actividad matutina. Sakura despertó temprano a pesar de la hora a la que se había acostado.

Había que aceptar que Sakura se había olvidado por completo de que Sasuke estaba en casa y que él no estaba ahí, durmiendo junto a ella.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas y metió por segundos la cabeza bajo la almohada, ocultándose de los rayos de sol que le daban de lleno en la cara. Se le había ido el cerrar las cortinas nuevamente. Maldecía el que su cuerpo se despertase tan temprano a pesar de la hora que era. Esa costumbre que le había impuesto Tsunade de despertar temprano siempre sería algo que odiaría tanto como agradecer. Las pastillas sí que eran capaces de arreglar cualquier clase de problema o impedimento si Tsunade era quien las hacía. Por lo menos ya no llegaba tarde a los días en que tenía que presentarse al hospital para su trabajo de inspección, análisis o la rutina de ver a los pacientes. Claro, todo a parte de hacer de las investigaciones de laboratorio, crear medicinas, volver a los venenos una cura milagrosa, etc.

- Quisiera seguir durmiendo solo un poquito más…- dijo la pelirrosa, estirándose perezosamente y luego lanzando su almohada al suelo.

Se giró hacia el lado contrario, el mismo lado en donde acostumbraba dormir Sasuke, y lo abrazó por la espalda para despertarlo como era su costumbre. Apoyaba su mejilla contra la de él y la presionaba levemente para que no fuese una manera tan desagradable y brusca de despertarle.

- Es hora de despertar, dormilón…- dijo cariñosamente a su oído. El cuerpo de removió un poco pero pareció no despertarse.

Pero había algo que no encajaba y Sakura lo presintió en seguida. Sasuke generalmente respondía de forma perezosa que lo dejase en paz por treinta minutos y después tomaba de su almohada para cubrirlos a ambos de los rayos de sol que tanto molestaban, ya que siempre se les olvidaba cerrar aquellas cortinas que ya sacaban telarañas de la inmovilidad de tantos años. Desde el día que las compraron, nunca las usaron más que para esconder algo detrás de ellas, como el perfume del moreno o la base de maquillaje de la pelirrosa. Toda aquella rutina cambió en aquel instante. Esta vez no ocurrió lo acostumbrado. La almohada no aterrizó, los minutos no se demandaron. Esta vez se sintió un aroma distinto, era otra piel, otro cuerpo, otro cabello. Era Naruto.

Sakura se llevó una pequeña sorpresa pero después recordó que ella había sido quien lo invitó a dormir y que Sasuke no estaría en casa hasta dentro de tres días más.

Pensó en él y lo extrañó. Ahora que lo pensaba, ésa era la primera noche que dormía sin él. Que estaban separados y se sintió muy raro. Por minutos se creyó sola a pesar de la compañía tan amada que tenía a su lado y bajo sus brazos.

Naruto tardó unos minutos en reparar que alguien se abrazaba cariñosamente a su torso y Sakura se había quedado dormida pensando en muchas cosas. Cosas que ni ella entendía.

Se levantaron felices. Se ducharon por separado y luego se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar algo.

Cuando el pan estaba en la tostadora eléctrica y el jugo se vaciaba en los vasos, fue cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Sakura un tanto extrañada por la hora, corrió hacia la puerta para quedarse viendo a un hombre bajito y de expresión seria.

- Buenos días- vestía del uniforme de los que acostumbraban hacer entregas.

- Eh, buenos días.

- ¿Residencia Uchiha?- el hombrecito anotó unas cuantas cosas en una carpeta que llevaba.

- Sí.

- Tengo una entrega para Sasuke Uchiha- otro hombre se asomó. Llevaba consigo una carretilla en donde cargaba un gran paquete.

- Eh, no se encuentra pero yo soy su hermana, ¿eso sirve en algo?

- ¿Podría firmar aquí por favor?- sacó unos cuantos papeles y le ofreció un bolígrafo para firmar.

Sakura firmó todos los papeles correspondientes y dejaron en la entrada de la residencia el gran paquete.

- Gracias. Que tenga un buen día.- dijeron ambos hombres para salir de la residencia de vuelta a su trabajo.

Sakura miró un tanto extrañada el paquete. ¿Qué habrá encargado Sasuke? No le había dicho nada que ella se acordara. Le pidió ayuda a Naruto para llevarlo a la sala. No paraba de rodearlo, con la misma curiosidad que siente un niño pequeño ante sus regalos de navidad el día previo.

- ¿Crees que estaría mal si le echo una miradita?- preguntó Sakura en tono travieso a Naruto, despegando unos costados de la cinta adhesiva que mantenía cerrada la parte de arriba del gran paquete.

- Pues… no lo sé.- dijo inseguro- Si fuera tú, me esperaría hasta que Sasuke regrese. Podría enfadarse, quién sabe.

- Ah- suspiró resignada ante la respuesta del rubio. Tres días de espera la matarían.

Fueron a desayunar finalmente. Había mucha hambre. En fin. Era jueves y no había mucho que hacer. Tenía que ir con Tsunade para ver si tendría alguna tarea que darle. Después de eso no había mayores preocupaciones. Iría a visitar a Sasuke apenas se desocupara… Entonces recordó algo de suma importancia.

- Naruto- dijo de pronto. El susodicho estaba apunto de llevarse a la boca una tostada cuando Sakura le llamó- ¿Qué día del mes es hoy?

- Jueves 19 de julio. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Seguro?

- Eh… Eso dice el calendario del refrigerador.- apuntando al aparato que estaba a espaldas de Sakura.

- Entonces faltan cuatro días.- dijo para sí en voz alta.

- ¿Te refieres al cumpleaños de…?

- Exacto.

Naruto se llevó la tostada de pan a la boca.

- ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo especial?

- Por supuesto. Cumplirá diecinueve años. Tiene que ser algo muy especial, ¿me ayudarás, Naruto?

- Por supuesto. Le encantará - respondió Naruto, tomando un trago jugo. Y fue ahí cuando recordó algo de suma importancia que la estaba pasando por alto.- Hablando de cosas especiales…- rebuscó algo en su bolsillo.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando expectante aunque no sospechaba ni por asomo lo que estaría buscando tan desesperado Naruto después de no poder encontrar aquello en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Ay, que baka soy.- se levantó rápidamente de su silla. Volvió a los pocos segundos con su chaqueta. Lo que buscaba estaba en uno de sus bolsillos.- Quería darte algo en la noche…- sacó una cajita blanca delicadamente adornada con una cinta rosa. Le extendió el paquete a Sakura un tanto sonrojado y con su sonrisa tan característica.-… Pero, como verás se me olvidó tras la mejor noche de mi vida contigo…

Sakura recibió el regalo.

- Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Sakura-chan. Aunque sé que es demasiado tarde… tú sabes que estuve un tanto lejos por las misiones y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de dártelo…

En seguida, Sakura se puso de pie y le dio un beso lleno de ternura, de amor y solo se alejó un tanto cuando la ausencia de aire la obligó a separarse.

- Jajaja- rió por lo bajo- Tú sabes que no importa… Gracias, Naruto. Eres tan tierno…- estaba muy feliz y abrió el regalo con cuidado de no romper la cinta. Deshizo el nudo y miró en su interior. Era un hermoso broche para el cabello con forma de flor de cerezo y tenía unos detalles y unos acabados tan finos que hacía pensar que aquel broche era de alto costo. Era bellísimo sin duda.

- ¡Me encanta!- dijo emocionada.

- Déjame que te lo pruebe- tomó del broche y lo colocó a un costado de la cabeza de Sakura, recogiendo un poco del cabello de ésta.- Te ves hermosa con él.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- ¿Sasuke?- la habitación estaba vacía. Vaya sí que era un muchacho irritante. ¿Qué le costaba quedarse en cama por tres malditos días y sin moverse?

Tsunade aprovechó el descanso diario para pasar al hospital y revisar la evolución del Uchiha y encontrarlo si es que se le había ocurrido huir o algo por el estilo. Nadie sabe de lo que es capaz uno hasta que te encierran en el hospital.

No estaba en la habitación, ni bajo la cama o en el baño y de nuevo había cometido la torpeza de quitarse el catéter. Por ésta vez se lo permitiría ya que no necesitaba de una nueva transfusión. Cinco bolsas eran más que suficiente.

- ¿A dónde se habrá ido este muchacho cabeza dura?- salió para ir a buscarlo. Dio aviso a las enfermeras para buscarlo. Le haría un chequeo por lo menos para autorizar sus expediciones a los pasillos.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Sasuke tuvo que esperar alrededor de una hora y recostado dentro de la tina, porque el asiento del inodoro se volvió incómodo y tenía un poco de sueño. En cuanto había sentido el suspiro resignado de la enfermera y el abrir de la puerta fue cuando salió con cautela para cerciorarse de que no había moros en la costa. Nuevamente tenía hambre y cuando menos lo esperó, apareció una nueva enfermera quien le traía su desayuno. Por lo menos ésta era de fiar, era mayor y la conocía un poco de cara. Acostumbraba ayudar a Sakura con investigaciones o para acorralar a pacientes revoltosos. Como él ahora mismo.

Comió gustoso y después salió de su habitación para dar una vuelta. Lo estaba volviendo loco el encierro constante. Esa habitación blanca comenzaba a hacerle ver cosas extrañas. Tal vez una visita al anciano sería lo mejor, después de todo no era tan desagradable su compañía desde la primera conversación que habían tenido.

Estaba la puerta abierta. Igual que la vez pasada. Entró sin decir nada y el viejo estaba todavía allí.

Sasuke pensaba que tal vez estaría durmiendo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta y tranquila por lo que estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta e irse.

- ¿Eres tú, Sasuke?- preguntó el viejo sin moverse.

El llamado del anciano lo tomó por sorpresa y dio un pequeño salto. Volvió a entrar en la habitación para sentarse al lado de la cama, en el banquillo que estaba donde mismo lo había dejado el día anterior.

- ¿Ya te dieron tu baño de esponja?- reclinó la cama con un control a los costados de ésta.

- ¿Cómo crees?- dijo Sasuke en un exagerado tono de ofensa. El viejo presintió esa ironía en su voz.

- Deberías intentarlo. Estas enfermeras de verdad que tienen unas manos mágicas.

- Creo que aún no estoy preparado para que me toquen, y menos ésas manos.

- Hummm… ¿Te tocó una de esas jovencitas?

- Sí.

- Jajaja- rió el viejo ampliamente.

Sasuke sonrió ante la risa tan contagiosa del anciano. Podría animar hasta a Shino si conversase con él por dos minutos.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste, viejo Koji?

- Bien, supongo. Todavía respiro, ¿no?- preguntó dudoso.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

**Capítulo 11: ¡Sorpresa!**

- Tres días…- Sakura estaba hablando, con alguien desconocido por Naruto, al teléfono.- Sí. Unas veinte… Menta con mora… Ok... A las ocho de la noche… Que sean de hielo... Luces verdes estarán bien. Sí, el efecto que dan le encanta… Muchas gracias… Adiós.- colgó.

- ¿Cómo te fue, Sakura-chan?

- Muy bien. Todo estará listo en tres días.

Después del desayuno Sakura no esperó para hacer una llamada breve a cierto lugar para planear una gran sorpresa que estaba segurísima le gustaría a Sasuke-kun. Lo conocía de pies a cabeza, sus gustos, sus mañas y no se le escaparía nada en este evento. Haría del 23 de julio el día más especial de su vida y con la ayuda de Naruto, todo saldría de maravilla.

- Acabo de hablar con Kiba. Era el último, así que ya terminé. ¿Hay algo más que deba hacer por ti?

- Acércate- le indicó con la mano.

Naruto se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y tomó de la mano de Sakura. Ésta lo acercó hacia su cuerpo y sonrió socarronamente.

- Te amo, Naruto, ¿lo sabías?- acarició su mejilla con la mano, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Por supuesto…- dijo chocando frente con frente

- ¿Me amas?

- Más que a mi vida…- se acercó a sus labios, ansioso. Despedía un olor a fresas exquisito, único y perfecto para ella. Era tan feliz en estos momentos. Todo era demasiado perfecto.- Más que a mi vida…- volvió a susurrar y la besó.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- A eso se le conoce como celos, jovencito.- dijo Koji, tomando un trago de agua.

Una conversación llevó a otra y terminaron hablando, Sasuke y el anciano Koji, sobre la relación que surgió entre Sakura y Naruto. Sasuke seguía sin aceptarlo. Trataría… pero no prometía nada.

- Estás loco, viejo.- dijo Sasuke ladeando el rostro. Nuevamente esa palabra. Cómo le costaba asumirlo. El simple hecho de mencionarla le causaba náuseas.

Después de todo tendría que crear estómago suficiente para cuando Sakura hiciera acto de presencia nuevamente con el rubio, y le dijera lo que no habían podido el día de ayer. Era ya algo obvio el que le fuera a comunicar la relación que tenían. No podía ser otra cosa… a menos que… ¿Y si pasó algo más cuando se marcharon el día anterior? ¿Y si…? No, no podía pensar en cosas tan estúpidas. Se estaba armando un lío él solo. Tenía que pensar las cosas en frío. Además Sakura no era una suelta ni nada. Ella era una dama ante todo. Una frágil, agresiva y bruta dama.

- _Estoy sobreexagerando… Sasuke, eres un estúpido._

- Es natural que sientas eso.- continuó el anciano.- Está en la sangre de todo hermano mayor que tiene una hermana. Sientes que debes protegerla. Solo dale tiempo al muchacho. Tal vez puedas llegar a aceptarlo a la larga.

- Pero… sé que sonará egoísta esto pero, no quiero que ese usoratonkachi este con mi hermana. Él es tan… ahh- suspiró. No encontraba las palabras correctas para poder describir a Naruto si no recurría a un diccionario.

- ¿Usoratonkachi? – Sasuke asintió sin saber por qué- Tenemos un caso serio entonces.

- Pero es algo natural de la vida del ser humano, quiero decir, todos tenemos que enamorarnos alguna vez en nuestra vida, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas.

- Aquí estás, Sasuke- Tsunade finalmente había dado con el moreno tras una larga caminata. Estaba conversando con el viejo Koji- Veo que ya se conocen.

- Sí. Ayer me ayudó con mis pastillas, Tsunade-sama.

- ¿Y no llamaste a alguna de las enfermeras para que te ayudara?- entró a la habitación y abrió las cortinas.

- Me cansé de presionar el bendito botón y no llegaron nunca. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Sasuke todavía estaría con graves problemas de colon.

- Me encargaré de ese problemilla en cuanto revise a Sasuke- le hizo una seña con el dedo y sacó un estetoscopio.

Verificó su pulso y respiración. Le revisó la herida de la cabeza. Sanaba bien. En tres días estaría más que listo para darle el alta y seguirse cuidando en casa.

- Muy bien. - guardando el artefacto- Estás bien. Ahora tienes mi autorización para no usar más el catéter- remarcando esta última palabra. Sasuke trató de hacerse el indiferente. Por poco pensó que le pondrían de nuevo esa porquería dolorosa.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Sasuke una vez le quitaron de encima el estetoscopio.

- Son las- Tsunade revisó su reloj de muñeca- Dos y media.

- Gracias.

Tsunade salió de la habitación y Sasuke se preparaba para irse también.

- Cuando tengas problemas y no tengas con quien hablar- dijo el anciano presintiendo que Sasuke estaba ya en el marco de la puerta- Habla conmigo mientras esta vida me dure.

- De acuerdo. Adiós, Koji-san.- le hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Adiós, Sasuke-kun.- despidiéndolo con la mano.

Sasuke volvió al pasillo y se dio una vuelta antes de volver a la cocina. Esta vez no saldría con las manos vacías, se llevaría algo de azúcar a como de lugar.

- Yei- dijo feliz en cuanto encontró en la alacena de la otra vez unas cuantas galletas de vainilla.

Había cerca de veinte. Tomó unos seis y salió rumbo a su habitación.

Se comió dos paquetes y nunca se encontró con nadie hasta que dio vuelta en el pasillo a la izquierda y divisó aquel cabello rubio tomado de la mano de la de cabello rosa. Eran Sakura y Naruto y se dirigían a su habitación. Diablos, pensó Sasuke. Pero eso tendría que pasar tarde o temprano. Continuó su caminata. Se sintió como un condenado a muerte que va rumbo donde el verdugo, quien esperaba con el hacha ensangrentada sobre la tarima.

En ese preciso momento apareció Tsunade.

- Naruto- éste se volteó junto con Sakura. Sasuke aprovechó esto y entró escabulléndose a su habitación.- Ven un momento, necesito hablar contigo.- le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera.

- Emm…- miró a Sakura, queriendo decir algo con la mirada.

- Ve, Naruto. Yo me encargaré de decirle.

- De acuerdo- soltó su mano y se fue tras Tsunade.- Trataré de volver pronto.

Sakura entró en la habitación del moreno y lo encontró sentado en su cama como si nada. Sobre la mesita había unos cuantos paquetes de galletas.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste, Sasuke-kun?- le dijo sonriente, sentándose junto a él en la cama. Sasuke le había echo un espacio apenas le había visto cruzar la puerta.

- Muy bien. – dijo con una media sonrisa- ¿Cómo vas con Naruto?- preguntó ara que de una vez le dijera lo que tenía que decir.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras. ¿Acaso ya lo sabía? ¿Se lo había contado alguien?

- ¿Cómo es que tú…?- dejó sin terminar la pregunta.

- Era lo más obvio…- le dio un suave coscorrón.

- Y, ¿qué piensas al respecto?

Sasuke subió un tanto el mentón, puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, indicando que no le molestaba ni le gustaba, siendo que en verdad no le agradaba para nada. Había que ser sincero con uno mismo por lo menos.

- No te creo.- le espetó, Sakura.

- Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras, Sakura.- dijo sin medir el nivel de enojo de sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?- dijo en tono claramente molesto.

- Perdóname- dijo el moreno mirándola a los ojos con gesto de disculpa.- Este hospital me tiene de un humor terrible…

- Mmm… -pensó unos segundos antes de sonreír- Descuida, Sasuke-kun- pareció no haberse dado cuenta de que mentía nuevamente.- Pronto saldrás de aquí y yo me encargaré de cuidarte.

- Hmp.

- No estás molesto con Naruto ni nada, ¿verdad?- trató de volver al tema para cerciorarse de que todo andaba bien. Su instinto femenino le decía algo que no la tenía tranquila del todo con la respuesta del moreno.

- Un tanto, pero trataré de soportarlo mientras esté en mi campo de visión. No puedes pedirme más, sería un crimen.

- Es tu amigo después de todo,- le dijo a modo de regaño- ¿no se supone que tienes que estar feliz por él?

- Y lo estoy. Es que ya sabes que como hermano mayor, tengo que cuidarte. Está en mi genética…- nunca dejó de mirar a los ojos a la pelirrosa. No quería seguir tocando el tema. Le molestaba más de lo que creía. Estaba peleando con su hermana por una tontería. Por Naruto. Por ese dobe.- Me es difícil aceptar que alguien te haya robado el corazón…- miró hacia la ventana cuando dijo esto último.- Eso es todo.

- Sasuke-kun, tú…- antes de que pudiera continuar apareció una enfermera con la bandeja de la comida del moreno.

- Gracias- dijo Sasuke antes de que saliera la enfermera. Era la misma que había insistido tanto con el baño de esponja. Se hubiera quedado a acosarlo con la mirada si no fuera porque estaba Sakura y en un envidiable lugar al lado de él en la cama.

Salió molesta y se cerró el escote de su bata blanca al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Sasuke-baka- Naruto entró haciéndose notar.

Sasuke tomó un largo trago de su agua antes de mirar al rubio a los ojos. Tenía que calmarse o de otra manera saltaría a su cuello. Le costaba respirar con tranquilidad, la sangre le hervía y los puños no los podía tener más apretados que ahora por debajo de la sábana. Se pusieron blancos a causa de la fuerza. Esto sería lo más difícil que tendría que enfrentar. ¿Y si duraba para siempre? ¿Y si Sakura nunca se aburría de Naruto y tuviese que aceptarlo algún día como su… cuñado? Por Kami. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en ello.

- Sasuke-baka, ¿te pasa algo? Estás pálido…

- No es nada. Ya se me pasará. _Pero con una fuerte aspirina._- se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. En ningún momento miró al rubio. No tenía ganas de hacerlo. Le costaba demasiado. Le molestaba.- Usoratonkachi.

- ¿Y por qué me agredes verbalmente ahora?

- Hago lo que se me da la gana y trato a quien sea como se me plazca. – subió la mirada y le dedicó una fingida mirada asesina.- Usoratonkachi.- y ladeó el rostro en señal de ofensa, como si Naruto hubiese empezado todo.

- Sakura-chan, dile algo- dijo en un tono infantil, Naruto.

Sakura sonrió. Sasuke no hablaba en serio. Lo leyó en sus ojos pero también se veía algo turbado. Tal vez algún día podría aceptar todo. Era la primera vez que ella quería estar con alguien y era natural el que Sasuke no estuviera de acuerdo y le costara tanto asimilarlo.

- Sasuke-kun, no seas así con Naruto. Lo tendrás que ver más seguido…

- Eso ya lo sé.

- ¿Entonces aceptas lo que tenemos?- dijo Naruto, emocionado.

- No te emociones tanto. – le detuvo Sasuke- Tengo que evaluarte como pretendiente primero. Te tendré bajo vigilancia cada segundo que estés con Sakura, Naruto. Y pobrecito de que te pille tratando de sobrepasarte con ella y andar dándose besitos y tomarse las manos en mí presencia- puso gesto de asco y con el dedo índice hizo ademán de ponerlo dentro de su boca, queriendo vomitar,

- Ay que sensible. Cuando te llegue el amor ya no te molestará, teme.

Continuaron en discusiones infantiles y Sakura solo se agarraba la cara con una mano. Era estúpido todo esto y ya no aguantó más en cuanto empezaron a hablar de ella como si no estuviera allí.

- Sakura-chan es una maravillosa mujer, ttebayo.

- ¿Mujer? ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo con eso?- subió el tono de su voz. Estaba entrando a enojarse de veras aunque trataba de ocultarlo por más que quisiera.

- Será enojona, tendrá mal humor pero la quiero. Cuando hay amor, lo malo se olvida.

- Se te olvida que es un demonio si no duerme lo necesario y golpea duro a quien se atreva siquiera a moverla.

- Y que es muy gritona.

- Y que eructa si bebe mucha gaseosa.

- ¡Alto!- dijo Sakura finalmente, golpeando el piso. Dejó una grieta del tamaño de la cabeza de Naruto bajo su pie.- Es suficiente. No pueden hablar así de mí ninguno de ustedes dos. Eso es una falta de respeto y de educación.

- Pero…- dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono.

- ¡A callar!- les indicó con el dedo que ni se atrevieran a articular palabra o ya verían.- Me largo de aquí. Y tú- apuntó al moreno ahora- Hablaré contigo después.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risita de victoria. Sakura lo miró mal y éste se asustó.

- Contigo hablaré ahora mismo- y lo sacó de una oreja.

- Sakura-chan, eso duele.

- No me importa.

Sasuke los miró hasta que la pelirrosa cerró de un portazo. Empezó a comer lo que había en su bandeja. Le desagradó porque no tenía sal. Cogió de las galletas que había traído por suerte y las devoró en poco tiempo.

Los gritos de Sakura se escuchaban desde afuera. Regañaba a Naruto solamente por pelear por cosas tan infantiles, como siempre.

Sasuke sonrió para sí y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Se echó una galleta a la boca y recordó que tenía la otra mano aún apretada. La soltó y dolían los nudillos. De verdad había sentido rabia como nunca. El rostro del rubio y Sakura vino a su mente y se le fue el apetito por completo. El paquete de galletas ya no era tan apetitoso después del segundo bocado.

Y así siguió todo el día; sin comer nada. Intuyó que las enfermeras, preocupadas, se lo contarían todo a Tsunade. Para evitar mayores molestias, se vistió y huyó de su habitación y del hospital.

Fue donde el anciano antes de abandonar definitivamente el lugar.

- Anciano, koji.

- Ah, hola Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa? Noto tensa tu voz.

- Me voy.

- Todavía te tiene mal lo de tu hermana, ¿cierto?

- Sí. Necesito pensar y me costará a menos que siga recibiendo visitas de ambos y juntos sobre todo…

- Eso no te hace más fácil las cosas…- tomó un sorbo de agua- Te entiendo, pero no te apresures en conclusiones. Cuídate mucho, muchacho.

- Lo haré, adiós.- desapareció en una nube de humo.

Fue saltando de edificio en edificio con tal de no encontrarse con nadie conocido. Todos sabían que estaba hospitalizado y si era descubierto, entonces eso podría acortar el tiempo de libertad que se estaba dando. Tsunade no tardaría en mandarlo a buscar y ahora sí que lo amarraría a la cama.

Se detuvo. Como odiaba tener que verlo de nuevo. Ahí estaban, nuevamente, sentados en una banca en el parque, abrazados y besándose con una dulzura que le revolvió el estómago como la primera vez. Quería aceptar a Naruto, de verdad que lo quería pero… había algo que le decía que no. Que era imposible. Le molestaba esa parte tan egoísta que no sabía que tenía. Y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle de nuevo. Estaba mareándose y bajó a tierra para que nada malo pasara.

- _Esto va de mal en peor…- _descendió hasta dar en un callejón oscuro. Todo iba de mal en peor en ambos sentidos. La cabeza le molestaba y ahora el corazón o el alma. No estaba del todo seguro.

Naruto y Sakura cruzaron por frente del callejón en el cual estaba. Iban tomados de la mano y se reían. Se veía que estaban más que felices.

- _Acéptalo, Sasuke. Está enamorada._

Se fue a su casa cansado y con una migraña que aumentaba de a poco.

No había nadie en casa. Obviamente.

Sakura tardó horas en llegar. El sol se ocultó y la puerta ni siquiera dio indicios de que alguien sacaba el seguro para entrar.

Reparó en que había un enorme paquete en medio de la sala de estar y la etiqueta tenía su nombre escrito.

- Debe ser la máquina que ordené hace tiempo. Vaya sí que son lentos en las entregas.

Abrió el paquete. Efectivamente era la lavadora que había pedido. Aprueba de golpes, con placas metálicas debajo, aprueba de manos femeninas e implementos de maquillaje. Tenía un indicador de detergente y una fuerte alarma que indicaba cuando era tiempo de sacar la ropa para que no se pudriera. Llegaba a durar diez horas molestando con su alarma. Era perfecta y a prueba de Sakura. Ni ella podría echarla a perder. Y todo le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero valdría la pena.

- _Esto necesitará de muchísimas misiones Anbu para reponer mi bolsillo._

**-OOOoooOOO-**

**Fin del capítulo. Besos a todos/as. Y sigan mandando reviews que jamás me molestarán.**

**Si quieres reírse un poco, pues vayan a mi perfil y denle click a la historia "**_**Cuando la tecnología es demasiada para Gaara".**_** Capítulos breves pero llenos de humor especial mío.**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Matané.**


	12. Sentimientos

_**Para este capítulo mi fuerte inspiración fue una canción bien melancólica de Marc Anthony llamada "Y cómo es él", sería ideal que la bajasen y la escucharan a medida que vayan avanzando en la lectura. ^^ en la primera parte. Después pongan la que más les parezca.  
**_

**Capítulo 12: Sentimientos**

La puerta principal se abrió. Sakura por fin llegaba y gracias a Kami, sola. Era la una de la madrugada pero eso no le importó. Quería estar con su hermana. La había extrañado mucho y eso era raro. Generalmente en las largas misiones que tenía no la extrañaba tanto como ahora. Quizá todo se debía a que la sentía extrañamente lejana.

- Ay, que cansancio…- dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sasuke la siguió pero no entró. La miró desde afuera, viendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos recostado en la pared.

La pelirrosa sacó unas rebanadas de pan y se hizo un sándwich sencillo de jamón con queso. Tenía un hambre voraz. Tras salir del hospital, Naruto la había invitado a un hermoso restauran para que comieran algo. La comida italiana era la especialidad del lugar. Se la pasó genial y luego de la comida solo caminaron y caminaron, luego fueron a un café y después siguieron caminando como los enamorados que eran hasta llegar al parque en dónde se dieron una despedida que había durado más de diez minutos.

- _Ahh- _suspiró mentalmente- _Sakura, ¿por qué me haces esto justo ahora?_

- ¿Mmm…?- Sakura volteó y miró el marco de la puerta tras de sí. Juraba que había escuchado algo pero no había nadie.- Debe de ser el cansancio.

Comió y se fue a su habitación una vez que se había cepillado los dientes. Presintió algo y se quedó estática mirando por la ventana. Todo sin encender siquiera la luz. Esperó a que se asomara dentro de habitación aquella presencia no tan desconocida.

- Ni que fuera una casa ajena para que te estés escondiendo de esa manera.

- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?- Sasuke entró en la habitación y avanzó hasta la pelirrosa. Mantuvo una cierta distancia de dos pasos entre ambos.

- Por supuesto.- volteó para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Detestas los hospitales y ese encierro al que te tiene sometido…

- No le digas a nadie que estoy aquí y menos a Tsunade.

- Descuida. Solo no te exaltes mucho y no hagas movimientos bruscos… ¿Has comido algo?- le sacudió una peluso que tenía sobre su hombro.

- La verdad no he tenido apetito el todo el día.

El organismo de Sasuke lo traicionó y su estómago rugió con fiereza dando a entender todo lo contrario. Sakura rió. Sasuke de tanto esperarla se había negado a comer nada.

- Tu estómago no me dice lo mismo…- se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle algo rápido, pero éste la detuvo en cuanto pasó junto a él.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada…- desvió la mirada un tanto apenado- Te extrañé- la miró con una dulzura única. La única mirada que Sasuke dedicaba a su querida Sakura y la abrazó sin previo aviso. Un abrazo protector, lleno de emociones por parte del moreno. Era un abrazo que quería decir tantas cosas pero que debía callarlas muy a su pesar.

Sakura se sorprendió por el repentino gesto de su hermano pero lo abrazó. Extrañaba esa clase de gestos y se sentía feliz.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. Sakura quería contarle tantas cosas pero para una persona que no era mujer y que más encima era tu hermano sobre protector, lo hacía más difícil e imposible.

Sasuke notó esta ansía de Sakura pero no supo interpretarla del todo. Cosas de mujeres tal vez.

- Sabes… mirándote a los ojos, juraría…- le tomó del mentón y lo alzó para verle a los ojos. Sakura no dijo nada- Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Sasuke-kun?- dijo ella sin despegar la conexión entre ambos.

- Empieza ya, mujer. No tengas miedo.

- Pero es que…-

Sasuke sonrió débilmente.

- Quizá para mañana sea tarde…

- No…- agachó la mirada, consternada- No puedo…

- Siento, en verdad, que quieres contarme algo. Dímelo. No pasa nada. Juro que no haré nada violento, desesperado y de clase suicida.

Sakura se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No podía decírselo. El haber perdido la virginidad con la persona más importante para su corazón era algo que sencillamente no se lo podría decir justamente a él. No, a él no. Por qué tenía que ser tan fácilmente de leer para Sasuke. Tendría que aprender a poner esa tan afamada cara de póquer, esa que por nada del mundo te dejaría adivinar lo que se te cruza por los pensamientos.

Se abrazó a su hermano para disculpar el hecho de que no podía responder, por primera vez a una de sus preguntas y salió de la habitación en busca de alguna clase de distracción para tener que evitar el tema,

- En serio, Sakura. Tengo toda una vida para sacarte la palabra.- le dijo Sasuke cuando ésta estuvo a punto de salir.- No te escaparás tan fácilmente de mí.

Se sintieron unos cuantos ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Las ollas se caían, un plato se quebró y los utensilios de metal cayeron igualmente.

Sasuke se quedó en la habitación, se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la ventana para ver el cielo estrellado. Se cruzó una estrella fugaz y frunció el ceño en una fracción de segundo.

- Desearía que esto fuera más fácil de soportar.

Volteó a ver la cama y se acercó a un mueble cercano a la ventana. Abrió el cajón y sacó la camiseta blanca y el pantalón holgado azul que acostumbraba usar para dormir. Estaba cansado y quería dormir únicamente.

Las ollas cesaron de caer y ahora se escuchaba la batidora. Tal vez Sakura estaba cocinando alguna cosa, pero, ¿a esta hora? Debía de estar bastante perturbada para querer distraerse en algo que no era su laboratorio.

- ¿Qué es…?- el moreno se había acercado a su lado de la cama; el costado izquierdo. Abrió las sábanas para recostarse y dormir, pero había tomado la almohada con un brazo, para hacer el trabajo más rápido, y de pronto sintió un olor que lo molestó de sobremanera.- ¿Acaso éste…?- miró con asco la almohada y la tiró al suelo. Fue al armario en busca de algo en especial.

Es cierto que todos tenemos un aroma característico y que jamás se olvidaba. Era como si tuviéramos una pequeña fracción del gran sentido del olfato del perro y un pedazo de la amplia memoria de los elefantes. Y ese aroma impregnado en la almohada de Sasuke no era nada más ni nada menos que el del rubio. No olía a sopa ni nada de eso, a pesar de que vivía pegado a esa cosa repugnante que llamaba alimento. Su aroma era suave, a sándalo y bayas… Definitivamente él había dormido en aquella cama y más encima de SU lado.

- ¡Qué asco…!- dijo por lo bajo totalmente ofuscado. Sacó un juego nuevo de sábanas y una funda para su cama.- Esto es el colmo. ¡Me quedo en el hospital por un día y medio y llega este cabezotas de Naruto a dormir en mi casa, en mí cama y más encima con…!- sacó entre maldiciones las sábanas de la cama y cambió la funda de su almohada.- ¿Quién sabe qué clase de cosas hicieron aquí mientras yo estaba convaleciente fuera?- a pesar de que en verdad no había pasado a más de un beso entre el rubio y la pelirrosa, Sasuke no tenía idea de nada. Se hizo una maraña de enredos e ideas de lo más desagradable y terminó su tarea de las sábanas en la mitad de tiempo esperado. Ahora salió de la habitación para ir donde estaba la nueva lavadora. Metió la ropa y concentrando chakra la alzó para dejarla en donde antes estaba la vieja lavadora. La activó, le puso algo de detergente, suavizante y la dejó funcionando. Esta vez puso la alarma en silencio. Mañana la activaría y colgaría la ropa.

- Sakura, Sakura.- balbuceaba mientras se devolvía a su habitación- Este zorro te está cambiando tanto...- se cambió de ropa- Nunca me pensé que tuvieras esa mente tan pervertida después de todo… - se metió entre las sábanas.-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas.- antes de quedarse dormido, sintió un aroma dulce, que le abrió el apetito pero ya no quería levantarse de nuevo. Se quedó dormido y no supo más del mundo hasta el día siguiente o por lo menos unas dos horas después.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Ay, me duelen las muñecas…- Sakura despertó temprano, como siempre. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana.

La noche anterior le dieron unas ganas repentinas de cocinar algo dulce e hizo galletas de azúcar con chispas de chocolate. Era extraño pero no se pudo resistir a entrar en la cocina, solamente para distraerse de la insistencia de Sasuke con respecto a la confesión que casi lee en su cara que era un libro abierto.

Se volteó al lado contrario de la cama para abrazar a la persona que más quería en el mundo, pero solo encontró un lado frío y vacío. Sasuke brillaba por su ausencia.

- ¿Sasuke-kun…?- había una nota sobre la almohada. La tomó y leyó en voz baja:

_¡Buenos día, Sakura! No te preocupes por mí que no haré nada estúpido. Estaré de vuelta alrededor de las doce._

_PD: Estaban deliciosas las galletas y te dejé unas cuantas con mucho esfuerzo. Perdóname._

_Sasuke._

**-OOOoooOOO-**

El moreno se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento al que solía ir cuando tenía tan solo doce años. El mismo al que acudía el equipo 7. Necesitaba relajarse un poco y alejar ese estrés de tantas cosas que le perturbaban y le daban un dolor de cabeza terrible. No había podido dormir en toda la noche en cuanto sintió que Sakura se acostaba a su lado y se abrazaba a él como era su costumbre. Se había tensado por completo y el pulso se le había acelerado alarmantemente. Por suerte que la pelirrosa no se había dado cuenta de nada. Le había tomado por sorpresa.

Generalmente uno se despierta simplemente por la incomodidad del cuerpo estando tanto tiempo recostado de un lado y quería acomodarse mejor. Ahí fue cuando entró Sakura en la habitación, de puntillas, para no despertarle, ya que supuestamente dormía.

El moreno había quedado mirando ésta vez hacia la puerta que cerraba la pelirrosa, quien se había quedado cerca de ésta para comenzar a desvestirse y ponerse su ropa de cama.

Sasuke no pudo evitar apartar la mirada.

_- ¿Pero qué mierda estoy haciendo?_- se dijo cuando Sakura ya se estaba sacando la falda después de haber quedado únicamente con brasier. Apartó la mirada cubriéndose con la almohada. Qué degenerado de su parte el mirarla mientras se cambiaba. Pero había algo en él que le decía que siguiera viendo, que no era necesaria hacer esa estupidez de cubrirse como un niño asustadizo.

_- No tiene nada de malo mirar, pequeño Sasuke…- _era una voz que provino desde lo más profundo del inconsciente del moreno. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. Era su misma voz pero él no había movido los labios. Algo raro estaba pasando. Tenían que haber sido las galletas del hospital, definitivamente.

- Estoy cada día más loco…- dijo Sasuke, volviendo a practicar un poco de taijutsu para calmar su mente y su cuerpo.

Como la mañana estaba un tanto fresca, era perfecto para ejercitarse y golpear unos cuantos troncos inertes que habían sido puestos para la práctica del taijutsu. A pesar de no ser muy bueno practicándolo

_- Pero por culpa de una sola persona…_- la tan molesta voz interna del moreno se hizo escuchar de nuevo.

Un fuerte puñetazo dio de lleno en el tronco del árbol al cual se encontraba cercano.

- Nada me hace sentir mejor…- se apoyó un poco sobre las rodillas. El sudor le corría por todo el cuerpo y ya estaba un tanto exhausto.

Pero no le importó mucho la verdad. Quería dejar de pensar en absolutamente todo, y más si tenía que ver con Sakura…

- ¡Sasuke-kun…!- se escuchó a lo lejos. Sasuke miró en la dirección de donde provenía el grito femenino tan conocido.

- ¿Sakura?- ¿no podía ser alguien más? Tenía que ser justo ella, la persona que lo tenía más confundido que la vez en que Naruto le cayó encima en la academia y le había dado ese primer beso que tanto le había repugnado.

El corazón comenzó a latirle de una manera increíble. Ahora sudaba frío, le temblaban las manos y sintió que se le caería el resto del cabello. No hallando una mejor solución, se desapareció en una nube de humo. Huyendo como un completo cobarde por más que le molestase admitirlo.

Sakura se detuvo en seguida y se quedó viendo aquella nube de humo desvaneciéndose a lo lejos. Por qué había desaparecido tan deprisa, se preguntaba. ¿Acaso tendría una misión, algún asunto urgente para haber salido despavorido de esa forma?

- ¿Vio un payaso o qué?- Sakura tenía una cesta bajo el brazo en la cual había puesto algunas cosas para que Sasuke comiera y no se muriera de hambre, como acostumbraba hacerlo si salía a entrenar.- Tal vez huyó pensando que le diría que no podía hacer ejercicio…- miró su cesta- En fin… tendré que dejarla aquí. Volverá, yo lo sé- se acercó al troncó que tenía magulladuras recientes de los puños del moreno. Lo dejó sobre las raíces y se marchó calmadamente para dirigirse a la oficina de Tsunade por si tendría alguna clase de recado especial y pasaría por unas cuantas medicinas. Ya había recibido los resultados de los exámenes de Sasuke y tenía una pequeña sorpresa que le gustaría, aunque tardaría un tanto en aparecer…

- Se fue…- dijo el moreno quien estaba subido sobre el mismo árbol al cual estaba golpeando.- Esto no puede estar así el resto de la vida. No me podré esconder de ella. Esto no es propio de mí…

Solo había una forma de solucionar todo aquel conflicto interior, por lo que tomó de sus cosas, de la cesta, se ajustó del paño azul que llevaba sobre su cabeza, para tapar su calva, y partió serenamente hacia el hospital de Konoha. A la habitación 285.

La puerta estaba abierta como siempre y entró sin preguntar. El anciano dormía. Se podía ver a simple vista por la respiración acompasada y el vaivén demasiado tranquilo de su pecho al subir y bajar en su respiración.

El moreno tomó asiento y se quedó viendo un punto ciego a un costado de la almohada. Las palabras brotaron de su boca como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia y el anciano seguía durmiendo.

- No sé qué hacer… Me siento tan perdido que me llega a asustar.- rascándose la nuca, cerró los ojos- Necesito ayuda pero por primera vez en mi vida, Sakura no puede ayudarme, ni Naruto… ni nadie.

El anciano ni se inmutaba. Seguía durmiendo, sin haberse percatado la presencia del moreno en la habitación. Éste estaba al borde de un colapso mental y necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara. Se sentía tan… solo.

- … Necesito de alguien que me diga algo…- se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, desesperado.- Esto me carcome por dentro y tan solo han pasado como tres días…

- Tranquilo- Sasuke sintió una mano sobre su hombro- Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo, joven Uchiha.

Koji había sentido de aquella presencia desde antes que entrara en la habitación siquiera. Sabía a la perfección que se trataba de Sasuke y lo confirmó cuando le había empezado a hablar desconsoladamente. Algo raro ocurría y siguió escuchando en silencio. Sus largos años de experiencia le habían hecho conocer de tantos aspectos de la vida que sabía por lo que estaba pasando el Uchiha, pero sería mejor que no le dijera nada todavía.

- ¿Por quién sufres?

- Es la primera vez que no sé explicarlo. Siento como una especie de presión en mi pecho. No quiero ni hablarlo con Sakura y tengo miedo de encontrarla… bueno, miedo no, pero es una sensación extraña que me hace no querer que me vea así. ¿Qué me pasa?

- ¿Todo empezó una vez que te enteraste de su relación?

- Sí.

- ¿Sientes rabia, el corazón te late rápido pero no sudas?

- Sí.

- ¿Te dan unas ganas increíbles de aporrear a ese tipo sólo porque está ahora con ella?

- Sí…- agachó la cabeza y Koji puso su mano sobre ésta, en un gesto cariñoso y fraternal.

- ¿Desearías ser él…?

Sasuke recordó todas aquellas escenas desagradables en las que el rubio se besaba con la pelirrosa y las náuseas que le daban con solamente imaginarlos.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa, Koji?

- Solo limítate a responder…

Sasuke permaneció callado por unos segundos eternos.

- No lo sé…

Tienes que responderte a ti mismo. Una vez que lo hagas… sabrás a lo que me refiero, muchacho.- apartó su mano de la cabeza de Sasuke y éste no dijo nada. Entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia la ventana que tenía la cortina cerrada. Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar aquella cálida brisa de la mañana que tanto adoraba.

- Ve a caminar, quizá te ayude. Enfrenta tus problemas, no los rehúyas, Sasuke… Es todo lo que te puedo decir- tomo un sorbo del vaso con agua que tenía sobre la mesa. Era la misma agua de hace tres días.- Cuando tengas la respuesta, vuelve conmigo y así podremos hablar mejor del tema, ¿sí?

- Gracias- se acercó al anciano y cogió el vaso.

Entró en el baño y vació su contenido para lavarlo, estaba asqueroso. El no tener dientes y tener un único vaso del cual tomar de algo tan vital como el agua y mantener alejados del polvo a tus dientes postizos, era algo indignante. Juraría que incluso algo verde se movía dentro del recipiente de vidrio. Rellenó el vaso con agua limpia y tomó de otro vaso que estaba en una repisa a un costado del espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo. Recordó también la cesta que llevaba y sacó unos pasteles que traía. Los dejó también sobre la mesita.

- Gracias. Eres un buen chico- dijo en cuanto sintió ambos vasos depositarse sobre la mesita.

- Nos veremos pronto.- desapareció tras una nube de humo.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- ¿Sasuke?- se escuchó una vez había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de entrada- ¿eres tú?

- Emm…- de qué servía huir. Era su casa también después de todo- Sí. Soy yo.

- ¿Dónde estuviste el día entero? Me preocupé demasiado por ti.

- Por aquí, por allá… Perdón.

- Ya veo que recogiste la cesta después de todo.

- Sí- dijo dudoso. No había comido nada. Simplemente se le había olvidado que colgaba de su mano izquierda en todo lo que había caminado. Ya era de noche.

- ¿Y ese pañuelo?- apuntando a la cabeza del moreno.

- El cabello crece lento.

- Ah, hablando de cabello. Te tengo una sorpresa- rápidamente tomó de la mano del moreno y lo arrastró hacia su laboratorio.

- ¿Qué hacemos en tu laboratorio, Sakura?

- Espera y verás- abrió un mini refrigerador que estaba sobre una mesa al fondo de la habitación. Sacó un frasco con un líquido extraño y de color verde lima transparente.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- preguntó una vez que la pelirrosa lo había sentado en una silla.

- Mandé a hacer unos exámenes de tu sangre y con ellos logré hacer una especie de remedio para eso que tanto te acompleja.

- ¿Efecto post "Mi hermana sale con un dobe"?

- No, tonto- dijo molesta.

Tomó una jeringuilla y sacó cuidadosamente de la medicina para acercarse ahora a Sasuke, quien la miraba algo cohibido.

- Es para esto- le sacó aquel pañuelo que cubría su cabeza y sin previo aviso, depositó el líquido en un solo pinchazo sobre la herida.

- ¡Auch!- dijo Sasuke por el sorpresivo y doloroso pinchazo.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Es para una mayor rapidez del crecimiento del cuero cabelludo y la creación del folículo piloso, Sasuke-kun.

- Traducción, por favor.

- Es para que tarde menos en crecer tu pelo.

- ¿Se puede hacer eso?

- Por supuesto. Ya lo hice.- sonrió- De aquí a mañana estarás como si nada hubiese pasado en tu cabeza.

Sakura depositó la jeringuilla sobre una bandeja metálica y se acercó peligrosamente hacia Sasuke, el cual se ponía cada vez más nervioso con la distancia de ésta. Parecía ser que quería ver algo en la herida que tenía y de su bolsillo sacó una especie de pinza del tamaño de su mano.

- ¿Ahora qué?- dijo nervioso, Sasuke.

Sakura no dijo nada y se acercó más al moreno, casi tapándole todo el rostro con su pecho, ya que éste estaba sentado.

- No te me pegues tanto, Sakura, que no respiro- trató de sonar molesto pero no le resultó. Se había sonrojado como nunca antes en su vida y por suerte que Sakura no se detuvo para mirarlo.

- Por lo que veo ya cicatrizaste...Tienes buena salud, Sasuke-kun...- le sacó los corchetes con cuidado y se alejó del moreno. Se le quedó viendo frente a frente y sonreía a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

Definitivamente ya no era el mismo desde que se hubo enterado de que el dueño del corazón de la pelirrosa no era nada más ni nada menos que ese rubio dobe. Volvía a sentir esa presión en el pecho y le lastimaba de sobremanera, no quería sentirse así. Como ansiaba encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de ese anciano Koji.

_- ¿Desearías ser él…?- _resonó dentro de su cabeza.

La imagen de su hermana en el futuro y casada ya incluso, se vino a sus pensamientos. Los vio felices y vio el rostro de ambos. De pronto aquellas caras se vieron distorsionadas, más bien una en específico, pero no alcanzó a ver el final de aquella imagen. Tenía que detenerse ya.

- Tengo hambre…- Sasuke se alejó y salió del laboratorio- Iré a prepararme algo.

Sakura se quedó en la misma posición una vez que salió Sasuke. Se sentó y se miró las manos sobre las rodillas. Las apretó fuertemente. ¿Por qué estaba tan evasivo Sasuke-kun últimamente? Algo le estaba pasando y no quería contarle. Lo averiguaría aunque le costara. Solo por hoy le dejaría en paz ya que lucía más que cansado y no solo físicamente. A la larga, tarde o temprano, le contaría todo aunque fuera a base de amenazas.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Pasaron los días y llegó el tan ansiado día del cumpleaños de Sasuke pero a éste parecía no interesarle en lo más mínimo. No tenía ánimos de celebrar ni el día de los inocentes.

- Celebrar mis 19 años…- estaban tomando desayuno.

- Sí.

- Dime una razón de peso por la cual eso deba llevarse a cabo.- se cruzó de brazos.

- Estás de cumpleaños en dos días. Yo celebré y en excusa hice la fiesta tecno y lo pasaste bien.

- Mentira. Quedé inconciente, terminé borracho y tú de novia del usoratonkachi. No lo pasé tan bien como crees.

- Bueno, pero los celebraremos, quieras o no quieras. Y sé, en el fondo de mi corazón que te gustará.

- Eso quiero verlo.

- ¿Quieres apostar?- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Estás segura?- le dijo desafiante- Puedes perder mucho.

- ¿Qué se te ocurre para apostar para que pierda tanto? Hablamos de dinero, ¿no?- cuando acostumbraban apostar, generalmente eran unos cuantos ryous y nada más. Sólo pequeñas cantidades.

- Pues…

Antes siquiera de empezar, Sakura le cortó rápidamente como previendo lo que iba a decir el moreno.

- Cualquier cosa que no involucre a mi nuevo novio estará bien, así que piensa con cuidado, Sasuke-kun.

- Entonces no tendrá sentido porque no actuarás con la seriedad debida para esto.

-Estás jugando con mi relación. Eso no se hace. Naruto es tu mejor amigo y yo soy tu hermana, deberías estar el doble de feliz.

- Y qué más quisiera- susurró.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada, nada.- restándole importancia.

- ¿Kumo no ame es tu bar favorito?

- No me vengas con que ahí van a celebrar, Sakura…

- ¿Es tu bar favorito?

- Ay, ya, sí- dijo hastiado y terminando de desayunar. Se sacudió un poco la cabellera ya larga nuevamente. El antídoto de Sakura había sido rápido y súper efectivo si no fuera porque le había hecho crecer vello en las piernas y en las axilas, haciéndole ver asqueroso, según Sasuke.

- Mira esto, hermanita, es repugnante. En mi vida había tenido pelos aquí- decía Sasuke mostrando en toda su gloria los brazos en alto y dejando a la vista aquel vello desagradable entre ellos- Y nos es todo- se subió un poco los pantalones- Mira esto, pronto seré el abominable hombre velludo. Ni te cuento "abajo".

- Ay, Sasuke-kun,- dijo Sakura asqueada y sacando la lengua- No quiero saber tantos detalles

- Tienes trabajo que hacer nuevamente para arreglar esto.

- Tranquilo dentro de tres días tendría que detenerse el crecimiento acelerado.

- ¿Y mientras qué haré?

- Lo que hacen las mujeres, hermanito.

- ¿Ah?- dijo confundido.

- Depilación.

- ¿De esa que te haces con la cera…?- Sakura asintió- Nunca. Tengo mi orgullo. Creo que iré a comprar unas rasuradotas. Sí, eso será lo mejor.

- Como quieres. No deja de ser depilación al fin y al cabo.

- Maldición…- dijo Sasuke cuando cruzó la puerta para salir a comprar.

Continuando con el hilo de la historia. Sakura logró sacar a Sasuke de la casa para caminar en dirección del tal bar Kumo no Ame, el favorito de Sasuke.

Éste no estaba para nada feliz, se sentía presionado. Odiaba las fiestas, prefería tirarse a un barranco antes que asistir a una por voluntad. La única forma en la que podría pasarlo bien, sería borracho.

- Ya estamos casi.- decía Sakura feliz, tomada de la mano del moreno un tanto sonrojado y desviando la mirada molesto.

- ¡Ayuda!- gritó alguien desde el interior del bar "Ice breath", el cual no era exactamente donde se dirigían los hermanos.

Sakura y Sasuke miraron en dirección del local, siempre alertas.

- ¡Que alguien me ayude!- volvió a gritar la misma persona. Una mujer.

- ¡Se está muriendo!- ahora le seguía un hombre.

- Mejor vayamos a ver qué pasa, Sakura- dijo Sasuke, soltándose del agarre de la pelirrosa y corriendo en dirección de local de donde pedían ayuda.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

¡… PERDÓN! En serio perdón por haberme rechazado… pero… mejor tarde que nunca. He tenido un estrés inigualable pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.

Espero les guste y dejen reviews^^

l

l

V


	13. Un último trago

**Capítulo 13: Un último trago.**

Todo estaba en penumbras. Por lo visto sería alguna clase de broma o alguna clase de ataque sorpresa, por lo que activó su sharingan para cerciorarse de que nada malo le pasara ni a él o a su hermana.

- ¡Ahora!- Sasuke estaba ya preparado y se prendieron las luces de sopetón.- ¡Sorpresa!

- ¿Qué diablos…?- dijo Sasuke cuando reparó en que estaban todos sus amigos presentes.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasukeeee…!. – comenzando a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a un descolocado Uchiha.

El local era tal y como lo ponía su nombre "Ice´s breath". Era como un gran congelador en el cual se te servían los tragos en vasos de hielo. Era bastante popular tanto por su temperatura en todo el año como por su tan peculiar iluminación que no variaba de los colores fluorescentes como el azul, el verde y el morado, entre otros.

Las chaquetas para el frío las brindó el local como un regalo especial y para todos los invitados. No pasarían frío en todo el tiempo que estuvieran al interior del local. Todo para que volvieran cuando quisieran.

_- Ya era hora_- pensaba Sasuke quien se estaba muriendo de frío apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar.

Al final se salió con la suya Sakura, pensaba Sasuke. Tendría una fiesta después de todo y no podría huir, no. Tenía educación ante todo y si se esforzaron por hacer aquello (Sakura) entonces no se iría. Hasta por lo menos unas dos horas, cuando todos estuviesen borrachos e ignorando todo cuanto pase a su alrededor.

- Ten, Sasuke, bebe un poco- Naruto se le acercó amistosamente pasándole un brazo por los hombros y le ofreció un trago un tanto peculiar.

- Esto es…- balbuceó Sasuke cuando hubo reconocido aquel líquido morado.

- Licor de mora-menta.- exclamó Sakura, alegremente- Tu favorito.

- Genial- dijo el moreno y tomó del vaso y sin pensarlo se lo bebió al seco. Aquel sabor ya lo extrañaba. La dulzura de la mora pasaba agradablemente pero de una forma ruda y dejaba paso a la menta que quedaba impregnando su boca. Cómo le gustaba ese trago en especial y que estuviera allí lo hacía todo un poco más agradable.- ¿Es bar abierto?- preguntó ansioso y hasta casi sonriendo.

- Por supuesto. Es tu cumpleaños después de todo.- respondió feliz, Sakura.

- Esto se pone cada vez mejor.- Sasuke se dirigió a la barra y pidió el mismo trago. Esta vez se lo tomó más pausado.

La música que sonaba era agradable, no era de esas que incitaba a bailar, era para llamar a la conversación, y todos supieron interpretar esto a la perfección. Conversaban en distintos sitios del bar.

Sasuke, con el alcohol un poco subiéndole a la cabeza observaba a su hermana conversar amenamente junto con Naruto Lee y Hinata. Se reían bastante por lo visto.

- Ahí está de nuevo la raíz de mis preocupaciones- se dijo para sí el moreno, molesto. Dejó el vaso un poo sobre la barra, el hielo le estaba quemando la mano. Una vez más tenía que soportar ver escenitas de amor. Era mejor beber de más y así ver cosas distintas que luego no se recordarían. Era mejor vivir para pronto olvidar. Olvidar la realidad…

- _¿Desearías ser él…?_

- Ya no sé nada… no me hagas pensar- respondió Sasuke un tanto melancólico, recostando la frente sobre la barra y rodeando su cabeza con los brazos extendidos.

- Ey, Sakura, Naruto- alguien llamó a la pareja que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. Quien los llamó era Kiba- Con que juntos, ¿eh?- dijo en tono picarón.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ya?- Sasuke apretó fuertemente del vaso que llevaba y tomó un trago largo.

- Una semana- respondió Sakura, abrazándose a la cintura de su novio.

Sasuke puso una expresión de total de enojo, frunciendo el ceño y tomando otro trago. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Cada día se había sentido como meses eternos de tortura sin poder soportar ver esa cabeza rubia junto a la de rosa. De verdad había otra forma de hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido: huir de la raíz de tus problemas y distraerte entrenando, luego durmiéndote el suficiente tiempo para darte cuenta, después, de que ya es de noche y tienes que volver a casa y tu hermana duerme.

- Mis felicidades a la pareja de tórtolos.

- Gracias- dijeron Naruto y Sakura al unísono.

- Oye, tú- llamó Sasuke al barman- Dame otro vaso de lo mismo.

- En seguida- a los pocos segundos le entregó su tercer vaso al moreno.

La fiesta mejoraba con el tiempo, el estado de Sasuke empeoraba, el ánimo de Sakura aumentaba conforme la situación y Naruto se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo junto a la persona, que creía él, era la más maravillosa, hermosa y sexy en el mundo. No podría estar más feliz ahora que le había pedido ser su novia a Sakura hace una semana atrás. Pero sentía una clase de aura anormal en toda aquella felicidad, en todo aquel jolgorio que comenzaba a formarse tras unos tragos de más por parte de los invitados.

- Sasuke-kun- una mujer se había sentado al lado del moreno, tomando un trago de whisky- Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Sasuke no tuvo necesidad siquiera de girarse a ver de quién se trataba. Esa voz era más que conocida pero le extrañaba el escucharla, sobre todo dentro de aquel lugar, dentro de aquel bar, dentro de la aldea de Konoha.

- Karin, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó fríamente. Hacía mucho que no usaba ese tono tan distante con alguien que fuera conocido.

- Pues, cumplí mi condena como todos y vine a verte. ¿Acaso no puedo?- preguntó ésta, haciéndose la ofendida por esa pregunta tan cortante del moreno.

- Supongo que está bien…

- Kami, ¿cuánto has bebido ya, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó alarmada, viendo ya los tres vasos que llevaba bebidos.

- No te importa- dijo terminando su vaso y pidiendo otro- Mi cuerpo, mis reglas.

- Está bien, está bien…- tratando de apaciguar a la bestia- No tienes por qué ser tan rudo conmigo. Yo solamente venía a verte, por Kami…- tomó otro sorbo de su trago.

Nadie es de piedra y el alcohol ya llegaba al estómago vacío del Uchiha. Sentía como le quemaba por dentro y ese calor tan insoportable se expandía, para después hacerle llegar a un estado de agradable ebriedad en el cual se decía lo primero que se pensaba. Sasuke miró de pies a cabeza a Karin, tardando más en sus piernas que estaban descubiertas a pesar de la baja temperatura del bar, y luego subió hasta el abdomen y cada vez más lento. Se detuvo por la zona de sus pechos y se quedó pegado hasta que Karin presintió una mirada intimidante en su humanidad.

- ¿Qué…?- dijo en voz baja cuando reparó en que Sasuke le miraba el busto para después mirarle a los ojos y tomar otro trago de licor. Se sonrojó al instante y sin poder ocultarlo. La mirada del moreno la dejó petrificada.

- Te gusto, Karin. ¿No es así?

- ¿Qué… qué cosas dices, Sasuke?- acomodándose los lentes- Estás borracho y dices necedades. Eso es; necedades.

- Ten por seguro que no son necedades- apartó un poco su vaso, dejándolo sobre la barra y se acercó peligrosamente hacia la pelirroja.- Te gusto, ¿sí o no?

- Emm… pues…- balbuceó.

- Estoy más que pasado de copas y tú balbuceas… - rió por lo bajo- No hay duda de que eres o demasiado tímida o demasiado estúpida como para desaprovechar oportunidades como ésta, Karin.

Sasuke iba a apartarse, cuando, de no se sabe dónde, Karin sacó valor y agarró del abrigo al moreno para comerle la boca de un beso salvaje que lo descolocó al principio, pero que respondió con igual furia. Estuvieron un buen tiempo como dos amantes demandantes saboreándose hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire y después continuaron aquel beso.

Para Sasuke todo no era más que una prueba de algo que se creó en su retorcida mente de borracho. Quería probar algo distinto en su vida, si lo que sentía Karin por él era mutuo. Sólo por esa razón, correspondió de aquel beso, de lo contrario, la habría alejado en cosa de segundos. Y las cosas se alargaron más de lo previsto. Le gustaba la forma tan brusca de besar de Karin. Siempre había sido una chica un tanto ruda, y no le sorprendió aquella manera de confesarse. Algo propio de ella en situaciones como ésa. Tan límite.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Sakura que se encontraba al otro lado del local, podía ver con perfecta claridad todo y a todos. Mientras reía por unas anécdotas extrañas de las misiones de Kiba, miró automáticamente donde su hermano, quien podría estarse divirtiendo en vez de estar bebiendo como loco. Fue ahí cuando los vio. A esa tal Karin, besándose con él tan desinhibidamente.

Un fuego interno la invadió en menos de un segundo en cuanto vio a aquella zorra montarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas del Uchiha para tener un contacto más íntimo.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Karin estaba, por su parte, en las nubes y las cosas no podrían marchar mejor que ahora. Un día de locura total y las cosas mejoraron aún más cuando Sasuke la había tomado de la mano para llevarla donde estaban los baños y luego poner el seguro por dentro, asegurándose de que nadie los interrumpiera.

- Espera… Sasuke-kun…- dijo cuando los pantaloncillos que usaba volaron por encima de su cabeza, gracias a la ágil mano del Uchiha- Necesito protección primero… no querrás sorpresas en el futuro- de su brasier sacó un preservativo que puso en frente de Sasuke.

- Hmp- dijo por lo bajo- Sabías que pasaría esto…

- Siempre hay que estar prevenida…- rió ésta.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Sakura sentía que las cosas no andaban bien. Sasuke y Karin se habían marchado hacia los baños y ahora habían puesto el seguro por dentro. No podía dejar que nada malo pasara. Sasuke estaba borracho después de todo y era más vulnerable, sobre todo si era manipulado por alguien como esa pelo de zanahoria. Se escuchaban suspiros y gemidos por doquier. Ya era tarde para interrumpir cualquier cosa y no podía romper la puerta. Ésta estaba hecha a prueba de golpes gracias a la última visita que le había hecho Lee. Había tomado de nuevo por equivocación y dejó el mayor desastre que había visto Konoha jamás.

- Ahh… Sasuke-kun- se escuchó gemir a Karin desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- _Maldición…_- Sakura sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a Karin hasta matarla. Quería verla sufrir. Cómo se atrevía a ser tan descarada como para lanzársele así, como una total furcia a su hombre…

- ¿Yo pensé eso?- dijo Sakura, sorprendida cuando reparó en lo que había pasado por su mente al escuchar impotentemente lo que pasaba dentro del baño de mujeres.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Había bebido de más, sí, eso era.

- ¡Kami, eres… todo un experto…!- se escuchó nuevamente a Karin gritar.

- No tengo por qué escuchar más de esto…- se dijo Sakura y se marchó para no tener que sufrir más con todo aquello. Era innecesario. Después de todo, Sasuke era lo suficientemente maduro como para saber en lo que se metía. Si se arrepentía después y Karin se venía con sorpresita nueve meses después…

- Entonces me encargaré yo misma de que esa criatura no se atreva siquiera a ver la luz del día… Nadie le hará mal a mí Sasuke-kun.- dijo con una voz llena de rencor.

Llegó pronto donde la barra y pidió whisky doble. La borrachera era la única salida para hoy. Para pasar este trago amargo.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Karin ya estaba llegando al clímax con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared fría de azulejos. Le hacía un gran contraste de temperaturas con el cálido cuerpo desnudo del moreno penetrándola incansablemente una y otra vez. Estaba muerta y había llegado al paraíso. Gritaba de éxtasis y arañaba la espalda de Sasuke y éste le mordía el cuello, dejándole unas marcas moradas que tardarían en salir.

Sasuke no era dueño de su cordura, simplemente dejó salir a esa bestia interna llena de furia. Quería olvidar su sufrimiento y talvez Karin le ayudaría, además, no estaba tan mal después de todo. De algo le sirvió la cárcel y ese mal camino en el cual siempre estuvo. Si estuviera con ella, del sexo no se podría quejar. Eso era seguro. No dejó de disfrutar en ningún segundo y cuando sintió las uñas rasguñarle fieramente la espalda, no hizo más que incitarlo a ir más y más rápido. Había sido una buena idea el raptarla a los baños y aceptó el uso del preservativo sin pensarlo mucho. No quería sorpresa nueve meses después de todo.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Sakura-chan- dijo efusivamente Naruto cuando la vio salir del pasillo que llevaba a los baños- ¿Te pasa algo?- la pelirrosa lucía triste. Se dirigió a la barra y pidió lo más fuerte que tuvieran.

- No es nada- sonrió falsamente. Esa clase de sonrisa la conocía bien Naruto, algo no estaba bien, sobre todo cuando la pelirrosa recibió un vaso de whisky y lo bebió todo de un golpe.- Solo que tenía sed.

- Pues parece que te confundiste. Un refresco o un jugo, son mucho mejores que lo que te acabas de tomar. No has comido nada, te caerá como una bomba después- le reprimió apartando el segundo vaso de su mano.

- Necesito un minuto a solas, Naruto- dijo Sakura, apoyando los codos sobre la barra al tiempo que tomaba asiento sobre el banquillo.- No me siento muy bien.

- Pero dime, para eso estoy aquí- exclamó alarmado el rubio, tomando asiento a su lado.- Presiento que algo grave te pasa.- la kunoichi le quitó de las manos el vaso que había pedido por segunda vez- De otra manera no estarías bebiendo como una desesperada.

No lo escuchó y el segundo trago lo dejó hasta la mitad del vaso. Naruto estaba preocupado pero su novia se negaba a decirle qué le estaba pasando. Tendría que sacar conclusiones:

Sasuke estaba hasta hace un minuto sentado en el mismo lugar que estaba ocupando Sakura, por lo que el problema estaría relacionado con el moreno. Entonces, qué pasaba. Él no estaba, tal vez había ido al baño, pero esa no era razón como para tenerla en tal estado de querer embriagarse para pasar esa pena que sufría ahora.

El rubio le quitó amablemente el vaso de las manos. No tenía porqué seguir haciéndose daño de esa forma. El hecho de no haber comido nada antes ya le había pasado cuenta a Sakura. Había pasado rápidamente al estado de borrachera que temía pero que ella, ansiaba.

- Naruto, ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?- preguntó Sakura cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del rubio abrazarle.

- Porque te amo, Sakura- respondió instantáneamente éste, estrechándola más fuerte contra sí.

- …- correspondió su abrazo.

Una fuerte explosión se sintió, después le siguió un breve temblor y, finalmente, una cortina de humo. Todos los presentes se echaron al suelo como acto reflejo, lo mismo hicieron Sakura y Naruto. Algo había pasado y parecía provenir del pasillo en donde estaban los baños.

Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente y fue donde el baño de mujeres, aunque tambaleándose, y todavía estaba cerrado por dentro.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?- golpeó la puerta varias veces, pero sin respuesta del otro lado. El humo comenzaba a salir por las hendiduras de la puerta.

La pelirrosa se alarmó y comenzó a lanzarse contra la puerta para derribarla a como de lugar. Ésta no cedía y la angustiaba terriblemente. No sabía qué hacer para tirarla.

- Ábrete, maldita sea- le gritó a la puerta, dándole una fuerte patada. Solo había una manera de abrir, pero le costaría caro. En el sentido literal de la palabra. Se alejó un tanto, concentró un poco de chakra en la zona de los pies y de una patada más certera, hizo volar la puerta en pedazos, pudiendo entrar finalmente. Se podía apreciar una zona del gran espejo que estaba en frente de los lavabos, rota más un puñetazo en la pared, un poco de sangre en el piso y un gran agujero al fondo del baño, ésas eran las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba en baño. Las bombillas que iluminaban parecían haber explotado y esparcido los pedacitos de vidrio por todo el lugar, por lo que Sasuke debió de haber utilizado su chidori, pero… ¿para qué?

- Sakura-chan…- Naruto tropezó con un trozo de madera antes de llegar al lado de la susodicha- ¿qué pasó aquí?- levantándose del suelo y sobándose el trasero a causa del golpe- Parece que hubo una pelea feroz- mirando el espejo, la pared y el agujero al fondo de la habitación.

- Ojala hubiera sido así…- dijo por lo bajo, Sakura, agachando la mirada. Sabía de sobra lo que había ocurrido dentro previamente a la explosión y no había sido una pelea.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- Sakura frunció los labios y salió corriendo por el agujero que había hecho Sasuke. Lo más probable era que había huido junto con Karin, pero nada era seguro.- Sakura-chan, espérame.- corriendo para no perderla de vista.

Sakura se tambaleaba de tanto en tanto pero trató de no caer. Tenía que seguir el rastro de escombros diminutos que había dejado la pareja tras huir del bar. Se dirigían hacia el parque central de Konoha, así que lo más probable era encontrarlos en algún lugar apartado de la gente. Se juró que en el momento en que viera a esa perra de Karin, la mataría a golpes. Desde el primer momento en que la conoció, no le había agradado para nada. Tenía algo que la repelía y ahora se metía con su hermano. Esto era el colmo de los colmos. No se metería con el pequeño pedacito de familia que le quedaba. No le quitaría al moreno de ninguna manera. Él era suyo y de nadie más.

- _¿Eh?-_pensó Sakura al tiempo que se detenía de sopetón. De nuevo lo había pensado. ¿Acaso Sasuke tenía una etiqueta que decía "propiedad de Sakura" o algo parecido? ¿Acaso estaba… celosa?- _No…- _pensó automáticamente. Era ridículo.

- Sakura-chan- Naruto se posicionó en frente de ésta- No puedes continuar así, mírate.

- Déjame, Naruto- dijo enojada- Tengo que encontrar a Sasuke-kun, ¿quién sabe lo que esa zorra le hará?

- ¿Zorra? ¿De quién estás hablando?- preguntó confundido. La tomó de los hombros y le dio media vuelta para empujarla- El alcohol te tiene mal. Antes de cometer cualquier estupidez, prefiero que lo hagas sobria, no así.- tomó dirección rumbo a la residencia Uchiha. Sakura estaba alucinando. Podría hacerse daño, o peor aún, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de su estado y aprovecharse. No lo permitiría. Tenía que llevarla a casa en ese mismo instante.

- No me hagas esto, Naruto.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Eso ha sido lo más salvaje… y alocado que he hecho en mi vida…

- No has visto nada aún…- la tomó por las caderas y la puso encima de sí. Cerró los ojos y la besó un tanto más despacio ahora. Siempre tratando de olvidar la locura de su vida que había cometido. Todo, siempre, producto de sus confusiones y soluciones rápidas que quería encontrar para no pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con Sakura.

Sasuke y Karin se encontraban en la zona más oscura del parque. Tumbados sobre el césped, estaban a medias vestidos. Karin tenía abierta su blusa y el cabello totalmente desordenado. Su ropa interior se encontraba en algún lugar cercano, no lo sabía con exactitud.

Sasuke solo vestía de sus vaqueros, mal puestos. Su camisa estaba tirada a unos cuantos pasos de allí. A pesar de que estaba anocheciendo, el calor del sol no se marchaba. El baño del bar se volvió un tanto incómodo para seguir haciéndolo. Sería mejor ir a otro lugar y continuar tranquilamente. Después de todo, estaban en un baño y tarde o temprano alguien molestaría para querer entrar a usarlo.

- Karin- dijo Sasuke cuando finalizó el beso- No esperes nada más después de esto… No me casaré contigo.

- ¿Crees que no lo pensé así desde que me llevaste al baño?- abrazó por el cuello al Uchiha- Fue exquisito este momento contigo- le dio un beso fugaz, dejó algo dentro de su bolsillo y desapareció, junto con su ropa.

- Loca…- se puso de pie, se terminó de vestir y salió caminando como si nada.

No volvió hasta la noche a casa. Se entretuvo caminando por lugares oscuros, con las manos en los bolsillos y tambaleándose de vez en cuando. El alcohol le estaba pasando la cuenta nuevamente.

Se divirtió un buen rato con Karin, se había olvidado por momentos de la fastidiosa situación con Sakura pero había sido tan corto el tiempo, que ya se acordaba nuevamente y lo detestaba. Quería olvidarla, quería encontrar una respuesta de porqué se sentía tan terriblemente frustrado, perdido… herido.

- ¿Dónde…estoy?- caminó inconcientemente hacia el hospital de Konoha- Supongo que hasta el alcohol me obliga a hacer cosas cuerdas…- entró en el recinto y se dirigió a la habitación que más frecuentaba- Koji-san, ¿vives o vas en las últimas?

El anciano abrió los ojos y sonrió para después romper en una pequeña carcajada. Reclinó un poco su cama para estar más cómodo.

- Hoy me siento extrañamente bien…- dio una olfateada y arrugó un poco la nariz al sentir el olor a alcohol.- Parece ser que alguien se estuvo divirtiendo y no me invitó…

- Te hubieras muerto de un ataque al corazón si hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo… hmp- se sentó al lado de la cama del anciano.- Necesito que me ayudes, Koji-san.

- ¿Y qué puede hacer por ti, muchacho?

- No sé- dijo en tono infantil- Aconséjame… instrúyeme, guíame- se tambaleó un tanto en la silla hasta casi caerse de espaldas- Maldición…- agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos- Es la última vez que bebo tanto de ese maldito trago…

- ¿Te sentías presionado o te gustaba mucho de aquel trago?

- Ambas.

Los dos callaron por dos minutos.

- ¿Sakura de nuevo?- Sasuke asintió- Entonces hubo algo más de por medio para que estés tan abatido.

- Traté de olvidarla teniendo sexo en el baño con una antigua compañera, pero solo fue por un momento y después nada.- miró los blancos ojos de Koji- Se marchó ella y Sakura apareció como por arte de magia en mi cabeza. Esto ya es demasiado. Creo que debería de alejarme un tiempo para enfriar mi cerebro.

- Y desintoxicarlo.- le puso una mano sobre el hombro del moreno- ¿Has pensado en la pregunta que te hice antes de que te marcharas?

- Más de lo que te puedas imaginar…

- Todo está en ti Sasuke… No me pidas más de lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Sasuke se puso de pie para irse.

- Te veré de nuevo. Tal ves en un largo tiempo, no lo sé. Adiós- salió alzando un brazo.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Estoy bien, Naruto…- decía Sakura cuando la dejaron sentada en el sofá- Ya estoy en mi casa, ¿qué más quieres? No pienso acostarme, aún no tengo sueño…

- No me iré de aquí hasta verte del todo sobria.- caminó hacia la cocina de espaldas, para no perder de vista a la pelirrosa- Te haré un café. Quédate donde estás…- entró en la cocina y lo aprovechó Sakura para ponerse de pie en seguida para ir a caminar por el patio de la residencia. Necesitaba aire.

- Ya llegué…- dijo Sasuke con pocas ganas y como era costumbre. Sakura había alcanzado a escuchar algo y corrió hacia la entrada para encontrarse con el moreno.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- se lanzó sobre él, quedando suspendida gracias a sus pies y brazos. Era una clase de abrazo tipo koala.- Te quiero tanto…

- Sakura… me caeré- tambaleándose un poco. Se había sonrojado a causa del recibimiento tan repentino.

Sakura acercó el rostro peligrosamente al del moreno. Éste no sabía cómo reaccionar y se quedó estático mientras que la pelirrosa juntaba los labios de ambos en un claro beso.

La mente Sasuke era un colador. No podía hacer nada, todas las acciones posibles para reaccionar era imposible que las captara en ese instante. Se dejó llevar por el momento y por el alcohol en las venas. Respondió con dulzura del gesto de Sakura y se abrazó a su espalda, para que así no cayera en el momento en que se le fueran las fuerzas, producto del agarre que la mantenía en el aire.

- Sabes a alcohol…- dijo Sakura con los ojos cerrados y a medio centímetro de la boca del moreno.

- Lo mismo digo…- tampoco se molestó en abrir los ojos siquiera. Quería prolongar de ese contacto, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Sakura, definitivamente, tenía algo totalmente distinto a Karin. Era algo que le encantaría repetir, en cambio con Karin… era solo un entretenimiento. Con Sakura sentía que sería más seria la situación.

Con la sangre intoxicada y llena de toxinas, Sasuke no era capaz de pensar más allá de lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante; tenía a Sakura colgando de sí y besándolo por primera vez. Le encantaría sentir de sus besos pasar por su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo, hasta hacer de algo que estaría prohibido su fuesen de la misma sangre, y aunque fuese así, no le importaría. Al diablo. Finalmente había logrado encontrar una respuesta que por tanto tiempo le estaba torturando. Él… estaba…

- Sakura…- dijo por lo bajo el moreno. Antes de que ésta pudiera siquiera hacer amago de decir algo, o pensarlo, la calló y la besó nuevamente. La estrechó más fuerte contra sí, no queriendo que se separasen nunca.

- Mmm…- Sakura solo cerró los ojos y no reclamó en absoluto. La había tomado por sorpresa pero no le había molestado.

Los besos de Sasuke-kun tenían algo especial, algo que jamás le había hecho sentir Naruto, por más que le costara admitirlo. Los besos de Sasuke-kun eran empalagosos, pero sin caer en lo hostigoso. La hacían volar, el sabor de la mora junto con la menta hacían que el contacto fuera más largo y delicioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvieron que esperar para lograr darse cuenta de algo tan… único y extraño sentimiento que los unía?

- Sakura-chan…- llamó el rubio desde la cocina a la susodicha- Está listo tu café…- apresurándose a salir con la taza en mano.

Sakura se apresuró a soltar de su hermano, cortando bruscamente del beso, y correr en dirección del rubio, como si nada pasase.

- Arigatou, Naruto- tomó feliz de la taza y le dio un sorbo pequeño- ¡Ay!- sacando la lengua en un gesto de dolor.

- Tontita, está recién hecho. – le sopló cariñosamente la lengua y le puso la cuchara fría sobre ésta- Ya te quemaste…

- ¿Qué haces aquí, usoratonkachi?- dijo un tanto mosqueado Sasuke, recostado en la pared a unos dos metros de la pareja.

- ¿Sasuke baka?- giró en dirección de la voz que lo llamaba para quedarse viendo a un indiferente Sasuke- Al fin apareces. Te habíamos estado buscando.

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Bueno, pero a Sakura-chan sí.

- Lo volveré a preguntar- cerró los ojos para evitar mirar al rubio, en un gesto infantil- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Ya me estás echando?- dijo inflando los mofletes- Tu hermana estaba en un estado un tanto delicado y decidí traerla a casa, eso es todo.

- Él dice que estoy borracha…- le susurró Sakura al moreno y rompió en una pequeña risita.

- ¿En serio?- Sasuke copió la risa de Sakura. Ambos se reían como la típica risa de Patán (el perro de Pier no Doyuna).- ¿Borracha? ¿Sakura?- apuntándola con el pulgar.

- Que no es chistoso-dijo un tanto molesto el rubio- Quién sabe qué le podría pasar sola.

- Por Kami, Naruto. Estamos hablando de Sakura. Sabe protegerse sola.

- Bourracha…- dijo la pelirrosa, cambiando un poco la palabra y diciéndola con acento chistoso. Volvía a reírse con la taza entre las manos.

- Decir que Sakura está borracha es como decir que yo amo a Karin. Y eso es algo…

- Imposible- dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono, volviendo a reír. Sufrían de un horrible ataque de risa que logró que Naruto se enfadase bastante. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo?

- Mejor me voy. Con borrachos no trato.- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Se dirigió a la puerta para salir, dando grandes pasos en señal de su descontento.- Te veo sobria, Sakura-chan.

Sakura se adelantó a despedirse de un beso rápido en los labios de su novio.

- Te veo borracho, Naruto- y el susodicho salió un tanto más calmado gracias al beso cariñoso de la pelirrosa.

- Cada vez que haces eso me dan ganas de vomitar.- dijo Sasuke poniendo gesto de asco.

- Nadie te obliga a mirar…- pasó por el frente suyo y tomó otro sorbo de la taza.

Sasuke se apresuró a quitarle la taza de las manos para tomar un pequeño sorbo.

- No lo necesitas todavía...- dejó la taza sobre una mesita cercana- Necesito que prolonguemos un poco más esto.- la tomó por los hombros. Su tono de voz era suave - ¿Qué querías decirme con ese beso que me diste apenas llegué, Sakura? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Acabas de despedirte de Naruto como si nada pasara… ¿qué pretendes? ¿Volverme loco?

- Tú sabes que te quiero y sentí unos celos terribles cuando te fuiste con Karin…

- ¿Así que era eso?- abrió los ojos de par en par cuando escuchó de aquella confesión- ¿Estás celosa?

- Por supuesto. No la quiero como cuñada. La odio. Te quiero para mí sola.

- Que egoísta eres, Sakura. ¿Y si algún día me enamoro y me voy de casa?

- Acabaré con ella.

- ¿O él?

- ¿Acaso ahora eres gay?

- Es solo en caso hipotético- rió en silencio. Su expresión se tornó seria nuevamente.- ¿Cuál sería mi caso? Yo también odio a quien te podría sacar de mi lado.

- ¿Aborreces a Naruto?- dijo sorprendida.

- Sí, y créeme que llegaría a matarlo a golpes si se atreve a apartarte de mi lado.

- Tú también me quieres…- volvió a acercarse al moreno para intentar besarlo de nuevo, pero éste se apartó.

- No es lo correcto, Sakura. Estás jugando conmigo. Solo estás borracha…- se fue al baño. Quería tomar una ducha para calmarse y quitarse todo el sudor que tenía encima a causa de lo acontecido con Karin.

- Que no lo estoy. Yo te quiero, Sasuke-kun.

- Pero quien sabe qué otra cosa podrías hacer en ese estado…- cerró la puerta del baño antes de que Sakura entrase. Oía sus pasos apresurarse donde estaba él.- Bebe tu café y vete a dormir. No estás en tus cabales.

Se escuchó la perilla en un intento inútil de abrirse. Sakura no se daba por vencida. Muy bien, tenía que averiguar de qué tanto era capaz su hermana. La probaría haber si solamente eran celos de hermana… o algo más había de por medio.

- Debo de estar loco…

Quitó el seguro de la puerta, tragando saliva con dificultad. Sakura se precipitó y se lanzó nuevamente en brazos del moreno. Lo besó más demandante que la primera vez y Sasuke se dejó llevar, a pesar de decirse a sí mismo que mantendría la cordura.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

**Reviews reviews y recomendaciones para reviews. Los quiero a todos mis bellos lectores. ^^**


	14. Hora de partir

_Las cosas se verán un tanto complicadas ahora entre los Uchiha. ¿Qué pasará...?_

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Hora de partir.**

- ¿Que quieres de mí, Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke cuando Sakura se apartó de él para tomar un poco de aire. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

- No lo sé… -balbuceó, podría jurar que unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse- Pero no quiero perderte…

- ¿Hay alguien en esta casa o ya la abandonaron?- se escuchó la voz de alguien en la entrada.

- Es…- dijo Sasuke susurrando y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa de escuchar de nuevo esa voz.

- ¡I… ¡Itachi nii-san!- gritó Sakura apenas vio la cabeza del mayor asomarse por el pasillo. Se levantó y tambaleándose corrió a abrazarlo hasta que lo derribó.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí después de tantos años?- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Y no me vas a dar un abrazo Sasuke?- soltó inocentemente- Yo también te extrañé.

- Te vas sin razón aparente y nos dejas a mí y a Sakura solos y, ¿quieres que te reciba con los brazos abiertos?- dijo molesto- Mejor vete por donde llegaste ahora mismo.

- No lo creo posible por ahora.- torció un poco el cuello para que éste soltase un ruido fuerte- Ahh,- suspiró para después bostezar- Puedo tomarme un descanso después de tantos años y quiero estar en mi casa con mis hermanos favoritos.

- Somos los únicos que tienes, tarado.

- Sasuke-kun, no seas así con Itachi nii-san.-le ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Se tambaleó un poco después de la fuerza que empleó para eso.

- A propósito, ¿qué iban a hacer exactamente si es que no se me ocurría darme una vuelta antes de venir aquí? – miró a Sakura.- ¿Te lo ibas a violar?

Sakura rió por lo bajo.

- Bueno, supongo que con el alcohol que llevas encima no te lo ibas a pensar.- al olfatearla se percató de todo el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

- Quiero mi café…- detrás de Sasuke se encontraba la taza que buscaba. La tomó y se la bebió en cosa de segundos.- Así está mucho mejor…- seguía tambaleándose. Ahora solo quería echarse una siestecita para calmarse. No se sentía del todo bien. Era, de hecho, la primera vez que se emborrachaba y no era divertido, en absoluto.

Una vez desapareció Sakura de la vista de los hermanos, Itachi borró de su expresión la sonrisa que utilizaba con la pelirrosa. Ahora miraba seriamente a un Sasuke que lo ignoraba poniendo una cara de total indiferencia. Ladeaba el rostro. Ya sabía lo que seguía. Y sería un total fastidio.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Tengo herpes o…?- Itachi no lo dejó terminar. Lo cortó con agresividad y seriedad.

- El que hará las preguntas, por ahora, soy yo- dijo tajante- ¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer con tu hermana en ese estado, Sasuke? Te creía más inteligente. Está borracha por Kami. No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído.

- Bourracha…- dijo infantilmente Sasuke en el mismo tono que había usado Sakura en un principio. Ahora se reía solo e Itachi sólo alzó una ceja, extrañado.

- ¿Acaso tú también…?

- No te acerques tú, hermano desconsiderado…- dijo el moreno cuando el mayor se le acercó para tomarlo por le hombro. No estaba para jueguitos. Ahora estaba más mareado, tenía hambre y tenía unas ganas horribles de vomitar. Es más, no tardó en correr el baño para devolver lo poco que había ingerido.

- Ay, hermanito. Tú también eres un maldito borracho por hoy. – se acercó al menor para ayudarle a levantar del suelo. Seguía tambaleándose y caería en cualquier instante.- No estabas consiente… Quizás ni recuerdes mañana lo que pasó o estuvo a punto de pasar. Pero hablaremos de esto sí o sí. Bajo los efectos del alcohol uno hace cosas que en verdad no se atreve…

- Tú no sabes nada, hermanito…- dijo pasando su brazo bruscamente por los hombros del mayor, apretándolo con fuerza. Quería desahogarse aunque fuese con el maldito bastardo de su hermano.- Sufro demasiado y ahora te apareces tú para terminar de arruinar mi vida…

- Sasuke, me estás lastimando.- dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre.

- Yo no lastimo… yo soy bueno. Un buen hermano. Pero ahora, por culpa de Sakura… soy la peor basura que pueda pisar esta aldea… ¿Qué aldea? ¡Esta Tierra!

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo curioso por saber más.

- Está con ese dobe y me vuelve loco. Se irá, estaré con Karin, me caerá la soledad y me enfriaré el cerebro para aguantar esta mierda… y los preservativos.

- ¿Que qué? Ordena tus ideas estúpido hermanito borracho.- lo dejó sobre un sofá. Sasuke recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, mirando al techo.

- No puedo, todo me da vueltas…

- ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? ¿Tiene novio?

- Sí.

- Y, ¿quién es?

- Naruto.

- ¿Ese rubio cabezotas?- preguntó en un tono que daba a entender su descontento.

- Por lo menos pensamos igual en algo…- soltó una pequeña risa.- Como hermanos.

- Sasuke, ¿estás deprimido porque Sakura tiene novio?

- Y no es más ni menos que mi mejor amigo. Maldito desgraciado. Juro que lo acabaré la próxima vez que lo vea. Me está quitando lo que más aprecio en este mundo. No quiero perderlo.

- ¿A Sakura?

- Por supuesto, ¿de quién más estoy hablando? ¿De la tetona de Tsunade?- dijo con sarcasmo- La quiero para mí y siento unos celos terribles cuando los veo siquiera juntos…

- No tenía idea de que podías sentir celos…

- Yo no tengo celos- dijo ofendido.

- Pero si lo acabas de decir, Sasuke…

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Ya, suficiente. No caeré en tu juego infantil.

- Te estaba ganando, maldito…- se sentó y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.- Púdrete y deja a mi cerebro en paz. Estoy cansado… Y quiero estar con Sakura ahora que se calmó.

- Humm...… Pequeño hermano, tienes un enorme desorden de emociones. Te recomiendo que te des un respiro largo. Ahora vete a dormir.

- A penas me puedo levantar…- trató de incorporarse pero cayó enseguida sobre el sofá.- ¿Ves?

- Ahh…- suspiró. Se levantó de su asiento para ayudar a Sasuke. Pasó un brazo por su espalda para que éste se apoyara en él. Lo llevó por el pasillo principal hasta dar con la puerta que buscaba. La abrió- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo cuando abrió la supuesta puerta donde estaba la habitación de Sasuke.

- Idiota. Las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste…Ve a la habitación de nuestros padres. Ahí es donde dormimos…- cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado de mantenerse de pie. Le encargó el peso de su humanidad a Itachi y éste lo maldijo. Cómo pesaba su estúpido hermano menor.

- ¿Dormimos?- preguntó extrañado el mayor.

Arrastrando al menor a la habitación indicada, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba durmiendo placidamente Sakura. Se podía ver con claridad la casi apropiación del cuarto por parte de sus dos hermanos. Se podían apreciar unas cuantas cosas tanto de la pelirrosa como del moreno, esparcidas por la habitación. Había una porta retrato sobre la mesa que hacía de maquilladora para la kunoichi. En ella salían Sasuke y Sakura, la segunda salía haciendo una cara chistosa mientras el moreno hacía ademán de tirarle su helado a la cara mientras ladeaba el rostro. También había unos cuantos perfumes, ropa tirada en el suelo, hasta incluso unas cortinas nuevas que lucían bastante, mejor dicho, nada usadas. Tenían hasta telarañas, por Kami.

- Lucen bastante felices…- dijo cuando vio la fotografía de cerca. Depositó a Sasuke en la cama y éste ni se movió. Lucía demasiado cansado como para seguir hablando. En fin, mañana sería otro día. Lo tapó con las sábanas.

Se los quedó mirando por bastante tiempo. Habían crecido tanto. Sasuke parecía más estúpido pero sus rasgos de niño asustadizo ya habían desaparecido, se veía como todo un hombre ya y Sakura, estaba más bella, más fina. Toda una mujer. Eran tal para cual, pero haberles encontrado en tales condiciones no hizo más que hacerle pensar que todavía eran unos niñatos. Necesitaban de supervisión. Necesitaban a una persona con más experiencia que los guiase en el largo camino de: paso de adolescente caliente a adulto caliente.

- Si no llego en el momento justo los dos se entretendrían bastante gritando toda la noche…

- Cállate…- dijo Sasuke somnoliento- Tratamos de dormir por aquí…

- Itachi nii-san eres muy ruidoso. Ve a dormir al sofá…- le siguió Sakura, arrastrando con pereza las palabras.

- Por Kami, me echan mis propios hermanos…- dijo éste ofendido- Solamente estoy velando por sus sueños, malos hermanos.

- El único mal hermano aquí… eres tú- Sasuke se volvió a quedar dormido.

- Cállense los dos…- Sakura cayó a los brazos del Dios de los sueños.

Itachi para comprobar que ambos ya no lo sentían y estaban en la séptima nube del séptimo sueño, se acercó y con el dedo índice les tocó la mejilla a ver si reaccionaban quitándoselo de encima, pero no fue así. Seguían impávidos y con la respiración calmada y constante. Ahora por lo menos podría comer algo tranquilo.

Se fue a la cocina y comió lo primero que pilló. Un bote de Yogurt de Vainilla en un cuenco de cereales. Se comió alrededor de tres porciones de una ya que hacía tiempo que no probaba de esas exquisiteces. Todo por culpa del sitio en el que vivió por más de once años. Pasaba fuera todo el día y solo llegaba a su habitación, (arrendada) a dormir para después volver a la rutina.

Todos esos años había estado formando parte de una pandilla muy buscada por Konoha. Si bien, había dicho a sus padres que tenía interés de unirse, pero nunca les había dicho ni el nombre ni su propósito, o lo que hacían. El grupo era llamado: Akatsuki. Planeaba el orden mundial matando a gente importante para que les temieran. Solo aceptaban a los mejores, a los que tenían las manos lo suficientemente manchadas como para no dudar en cuanto tuvieran que masacrar o hacer sufrir una lenta agonía, sin importar fuera pariente, amigo o vecino. Tenías que ser de sangre fría. Como las cosas nunca le resultaban bien a Itachi, la primera prueba que tenía que pasar era aceptar matar a su familia, la prueba más difícil y falló. No tenía el suficiente corazón como para hacerlo, de ahí el porqué se marchó. No le había comentado a su padre que ya había conocido al líder del grupo, quien le dijo las reglas y la prueba inicial. Si su padre lo veía siquiera (al líder), se lanzaría a matarlo y su sueño de unirse a la asociación quedaría destrozado.

La segunda prueba era la de atrapar a un tipo muy buscado y traer la recompensa por su cabeza (en el sentido literal de la palabra; llevar su cabeza) en menos de setenta y dos horas. Pasó y fue aceptado, pero pronto se aburrió. Para su suerte, nunca nadie se había enterado se su pertenencia al grupo y quedó impune ante cualquier acusación. Todo aquel que lo había visto usando de esa característica chaqueta con nubes rojas, estaba muerto. Nadie nunca logró escapar a su hábil Sharingan.

Quería cambiar su vida. Quería que tuviera un sabor distinto, no le gustaba que lo vieran siempre como el niño prodigio y que lo trataran de una manera tan cordial por el simple hecho de tener la sangre Uchiha. Eso le molestaba mucho. Por eso cuando escuchó hablar por casualidad de Akatsuki a un Anbu en un día de entrenamiento, supo que eso era interesante y quería tratar. Buscó información y a través de una meticulosa búsqueda, logró dar con el líder del grupo y acordar un día para conversar sobre su integración. Pero todo había acabado ahora. Todo volvía a ser normal tras once malditos, largos años. Hogar dulce hogar.

- Es bueno estar en casa otra vez…- suspiró.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Cuando desperté, la cabeza me latía horriblemente, sentía los ojos hinchados y quería seguir durmiendo pero mi cuerpo me decía que era suficiente. Parecía ser que era lo suficientemente tarde, miré el reloj a mi izquierda y marcaban las cuatro de la tarde. Mi estómago me corroboró la hora, rugiendo como nunca.

Me senté en la cama y lancé un gran bostezo. Estiré los brazos y las piernas para desperezarlos. Tenía que levantarme para comer algo e ir al baño. Me urgía más que nunca.

Sentí como alguien se movía al lado mío, ladeé un tanto la cabeza y allí estaba ella… Entonces todas las imágenes del día anterior me golpearon como una gran bofetada, desde que empecé a embriagarme en aquel bar hasta la locura que había cometido con Karin y luego Sakura… Sakura. Por Kami, cómo podía haber hecho eso con ella estando ebria. Me avergonzaba y por eso aparté la mirada de ella. Me levanté de la cama rápidamente para irme al baño. Me sentía sucio. No estaba en mis cabales el día anterior. Nunca más tomaría alcohol, por lo menos hasta que arreglara todos sus problemas, porque sin duda alguna, no podía dejar ese viciado trago que tanto le gustaba.

Me quité los pantalones y algo cayó desde el interior de uno de sus bolsillos. Recordé cuando Karin había dejado algo en ellos antes de marcharse la noche anterior en el parque.

- Furcia pervertida…- susurré al tiempo que recogía el condón que estaba en el suelo. Sonreí inconcientemente y lo dejé dentro de un cajón, oculto y bajo todo lo que allí había. No tenía por qué verlo nadie y no estaba de ánimos para dar excusas de nada.

Quería comer algo por lo que me dirigí a la cocina. Salía un olor exquisito de ésta y caminé como sonámbulo por los pasillos. Al pasar junto a un espejo que había colgando de la pared, fue cuando vi mi rostro. Estaba tan demacrado que no me reconocía. Unas ojeras horribles y unos ojos hinchadísimos. Estaba, definitivamente, horrible.

- ¿Ya estás sobrio, hermanito?

- Sí… supongo.- no estaba como para empezar una pelea con Itachi. Entré en la cocina, tomé asiento y automáticamente me agarré la cabeza. Me latía de nuevo.

- A eso se le llama resaca. Acostúmbrate si vas a estar tomando así más seguido…- tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

- Cállate…- me agarré la cabeza con las dos manos, lo escuchaba como si me hablara con un amplificador justo en la oreja. Me acordé de la vez pasada en la que Sakura me había despertado bruscamente con ese mega equipo que había comprado la última vez. Era la misma intensidad- ¿Tienes que hablar así de fuerte?

- Estoy hablando como de costumbre, hermanito…- dijo inocentemente.

Le quité el vaso y bebí todo el jugo. Itachi no me dijo nada. Se dirigió hacia el frigorífico y tomó de la caja de jugo para servirme un vaso. Se acercó a mí con un plato de hotcackes recién hechos y me los puso en frente. Parecía que sabía la hora exacta a la que me iba a despertar.

- Come algo, supongo debes estar muerto de hambre a esta hora…- dejó en pequeño jarrito al lado. Lo miré con una ceja alzada- No es veneno, es miel.

No le respondí. Tomé de la miel y la vertí sobre los hotcackes para devorarlos en pocos segundos. Como eran bastantes, quedé satisfecho al terminar.

- Supongo ahora puedo hablar contigo- comenzó Itachi- Sasuke… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Sakura con Naruto?

Apreté los puños fuertemente bajo la mesa.

- Una semana… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Me acabo de levantar, ¿y ya quieres verme enojado?

- ¿Tanto te molesta el tema?

- Prefiero que me arranquen las uñas con un trozo de bambú antes que hablar por voluntad propia sobre esto…

- Vaya. Te tomaré la palabra, pero necesito que aguantes por esta vez.- y volvió al tema maldito. Mi tema tabú- Del uno al diez, ¿cuánto te molesta?

- Ciento uno…

- ¿Qué sientes cuando los ves juntos?

- Unas tremendas ganas de matar a Naruto… Me encantaría que incluso dejara de existir cuando roza siquiera la mano de Sakura por accidente. Cuando la pretendía, me molestaba solo un poco, nunca era maleducado y siempre se portaba como un caballero pero ahora que han hecho todo esto oficial y ya he tenido el desagrado de ver ciertas escenas…- hice un gesto con mis manos, imaginándome el cuello de Naruto entre mis dedos. Quería ahorcarlo imaginariamente. Ya veía sus ojos saliéndose de las cuencas por la presión que ejercía, cuando ésta explotó, Itachi volvió a hablar.

- ¿Te aterra el hecho de que Naruto la haya hecho mujer?- abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿En qué minuto había llegado a casa? ¿Había estado espiando antes de dignarse a hacer acto de presencia?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- No lo sabía. Me lo acabas de confirmar tú.

- Sí… de todos modos a este paso eso ya debe de haber pasado…- ¿Para qué mentir? Más claro echarle agua.

Golpeé mi frente contra la mesa y lancé un largo suspiro en mi interior para calmarme. ¿Tenía que acordarme de la noche de la fiesta de Sakura, cuando me había ocultado tras unos arbustos y presencié hasta el último segundo, la casi pérdida de inocencia de Sakura en unos minutos, con unas pocas palabras por parte del rubio? Tal vez Naruto la había engatusado, había usado alguna clase de genjutsu, pero después pensé: "Es Naruto. Quien peor para emplear genjutsu. Solamente sabía usar los puños" Pero era de gran corazón, aunque eso no importaba ahora. Estaba profanando algo mío que era sagrado. Me estaba quitando lenta y tortuosamente a Sakura y dolía más que cualquier otra tortura.

- Eres impulsivo, orgulloso, celoso, mal hermano, grosero… pero también te queda espacio para el amor… Porque eso es lo que tienes ahora. Unos celos terribles porque no has sido elegido por la mujer que más deseas pero que no puedes tener.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo que escuchas. Estás enamorado y no lo quieres admitir, Sasuke.

- No puedo estar enamorado, Itachi.- dije furioso y golpeando la mesa- Es mi hermana. Sé que solo son celos. Cualquier hermano los tendría. He estado la mayor parte de mi vida con Sakura. Comparto absolutamente todo con ella. Incluso hay cosas que Naruto desconoce y que Sakura no. Me conoce de pies a cabeza. Mis mañas, mis gustos, me hace reír, hemos hasta incluso compartido lágrimas juntos… Bueno, cuando éramos pequeños pasó eso pero… Por eso estoy así. Si esto durase mucho… Sé que tarde o temprano alguien la tendría que quitar de mi lado y me quedaría solo, eso me hace sentir terrible, abrumado…

- Yo no tengo celos ni nada. Estoy feliz por Sakura…

- Tú eres un caso especial. Eres medio hermano. No estuviste en toda nuestra infancia. Te fuiste y sólo conoces menos de la mitad que yo a Sakura. No eres quien para sentir nada…

- No es necesario que me trates de esa manera tan ruda, hermanito. La quiero, aunque no lo creas. ¿No estás feliz aunque sea un poquito por ella?

- Sí, lo estoy… pero no como me gustaría. Es decir, no estoy saltando en un pie…

- Estás e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o - lo deletreó lentamente. Cada letra se clavaba sobre mí. Itachi solo estaba tratando de abrirme los ojos y yo no quería abrirlos. Prefería estar ciego.

- Tal vez tienes razón.

- Sufres mucho…- no lo dijo como pregunta. Lo estaba afirmando.

- Sí… No soporto esta agonía. Supongo que hay una sola cosa que me quedaría por hacer.- me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí a la habitación. Volvía a sentir cansancio.

- ¿Irás a decirle?

- Todavía no. Hay unas cuantas cosas que debo hacer antes de eso. Que descanse, es lo mejor.

- ¿Estás seguro de la decisión que has tomado ya?

- No podría ser una más indicada. Tarde o temprano el día tendría que llegar, ¿no?

- Confiaré en ti. Lo único que te pediré, y me atreveré a decirlo- se puso una mano en el pecho- No lo aplaces más, por el bien de Sakura y el tuyo.

- El corazón de un Uchiha es lento pero seguro…- me puse las manos en los bolsillos y me fui.

Quería tomar un baño de tina para que me calmase. Me dolía la cabeza horrores todavía. Tomé una píldora del botiquín del baño, después me desvestí y me metí a la tina. Se sentía de maravilla, me daban unas cosquillas internas bastante agradables. Tanto hablar con Itachi, soltarle mis penas y descubrir lo que sentía de verdad… me había dejado exhausto. Solo quería olvidar, intentarlo siquiera por unos minutos…

… Y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, alguien abrió la puerta. Se me había olvidado poner el seguro. Era la costumbre que tenía cuando solía utilizar o la tina o la ducha. Siempre lo olvidaba, al igual que cerrar las cortinas de la habitación en donde dormía.

- Ah, ¿ya estás despierto, Sasuke-kun?

- Sí, pero quería descansar un poco más en la tina. Sabes bien que es la única forma de relajarme.

- Muy bien. No te interrumpiré. Solo me tomaré una ducha rápida.

Sakura cruzó el baño y se desvistió rápidamente. Cerré los ojos. No tenía por qué estar mirando nada… maldita sea, la tentación me sorprendía hasta este punto. Preferí no dejar que nada pasara a más y por eso tuve que salir de la tina, ponerme una toalla y volar hacia la habitación. Tenía que aprovechar que Sakura tomase su baño y se fuera a desayunar después. Todo tenía que ser lo más discreto o de lo contrario nada saldría como lo planeaba… Hoy sería, sin duda alguna, un día terrible para empezar.

Miré por la ventana de nuestra habitación, que siempre estaba abierta. Estaba nublado y las grises nubes indicaban que en cualquier momento llovería, y por un largo tiempo. Genial, un día triste que me recuerda la maldita cosa que haría dentro de poco.

Ya tenía todo listo y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la salida de Konoha. Caminé medio kilómetro fuera de la villa y allí dejé aquello que había preparado en la habitación, en ausencia de Sakura. Lo tuve que dejar dentro de un árbol hueco para que no se mojara. No me arriesgaría a dejarlo a la intemperie, ya que también estaba la posibilidad de que lo robaran. Prefería ahorrarme ese disgusto.

Anochecía… No me importaba. Ya tenía por lo menos esto listo. Todo dependía de mí ahora, de lo que quería. Y quería a Sakura, quería estar con ella, quería abrazarla y sentir ese aroma que a veces me perforaba las fosas nasales por el exceso de perfume, y me hacía llorar involuntariamente. Quería molestarla, quería hacerla reír. Quería tan solo mirarla…

Era cobarde… lo sabía. Tenía miedo y lo admitía. No quería hacerlo hoy, no esta noche tan triste para empeorarlo todo.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Las cosas se aplazaron más de lo previsto. Le dolía la decisión que había tomado y quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con su hermana. No lograba encontrar una excusa perfecta para quedarse más, así que pensó que mientras buscaba la respuesta, podría estar un plazo más en Konoha.

Quería estar con ella, reír, pelear, disfrutar de cada segundo al mirarla mientras dormía. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y lo único a su alcance. Por eso los tragos quedaron prohibidos para él y para ella. Si uno caía, Sasuke trataría de evitarla, pero él no caería, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y así pasaron cuatro meses que aprovechó como nunca pero que también fueron los más agónicos de todos.

La relación con Sakura iba viento en popa. Cada día parecían más enamorados y más acaramelados. Besos iban y veían dentro de la residencia, en la calle, en la heladería, en los restaurantes, en los bares. En todas partes. Esto ya era demasiado. Tal vez el día temido tendría que llegar hoy.

El moreno ya casi ni hablaba, ya casi no comía, ya casi ni salía a caminar. Había adelgazado mucho pero trataba de mantener la figura haciendo ejercicios exhaustivos con lo poco que ingería, para que Sakura no lo notase y se preocupara. Frente a ella fingía que todo andaba bien. Era un perfecto mentiroso. Salía únicamente para ir a visitar al anciano Koji. Era un apoyo vital para su mente que estaba tan débil, tan frágil.

Itachi era un cero a la izquierda. No servía para nada y no lo entendía. No hacía más que perturbar la poca calma que tenía, avivando el fuego entre Sakura y el rubio. Los animaba a salir, a que fueran a su casa de campo, les pagaba alguna que otra salida… Era un maldito bastardo…

- ¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que entra aquí ese dobe?- preguntó Sasuke a Itachi quien despedía a la pareja desde la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Invitarles a que vayan juntos al campo?

- Sí, eso y las otras salidas que planeas tan meticulosamente.

- No lo hago apropósito, Sasuke. Quiero que Sakura sea feliz. Eso es todo.

- Te odio.- salió de la casa para caminar golpeando el hombro de su hermano apropósito.

- Yo también te quiero, hermanito.- le gritó antes de que el moreno doblase la esquina.

El día que había escogido Sasuke, era un día nublado, igual al día cuatro meses atrás, que había decidido que lo llevaría todo acabo, pero que se arrepintió al último momento.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, muchacho?

El menor había ido al hospital para darle una última despedida al anciano. Estaba anocheciendo ya.

- Vine a despedirme…

- Pero, ¿a dónde vas?

- Ya tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta tuya…

- …- el anciano mantuvo el silencio y reflexionó sobre la pregunta que le había hecho hace unos cuantos días. No podía ser que…- ¿Y a tal extremo tienes que llegar, Sasuke?

- Quiero que sea feliz. Me quedé por su felicidad… pero la mía está por los suelos. No quiero seguir mintiendo, sobre todo a mí. Día a día, minuto a minuto. No puedo más. Es algo inalcanzable para mí, y está prohibido… Por eso es mejor que me enfríe la cabeza y vuelva cuando todo mejore…

- ¿Pero confías en mejorar, en enfriarte la cabeza del todo?

- No lo sé… En ese caso puede que no vuelva nunca…

- … - le hizo un gesto con la mano. El moreno se acercó al anciano y éste le dio un abrazo fraternal. Sasuke le correspondió el gesto un tanto abatido. Podría hasta incluso llorar pero no flaquearía en un momento como ése.

- Cuídate mucho…- le dijo Koji.

- Lo haré.

- Pediré a Kami para que vuelvas pronto. Nadie merece sufrir.

- Sí…- tomó una de las manos del anciano y depositó algo en ella. Se deshizo en una nube de humo.

Koji tanteó el objeto que estaba en sus manos. Lo abrió y se llevó una de las galletas de vainilla a la boca con agrado. Soltó una lágrima. Podía sentir toda la tristeza que cargaba en esos momentos Sasuke. Ésa era una de sus habilidades. Sentir lo que otro sentía como si fuera propio, como si fuera algo que tenía que cargar también sobre sus hombros.

- Es un buen chico…- dijo por lo bajo, buscó el botón de la enfermera y lo marcó seis veces- Un buen chico…

Comenzaba a correr una brisa tibia, demasiado tibia para la hora que era y unas cuantas gotas golpeaban en la frente del anciano.

La enfermera acudió al décimo quinto llamado. Llegó un tanto agitada ya que había venido corriendo.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, Koji-san?

- ¿Podría cerrar la ventana, por favor?- apuntando en su dirección- Lloverá pronto y no quiero resfriarme.

- En seguida.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Ahora tengo que ir con Sakura... estaré casi listo…- Sasuke caminaba lento por la calle. Caían unas cuantas gotas sobre su cabeza, frente y nariz. Pronto llovería pero, no le importaba agarrar un pequeño resfriado.

Llegó a su casa. Saltó la pared y entró por el patio. Caminó por el jardín, mirando sus pies como si fuera un condenado que se dirigía donde el verdugo. Entró por la ventana y dio en su habitación. Sakura se encontraba sentada en medio de la alfombra viendo unas fotos de la preparatoria, el último día, cuando se había graduado con honores junto al moreno.

La pelirrosa alzó la vista cuando sintió la brisa tibia del exterior. Era su hermano y se levantó apresuradamente para abrazarlo.

- Sasuke-kun- dijo afligida, ya que el moreno había desaparecido desde la mañana y no había dado señales de vida en todo el día. Nadie lo había visto.- Estaba preocupada. Desapareciste como si nada, me tenías preocupada…

- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Sakura- dijo tranquilo y abrazando con un brazo a la pelirrosa- Estoy aquí…-apretó los ojos- Pero por poco tiempo.

- ¿Por poco tiempo?- dijo extrañada y separándose un poco del moreno- ¿Tienes una misión de Tsunade-shishio?

- No… Me iré de Konoha por un tiempo. No sé cuánto…

- … ¿Y te ibas a ir sin avisarme?- dijo entristecida, pensando que tal vez venía a buscar sus cosas pero no esperaba encontrarla.

- No- dijo rápidamente- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Entonces porqué te vas?

- Porque me he dado cuenta de lo que en verdad siento, y no está bien… Necesito darme un tiempo.

- Sasuke-kun…Me estás asustando. Dime qué pasa.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado y miró hacia el suelo nuevamente. Apretó un puño con fuerza, hasta casi romperse los nudillos. ¿Cómo empezar todo aquello? ¿Cómo ser sutil sin hacerla llorar, sin que sufriera? ¿Cómo empezar sin que a él se le rompiera el corazón cuando tuviera que salir y dejar sola a su hermanita, a la única mujer que lo conocía mejor que a él, a Sakura… la mujer que le robó el corazón? ¿Cómo empezar…?

- _¿Por qué nada es fácil es esta maldita vida…?_

Tendría que soltarlo todo de una, si se demoraba más de lo previsto, si se quedaba a dar detalles, entonces no podría partir. Era ahora o nunca. O era un hombre o una gallina que no cumplía su palabra.

- Sakura…

- Por favor, cuéntame qué te pasa, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

¡**_Al fin puntal en algo_**! _**Solo me queda decirles que manden sus reviews para saber cómo voy con todo. No me pregunten si el final está cerca, eso solo lo sabe mi cerebro que me ordena teclear.**_

_**Cerebro: Yeah.**_

_**Cuidense.**_

_**Matané.  
**_


	15. Tiempo de decir adios

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero, como dice el dicho; no hay mal que por bien no venga, y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo del fic. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 15: ¿Dignidad o estupidez? Tiempo de decir adiós.**

- Es que…- balbuceaba mucho y lo detestaba, tenía que tener más coraje para un asunto tan importante- Quería decirte que…

_¿Desearías ser él…?... _Nuevamente la voz del Koji y esa maldita pregunta aparecía en su mente. Pero después de mucho tiempo… tenía una respuesta más clara que el agua…

_- Sí… muero por ser él. –_respondió mentalmente Sasuke, pero sin que se diese cuenta, había pensado en voz alta.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundida, la pelirrosa- ¿Qué desearías ser quién, Sasuke-kun?

- Desearía estar en el lugar de Naruto- subió la mirada para quedarse viendo a la pelirrosa a los ojos- Tengo celos de él, y vaya sí que me costó darme cuenta de todo. – Sakura lo miraba atentamente mientras que éste se daba vueltas por la habitación tratando de explicarse- Al principio, pensé que eran celos de que Naruto te robara de mi lado. Que no te vería, que ya no estaríamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes, que ya no nos reiríamos por las estupideces que hacemos en el supermercado, o al despertarnos temprano, o ser unos holgazanes cuando tenemos trabajo… - se detuvo a una distancia de medio metro de Sakura y la miró a los ojos- Pero no era así… Después de una larga lucha interna…Desearía ser él. Desearía ser…- todas esas palabras se las arrancaba con dolor desde lo más hondo de su alma - Desearía ser la persona que te robó el corazón.

- ¿Desde cuándo tú…?

- Desde mucho antes de que empezaras a estar con Naruto de manera oficial… Si no hubiera por un simple roce accidental… no me hubieras hecho dudar tanto. Me trastornaste y me convertiste cuando te diste ese primer beso con Naruto en la fiesta…

- ¿Nos viste?

- Desgraciadamente, sí.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo, ahora me lo dices?...- se quejó Sakura, se sentía morir con lo que acababa de escuchar- Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Si eres mi hermano! – dio un paso atrás confundida y poniendo las manos contra su pecho como acto reflejo. No sabía con exactitud si era temor o sorpresa. Tal vez ambas juntas.

-Lo sé, pero no del todo... la sangre nos separa. Es como si fueras una extraña conocida...- agachó la mirada- Perdóname si esto te incomoda, Sakura... – finalizó al ver que retrocedía aquella mujer hipnotizante de ojos jade.

-Sasuke, yo...

-Por eso me voy…- le dolió ver la reacción de miedo en su hermana.

- ¿Eh?- antes de que siquiera pudiera reclamar ante la declaración de marcharse de Sasuke, éste desapareció tras una nube de humo- ¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo descolocada. Sus ojos automáticamente comenzaron a soltar lágrimas incontrolables. Se había ido. No podía creerlo- ¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó inútilmente.

Antes de caer en la desesperación, vio como una carta había quedado en el mismo lugar del cual había desaparecido el moreno. La carta iba dirigida para ella. Era obvio que Sasuke la había dejado caer a propósito. Las primeras líneas bastaron para terminar de destrozarla por completo.

Itachi entró en la habitación, desconociendo la charla breve de los hermanos menores. Vio a Sakura llorar en el piso y se apresuró a ver qué pasaba, acercándose a ella. La ventana estaba abierta…

- _Sasuke…- _pensó al instante y frunciendo el ceño.-_ ¿Así que esto era lo que tenías planeado hacer?-_se había marchado. No lo dudó un solo instante. De otra forma no habría dejado a Sakura en tales condiciones y sobre todo, tan triste.

- ¡Itachi nii-san!- gritó Sakura, desesperada y corriendo hacia ésta para abrazarlo fuerte.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Lo siguiente, dentro de los planes del moreno era reunirse con el rubio cabezota y tener una charla breve y explicativa. Trataría de dar los detalles lo más resumidos posible, de otra manera algo podría salirle mal, pero como siempre, Naruto sobreexageraba las cosas y llamaba demasiado la atención, sobre todo cuando el núcleo de la conversación era la persona que era dueña de su corazón.

- ¡¿Qué no me consideras lo suficientemente digno para tu hermana?

Sasuke asintió mirando su vaso. Estaban en un bar cercano al puesto de ramen Ichiraku. Era el bar favorito del moreno para reflexionar. Poseía una de algo único que le llamó inmediatamente la atención; un lugar tranquilo. "_Kumo no ame"_

- ¡¿Y quién diablos te crees para decirme eso a mí?-dijo furioso Naruto, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos y poniéndose de pie. Llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en el bar- Sakura-chan sabrá escoger bien lo que es bueno para ella y lo que no. Ella es una adulta por si no te diste cuenta. Ya no es la niña que conociste, Sasuke no baka. Que te quede claro – se golpeó en la sien. De verdad que estaba furioso. Qué tenía en la cabeza el moreno, ¿mierda? Su comentario de verdad que le había hecho enojar y no exageraba en su furia.

- No te estoy ordenando que termines, usoratonkachi- dijo tranquilo.

Sasuke seguía impávido y con la mirada perdida en su vaso. Finalmente se había atrevido a decirle a Naruto lo que tenía dentro y lo que pensaba respecto de la relación que mantenía con Sakura. Ya habían cumplido cerca de cuatro meses y cada vez que veía la nariz de ese cabezota dentro de su casa, le daban unas ganas horribles de agarrarle y sacarle de un solo golpe. Cada roce era un suplicio, cada beso a escondidas era una cuchillada, y cada _te amo_, le partía en millones de pedazos el poco corazón que ya le iba quedando.

Tomó un trago de whisky para calmarse. Los celos, que Sasuke finalmente había aceptado pero nunca dicho, ya no los aguantaba. Sentía rabia de sufrir en silencio. Cada vez que veía a Naruto ahora, sentía repulsión, como la de los imanes de mismos polos cuando se acercan. La amistad que tantos años llevaba con Naruto estaba muriendo y no quería que todo acabara por un sentimiento tan tonto como lo era el amor, por más que ansiase la reciprocidad de ese sentir tan puro y único…Simplemente no quería al rubio con intenciones amorosas para con su hermana. No, no lo quería pero no quería perder su amistad... Sonaba tan egoísta… No era quién para decidir por la felicidad de otro, pero sí tenía el derecho de expresar su descontento y no le importaba el cómo se lo tomara la gente, sobre todo Naruto. Quería ser una bestia egoísta por primera vez en su vida.

- _Como detesto al amor. Me hace sentir cosas tan raras... Esto es innecesario y sin embargo lo deseo tanto como tú Naruto. Perdón…_

Sakura… Sakura era la culpable de todo. Inconcientemente había atrapado los pensamientos de Sasuke y no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en su interior hasta que comenzaba a perderla… Y todo había comenzado con un maldito roce accidental provocado por Sakura... Si no hubiera sido por la insistencia del rubio con el corazón de la pelirrosa cuando eran pequeños hasta hace cuatro meses y una semana atrás, entonces nada estaría pasando. Tal vez nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de nada y todo seguiría igual de tranquilo. La inocente niña, la hermana, se había marchado. Ahora solo veía a la mujer bajo el nombre de Sakura.

Lo único que le tranquilizaba, aunque no del todo, para atreverse a actuar junto con Naruto por el corazón de Sakura, era que no eran hermanos de sangre. No tenían parentesco en nada y Sakura tenía el mismo apellido que él solo porque había encontrado refugio en su familia, ya que ella no amaba a la suya por razones obvias... Pero no dejaba de ser en cierto modo su hermana. Habían compartido todo; baño, cama, entrenamiento, quejas, discusiones, actuaciones, penas y felicidades, pero jamás el amor. Eran ajenos a él. Por lo menos para Sasuke. No podría jamás pasar algo entre él y la pelirrosa. Eso era imposible. Se volvía a deprimir.

- _Es mi hermana, por la mierda…no puedo._

Y ahora más que nunca se sentía solo… estaba perdiendo a Sakura. Su Sakura y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo por más que lo quisiera.

Naruto permaneció callado y de pie, esperando impacientemente a la respuesta de su amigo. Había estado callado demasiado tiempo y su impaciencia aumentaba con cada segundo.

- Sé por qué lo digo, Naruto…- ladeó el rostro para quedar viendo directamente a los ojos del rubio- Esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé…- dijo en voz baja desviando la mirada nuevamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo pensaba en voz alta.- Naruto tomó asiento. Había algo que Sasuke le estaba ocultando y no quería decirle qué era.

- ¿Me quieres decir la verdadera razón por la cual no quieres que esté con Sakura-chan?

Aunque Naruto era muy despistado, había ciertas cosas que jamás se le escaparían, como el cambio de humor tan abrupto de emociones de Sasuke. Desde que le había comunicado su relación con Sakura-chan que actuaba de una manera rara. Estaba más arisco, ya no aceptaba las invitaciones que le ofrecía, hasta se le veía más solitario de lo común, incluso podía decir que estaba más delgado y demacrado que nunca.

- Estoy hecho mierda por dentro, y empeoro cuando pienso en todo esto.

- Sasuke-teme… ¿qué quieres decir?

- Naruto- se agarró la cara entre las manos. Tenía miedo de contarle al rubio. Tenía miedo de lo que pensaba, porque tal vez tenía razón en sus razonamientos con respecto de Naruto, él y Sakura- Es más difícil de lo que te imaginas…

- Pero dímelo, soy tu amigo, y te escucharé. Solo dímelo…- definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de confesártelo pero me resulta imposible… Me siento sucio- se miró el cuerpo asqueado y se incorporó. Miró al rubio a los ojos. Reflejaba una inseguridad y una angustia tan grandes que asustaron a Naruto, quien jamás, en su vida, imaginó ver a Sasuke Uchiha así - Debo irme…- se marchó sin decir nada más. No podía contárselo. Ya había renunciado a un amor, pero no quería romper ese fuerte lazo de amistad que había forjado con Naruto a través de tantos años. No quería luchar contra él.

Naruto siguió al instante al moreno en cuanto éste cruzó el umbral de la salida.

- Oye- gritó el rubio hacia el Uchiha, quien le llevaba una gran distancia. Caminaba muy rápido y tuvo que correr para darle alcance.- Oye, Teme, aguarda- se puso en frente de Sasuke. Le detuvo por los hombros.- No te vas a marchar así como así. Me vas a decir todo con lujo de detalles.

- Déjame en paz.- tratando de apartarlo con el brazo.

- No me vengas con que no puedes, porque no es así. ¿Desde cuándo el Gran Sasuke Uchiha tiene miedo de algo?

- ¿Desde que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos iban en la dirección equivocada?

- ¿Dirección equivocada?

Sasuke se quitó bruscamente las manos de Naruto de sus hombros.

- Jamás podré tener lo que tú tienes ahora. Te envidio desde lo más hondo de mi ser…

- Sasuke, ¿qué mierda me quieres decir con todo esto? ¡Dímelo, por Kami!

Sasuke trató de permanecer tranquilo. Su mirada se oscureció y bajó los hombros, rendido. Se acercó al rubio y le dio un abrazo apretado que no duró más de cinco segundos.

Naruto no entendía nada ni dijo nada. Ni había alcanzado a corresponder ese extraño gesto de necesidad por parte de Sasuke cuando éste, se separó de él.

- Cuida mucho a Sakura por mí, usoratonkachi. Sé que la harás feliz…- se despegó de él y sin previo aviso lo golpeó fuerte en la mejilla izquierda con el puño.

Naruto cayó de trasero al suelo.

- ¿Por qué…?- dijo el rubio desde el piso, secándose la sangre del labio roto.

- Por si le haces algo a mi hermana… es mejor prevenir que lamentar.- desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto no entendía nada. Estaba demasiado confundido con toda la información que acababa de recibir. Tal vez Sakura-chan podría saber algo al respecto. Si había alguien que conociera mejor que él a Sasuke, ésa persona era su hermana.

No tardó en llegar a su casa y encontrar a la pelirrosa en medio de la sala. La televisión estaba encendida pero se había cortado la conexión y solamente hacía un ruido molesto. Sakura estaba en frente del aparato, abrazándose las rodillas y con la mirada perdida en sus pies.

Itachi no estaba en casa. Había salido a buscar a Sasuke apenas la pelirrosa se hubo calmado. Estaba ahora sola esperando noticias.

- ¿Sakura-chan?- dijo el rubio, hincándose en frente suyo.

- Dime que no es verdad…- miró al rubio y comenzó a llorar por quinta vez- Naruto, dime que no es verdad- se lanzó a sus brazos y ambos cayeron a la alfombra. Sakura no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo desesperado por no entender nada.

- ¡Se… fue…!- dijo entre sollozos. Su voz era ronca a causa de tanto haber llorado.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Cuándo?

- Cuado llegué me dijo unas cosas y luego… se fue, dejando esta nota…se llevó su ropa también…- estiró el brazo en dirección del rubio y le entregó el papel que había dejado Sasuke antes de irse.

Naruto la tomó y la leyó con cuidado:

_Sé que me odiarás después de leer esto y de que me haya marchado de la forma en que lo hice. Pero no puedo aceptar esto que siento aquí dentro y que te dejé más que claro antes de partir. Nada es correcto, nada tiene sentido._

_Soy un cerdo y un puto bastardo por dejarte sola, pero por ahora es lo mejor._

_Sé feliz con Naruto… _

_Este será un hasta luego bastante largo_

_Sasuke._

- El bastardo se fue y no pude evitar su partida…

- ¿Qué dijiste, Naruto?

- Estuve con él hace unos pocos minutos y no me di cuenta de que esa estúpida conversación era su despedida…- apretó los puños fuertemente- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Soy tan imbécil…

- No es tu culpa… - se quedaron abrazados por bastante tiempo ahí, sobre la alfombra.

Naruto esperó pacientemente a que Sakura terminara de derramar sus eternas lágrimas sobre su hombro. Cuando se quedó dormida, la alzó en brazos y la llevó a su cama. Cuando se iba a marchar para dejarla descansar, Sakura le tomó la mano y le pidió que no la dejara, que no quería estar sola. Y el rubio accedió y se quedó toda la noche. Le preparó varios tés para que se relajase pero nada parecía funcionar.

- Esto es tan difícil de soportar… Duele tanto…

- Tranquila, tranquila…- secándole las lágrimas que de nuevo se asomaban.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Sasuke corría rápidamente por el bosque con el bolso sobre su hombro. Itachi parecía ser que iba en su búsqueda. Su chakra estaba cada vez más cerca y eso desesperó a Sasuke. Quería estar solo. Estaba hecho trizas por dentro y lo que menos quería en ese preciso momento, era un sermón de hermano mayor que se ausentaba por más de doce años y que creía saberlo todo…

Aumentó la velocidad y las zancadas que daba de árbol en árbol eran más largas que antes. Itachi se alejaba, ya casi no se sentía, y de pronto, se detuvo súbitamente. Parecía ser que entendió el mensaje de que quería estar solo o solo se cansó. La edad… pensó Sasuke.

- Maldita rama…- exclamó Itachi en el suelo y sobándose la frente.

Tenía un tajo en ésta y brotaba sangre. Por culpa de la oscuridad, no había visto la rama en su camino y había chocado estruendosamente. En cosa de segundos había perdido la pista de Sasuke. Se odiaba por no tener visión nocturna en ese momento.

- Perdóname, Sakura…- dijo mirando en la dirección que había tomado su estúpido hermano menor- Perdóname, Sasuke… Desearía poder haber venido antes para haberlos ayudado cuando lo necesitaban- dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Konoha caminando pausadamente. Su visión se nublaba de tanto en tanto- ¿Será acaso la edad que me está jugando chueco..?

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- ¿A dónde se supone que debo ir ahora?- se preguntó Sasuke cuando volvió a emprender su caminata, tranquilamente una vez se supo completamente solo bajo la noche.

Con su bolso sobre el hombro, se tuvo que detener al ver la bifurcación de su camino.

- Izquierda… derecha…- sacó una moneda del bolsillo- Cara; izquierda. Sello; derecha- lanzó la moneda al aire, la atrapó y la puso sobre el dorso de su mano- Derecha- y volvió a caminar en dirección de un pueblo que quedaba a unos ochenta kilómetros de distancia.

Miró al cielo. Estaba nublado todavía. Las gotas seguían cayendo encima de su frente, nariz y mejillas pero ya no era tanto como en un principio. Eran gotas pequeñas y tibias.

- Supongo que ahora tendré mucho tiempo para pensar…- dio un bostezo.

De pronto se sentía muy cansado. Había recorrido más de la mitad del camino y su cuerpo le reclamaba que tomara un descanso. Se desvió a propósito y se quitó de sus sandalias para sentir la hierba en sus pies. Estaba fría y era un calmante para sus pies ya adoloridos. Tomó una senda rústica, en donde la hierba ya no crecía más, creada con el constante paso de los viajeros. El camino lo guió dentro de un bosque oscuro. Se sentía a los grillos por todas partes y las luciérnagas iluminaban las rocas en su camino para no tropezar.

- Vaya, sí tengo suerte…- exclamó Sasuke cuando vio al fondo una pequeña cabaña entre dos árboles frondosos. Se veía antiguo, de tronco y raíces gruesísimas. Ideal para escalar y lo suficientemente grande y alejado de la civilización como para ocultarse. Decidió que ése sería el lugar en donde resguardarse el tiempo suficiente.

Caminó hasta el interior de la cabaña. Lucía abandonada, llena de telarañas pero en buenas condiciones. Era resistente a las tormentas por la apariencia del interior, con fuertes pilares que la sostenían.

- Sí, es ideal…- dejó el bolso en el suelo.

Salió para inspeccionar aquellos árboles que rodeaban y resguardaban su nuevo, y temporal, hogar. Lo hacían sentirse de alguna manera, cómodo, resguardado… tranquilo.

-Tengo lo que quería… paz, quietud, soledad.- dijo mirando al cielo, buscando las estrellas que ahora se habían ocultado tras un manto oscuro y reconocible.

La lluvia apareció silenciosa, tímida y terminó desatando un temporal agresivo de agua. Era una lluvia del tipo torrencial. El moreno no dio señales de importarle, extendió los brazos bajo la tormenta. Necesitaba algo, que de alguna manera simbólica, le limpiase toda esa inmundicia; sus sentimientos. Quería negar lo que su corazón le decía, lo que su cerebro le ordenaba. Quería actuar con cordura si es que alguna vez se encontrase con ella; con Sakura. Cerró los ojos mientras quedaba completamente empapado y sintió la necesidad de girar lentamente en círculos, hasta marearse y recobrar la poca cordura que tenía. No quiso entrar en la cabaña aún, no quería dormir, no quería soñar. Temía soñar con algo que no le agradara. Quería ver el amanecer, quería oír a los ruiseñores cantar a la salida del Sol, quería volver a sentir la naturaleza tras tantas mañanas en cama, ignorándolas por estar junto a la pelirrosa atados por la pereza de iniciar una jornada.

- Tengo que sacarte de mi cabeza, Sakura. Solo de esa manera estaré bien como para volver a verte.- escaló uno de los árboles. Caminó por el tronco acumulando chakra en la planta de sus pies, se puso las manos en los bolsillos y subió hasta la rama más alta en la copa. Se sentó sobre ésta y miró la belleza de la tormenta eléctrica que acababa de comenzar. A pesar de ser su elemento, desearía ser traicionado por el y que uno de todos esos rayos cayera sobre su cabeza en ese instante.

La lluvia no cesó en toda la noche sino hasta entrada la madrugada, con los primeros rayos del Sol asomando tras los cerros. Los ruiseñores salieron al ver la seguridad que reflejaba el cielo ya despejado de nubes. Y Sasuke seguía impávido, empapado, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. La única señal que daba de estar vivo era que su pecho subía y bajaba en señal de respirar. No pestañeaba, no movía los dedos para desperezarlos, sus labios no daban indicio de querer hablar consigo mismo, ni siquiera le molestaban las gotas de agua que entraban en sus ojos.

Soñó despierto. Soñó con la playa, y eso que la odiaba. Soñaba con lugares lejanos, nunca antes vistos. Soñó con aguas transparentes, con flores azules y cerezos en primavera. Soñó con festivales y con gente sonriendo. Ansiaba eso para él. Olvidar todo implicaría distracción. Tenía que salir en ese mismo instante de allí. Necesitaba no pensar en nada, y estando solo, recordaría aquello que quería olvidar, terminaría peor y con alguna clase de depresión innecesaria en una persona, según él, feliz. Por que lo era hasta enamorarse tan perdidamente y caer en lo que había caído.

- El corazón triturado… hmp, si estuviera un poco menos cuerdo, escribiría un libro de mi historia tan patética.

Bajó del árbol y se cambió las ropas húmedas por unas secas. Improvisó un colgador con una cuerda atada a un kunai que incrustó entre los dos árboles. Tendría que esperar a que se secara todo para poder partir. Sintió hambre a pesar de la hora. Gracias a tantas salidas en las misiones que no había olvidado la manera correcta de empacar cosas imprescindibles para expediciones. Se había traído comida enlatada, suficiente hasta encontrar alguna aldea cercana. Cuatro días de misantropía le harían bien. No moriría de hambre hasta eso.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- se escuchó la voz de un anciano a unos cien metros de distancia. Sasuke no se alarmó y siguió comiendo tranquilo de su comida.

- Por aquí- alzó la mano el moreno para que le viera el anciano que se acercaba a paso de tortuga.

- ¿Acaso vives allí, muchacho?- apuntando a la cabaña.

- No- soltó automáticamente- Solo espero a que mi ropa se seque, después me iré.

- Luces terrible- reparando en sus ojeras-, ¿estás enfermo?

- No, es otro motivo sin mucha importancia- mintió.

El anciano se marchó sin hacer más preguntas.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Tengo un grave problema. Al fin me he dado cuenta de lo que en verdad siento y no son celos, no. Me he enamorado. Cuesta creer de alguien como yo el hecho de poder sentir algo así de fuerte por alguien como ella.

Es una clase de enfermizo amor. De ese que te revuelve el estómago hasta hacerte querer vomitar, porque sabes que amas sin ser amado. Me hace sentir terrible. Y ella no sabe nada de nada. No sabe hasta qué punto esto me carcome.

¿Habré hecho bien en decirle y marcharme como si nada? Hubiera sido mejor decirle alguna clase de mentira como que tendría misión y no sabía cuánto tiempo me llevaría. Aunque estaría claro que iría, pasado un tiempo, a preguntarle a Tsunade cuánto duraría todo a lo que me encomendaron, y la bocona de la alcohólica le diría que en ningún momento me había encargado ninguna misión y se preocuparía igualmente y después notaría que tardaba demasiado en volver y la tristeza y desesperación podrían romperla con cada día… No lo sé. Creo que debe de sentirse igualmente de destruida que en mi razonamiento hipotético. ¿Mentir o decir la verdad? Es mejor estar destruido por las verdades que feliz a base de mentiras…

Huí. Sí, lo acepto. Huí como un vil cobarde. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que todo lo que he construido junto con Sakura, esos sentimientos tan únicos y puros, se derrumbaran.

No quería acabar con eso, de ninguna manera. No deseaba el que ya no me quisiera como hasta el día de hoy. La quiero y la seguiré queriendo. Me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sus sonrisas me alegran, sus bromas son la vitamina que necesito a diario…Parece ser que ahora tendría que vivir enfermo.

De lo único que me arrepentiré es que no sé si volveré a verla. Me da vergüenza encontrarme con ella y que reaccione de la manera que más me aterra; huyendo, alejándose, odiándome… Olvidándome. No me quedé más con ella en aquella habitación porque un segundo más me hubiera hecho romper mis barreras. Entonces fue cuando dio la primera señal que no quería ver…: temor.

Estoy seguro de que ahora debe de estarme odiando. Nuestra infancia ha sido difícil pero hemos aprendido a enfrentarla juntos. Vivir solos fue más que una odisea, la adolescencia fue un verdadero martirio con nuestros constantes cambios de humor, nuestras pataletas… Pero el darme cuenta de que se enamoró y asimilar que la perdería para siempre, el que ya no la volvería a ver recorrer los pasillos… el aceptar que me quitarían lo único que me hace completamente feliz… El saber que ya no volvería a ver sus gestos a la mañana, sus quejas por no querer ir a trabajar donde Tsunade y su cara de vieja al enojarse… Fue algo que terminó de romper mi ser.

Me amanezco viendo su cara y me acuesto observándola dormir. Maldita vida, maldito amor, malditos sentimientos. ¿Por qué tengo que estar pasando por esto? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarla ser feliz con quien ella será feliz? Es por eso que no volveré. Soy un pésimo mentiroso. Naruto debe de estar ahora enterándose de la verdad por la boca de Sakura.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…. ya me estaba arrepintiendo del dolor y del haberme ido de la aldea. No podía retroceder ya. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Hoy hace un día despejado y el sol lanzando sus cálidos rayos son algo que me tiene mareado. Me hacen pensar que todo está de maravilla siendo que es todo lo contrario. Estoy como la mierda y no lo puedo evitar. Por mí, que esté nublado eternamente Me siento solo. Quisiera tener un hombro en el cual poder desahogarme.

- Ojala estuviese aquí el anciano Koji para hablar un poco… por lo menos me hacía sentir que era más de lo que valía… No la basura que ahora soy.

¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿En qué pensará? ¿Estará como si nada? No, no lo creo. Era igual de preocupada como mamá por todos.

Ya, suficiente. No pensaré más en ella. No pensaré más en esa cochina aldea, no pensaré en nada que me haga sufrir. Debo olvidar, debo ser fuerte.

Tomé mi equipaje y guardé mi ropa que ya estaba seca. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí después de todo. Tomé un rumbo hacia el sureste. Al contrario de Konoha y de mi pasado. Atrás todo, muertos y sepultados dejé mis sentimientos en aquel lugar para siempre. Adiós, Sakura, adiós Naruto, adiós Itachi, maldito hermano mayor.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

No podía creer lo que me había dicho y no podía creer que ya no estaba aquí conmigo. ¿Me dijo que en verdad me amaba? Eso no podía ser cierto, pero comprobé la verdad en sus palabras cuando desapareció y se había llevado toda su ropa. No volvería, y sentía que era la única culpable. ¿Desde cuándo que había empezado ese sufrimiento? Por un roce accidental, ¿cuál? No recordaba nada. Yo lo quería mucho, me encantaba abrazarlo, darle besos cariñosos…Pobre, y yo burra como siempre, no veía todo lo que le hacía soportar; un infinito martirio…

Quería verlo una vez más, quería sentirlo entre mis brazos… Tras tres días sola, en mi habitación, pensé en tantas cosas que antes no había reparado. Esa lejanía, esa actitud tan reacia hacia mí tanto a la hora de bañarnos como en la noche, en la cama. Tenía arraigada la costumbre de abrazarlo como si fuera mi peluche y se dejaba hacer, podía jurar que hasta le gustaba, pero ahora fingía hacerse el dormido, y tomaba posiciones tan raras que no me permitían agarrarlo por ningún lado. Sentía tan grande la cama y la bañera, incluso antes de que se marchase, cuando había hecho oficial mi relación con Naruto. ¿Habrá sido por eso que actuaba de tal manera o acaso… Claro… Él mismo me dijo que nos había visto a mí y a Naruto aquella noche de la fiesta. Desde ese mismo día que estaba raro, pero no alcancé a percatarme tiempo después, cuando volvió a casa tras estar en el hospital.

- Tonta, tonta, tonta… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida, Sakura?- me dije una vez recordé todas estas señales tan obvias del descontento que mostraba Sasuke. Y yo, la muy egoísta, estaba demasiado ocupada como para darme cuenta. Ahora es muy tarde, ya no está. Estoy sola en esta enorme casa. Itachi pasa casi todo el día fuera buscando pistas que lo lleven a Sasuke, pero nada. Kakashi incluso llegó a invocar a una gran jauría de sus perros ninja. Nunca encontraron nada. La lluvia se había encargado de borrar cualquier rastro que nos llevara donde él.

Ese beso… Ese beso en la fiesta de su cumpleaños… ¿Por qué me lancé a él directamente a besarlo? No lo sé. El alcohol me ponía feliz, y el haber escuchado su voz me llenó de júbilo y ese beso había sido una clase de acto reflejo. ¿Lo deseaba? Tal vez. A esta altura estaba bien consiente de mis sentimientos. Ya no era una niña para andarme poniendo a llorar por no entender nada. Naruto cambió a segundo plano desde que Sasuke-kun se marchó, pero no podía ignorar todo lo que se preocupaba por mí. Era una gran persona. Cualquier mujer sería feliz con él… yo… quería a Sasuke-kun. Lo quería de vuelta. Si lo viera de nuevo, saltaría sobre él en plena cordura y repetiría aquel beso… aquel beso tan delicioso.

- Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué cosas pienso?- sentí de pronto un terrible mareo. Tapé mi boca con una mano y corrí al baño. Ahí va mi almuerzo. Me enjuagué a penas había tirado de la cadena para que todo se marchase. Me lavé los dientes por más de diez minutos. Volvía a pensar en lo que había quedado.

La respuesta era más que obvia. Al igual que Sasuke-kun, me había enamorado sin darme cuenta. Me había enamorado de sus mañas, de sus sonrisas, de su sobreprotección, de su amabilidad, de esa terquedad, de ese rostro. Me había enamorado de él. Tarde me di cuenta pero gracias a Sasuke, mis ojos estaban ahora, más que abiertos.

- No me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo amo… ni de cuánto lo deseaba- me abracé a mis rodillas y comenzaba a llorar por tercera vez en la noche. Estaba sola por lo que nadie me escucharía.

¿Por qué el alcohol te sacaba la verdad y no te dabas cuenta de nada hasta que tenías unas ganas tremendas de vomitar todo lo ingerido y despertabas con resaca a la mañana siguiente? ¿Por qué tenía que recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en la entrada de la casa y con Sasuke-kun cargándome en sus brazos conmigo besándole como si no hubiera mañana?

A veces desearía ser más distraída y no sufrir como lo hago ahora.

- Sasuke-kun…

**-OOOoooOOO-**

**Prometo hacer lo imposible por subir pronto. El siguiente capítulo ya estará listo en tiempo récord. Lo tengo todo pensado. Recomendaciones, reviews y todo lo que se les ocurra para esta pobre peregrina que se alimenta de reviews.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Katary Kanae.**


	16. Festivales

**Capítulo 16: Festivales.**

Sakura se había vuelto una ermitaña; no gustaba de salir, no gustaba de trabajar. Nada… Hasta rechazaba de las citas que le ofrecía su novio, lloraba constantemente al recordar la presencia de Sasuke por cada rincón de la casa, lloraba con ver aquella lavadora a prueba de golpes, las reparaciones de la pared, la sangre que había olvidado limpiar del suelo la última vez que su Nii-san se había cortado tratando de reparar maquinaria peligrosa (la misma lavadora que Sakura había mandado a volar a causa de un ataque de rabia).

Itachi no sabía qué hacer y le partía el corazón verla así. Naruto ya entraba en la desesperación. La visitaba todos los días en la mañana y la dejaba hasta que se quedaba dormida tras tantas lágrimas derramadas, la abrazaba para que se descargase y le besaba la frente antes de marcharse bien entrada la noche. Tenía que hacer algo, Sakura estaba sumida en una profunda depresión.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan, tienes que salir de casa. Te estás haciendo daño…- le decía constantemente.

- Es que no puedo. Me cuesta…- respondía cada vez que entraban en el tema.

- Pero si ya han pasado dos semanas y ni siquiera sales aunque sea al jardín …

- Sakura - Itachi decidió meterse en la conversación. Salió de la cocina y se puso en frente de la pelirrosa quien estaba abrazando sus rodillas sobre el sofá de la sala de estar - , si no vas a escuchar al cabezota de tu novio, entonces, escucha al cabezota de tu hermano mayor. Sal, diviértete y distráete. No pienses más en nuestro estúpido hermano.

- No le digas así Itachi nii-san. - le reprochó.

- Perdón, pero escucha.- se acercó y se arrodilló para estar a su altura - Aprovecha que se viene el festival. Es en la noche, habrán muchas cosas para comer, juegos que jugar… hasta el camino podría distraerte.- guardó silencio y pensó en lo que estaba diciendo- Ahora que lo digo, yo también quiero ir…

- ¿Ves, Sakura-chan? Hasta Itachi irá. Por favor. Te prometo que haré lo que tú quieras. Puede que los perros de Kakashi-sensei no hayan dado con ni una pista pero yo sí lo haré. Saldré a buscarlo mañana mismo si así lo deseas, pero, por favor… hazme este pequeño favor, ¿sí?- le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

Sakura lo miró pensativo, después a su mano y la aceptó dando un suspiro. No podía ser tan egoísta, tenía que pensar en la felicidad de Naruto también. Él no era feliz si ella no lo era, no quería apagar esa llama de alegría que siempre le había caracterizado. Trataría de volver a sonreír, por el bien de ambos. Trataría…

- Está bien.- dijo no muy convencida.

- Sabía que entrarías en razón.- abrazándola- Te doy mi palabra de que traeré a Sasuke de vuelta a la villa. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Tengo pensado acompañarte en esa búsqueda, Naruto.- dijo para dejar las cosas en claro a la primera en ese asunto- Después de todo… no puedo dejarte ir solo. Te extrañaría demasiado y no quiero que nadie a quien quiero esté lejos de mí… no de nuevo.

- ¿Me extrañarías a mí si me voy, Sakura?- preguntó Itachi un tanto lastimado. Él también quería ser motivo de preocupación, aunque fuese hipotéticamente.

- Si te vuelves a marchar y nos dejas a mí y a Sasuke-kun solos de nuevo… date por muerto- finalizó seria. A Itachi lo rodeó un aura de tristeza y nubes negras. Lo querían, pero también lo odiaban. Definitivamente nunca más se volvería a marchar. Ya no tenía nada que hacer más que disfrutar de su familia y de su hogar.

- ¿Qué esperas, Sakura-chan? Ve a cambiarte. Te espero.

- Muy bien- dijo tratando de sonar emocionada- Dame diez minutos.

- Haré lo mismo. No hay tiempo que perder…- Itachi corrió hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

Naruto los esperó sentado sobre el sofá. Venía vestido con su kimono (masculino, porque hay para hombre y mujer) naranja. Tenía decidido sacar a Sakura-chan de casa. Lucía tan triste, tan aislada. No quería hacer nada y ya era hasta una odisea hacerle comer. Extrañaba hasta sus sonrisas… Recordaba cuando eran pequeños e iban él, Sasuke y ella a los festivales. Siempre eran competencias tras competencias, por lo menos entre Sasuke y él; quién pescaba al primer pez con las redes de papel, quién se comía primero el pulpo asado o lograba darle forma a las figuritas de porcelana… Sakura solía reír mucho y se llevaba siempre buenos recuerdos. Tal vez era hora de volver a aquellos tiempos memorables. Quién sabe si Sasuke lo estaba pasando bien en donde quiera que estuviese, aunque fuera por solo unos minutos siquiera. Todos tenemos derecho a divertirnos, a ser niños, a olvidar los problemas. Sakura lo merecía. Era una mujer maravillosa, de un corazón enorme, sin igual, y verla en tales condiciones… Había que avivarla, solo necesitaba un empujoncito y ya, y el festival era perfecto para ello. Faltaba esperar unos cuantos minutos para sacarla por fin de la casa.

- Haré que te olvides por esta noche de Sasuke, Sakura-chan…- susurró para sí, Naruto.

- Ya estoy lista…- dijo Sakura, asomándose por el pasillo.

Lucía hermosa, según el rubio. Vestía de un Kimono blanco con detalles en rosa que formaban unas rosas. Un traje de ensueño para cualquier diseñador de telas. El cabello lo llevaba recogido con aquel broche que le había regalado. Era perfecto, un gran conjunto que hacía lucir a Sakura como la envidia de cualquier hombre que se cruzase con ellos por la calle y también la de las mujeres por la belleza que pronto se exhibiría.

- Ahora sí que cambian las cosas. ¡Luces hermosísima, Sakura-chan! Ésta es la mujer de quien me enamoré.

- Gracias - dijo sonrojada y agachando la mirada.

- Ya estoy listo, vámonos- decía Itachi saliendo por el pasillo y vistiendo un kimono negro con tigres delineados en hilo de seda blanco. El signo Uchiha se apreciaba en la parte trasera del cuello.

- Luces muy bien, Itachi nii-san- dijo sonriendo, Sakura.

- Gracias, hermanita. Ahora partamos. No podemos perdernos de nada.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Extremista, radical, exagerado pero necesario. Ésas eran las palabras con las que el mismo Sasuke describía su accionar de hace dos semanas. Si bien le aburrió lo monótono de los paisajes tras el día número doce, sentía que se lo merecía. Él había querido escapar pero aún así, no dejaba de estar aburrido. No sabía qué tan lejos estaría siquiera de una villa, casa o algo; se le había olvidado llevarse un mapa. Solo tenía ubicación de los puntos cardinales. Pensaba en demasiadas cosas y no tenía distracción alguna…

- Moriré de aburrimiento…- se quejaba siempre solo.

Cuando creía todo perdido, llegó a un risco y dio con la visión de una aldea de grandes proporciones. Aparentaba ser de ese tipo de localidad en donde se celebraba día y noche. Su salvación sin nombre; no habían letreros que indicaran el nombre del lugar.

- Al fin…- dijo un tanto contento. Con los brazos colgando continuó su caminata hasta que llegó a la entrada sin mayores problemas.

Se alegró de dar con civilización y tenía hambre, no como para desmayarse, pero su estómago rugía incesantemente. Se apresuró al primer puesto de comida que encontró y se sirvió varios pasteles de dango junto a un vaso de té verde.

- Señor, ¿qué día es?- preguntó el moreno a un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad que estaba en la banca junto a él.

- 6 de Agosto, muchacho.

- Gracias. - terminó su té, pagó la cuenta y se fue.

Las calles tenían adornos por doquier, algunas personas estaban armando unos puestos con máscaras, otros con pesca de peces y los populares puestos de dulce. Parece que el festival estaba cerca.

- Disculpe- preguntó a un transeúnte que pasaba- ¿De casualidad se celebrará algo?

- Por supuesto. El festival que es hoy en la noche.- lo miró rápidamente- No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

- No, acabo de llegar.

- Pues aprovéchalo y diviértete. Es lo mejor del año.- y se fue, desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre que paseaba por las calles.

- Bueno… ya que estoy aquí-

Recordó cuando era pequeño y solía celebrar junto con Sakura de los festivales. Reían mucho en ese entonces. También competía toda la noche con Naruto por cualquier cosa. Cómo ansiaba volver a esos tiempos…

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Itachi-san apresúrese o nos perderemos todo.- dijo Naruto, apresurando al mayor. Tenían que subir una larga escalera de concreto para llegar a la zona en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el festival.

- Ya voy, ya voy.- dijo Itachi unos veinte peldaños atrás.

Se distraía constantemente, y eso era comprensible. Siempre se encontraba pensando en cómo estaría Sasuke. Puede que sonase raro, pero era su hermano, y en su papel de hermano mayor, estaba preocupado por cómo le estaría yendo donde quiera que estuviese. Sabía lo que era ser rechazado por alguien que amabas. Sentía el dolor que Sasuke debía de estar sufriendo. Pasó por lo mismo hace unos tres años atrás. Fue lo peor que su alma pudo haber sentido, pero se sobrepuso a eso. No era la única mujer en el mundo. Había montones afuera, aunque ella era única. Trató de engañarse con ese pensamiento y no miró hacia atrás… hasta ahora, que recordó ese trago amargo.

- Espero que algún día te sobrepongas, Sasuke, aunque sea lo más doloroso que le pueda pasar a una persona…- Itachi sentía como las antiguas heridas volvían a abrir dentro de su corazón…- Sabía que Konan sería solo un trago amargo para mí… ¿qué tenía para dejarme así…?

- ¡Itachi nii-san!

- Ya voy.- respondió saliéndose de sus pensamientos- Si quieren pueden correr para llegar más rápido…

- Está bien- y la pareja comenzó a correr como dos niños pequeños en cuanto vieron las luces al final del camino. El festival ya había iniciado y mucha gente había ido para pasar una agradable noche festejando.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Menos mal que soy precavido…- Sasuke vestía de su kimono e iba donde el festejo de la aldea. No quería perderse aquella gran distracción, tras dos largas semanas de soledad sería lo mejor.

El primer puesto que le llamó la atención fue uno de máscaras. Unas tenían forma de animales y otras de monstruos horribles. No se imaginaba cómo los niños podían gustar de cosas tan feas… Compró una de gato blanco con delineados rojos (la típica máscara) y se la puso a un costado de la cabeza, así como era costumbre, no quería tropezar con alguna cosa y pasar bochorno aunque le diera lo mismo.

- Mira onii-san- dijo una niña pequeña de cabello rubio, tirando de la manga del kimono blanco de quien era su hermano- Mira esos peces de allá.- apuntando a unos peces dorados de un puesto de juego.

- ¿Te gustan?- respondió éste, sonriéndole.

- Sí, mucho.- dijo emocionada, saltando.

- Sacaré uno para ti entonces.- se subió las mangas hasta los codos y pidió al dueño del puesto una red hecha de papel.

Sasuke veía la concentración del niño en los peces que nadaban tranquilamente. Las imágenes que llegaban a su cerebro se distorsionaron; la cabellera rubia de la niña se tornó rosa y cabellera castaña del niño, se volvió oscura. Eran la viva imagen de Sakura y él cuando eran pequeños. El moreno se refregó los ojos para desaparecer la ilusión pero todo seguía intacto.

- Lo lograste onii-san, eres el mejor.- dijo la niña pequeña que ahora era Sakura.

- Considéralo un regalo.- entregándole una bolsa transparente con el pez nadando en su interior.

- Te quiero mucho.- dándole un abrazo y procurando no aplastar al pez.

- Yo también.- ambos se marcharon.

Sasuke los perdió de vista cuando entraron a otro puesto a unos pasos de allí.

- ¿Por qué a donde quiera que voy, ahí estás tú, Sakura?- caminó en la dirección contraria a los niños. No quería volver a verlos.

- ¡Vaya, qué guapo!- una mujer despampanante se acercó al moreno en cuanto lo divisó a lo lejos- ¿Me darías tu nombre?- vestía un kimono que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y mostraba bastante el escote. El color de su traje era de un rojo escarlata con dragones detallados en blanco sobre la seda. Su cabello era rubio y los labios los tenía pintados del mismo tono de su kimono. Ahora que la veía bien, parecía ser que la había visto antes, pero no recordaba dónde.

- Eh…- dudó por segundos- Sasuke…

- Un gusto, Sasuke. Me llamo Aiko- se atrevió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de los labios.- Dime, ¿estás solito en este festival tan grande?

- Sí.- comenzando a caminar. La rubia le siguió, insistente.

- Eso no puede ser. Alguien como tú merece estar en compañía de alguien. ¿Te molesta si estoy contigo? ¿O quieres ir a otra parte… más solitaria?- incitando el doble sentido.

- No, gracias. Acompáñame si así lo deseas. Me da igual.- puso una mano dentro de su kimono como acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba aburrido. La mujer aprovechó de esto y tomó de su brazo en un agarre para no perderlo entre la multitud- _Vaya sí es confianzuda ésta… -_pensó suspirando- _Por lo menos ya es una distracción suficiente. Tal vez me entretenga con ella un rato.- _sonrió con benevolencia. Sonaba tan egoísta… Usaría de la mujer por simple diversión y no le importó en lo más mínimo si estaba bien o estaba mal.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- ¿Sai?

- Hola Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan…- dijo Sai cuando sintió que una voz conocida le llamaba a sus espaldas. Se encontraba sentado en una banca, comiendo tranquilo de un pulpo asado- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó al ver al mayor.

- Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y Sakura-chan.- respondió Naruto dándole un mordisco a su algodón de azúcar.

- Un gusto- dijo Itachi, no muy interesado.

- Igualmente- sonriendo como era su costumbre y acto reflejo.

- Dime, Sai. ¿Estás solo en el festival?- preguntó Sakura, curiosa.

- Sí. No tenía a nadie con quién venir.

- ¿Y esa mujer con la que estabas en la fiesta de Sakura-chan?

- Ah, ella…- suspiró un tanto deprimido- Pues, hace tres meses que no la veo.

- ¿A dónde se fue?- preguntó Sakura.

- Por ahí, por allá. No lo sé.- apoyó el mentón sobre su mano, que estaba recostada sobre su rodilla derecha.- Es una de esas putas que coge con alguien y luego se va por el rabo de otro... Debe de estar en una aldea cercana buscando alguien que caiga en su red.

- Sai, ésas no son palabras para hablar así de una mujer- le reprochó severa, Sakura.

- Pero si eso es lo que es. - se defendió Sai, haciéndose el ofendido- Ella misma me lo dijo. Fui como un condón para ella; me usó y me desechó.- bajó la mirada al suelo. Naruto junto a Itachi trataron de contener la risa ante el comentario del condón de Sai- El amor apesta…

- Sai… ¿Estás enamorado?- le dijo Sakura, sentándose a su lado en la banca. Sai continuó con la mirada gacha.

- Según lo que decía el libro…- sacó de su kimono azul, un libro que decía; "_signos de si estas enamorado_"- Tenía todos los signos. - buscó una página en especial y se la mostró a Sakura- Estaba loco por ella. Hasta le compraba flores, sin saber por qué, pero al verla sonreír cada vez que se las llevaba, me dieron ganas de seguir haciéndolo. La invité a cenar en varias ocasiones, pero siempre estaba con otro tipo… La odio pero a la vez no.

- No puedes odiarla si la amas.- dijo Sakura cerrando el libro y devolviéndoselo- Son cosas muy distintas. Si ella no te corresponde… No te merece. Tendrías que olvidarla.

- No me digas eso. No puedo, Sakura-chan. Deseo tanto a esa maldita mujer… Olvidarla es tan imposible como dejar respirar. Y no soy suicida como para atreverme a hacerlo. Ella es el aire… ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Has intentado buscarla?

- Es inútil, ella huiría como lo hizo hace tres meses. No me quiere y lo sé. Solo le importa el sexo, nada más- se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Sakura puso una mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo.

- Se dará cuenta algún día de lo que siente y volverá. No puede ser tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de la gran persona que eres…

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo Sai, poniéndose bruscamente de pie - Iré a buscarla ahora mismo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. -decidido a tomar riendas en el asunto.- Le encantan los festivales. Me lo dijo después de haberlo hecho en un parque. Debe de estar en la aldea que queda a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.- sacó un pergamino debajo de su manga y dibujó una de sus aves.- Ninpou: Choujuu giga- y el ave cobró vida. Se subió encima de ésta.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

- Claro. Mientras más ojos, mejor.- le ofreció la mano a Sakura para subirse al ave.

- Pero, nos estábamos divirtiendo…

- No seas egoísta, Naruto. Lo hacemos por el bien de Sai.

- Sí, Naruto. Súbete- dijo Itachi, empujando al rubio para subirlo al ave.

Partieron en seguida y en media hora aterrizaron en el festival de la aldea, en donde supuestamente estaría la mujer que había logrado robarle el corazón a Sai.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Desde las penumbras se escuchaba a dos personas, lo bastante alejadas del centro de la diversión que era el festival.

- Ahh…ahh…mmm…- se escuchaba gemir a una mujer

Aiko había logrado llevarse a Sasuke donde un callejón tras varias insinuaciones pecaminosas. A éste no le importaron en absoluto las intenciones, sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, al igual que lo había hecho con Karin en aquel bar el día de su cumpleaños. Ya no pensaba en nada más que en sentir placer y vivir el momento.

- Eres mejor… que cualquier hombre… con el que he estado…

- Mejor cállate… y muévete más…- decía Sasuke, mordiéndole el cuello.

Ella se encontraba de espaldas al concreto frío, agarrada con las piernas a la cintura del moreno y con el kimono abierto, al igual que Sasuke. El lugar era lo suficientemente oscuro y apartado de la gente que, aunque gritaran, nadie los escucharía. Perfecto para una pareja con las hormonas alborotadas como ellos dos.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- ¡Aiko!- gritaba Sai.

- ¿Así se llama?- preguntó Naruto, con ambas manos metidas en las mangas del brazo contrario.

- ¿Qué, no se los dije?- dijo Sai, volteándose al grupo de ninjas.

- Para ser sincera, no.- dijo Sakura.

- Ah, bueno. Lo saben ahora.

- Y, ¿cómo es físicamente?- preguntó Itachi, curioso.

- Lo sabrás en seguida si la ves. Es una rubia de grandes pechos, un poco más baja que Itachi-san pero no más baja que Sakura-chan, y de ojos verdes, grandes caderas… Cielos, si tan solo supieran cómo es hacer el amor con ella…

- Ya entendimos el mensaje. No queremos más detalles…- cortó Sakura. Prefería omitir detalles sucios. Le bastó con aquella imagen que le quedó grabada en la mente; Sai a punto de tirarse a la rubia en pleno jardín de la residencia y frente a sus ojos. Si no fuera porque se fue, hubiese presenciado todo y hubiera quedado con un severo trauma.

- Pero no te detengas, Sai-kun. Sigue contándonos…- dijo Itachi, pasando un brazo encima de los hombros del moreno en gesto amistoso.

- Itachi nii-san…- dijo Sakura, desaprobando su acto.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- ¡Ahh!

Ambos ya habían llegado al clímax y se sentían exhaustos.

Sasuke bajó a la mujer y se acomodó el kimono, aparentando que nada había pasado. Lo mismo hizo la mujer.

- ¿Quieres volver… al festival?

- Mientras más distracción… mejor- dejo Sasuke, jadeante aún.

La mujer se agarró de su brazo y se dirigieron al festival que no podía estar más atestado de gente.

- ¿Eres de la clase de mujer que busca diversión de una noche?

- Eso no importa ahora…- con una mano agarró el mentón del moreno y le plantó un beso, demandante. Sasuke no se resistió. Esta mujer era del tipo fácil y al parecer no le cobraría nada por sus servicios. Había logrado engatusarla y de seguro la seguiría a dónde quiera que fuese, por el momento.

- Hmp.

- ¡Aiko…!- se escuchó un grito débil a lo lejos.

- ¿Alguien me está llamando?- dijo, separándose de Sasuke.

- No lo sé. Deben de haber muchas Aiko por aquí. No necesariamente tienes que ser tú a quien llamen.- sin dejar de caminar.

- ¡Aiko…!- se volvió a escuchar.

- Esa voz… la conozco.

- ¿Quieres seguir? La voz proviene del festival…

- Mejor démonos la vuelta.- se descubrió un hombro apropósito, mostrando algo de busto- Quisiera continuar contigo… pero en el parque.

- Hmp…-Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. Volteó en la dirección contraria al festival y a los gritos desesperados de Sai.

- ¡Aiko…!

- Vaya insistencia…- dijo hastiada, Aiko.- Que siga buscando, no me encontrará.

- Eres mala…

- Y puedo ser peor… solo espera a que lleguemos…- se lanzó sobre los brazos del moreno y lo volvió a besar, desesperada. Éste la cargó en todo lo que duró el trayecto

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Es inútil. Ya debió de haberme oído y huyó. Jamás la encontraré… Fue un error haber venido…

- No te pongas así, Sai-kun.- dijo Sakura, dándole ánimos.

- Vengan, vengan. Prueben su suerte y saquen un pez de la pecera.- Sakura volteó cuando escuchó la voz de aquel anciano que estaba en un puesto ubicado a su derecha.

- Ese juego…- un repentino flash back asaltó sus pensamientos.

Era primavera en Konoha y era día de festival. Tenía diez años y estaba con Sasuke celebrando. Se habían topado con un puesto de caza de peces dorados con redes hechas de papel. Este juego era difícil, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser el favorito de grandes y chicos. Los hermanos se apresuraron al lugar.

- Mira, nii-san - dijo Sakura, tirando de la manga de Sasuke- Mira que lindos los peces.- apuntando a la pecera.

- ¿Te gustan?- respondió Sasuke, sonriéndole.

- Sí, mucho.- juntó sus manos, emocionada.

- Sacaré uno para ti entonces.- se subió las mangas hasta los codos y pidió al dueño del puesto una red de papel. No tardó mucho y sacó el pez que le parecía más apropiado para su hermana.

- Lo lograste. Nii-san, eres el mejor.- dijo Sakura, saltando contenta.

- Considéralo un regalo.- entregándole el pez en una bolsa transparente que le había dado el anciano, dueño del puesto

- Te quiero mucho.- dándole un abrazo y procurando no aplastar al pez.

- Yo también.

Sakura volvió a la realidad, pestañeando bruscamente.

- Sasuke-kun…

- Sakura-chan, ¿qué te ocurre?- Naruto había notado la triste expresión que tenía la pelirrosa en cuanto se acercó al puesto de juego en frente suyo. ¿Estaría recordando a Sasuke?- ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Eh?- Sakura se pasó una mano por la mejilla y se dio cuenta de que estaba humedecida. Estaba llorando, pero ¿desde cuándo?

- ¿Te acordaste de…?- mencionar su nombre solo haría que Sakura volviese a abrir su herida.

- Naruto… yo…- no alcanzó a responderle cuando sintió unos mareos terribles y las mismas ganas de vomitar que antes en casa. Corrió hacia un callejón y descargó su desayuno, cena… todo lo que había comido en el día.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué te ocurre…?- dijo alarmado Naruto, corriendo donde ella.

- No lo sé… de repente sentí unos mareos…- caminó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó sobre el suelo. Los mareos hacían que se le moviera todo.

- ¿Te traigo algo… quieres beber agua…?

- No, gracias. Ahora puedo ponerme de pie... Ya pasó…- el rubio le ayudó a ponerse de pie con grandes esfuerzos. Se volvió peso muerto y tuvo que cargarla sobre su espalda.

- ¡Sakura! - dijo Itachi, alarmado en cuanto vio a Sakura sobre la espalda del rubio- ¿Qué te pasó?- miró al rubio, furioso- ¿Qué le hiciste, Naruto?

- No me ha hecho nada Itachi nii-san…- dijo Sakura por lo bajo- Comencé a sentirme mal de pronto…

- Acaba de vomitar en un callejón…- dijo Naruto.

- ¿No habrás comido algo que te hizo mal?- preguntó Sai.- Hay algunos puestos de mala reputación…

- Mmm… no lo creo.

- Si quieren pueden regresar a Konoha para que Sakura descanse… el aire del viaje le hará bien- sacó un pergamino y dibujó un ave que luego se despegó del papel.- Yo me quedaré un poco más. Buscaré una última vez…

- Suerte, Sai. Y gracias- dijo Naruto, agradecido y subiendo con delicadeza a Sakura sobre el ave. Itachi no se despegó de su hermana en ningún segundo.

- De nada- el ave alzó el vuelo y se perdió pronto entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Estaba claro que si quería encontrar a esa mujer del demonio, tendría que recurrir a los lugares oscuros, donde la gente quería pasar inadvertida. Los callejones estaban vacíos. Los había recorrido todos con la ayuda de sus ratas de tinta, y no había dado con nada. Lo único que le quedaba era el parque de la aldea. Era enorme pero podría dar con algo. Se apresuró y llegó en cosa de diez minutos. Recurrió a toda su artillería para dar con esa mujer fuera como fuera. Invocó ratas, perros, búhos y serpientes. Él caminó por donde ni una de sus criaturas fuera. En cuanto algo se reportase, se lo harían saber inmediatamente.

De seguro que Aiko había encontrado a alguien que le gustara y lo engatusó para pasar una noche alocada. No le importaría si fuera así, después de todo, ella era así y por más que había tratado de hacerla cambiar, era necia y no hacía caso alguno.

Apareció una de sus ratas, dando aviso que la había encontrado. Sai emprendió la carrera al camino que le indicaban y de a poco empezó a escuchar voces en la penumbra.

- Me haces cosquillas…- se escuchaba la voz de un hombre riéndose.

- Se supone que no tienes que sentir cosquillas…- la segunda voz era la que tanto tiempo le causó dolores a su corazón.

- ¿Aiko?- dijo Sai, con la voz temblorosa.

Ésta reconoció en el acto la voz de Sai y se levantó de encima de Sasuke. Lo tomó de la mano y corrieron. El Uchiha no entendía nada pero la siguió.

- ¡Aiko!- Sai corrió tras la pareja.- ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita zorra!

- ¿Sai?- dijo Sasuke. ¿Qué diablos hacía en la aldea? No podía ser cierto, si lo descubría le diría de seguro a Sakura, y lo que menos quería era verla ahora, por más que le doliera y su interior deseara lo contrario.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Claro,- recordó por arte de magia el rostro de la mujer en la fiesta de Sakura- ¿eres la misma mujer de la fiesta que hubo en mi residencia en Konoha?

- Emmm…- tratando de recordar-Yo creo…

- ¿Por qué no quieres verlo?- si se deshacía de ella, Sai dejaría de perseguirlos y podría escapar.

- No soy mujer de un hombre. - dijo despectivamente-Soy joven y quiero conocer gente… Sai solo me limitaría… - ahora hablaba en voz baja- A pesar de que lo ame tanto…

- Eso es egoísmo, ¿lo sabes? El vino hasta aquí por ti - miró en la dirección de Sai- _O eso creo._

- Lo sé. Pero es lo que deseo.

- ¿Estás segura?- Aiko asintió- No te creo.

- ¡Ahh! - gritó frustrada y deteniéndose tras un árbol, fuera de la pista de Sai- Deja de confundirme. No lo quiero ver, no ahora. Tengo toda una vida y cuando esté harta de este camino que escogí entonces volveré a él, a menos que ya no me quiera. Es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar…

- Bueno, si lo dices así…- Sasuke sintió la presencia de Sai justo detrás de ambos. Agarró a Aiko de un brazo y la lanzó a encuentro inevitable, pero apresurado. Fue la única manera de lograr escapar, mientras Aiko trataba de recobrar el equilibrio por el jalón. Desapareció tras una nube de humo.

- Al fin te encuentro.

Aiko no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Sai desvió la mirada en dirección de Sasuke.

- Tampoco lograrás escapar, Sasuke…- entre seis serpientes lograron atrapar al Uchiha antes de que pudiera escapar. El radio que cubrían las criaturas de Sai, comprendía de cien metros. Ni una hoja caería al suelo sin que él lo supiera.

- ¡Quítame tu mierda de tinta de encima…!- dijo Sasuke, tratando de soltar el agarre de las serpientes. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera, éstas ejercerían más fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, así como las serpientes constrictoras para matar de asfixia a su víctima

- ¿Crees que no sé del daño que está sufriendo Sakura por tu culpa?- Sasuke no lo escuchaba, se seguía retorciendo entre las serpientes- Solo apresurarás tu muerte si sigues tratando de soltarte…- desvió los ojos hacia Aiko.- Y tú, ¿no crees que es hora de que tomes una decisión de lo que quieres hacer…? Me tienes pendiendo de un puto hilo por tus huidas… Día tras día, desde hace tres meses. Me tienes al borde de la locura. ¿Qué pretendes, Aiko?

Aiko abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Sai le llamaba por su nombre. Generalmente le hablaba en forma descalificativa, como una basura, aunque a ella eso le traía sin cuidado. Siempre estaba conciente de su situación. Pero ahora, en esta conversación, había algo distinto en Sai. Estaba muy decidido y cada palabra que pronunciaba tenía estampada la seriedad que antes no había mostrado. Sin que quisiera, sin ser conciente, recordó de las veces en las que se aparecía con ramos de flores a la puerta de su habitación de hotel, hermosas flores; rosas, petunias, fresias, margaritas, hasta girasoles enormes, también de aquellas invitaciones a cenar en lugares únicos, románticos y que sin saber por qué, aceptaba gustosa en vez de responder que no y salir huyendo, como lo había hecho con los otros cientos de hombres con los que había estado. Sai… tenía una especie de imán. Eran tan distintos, pero aún así quería estar con él… y lloró. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No sabía cómo pero se había enamorado. Por más hombres con los que había estado, siempre, en ese momento tan privado al que llegaba arrastrando a todos, recordaba su rostro. El rostro agresivo, el rostro dulce y mentiroso, a veces, de Sai. Hasta Sasuke había sido la peor opción que había tomado. Se parecía tanto… No pudo haber evitado llamarlo en aquel festival, solo para recordar una vez más al hombre que le había lanzado una red a su corazón y lo había encarcelado para siempre entre sus manos.

- Yo… yo…- vacilaba.

- ¡Respóndeme!- la tomó del mentón bruscamente para que lo mirara a los ojos- ¿Qué pretendes conmigo? No soy tu juguete, no estoy aquí solo porque eres una ramera con la que puedo pasar un tiempo de placer. No, yo no te considero eso. Para mí eres una mujer, ¿me entiendes? Deja de hacer esa estupidez a la que llamas vida y ven conmigo. Puede que no sea perfecto, soy un idiota pero puedo tratar de mejorarlo si así lo deseas. Pero, tú… solo tú puedes ayudarme.- la tomó por los brazos- Yo te amo, Aiko, ¿entiendes? Viajé a esta aldea porque sé que te gustan los festivales. Deduje que estarías cerca de Konoha y vine a buscarte. Me sentía solo, te extrañaba demasiado. Sentado y solo en aquella celebración… gracias a Sakura y a los muchachos fue que me decidí a venir. Recorrí cada rincón de aquí y al fin doy contigo… - por más esfuerzos que hizo, una pequeña lágrima asomaba en cada ojo- No quiero perderte. No de nuevo. No sabes cuánto me dolió la primera vez que te marchaste y para siempre según tu maldita carta. ¡Tres putos meses de larga espera, y no serán más que eso, ¿escuchaste?

Aiko no quería escuchar más. Agarró el rostro de Sai entre sus manos y lo beso, no salvaje como acostumbraba a cuando estaban juntos, ahora era suave, romántico, como siempre debió de haber sido. A la mierda todo… Sai le abrió los ojos y no quería estar ciega nunca más. Era su todo y no podría perder a un hombre de esa clase. De esos ya casi ni existían.

- Aunque me costó asimilarlo…- comenzó Aiko, una vez dejó de besar a Sai y mantuvo una corta distancia de cinco centímetros - No he podido olvidarte desde que me fui… Tenía miedo de que mi corazón se clavara a esa aldea. No me gusta atascarme y lo sabes bien… Me estaba enamorando de ti y todavía lo estoy- Sai escuchaba cada palabra con suma atención- Por eso me fui. Fuiste el primer hombre que me trató con dulzura… Después del primer encuentro claro…- ambos esbozaron una pequeña risa, recordando la primera vez que se encontraron y el revolcón que se habían dado a plena luz de Luna- Jamás me habían regalado flores, es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho nunca por mí. Huí siendo cobarde, pero, después de escuchar todo lo que me dijiste, después de escuchar tu sentir, de que no estoy sola en esto, de que tengo un lugar al cual puedo pertenecer…- sonrió nuevamente- A la mierda todo. Quiero estar contigo, ya no me importa nada. Al fin encontré lo que buscaba inconcientemente. Un corazón bondadoso que me ame y yo a él. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo. Eres tú a quien he estado buscando y no te volveré a dejar…

Se abrazó a él. Sai la estrechó con fuerza. Había estado esperando tanto por oír eso de Aiko. Pensaba que los sueños no se cumplían… Estaba equivocado.

- Te amo tanto, Sai…

- Yo también, Aiko… Y no me importa que no te guste quedarte mucho tiempo en algún lugar. Si quieres, podemos viajar juntos, conocer lugares. No tienes porqué seguir buscando cobijo entre los hombres. Para eso me tendrás a mí…- sellaron aquel momento con un nuevo beso.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke no había perdido detalle en la conversación a unos cuantos metros de allí. Tenían tanta razón ambos. ¿Qué hacer…?

Tenía que haber alguien afuera que pudiera amarle, que lo quisiera como él quería en vano. Alguien… alguien tenía que poder atrapar su corazón. La vida no puede ser tan vacía y miserable.

Las serpientes que lo amarraban se transformaron en una criatura con alas y alzó el vuelo. Ahora Sasuke no podría saltar a menos que quisiera morir.

- Dejé mis cosas en el hotel…- dijo maldiciendo.- Esta dirección… ¿acaso me llevas a…?

En efecto, la tinta percibía los sentimientos, y las intenciones del moreno no fueron ignoradas. Lo único que quería y que la tinta interpretaba, era su fuerte deseo de regresar a Konoha.

- Todavía no estoy preparado… todavía no quiero…- hizo los sellos y creó una cadena de clones que lo ayudaron a bajar tomándose todos de las manos. Aterrizó sin mayores problemas sobre la tierra. Corrió al hotel en donde se quedaba. Se cambió de ropa y huyó para volver a perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

_No hay amor que pueda ocultar por mucho tiempo el amor allí donde se encuentra, ni tampoco fingirlo allí donde no existe._

_-François de la Rochefoucauld_

**-OOOoooOOO-**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Cuidense mucho ^^**

**Matané  
**


	17. Aunque no me puedas ver

**Un paso más para esta historia y un paso más que se acerca a la recta final**.

**Capítulo 17: Aunque no me puedas ver…**

Sakura a penas llegó a Konoha, se fue directo a la cama. Seguía sintiéndose terrible y Naruto no sabía si quedarse o irse a casa. Todo por Itachi. A pesar de que Sasuke no estuviera, había ciertas reglas que imponía el mayor y que daba la impresión de que Sasuke no se había marchado nunca. Era igual de restrictivo en ciertos aspectos; no llegar a casa muy tarde, no manosearse en su presencia, no dormir en casa, sobre todo en la misma habitación, aunque el rubio durmiese en el suelo.(Todo parecía un chiste tomando en cuenta lo mal que lo pasaba Sakura por la partida del moreno) Parecía que Sasuke le había dicho unas cuantas infidencias antes de irse…

- Sólo por esta vez- dijo Itachi cuando Sakura se hubo quedado dormida, dirigiéndose al rubio- Y escúchame bien, Naruto- le indicó severo y con el dedo- Sólo por esta vez te dejaré quedar aquí. Sakura te necesita, y mucho.

- Gracias, Itachi-san.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

No puedo mantener mis propias promesas. Ya no tengo voluntad de mí mismo. Bastó una semana para que terminara pisando territorio del país del fuego. Me había ido lejos, donde el país de la tierra solo por ir. Ni siquiera me molesté en adentrarme a las aldeas que encontraba. Me volví un maldito misántropo, pero no paraba de pensar, hasta incluso de llorar por lo que le había hecho a Sakura. ¡Por favor, el amor solo te vuelve estúpido y sentimentalista! Por eso decidí volver, por eso quería aplazar mi sufrimiento (masoquista de mierda, eso es lo que soy).

Me aseguré de que nadie se enterara de que había vuelto. Fui como un fantasma dentro de mi propia aldea.

Llegué un día soleado. El cielo estaba azul, sin ni una nube que interrumpiera el hermoso paisaje. Fue en eso cuando la vi caminando tristemente de vuelta a casa, nuestra casa. Me sorprendió lo deshecha y delgada que estaba ¿Tanto mal le había hecho mi partida? No sé cómo le hice para no lanzarme a ella y abrazarla, pidiéndole mil disculpas y perdones.

Entró en la residencia y la perdí de vista. Hmp, así que me limitaría a verla únicamente cuando salga de casa… Como un acosador.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

No se sentía mejor con el pasar del tiempo. Se sentía cada vez peor. Por más intentos que hiciera Naruto para hacerla sentir mejor anímicamente, Sakura no volvió a esbozar siquiera una sonrisa. Continuó con sus constantes mareos y los vómitos la tenían loca. Fueron días tortuosos de desordenes dentro de su cuerpo. Absolutamente todo lo que se llevaba a la boca, en pocos segundos lo devolvía. No reparaba en qué le habría hecho mal, tampoco en síntomas ni nada. Se decía para sí que sería más fácil acudir al hospital para un chequeo, ya era tiempo de descubrir qué tanto pasaba con su organismo.

Llegó a la sala principal y pidió una hora lo más pronto posible. Tsunade apareció en eso.

- ¡¿Sakura?- dijo sorprendida la rubia al ver a una Sakura totalmente distinta. Hace más de cuatro semanas que no la veía y vaya sí que había cambiado. Estaba demasiado delgada, tanto que asustaba, tenía ojeras y su caminar era pausado y lastimoso. ¿Qué le había pasado a esa pobre criatura? Aunque ya estaba enterada de la partida de Sasuke, ¿podría tener algo que ver en todo esto? Nada era seguro. Se ofreció ella misma a llevarla a una sala para revisarle y revelar aquel enigma que ocultaba.

- No me he sentido muy bien estos últimos días…- comenzó la pelirrosa, arrastrando las palabras una vez se hubo dentro de la habitación

- Haré todo lo posible por descubrir lo que te pasa... Luces muy mal.

- Lo sé…

Tsunade la revisó de pies a cabeza. Pesaba cuarenta y dos kilos, algo anormal en una muchacha de su edad. Su ritmo cardíaco era preocupante (demasiado lento) y respiraba con demasiado esfuerzo.

- ¿Anorexia?- dijo en tono amenazante.

- Por supuesto que no. - dijo con firmeza-No soy de esa clase de mujer con la autoestima baja ni nada. Es que cada cosa que me hecho a la boca, no la puede retener mi estómago, la expulsa y he estado así desde hace mucho…. Lo peor de todo, es que se me dan unos antojos de muchas cosas pero como antes dije, mi cuerpo no lo soporta… ya no sé qué comer.- agachó la cabeza, triste.

- ¿Virgen?- Sakura negó. No tenía casi nada de sangre como para hacerle sonrojar siquiera- ¿Has tenido alguna otra anormalidad…?

- Mmm… Retraso de mi período- sin alzar la cabeza en ningún segundo.

- Haber…- tomó de la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo cada nuevo dato de Sakura.

Analizó una y otra vez; atraso en período, mareos, vómitos, antojos, y si a todo eso le sumas la dura partida de alguien a quien quieres demasiado…lágrimas, más la depresión… te da un resultado devastador ante lo cual, Tsunade, abrió los ojos de par en par. La respuesta al extraño fenómeno de Sakura, resultaba no ser tan desconocido después de todo. Se lo dijo sin preámbulos y Sakura reaccionó como cualquier mujer normal que no sabe lo que pasa con su sistema.

- ¡¿Cómo?- se puso de pie. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Era un sueño. No. Una maldita pesadilla. No estaba preparada para ello. Era demasiado joven…- O sea que estoy…

- … Embarazada de seis semanas- dijo Tsunade- Me extraña, Sakura. Siendo médico debiste de haberte dado cuenta antes que yo. Los síntomas concuerdan y los exámenes no pueden ser más exactos.- mostrando los papeles con los resultados.

- Con tantos problemas… no reparé en nada…Por Kami-sama y todos los Dioses del planeta…- se sentó de golpe. Un gran peso la invadió y se palpó el vientre. ¿En serio esto era la vida real? ¿En verdad esto estaba pasándole a ella y ahora?

- ¿El padre es Naruto?

- Sí… No he estado con nadie más en intimidad.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Sakura llegó a casa pasadas las cinco. Itachi la recibió aliviado. Por segundos pensó que ese había marchado sola tras Sasuke nuevamente. Al parecer se equivocó, gracias a Kami-sama. Al día siguiente que se habían marchado de aquella aldea para buscar a la tal Aiko, Sakura despertó de sopetón, queriendo ir en busca de su hermano, pero Naruto a penas tenía fuerza para detenerla. Fue necesario del genjutsu de Itachi para calmarla.

Después de un día tan intenso, estaba hambrienta. Sus ojos brillaron en cuanto vio la cena servida y se sentó ansiosa por comer. Para su desgracia los mareos y esas incontenibles ganas de vomitar no se le habían quitado del todo. En cuanto probó el primer bocado, su estómago no se vio capaz de soportar la entrada de alimento aún, lo devolvió.

- No de nuevo…- dijo Sakura hastiada de su organismo tan terco.

- ¿De nuevo qué?- preguntó Itachi arqueando una ceja.

Sakura se levantó se su silla en el acto, pasando a llevar el plato de su comida que cayó al suelo, y corrió hacia el pasillo. Itachi caminó tranquilo y con una mirada de desaprobación hacia el lugar más frecuentado por Sakura en las últimas semanas y el más obvio donde encontrarla; el baño.

- Sakura, ¿tienes algún desorden alimenticio o algo parecido?

- No, no es eso…- dijo apoyando su espalda contra la porcelana del retrete. Tiró de la cadena y bajó la tapa.

- Podría decirte que luces más delgada. Te la pasas en el baño y no alcanzas ni a probar bocado para volver a vomitarlo todo. Exijo una explicación.

- Pero es que…

- Sakura, no me digas que estás entrando en un cuadro severo de Bulimia que no soy estúpido…

- No es eso Itachi nii-san… Es más complicado, o más sencillo, no sé.- se levantó con mucho esfuerzo del suelo. Itachi la ayudó.

- ¿Entonces…?- esperó expectante.

- ¡No puedo decírtelo…!- si le decía de su embarazo, seguro que estallaría.

- Sakura, dímelo. No te mataré.- esbozando una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza.

- Estoy embarazada…- dijo sin pensarlo.

- No te mataré…- giró hacia la salida del baño con brusquedad para ir a la salida de la residencia - ¡Mataré a ese bastardo de Naruto!- la pelirrosa se apresuró, forjando una llave de lucha contra Itachi para que no saliera.- ¡Suéltame, Sakura!

- ¡No lo hagas, Itachi nii-san! ¡Soy conciente de que esto es mi culpa!

- ¡También la de Naruto por no saber mantener a su "amigo" dentro de los putos pantalones!

- ¡Itachi!- lo llamó desesperada.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Perdóname…- comenzó a sollozar despacio. Itachi se calmó y Sakura deshizo el agarre.

- Ahh…- suspiró- Sakura…- se volteó para abrazarla protectoramente. Sakura posó la cabeza sobre su pecho sin dejar de sollozar.- ¿Le contarás a Naruto?

- Tengo que. No puedo ocultárselo. Después de todo es mi…- dejó la frase inconclusa. Itachi notó algo raro en el tono de voz de Sakura, pero por ahora era demasiado apresurado preguntar cualquier cosa fuera de tema.

- ¿Novio?- Sakura asintió sobre su pecho - ¿Qué harás con el bebé?

- Que nazca en un ambiente sano y que sea feliz…- se alejó de Itachi. Se limpió las lágrimas, nadie tenía porqué saber que había llorado, menos algún conocido por si se topase en su camino. Se dirigió a la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Donde Naruto.- Itachi hizo además de decir algo, pero se le adelantó en el pensamiento- No te preocupes, no cometeré ninguna locura en el camino- sonrió forzosamente.

- Sakura… no tienes por qué hacer eso…- dijo ante el gesto casi por educación que hizo la pelirrosa.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Nada…- desvió la mirada y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Habría que limpiar los platos.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, saliendo a la calle, igual de frágil, igual de hermosa, solo que ahora se veía destruida y su expresión era más triste que la de antes. ¿Por qué se dirigía donde Naruto? Lo que tenía que hacer era mantener reposo en vez de estar caminando donde ese dobe, sobre todo en esas condiciones.

Golpeó la puerta y abrió en seguida ese cabezón. ¿De qué hablarán? Maldición. ¿Tenía que entrar? ¿No podían conversar en el parque para así poder escuchar algo?

- ¡¿Qué?- Naruto gritó estruendosamente. No había oído un grito tan grande después de que se había enterado de una mega promoción en el Ichiraku. Mierda, quería saber de qué hablaban. ¿Qué le había contado Sakura para haberle hecho gritar de esa manera?- ¡¿Es en serio? ¡¿Cuándo?- volvió a gritar.

Sakura se marchó tras unos veinte minutos del apartamento. Naruto ofrece acompañarla a casa y ella dice que no, que estará bien. La ve marcharse por la escalera hasta que la pierde de vista. Se quedó estático por varios minutos en el marco de la puerta. Dice algo con los labios y no le entiendo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se puso su chandal naranja en el camino y se marchó.

No quería perder la pista de ninguno de los dos. Hice los sellos y un kage bunshin lo siguió, mientras yo, no quería perder de vista a Sakura. No había ido a casa exactamente. Se fue al parque y ahora está sola, a la sombra de un árbol. Está muy pensativa. ¿Qué…? ¿Está llorando? ¿Acaso le había dicho algo Naruto para hacerla llorar? Maldito hijo de… Le había dicho que no la hiciera llorar. Me las va a pagar…

Observo con mi otro clon que Naruto se dirigió a un bar cercano. Mi técnica hizo que mi otro yo se transformara en una persona cualquiera, que no conocía. Me senté cerca de él. Pidió no uno, sino dos whiskys dobles. Algo inusual para él. Solo bebía cuando algo (no bueno necesariamente) le pasaba. La pregunta era; qué.

- No puedo creer que vaya a ser…

- Na- Naruto-kun…- diablos. Apareció una persona en el momento justo.

- ¿Hinata-chan?

- ¿T- Te ocurre algo?

Naruto bebió más de la mitad del contenido de su vaso. Hinata se sentó a su lado.

- Sí… me pasa de todo… No sé por qué siento que Sakura-chan ya no es la misma conmigo. Ya no siento el mismo cariño de antes… y ahora…

- ¿Ocurrió algo con ella? ¿Terminaron?- dijo alarmada.

- No, nada de eso. Perdona, pero no te lo puedo decir por el momento…- se acabó el resto de su primer vaso, ahora iba por el segundo.

Con lo buena persona que era, Hinata trató de distraer a Naruto para que no pensara en nada y se riera un poco. Hablaron de cosas poco importantes y por momentos Naruto parecía olvidar, hasta que volvía a tomar un nuevo trago y ordenaba otro. Hinata le dice que no está bien que beba tanto, que se hará daño. Naruto le dice que está bien, que le hace sentirse mejor. Hinata le reitera que no sirve de nada beber para olvidar. Naruto le responde que por ese momento, olvidar sería lo mejor.

- Solo por hoy… quiero olvidar, Hinata-chan.

Sakura sigue llorando. Por lo que veo, ambos están como están por lo que Sakura le había contado al usoratonkachi en su apartamento. ¿Qué los tenía así? Golpeé el suelo con impotencia desde el edificio en el que estaba.

Sakura continúa llorando, Naruto sigue bebiendo. Ya es de noche y ambos van de mal en peor.

- Sasuke-kun… -alcanzo a oír de la boca de Sakura. La quedo mirando y ella alza la vista hacia la Luna. No había oído mal. Me estaba llamando, lo sé. Me extraña al igual que yo a ella. Quiero ir donde está pero mis piernas no reaccionan.

Naruto se levanta de su asiento y Hinata se ofrece llevarlo a casa. Naruto agradece. A penas se puede mantener en pie. Bebió demasiado. Cinco de esos tragos te dejan fatal. Solo bastaba mirar al dobe de ejemplo.

- Gracias por llevarme… Hinata-chan…- era la segunda vez que veía tan borracho a Naruto.

- D- de nada, Naruto-kun- estaba roja, como de costumbre cuando le hablaba.

Hinata siempre sería todo un enigma para mí. Jamás se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía a Naruto, siendo que todos conocíamos que estaba loca de amor. Tal vez nunca se llenó de valor para decirle ya que, el dobe quería a Sakura y eso también era algo obvio. Tenía temor de ser rechazada y prefería mantener la respuesta desconocida que le darían.

Ya llegaron a la entrada del los apartamentos. Se detienen en plena calle. No hay nadie más que ellos. ¿Por qué presiento algo raro? ¿Por qué mi Sharingan se activa?

- Eres tan amable conmigo, Hinata-chan…- Naruto la abraza y Hinata no sabe qué hacer. Balbucean cosas y gracias al Sharingan descifro lo que dicen sus labios.

Desde el techo en donde estoy no escucho casi nada. Me acerco y ese maldito, preso del alcohol, se aprovecha y la besa. Hinata no se opone. Podría jurar que hasta lloraba. ¿Impotencia? ¿Tristeza?

- Tú sí que me entiendes… por eso te quiero tanto…- la iba a besar de nuevo.

No podía estar más furioso. Le lancé una piedra a un perro que estaba cercano a Hinata y éste chilló. Aproveché ese despiste de ella y salté donde Naruto, me aseguré de que me mirara, a mí y a mi Sharingan. Fue entonces cuando lo golpeé y lo mandé a volar. Se estrelló estrepitosamente contra una muralla de cemento. Quedó estampado el impacto en ella y desaparecí antes de que Hinata me viera. Ahora los miraba de lejos.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- corrió a socorrerle. Había sido tan brusco que Naruto estaba inconsciente ahora. Le aplicó de los primeros auxilios. Supuse eso, veía un aura verde que provenía de sus manos.

Sakura en cambio se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar. Está loca, en pleno parque a esas horas de la noche… No me quedó otra más que acercarme cautelosamente a ella. Estaba completamente dormida. La tomé en brazos y la llevé a casa. Tuve que entrar por la ventana para no dar con Itachi. La dejé en cama y la cubrí con las sábanas luego de haberle quitado las sandalias. Lucía peor de cerca, podía ver sus pómulos más marcados, la piel seca al tacto cuando la toqué y sus labios casi morados.

- Estoy aquí, Sakura…- le dije en un susurro, acariciándole una mejilla.

- Vuelve, Sasuke-kun… - dijo entre sueños-Te necesito más que nunca…

- Descuida, Itachi cuidará de ti mejor que yo…

- No es lo mismo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

- No he dejado de pensar en ti tampoco…

- ¿Todos los días?

Esbocé una sonrisa. Aún dormida no dejaba de hacer preguntas tontas si siempre sabía la respuesta que era obvia.

- Todos los días…

No me habló más y me tomó una mano. No pude evitar acercarme, ni tampoco pude evitar el besarla. Sus labios estaban helados y resecos. Me alejé lentamente. Ese beso me había dolido en lo más profundo. Hubiese deseado quedarme más pero los pasos de alguien acercándose a la habitación me hicieron huir por la ventana. Apreté los dientes con impotencia.

Hinata llevó a Naruto hasta su habitación con la ayuda de un transeúnte. Ahora trataba de curarle las costillas que se rompió tras el impacto.

- Lo siento, Naruto… pero nadie se ríe de mi hermana.- mis clones reflejaban la misma rabia que hubiera sentido de haber estado allí en persona.

- Naruto-kun…- tomó una de sus manos y se acercó, igual a como hice hace unos segundos, y lo besó- Te amo…- finalmente se atreve a decir lo que tanto le costaba y él usoratonkachi esta inconciente…

En ese momento le ordené a mi clon desaparecer. Las visiones de él llegaron a mí en milésimas de segundo. Maldito bastardo. Había hecho muy bien en dejarlo como estaba.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Estaba todo hecho un desastre y ya cuestionaba el irse o quedarse nuevamente. Seguramente Naruto no recordaría nada al día siguiente por la gran borrachera y Hinata no le comentaría nada para no comprometerlo. Si de algo estaba seguro Sasuke, era en la confidencia de Hinata. No era chantajista, era honesta. Pero alguien tendría que explicarle porqué había amanecido molido al día siguiente.

- ¿Y si dejo un clon aquí…?- lo hizo en seguida y se marchó fuera de la aldea antes de que amaneciera.

El clon pasó rápidamente por el hospital y dejó a un costado de la mesita de un paciente, unas galletas de vainilla. No podía olvidarse de él… Después de todo, había sido quien más le había ayudado en momentos de crisis emocional.

- Lo sabía… volvió…- dijo Koji, sonriendo y quedándose dormido nuevamente.

Pasaron dos meses. Dos largos meses y el clon no perdió de vista a Sakura. Ésta frecuentaba más el hospital. Seguro era por las visitas de pacientes y recuperó peso al poco tiempo. Ahora se veía más llena de vida que nunca, pero solamente de aspecto. No sonreía en absoluto.

Naruto era quien también había cambiado de pronto. Su semblante ya no era tan vivo como antes y todo debido a la mañana en que se sentía morir por las lesiones que Sasuke le había dejado. Salió a dar un paseo porque no soportaba el encierro y se encontró con Hinata. El rubio notó la no sorpresa de ésta y le preguntó que si sabía algo con respecto a eso. Hinata no pudo callar y se lo contó.

- ¿Lo que hiciste conmigo esa noche, fueron fantasías de borracho o…?- al borde de las lágrimas, Hinata evitaba a toda costa la mirada del rubio.

Naruto no pudo mirarla a los ojos. A pesar de estar acompañando a Sakura en su tristeza, necesitaba tiempo para estar consigo, distraerse un poco, pero como Sakura se negaba constantemente a salir con él, buscó diversión solo y Hinata siempre era quien se cruzaba en su camino. Se sentía un tanto nervioso ahora en su presencia y Hinata lo notaba a ratos.

- No…- respondió Naruto, totalmente seguro. Hinata subió la mirada para quedarse viendo a un Naruto serio- No fueron fantasías de borracho, Hinata-chan.- Hinata se puso nerviosa y escuchó con cuidado lo que le decían - Como sabes, Sakura-chan ya no me cuenta casi nada, solo se limita a llorar por Sasuke. Hay veces en las que incluso siento, no me quiere cerca, que me odiara.

- ¿Por eso te encontré en aquel bar…?

- Por eso y algo más…

El clon de Sasuke no perdía detalle de aquella conversación. Estaba atento a cada movimiento, cada pestañeo. Todo.

- ¿Y me lo puedes decir?

- Pues…

- No te estoy obligando a nada, Naruto-kun… Siéntete libre de contarme lo que puedas.

En ese instante se cruzó Kiba siendo perseguido por Akamaru, causando suficiente bulla como para que el clon no pudiese escuchar la declaración de Naruto.

- Seré padre- soltó Naruto sin rodeos.

- ¿Es en serio?- dijo sorprendida y con el corazón que se le trizó con esas dos sencillas palabras. Con esfuerzos sobrehumanos, contuvo el llanto. Ahora estaría encadenado a la pelirrosa por culpa del futuro bebé que tendrían juntos- ¿Sakura…?

- Me lo contó el mismo día que se enteró. La noticia fue tan grande que…- detrás de él había un árbol. Se recostó sobre el tronco y se sentó en el suelo.

- ¿Te estás sintiendo obligado en acompañarla…?

- De alguna manera, sí… A pesar de que no me gusta estar donde no me quieren…

- Pero no tienes otra salida, ¿cierto?…- Hinata se sentó al lado del rubio, quien se agarraba la cabeza. Puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Exacto. Si tan solo Sasuke estuviera aquí, me haría las cosas más fáciles. Sakura… Sakura ya no es la misma desde que ese Teme se fue. No se lo que le habrá dicho, pero la ha cambiado tanto… Es como si… como si…- temblaba a causa de todos aquellos pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en ese instante- Es como si ya no me quisiera del día a la mañana.- se revolvió el cabello para quedar viendo directo a los ojos consoladores de Hinata- Podría hasta decir que ya no me ama. Y eso me pone muy triste. Lo peor de todo es que esa llama que antes sentía por ella, se apagó lentamente y con cada nuevo rechazo que recibía de ella. Tal vez solo era un capricho estúpido de mi corazón. Me jugó una trampa y caí redondito. Ahora estoy sufriendo como nunca. Tantos años enamorado y sólo estuve cegado por querer estar con ella…Y la noticia de esta criatura… siento que ahora estaremos juntos pero solamente por su bien, para que esté en un ambiente sano, nada más. Eso no es correcto para ninguno de los dos. Estará rodeado de mentiras… Hinata… yo…

La ojiblanco escuchaba callada aquella dolorosa declaración, y lo abrazó para que se desahogara. Necesitaba echar todo afuera. Solo de esa manera alivianaría un poco su carga. Quería llorar al igual que él pero necesitaba ser fuerte por los dos.

Naruto solo se dejó abrazar, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Ya no pensaba en nada más que en los cálidos brazos de Hinata consolándole.

- Hinata… quería agradecerte por todo…- Hinata no dejó de abrazarlo. Naruto tomó una de sus manos - Tras estos largos meses tan difíciles, siempre estuviste ahí. Apoyándome, acompañándome. Hasta tus silencios eran más que suficientes… Gracias.

Se miraron a los ojos y Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Prefirió quedarse estática para no llegar a mal entendidos, pero fue Naruto quien lo había hecho todo. Él se le acercó y fue él quien la besó en plena conciencia. Buscaba consuelo en la Hyuuga y fue bien recibido. Ya no importaba qué estaba bien o qué estaba mal.

Sasuke prefirió dejarlos solos. Ya entendía las cosas. Aunque no sabía el porqué Naruto estaba aún más deprimido a causa de lo que le había contado la pelirrosa el día de ayer. Entendió que quien dio el pie en el rompimiento del rubio y su hermana, había sido él mismo. Habían terminado desde el mismo instante en que desapareció tras esa nube de humo en la habitación, dejando a Sakura hecha un mar de lágrimas. Lo siguiente fueron nada más que engaños. Por su culpa, Naruto sufría como nunca, por su culpa, lucía más demacrada, solitaria y seria que nunca o eso era lo que parecía cuando estaba fuera.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Sasuke mantuvo sus pasos en la aldea más cercana. No podía alejarse más y su clon lo mantenía al tanto de todo. Acudía únicamente a la aldea cuando necesitaba alimento. Pronto se le acabó el dinero y como buen necesitado, tuvo que recurrir al camuflaje y al engaño para robar algo que comer. Prefería los dulces de Dango a los cuales les agarró gusto, a pesar de que por mucho tiempo los odio. Los viajeros eran los más fáciles de engañar por lo que hambre no pasaba nunca.

- ¿Hasta cuándo durará esto?

**-OOOoooOOO-**

¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy al borde de un colapso mental y más encima, me descuido y ahora espero bebé. Juro que después de esto tomaré anticonceptivos…

No puedo creer que todo se acumule. Sasuke-kun no está, Naruto está cada vez más lejos, y se nota como sufre ante mi fría indiferencia. Hinata se ve más cercano a él que nunca. Parece que trata de apoyarlo en lo que sea. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos quiere aceptar que lo nuestro ha muerto…? Ah, lo olvidaba. Es lo que llevo en mi tripa. ¿Estaremos juntos por el bien del bebé? Que incómodo. Seguro que si Sasuke-kun estuviese aquí, haría trizas al pobre de Naruto. Hablando de hacer trizas, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Naruto la última vez que lo vi? Lucía como si le hubiera dado una tremenda paliza. Ni él sabe con exactitud, solo recuerda que algo lo golpeó en la noche, cuando se dirigía a casa. Habrá que cuidarse mejor las espaldas en ese caso. Mi salud aún es delicada y Tsunade me recomendó mantener la calma y no hacer mayores esfuerzos. No puedo ir a trabajar al hospital así que solo me limitaré a hacer antídotos contra venenos, pócimas y esas cosas. Después de todo, paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio y sentada.

Alguien acaba de golpear la puerta. Me tengo que levantar del sofá pero Itachi nii-san se adelanta.

- ¿Qué quieres?- su tono de voz era un tanto despectivo.

- ¿Se encuentra, Sakura-chan?

- Depende…

- ¿De qué?

- De si quiere verte.

- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Me odia?- esa voz solo podía ser de él.

- Itachi nii-san, déjalo pasar. No tienes por qué poner palabras en mi boca.- parece que desde que le conté a Itachi nii-san lo de mi embarazo, odia a Naruto con el alma, aunque eso es natural en una persona de su carácter.

A los pocos segundos Naruto apareció en la sala con una muleta. Le invito a que tome asiento. Prefiere sentarse en el suelo, en frente mío. Lucía serio.

- Sakura-chan, ¿cómo te has sentido?

- Mejor, gracias a los medicamentos de Tsunade Shihiou.

- Eso es bueno…

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- notaba algo en su semblante.

- ¿Eh?

- Pareciera que vienes a contarme algo más que no tiene que ver con mi estado de salud. Suelta lo que tengas que decir, Naruto. No te mataré.

- Pero yo sí. Te molesta, me avisas, lo termino de hacer trizas y luego lo saco.- Itachi gritó desde el pasillo. Parecía que estaba atento a nuestra conversación.

- Itachi nii-san. Es feo que escuches a escondidas.

- Lo siento. Ahora me voy.- sentí sus pasos cada vez más lejanos.

- Ahora sí.- me dirigí a Naruto ahora- ¿Y bien?- le sonreí para darle una mayor confianza.

- No sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar…- rascándose la nuca- Sakura-chan, ¿tú… me quieres todavía?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Últimamente te he notado tan distante, tan reacia hacia mí…

- He estado preocupada con respecto de Sasuke-kun, ahora mi embarazo… Pero no significa que te quiera menos, Naruto.- tratando de mentirme ciegamente.

- Esa es la cosa. Estás tan preocupada… ya han pasado meses desde que partió, ni siquiera me dedicas aunque sea medio minuto. Trato de acercarme a ti pero ya no quieres nada. La única oportunidad que tengo de estar a solas contigo es cuando te quedas dormida tras tanto llorar al acordarte de… Te invito a salir para que te distraigas y siempre me das la negativa… Mi paciencia no es eterna, Sakura-chan.- dijo esto último en voz baja. Se sentía mal, horrible.- Llegué a mi tope.

- ¿Viniste con el motivo de terminar conmigo?- lo miré- ¿De hacerme sentir la culpable de todo lo que nos pasa?... ¿Te da miedo el hecho de ser padre y por eso te estás echando para atrás? ¿Te estás aprovechando de la situación…? ¡Ah!- me alteré de repente.

- No, estás mezclando las cosas. No es…

- Tal vez tengas razón y no hay nada que hacer- desvié la mirada. No sabía porqué razón me enfadé de sobremanera.

- Sakura-chan….

- He estado bastante distante contigo. Todo es mi culpa... No dejaré de estar preocupada, me es imposible. Paso todo el día tensa ya que no se me permite ni siquiera ir a buscarlo porque tengo riesgo de pérdida. Mi estado es complicado y no me puedo exaltar… Y…- dudé en el momento de seguir el flujo de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Y…?- tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir.

- Eso estoy tratando de explicarte… Yo soy la tonta que se pierde lo bello que me ofreces… Eres una persona increíble, no tienes por qué estar con alguien tan egoísta como yo… No puedo mentirme más… Naruto, yo…

- …

- Temo no quererte como antes…- me agarré la cabeza entre las manos, revolviéndome el cabello.- Temo no quererte ahora.

Naruto se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, sentía como se hundía por su peso. Me tomó la mano firmemente.

- Creía que sentías lo mismo que yo cinco meses atrás, cuando decidiste hacer oficial lo nuestro. Pero el tiempo pasó y hubo algo en ti que cambió desde la partida de Sasuke… Supongo que traté de engañarme a mí mismo todo este tiempo. Si ese fue el caso… ¿por qué aceptaste estar conmigo? Si no me amabas en realidad…

- Ni siquiera yo puedo explicarlo… el corazón es una maquinaria difícil de explicar e imposible de descifrar.

- …

- Perdóname, Naruto…

- No lo sientas, Sakura-chan. Los dos tenemos culpa en esto…

- ¿Entonces… esto es un adiós…?- sonreí con amargura. Que triste final de esta historia que fue tan larga.

- No… no- agachó la mirada, triste- No te abandonaré ni a ti ni a la criatura que llevas en tu vientre. El hecho de que no vayamos a ser más novios no significa que estoy buscando una excusa para no hacerme cargo de mi paternidad. Al contrario. Estaré más presente que nunca, pero tienes que darme una señal, avisarme que sabes que estoy ahí. De otro modo, solo conseguirás que me aparte más aún de ti.

Transcurrió un minuto antes de que pudiera hablar sin que se me partiera la voz.

- ¿Amigos?- Diablos, la ruptura había sido tan fácil que me costaba asimilar el lazo tan débil que nos había unido por casi cinco meses.

- Amigos- besó mi mejilla.

Amigos… Sonaba egoísta, pero con Naruto siempre hubo más que una simple amistad. Lo trataba mal casi siempre, pero no me odiaba, eso era lo que me hacía tenerle un cariño tan especial. Parece que ahora volveríamos a los viejos tiempos… Solo que en aquellos días hubo una persona importante y crucial…

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Naruto fue a hacer una visita a Sakura. Estoy tenso por no saber qué pasará dentro. Tardan una eternidad. Estoy haciendo demasiado ruido moviendo mi pie. Que bueno que no había gente bajo el techo en donde estaba.

- No sé cómo le haces para continuar mirando sin querer involucrarte, Sasuke - me volteé rápidamente. ¿Cómo no había notado su presencia?

- ¿Kakashi? ¿Desde cuándo…?

- Diez minutos.

- ¿Sabías que estaba en la aldea?

- Supe que te habías marchado y noté tu chakra hace como unos cinco días, tenía mis dudas pero hoy lo confirmé.- de un salto ya estaba al lado mío -Me di cuenta que cada vez que vienes aquí, te despistas a tal punto que se te olvida ocultar tu presencia. Sobre todo cuando ves a Sakura. Podrían matarte fácilmente por culpa de eso, ¿lo sabes?- guardó su libro y estiró los brazos.

- ¿Y quién me querría matar?

- Hablaba hipotéticamente.

- Hmp.

- Y dime, ¿hace cuánto exactamente que volviste y por qué no le has dicho a nadie?

- No te incumbe.

- Tan simpático como siempre… - dijo con sarcasmo-Ahora, en serio. Dímelo.

- Ya perdí la cuenta, pero no más de un mes. Dos o tres semanas, creo.

- Es bastante…- los cuervos chillaban encima de nuestras cabezas- ¿Por qué no le has dicho? No tienes idea de cómo están las cosas desde que te fuiste…

- Problemáticas, difíciles... Pero estarían peor si me hubiese quedado. Lo hice por mi bien y por el de ella.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Mira, no sé la razón exacta por la cual te marchaste, pero Sakura parece haberse llevado la peor parte…

- Escúchame, Kakashi- me puse serio. No tenía por qué meterse en mis asuntos. No me conocía, sobre todo lo que pasaba dentro de mí y no le daba derecho de andar diciendo por ahí que quien era el más afectado. Yo también la he pasado mal y no me ando quejando con nadie más que conmigo… y con Koji pero antes de marcharme.- No eres quien para darme sermones. Si me fui, fue por una muy buena razón. Sabes mejor que nadie que no soy de la clase de persona que se va así como así por un capricho y deja un caos sin importarle nada. Sakura es todo para mí y jamás le haría algo malo…

- Pero, ¿cómo? si volviste… ¿No te bastó con dejarla sola? ¿No te ha bastado con ver lo mal que ha estado?

- Solo quiero que sea feliz, es todo. Me fui por su felicidad.

- ¿Su felicidad?

- A cambio de la mía.

- No logro entenderte, Sasuke.

- Uno de los dos podría ser feliz si uno sacrificaba algo y el único imbécil que la estaba liando, era yo. Estaba muriendo por dentro con cada día que pasaba junto a ella. Es feliz con ese dobe, lo acepto, pero me estaba haciendo daño cada vez que los veía…

- Sasuke, dime de una vez que estás tratando de decir…

- Los lazos entre nosotros no son de sangre… Nos une solo el cariño, pero yo ya lo he perdido por ella…

- ¿Por qué…?- Kakashi parecía ser que se iba por otro camino. Pensaría, tal vez, que de un día para el otro odiaba a Sakura, así que prefería soltarlo de una para dejar las cosas en claro, pero a cambio de mi partida. Ya no podía quedarme, quién sabe qué cosas pensaría mi sensei de mí ahora, a parte de tratar de convencerme y hacerme flaquear en mi intento de permanecer inadvertido.

- Estoy enamorado…- y mi clon desapareció. No tuve intención de hacer otro en un buen tiempo.

¿De qué me valía volver por algo que no era mío? Ella estaba con alguien y era feliz. Yo en cambio no podía competir con el cabezón. Esto no era un juego en el que habría un ganador. Esta partida la decidía Sakura y había escogido a Naruto como ganador. Yo perdí, y como buen perdedor no quise ver el regocijo del elegido. Si eran felices… bien, sino… bien también. Buscaría aquello que me hiciese realmente feliz, aunque estaba más que seguro que aquello se quedaba en la aldea. Dejé todo allí, incluso mi corazón. Ahora volvería a ser de ese frío Sasuke que a nadie agradaba.

El cielo se tornaba gris. Parecía que iba a llover. Maldito cielo…

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Y después de todo se comió la enorme bola de wasabi…- contaba Naruto, divertido.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

- Yo voy…- dijo Itachi, desganado- Kakashi-san. Pase.

- Gracias…- se adelantó a la sala en donde estaba conversando Sakura y Naruto.- Siento interrumpir pero… acabo de ver a Sasuke.

- ¡¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo exaltada Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Dónde?- dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie también.

- Era un clon pero, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él y se marchó.

- ¿Cómo? ¿O sea que no sabes donde está…? ¿Desde cuándo hace que estaba en la aldea…? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada…? ¡Lo voy a matar!- Sakura se apresuró, enfadada, a la salida para ir tras el moreno.

- Sakura-chan, espera- Naruto la agarró por los hombros- ¿Sabes siquiera dónde puede estar?

- … ¡Maldición!- dijo con impotencia.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

**De verdad que gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. No saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus reviews; animándome y dándome más ganas de escribir para ustedes.**

**Besos para todos.**

**Me despido hasta un nuevo capítulo de _Nii-san... arigatou_  
**

**Katary Kanae  
**


	18. Pensándolo mejor…

**Capítulo 18: Pensándolo mejor…**

El cielo, a veces, pareciera que presagia cosas y, por desgracia, nunca se equivocaba. Expresaba el sufrimiento del amor, la desesperación, la impotencia… Lloraba por todas esas pobres almas que no hallaban la felicidad, lloraba para apaciguar sus corazones y empapaba de melancolía. Esa tarde el cielo lloraba por él, quien huía, lloraba por ella, quien trataba de darle alcance. El cielo lloraba por ambos, deseando que encontrasen sus caminos, deseando su bien. No quería más sufrimientos sobre la tierra, pero es necesario para hallar lo que uno busca después de estar cegado, después de no esbozar una sonrisa pura, con sentimiento.

Esa tarde el cielo soltó su llanto sobre la aldea de Konoha y sus alrededores, empapando a los que huían y a los que perseguían.

_Espero, tengan suerte y se hallen para darle paso libre a sus emociones y a sus pasiones. Que dejen de reprimir algo recíproco…_

- Me siento perro lazarillo…

- Por favor, Kiba, yo sé que podrás encontrarlo… También tú Hinata.

- E- Esta bien…

- Kiba, pero si te sientes perro lazarillo… ¿dónde está Akamaru?- preguntó Naruto, curioso.

- Veterinario.

A penas Naruto hubo soltado a la pelirrosa, ésta había corrido donde el grupo de Kiba para ir por éste y por Hinata, quienes eran los indicados cuando se trataba de búsqueda. Shino había salido de misión, por lo que no se encontraba a disposición. Les rogó por ayuda para buscar a Sasuke y caso se puso de rodillas. Hinata aceptó por ambos y partieron rápidamente hacia la salida de la aldea y Sakura, como comenzó a sentirse mal nuevamente, sin aviso alguno, saltó sobre la espalda de Naruto a pesar de que éste no se había curado del todo de sus heridas. No reclamó al ver la desesperación de la muchacha en sus ojos. No podría negarse.

Si se resumía toda la cuestión recién contada por Kakashi-sensei; Sasuke-kun estaba muy cerca. (Y eso provocó que un aura maligna rodeara a la pelirrosa) Había estado desde quién sabe cuándo en la aldea y no se había dignado a aparecer siquiera para decir hola después de todo lo que pasó, después de haber roto con el rubio porque éste (Sasuke) se fue, después de que Itachi había aparecido tras once años…

- Naruto, corre más rápido, los estamos perdiendo…- el rubio reducía por tiempos la velocidad por los constantes gritos en su oído.

- Perdona Sakura-chan, pero gritas muy fuerte…

Los pensamientos de Sakura se perdieron nuevamente en antiguos recuerdos. No se explicaba por qué todo eso venía a su mente pero algo querían decirle. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y dejarse llevar por la mar de pensamientos.

_- Nii-san, ¿dónde estás?_

_Sakura buscaba a Sasuke en el bosque. Éste había huido porque estaba enojado. Sakura le había jugado una broma pesada despertándolo y vistiendo un traje de payaso. Tenían apenas diez años._

_- ¡Déjame! ¡Te odio!- le respondió Sasuke desde un punto perdido del bosque. Sakura trató de guiar sus pasos por su voz._

_- Era solo una bromita… por favor, sal._

_- ¡Jamás!_

_Buscó infructuosamente una hora completa. No estaba cerca del lago, ni dentro de los troncos huecos o caídos. No estaba en los matorrales ni en las cuevas cercanas. No lo encontraba y ya estaba comenzando a cansarse. A los pies de un árbol grande y frondoso fue donde decidió tomar un descanso y se sentó a su sombra. La brisa era agradable, daban ganas de echarse una buena siesta._

_- Nii-san…- dijo en voz baja. Ya estaba entrando a arrepentirse de la broma que le había jugado._

_-¡Buuuh! - Sasuke se apareció de cabeza y sin previo aviso frente al rostro de la pelirrosa._

_- ¡Ahh!- gritó asustada y cayendo de espaldas al piso._

_- Jajajajaja- reía Sasuke sin parar- Ahora estamos a mano._

_- ¡No me asustes de esa manera…!_

_- Mira quién lo dice…- cruzándose de brazos, aún de cabeza._

_Arreglaron sus diferencias con un apretón de manos y risas de por medio. Eran niños y los resentimientos no se apoderaban de sus pequeños corazones aún. _

_Ese día se la pasaron jugando a los ninjas. Lanzándose hojas en vez de shuriken, ocultándose tras arbustos, arrojando tierra como bombas de humo para desaparecer y escupiendo saliva en vez de fuego. Querían subir a los árboles y su único impedimento era imitar a los adultos ninja cuando los subían como si caminaran por el suelo, así que solo se limitaban a escalarlos como cualquier persona normal; a fuerza de manos y pies._

_- Desde que me subí a este árbol dejé de estar enojado contigo…- dijo Sasuke sentado sobre la rama del árbol más alto que pudo encontrar junto a Sakura. La pelirrosa estaba a su lado y lo miraba en silencio- Se me quitó todo de repente. Me relaja y mis problemas parece que desaparecieran de golpe. Me ha ayudado en gran parte por lo de nuestros padres y la partida de Itachi…_

Sakura volvió al presente de sopetón.

- ¡Lo encontré!- dijo en voz alta Kiba, triunfante.

- ¿De veras?- dijo Sakura, esperanzada.

- Se fue hacia el sureste- todos tomaron su indicación y se dirigieron donde Sasuke.

Éste había sentido su presencia desde hacía rato y trataba de perderlos acelerando el ritmo pero no resultaba. Lo habían encontrado demasiado rápido a pesar de la distancia que los separaba desde la aldea en donde estaba hasta Konoha. Esta vez no podría escapar y tarde o temprano sus fuerzas para seguir corriendo se agotarían. Saltó a las copas de los árboles para tener un mayor campo de visión y dio con un árbol de grandes dimensiones. No dudó en acudir a él. Era el mismo al cual solía acudir cuando era pequeño.

- ¡Momento!- gritó Kiba de repente- Ha cambiado de dirección, se dirige ahora al noroeste.

- ¡No perdamos tiempo, vamos!- gritó Sakura.

Sasuke llegó a tiempo de ocultarse tras el gran tronco del grupo que lo seguía. A penas le quedaba energía para ocultar su presencia, pero no resultaría si venían con especialista del olfato.

- No tiene caso ocultarse, Sasuke. Tu aroma te delata.

- Sasuke-kun, sal por favor…- rogaba Sakura.

- ¡Teme, si no sales a la cuenta de tres, juro que te moleré a golpes!

- Mira quién lo dice, el chico muleta- dijo a modo de broma, Kiba. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario.

Sakura no podía estar más ansiosa, nerviosa, irritada y molesta por volver a ver al moreno. Se acercó con pasos cautelosos y Sasuke era consiente de ello. Aún así, no quería verla. Con el más mínimo despiste huiría.

- Sasuke-kun…- ahora solo bastaría rodear el grueso tronco para dar con él.

- _Sakura…-_algo jaló del pie derecho de Sasuke y lo llevó bajo tierra silenciosamente. No gritó pero sí se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver a Karin tapándole la boca e indicándole que lo siguiera. Había creado un túnel subterráneo en tiempo récord para ayudarlo. La siguió sin chistar.

- No está…- dijo Sakura al llegar al lugar en donde supuestamente estaba Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo que no está…?

Todos se apresuraron donde Sakura estaba.

- No siento su aroma. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra…

- Miren…- apuntando al agujero del suelo- Huyó por aquí.

Lo único que Sasuke podía entender en esos momentos era que había sido de alguna que otra manera arrancado de la realidad que tendría que enfrentar. No podía estar desapareciendo para siempre, no podía huir y lo entendió al ver el rostro de Karin en aquel túnel subterráneo que había cavado para ayudarlo a escapar de sus perseguidores. La ignoró a pesar de todo lo que le decía.

- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke?

- …

El moreno solo se limitó, sin saber por qué, a caminar mientras lo guiaban. No tenía nada que decir, solo estaba más perdido que nunca pero debería encontrar su camino tarde o temprano.

- ¿Me estás escuchando…? ¿Sasuke…? ¡¿Sasuke?- el susodicho de pronto se desmayó a mitad de camino sin explicación alguna. Karin se desesperó y trató me moverlo pero no consiguió nada.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- ¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto desesperado cuando la pelirrosa cayó al suelo, presa de un desmayo inexplicable.

- ¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital y pronto!- Kiba la tomó en brazos y corrió en dirección de Konoha para llevarla de urgencias al hospital.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Karin no sabía qué hacer y el grupo de Sakura corría a más no poder.

Sin saber cómo, cargó a Sasuke en su espalda y siguió de lejos al grupo de ninjas que antes iban en su búsqueda. Hubiera sido mejor haber ido a algún escondite y esperar a que reaccionase para ver cómo evolucionaba pero hizo lo que más le molestaría al moreno de haber estado consiente. En su interior algo gritaba que debía hacer lo correcto y la voz egoísta había desaparecido mágicamente.

Llovía casi torrencialmente. Las gotas se entremezclaban sobre los rostros de todos, confundiéndose como lágrimas. El viento soplaba con fuerza y helaba los rostros de todos y les ponía la piel de gallina. Parecía que llovería por un tiempo.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Sería conveniente que no le dijera a nadie que se encuentra aquí…

- ¿Por qué lo dice, señorita?

- Lo traje contra su voluntad, a pesar de que estaba inconsciente. ¿Lo podrían mantener un poco sedado? Tratará de huir en cuanto despierte…

- Si lo pone en ese caso… Será lo mejor.

Sasuke presentaba un cuadro severo de desnutrición y el desmayo había sido el colapso de su sistema. Sin duda que había sido una buena decisión de Karin el haberle llevado al hospital sin dudarlo.

- Cualquier problema solo llame por el botón que se encuentra sobre la mesa- apuntando a la mesita al lado de la cabecera del moreno que dormía.

- Gracias.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Sakura despertó presa de dolores terribles. Apenas despertó sobre una cama en una habitación del hospital comenzó a se retorcerce de un lado al otro. Una mancha de sangre apareció por la zona baja de su vientre y Tsunade apareció con algunas enfermeras tras de ella y tuvieron que sacar a un Naruto desesperado a rastras.

- ¡Duele!

- ¡La anestesia, rápido!- gritó Tsunade autoritariamente.

- ¡En seguida!- respondieron dos enfermeras.

- ¡¿Qué hacen? ¡Quiero quedarme! ¡Sakura-chan!

- Deja que me encargue, Naruto. No puedes quedarte.

Las enfermeras tuvieron que sacar entre cuatro al rubio, quien preocupado solamente quería quedarse a ver qué pasaba con la pelirrosa.

Después de eso lo único que escuchaba Naruto eran los desgarradores gritos de Sakura, mezclándose con llanto después de una media hora. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar o ser inyectado con el sedante que ambas enfermeras llevaban a la vista. Le habían advertido que si osaba pensar en interrumpir a Tsunade-sama, se verían obligadas a ser rudas y dejarlo inconsciente. Naruto se sentía impotente pero se sentó a esperar…

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Sasuke-kun…- el moreno se sentaba sobre la cama y tenía la vista perdida.- ¿Ya estás bien?

-…- Sasuke no respondía nada. Su mirada estaba perdida, sus pupilas dilatadas y ni una palabra salía de sus labios. Miró a los alrededores, a Karin y luego sus manos. Oía la lluvia chocar contra el asfalto de la calle, las hojas ser golpeadas por las gotas de agua y el tic tac del reloj. La respiración de Karin le molestaba a tal punto de querer taparle la nariz para que dejase de respirar un momento y dejarle pensar. Los pasos de la gente que caminaba afuera lo volverían loco y por un momento pensó en gritar para liberar tensión…

- Sas…- el aludido, sin mirarla, levantó una mano, indicándole que se detuviera, que no hablara. Tiró bruscamente de la sábana que lo cubría y después la miró, luego a Karin y después la habitación. Estaba nuevamente en el hospital. Entre esas cuatro malditas paredes blancas, rodeado del olor a desinfectante que te irritaba las fosas nasales, rodeado de enfermos, y rodeado de gente alterada.- Sasuke-kun, debes volver a la cama…- hizo ademán de acercársele pero la mirada de Sasuke la detuvo, una mirada asesina y llena de rencor.

-…

- Sasuke…

El moreno simplemente caminó en dirección de la puerta todavía aturdido por la anestesia que quedaba en su sangre y Karin se quitó de su camino. La esencia que percibía sus sentidos lo guió en todo momento, llevado por una extraña fuerza, continuó su camino y la gente, como acto reflejo y aterrada como si se tratase de una bestia de temer, se quitaban rápidamente de su paso, mirándolo con cautela hasta que salía de su campo de vista.

Su respiración era entrecortada, le costaba caminar en línea recta, veía borroso y los ojos le ardían, no sabía cuánto más duraría así ni cuándo llegaría a su destino. Con sus últimas fuerzas dio con una puerta cerrada en frente suyo.

- Sasuke…- era Naruto quien estaba sentado sobre unas bancas en el pasillo. El moreno solamente lo miró con cansancio pero no dijo nada. Su mano agarró de la manilla de la puerta y entró en la habitación.

No había nadie dentro, solo una persona que descansaba en la cama y conectada a una sencilla bolsa de suero que colgaba de una estructura de acerco al costado.

Sakura se veía impávida, tranquila y más pálida de lo que jamás había estado. Suponía que eso se debía a que la había estado mirando desde lejos pero nunca lo suficientemente cerca.

Los labios de Sasuke temblaron por tiempos, temeroso de despertarla si hablaba o si tan solo pensaba en decir algo. No quería romper la tranquilidad, el silencio de la habitación… Pero quería hablarle, quería recordar su voz, quería decirle aquello que había estado pensando por tanto tiempo mientras estaba afuera. Al diablo con toda la mierda que había estado pensado, al diablo con los protocolos de dejar ir lo que te hace feliz para que sea feliz. Quería ser egoísta, quería lo suyo, quería quedarse y que todos los demás se fueran y lo dejaran en paz; a él y a ella, para siempre. Ya nada tenía por qué impedirle alcanzar lo que más quería en la vida; felicidad, sobre todo el amor, por más cursi que fuera pensarlo en ese contexto.

- Permaneceré a tu lado cuanto tiempo pueda… Es lo que haré hasta el día de mi muerte… -avanzó unos cuantos pasos más- Ya no pienso huir ni esconderme más. Sakura, perdóname, por favor…

-…

- Quiero decirte que…- su estómago rugió como nunca antes había sonado en su vida- Quiero unas papas fritas…- agarrándose el estómago. Ahora que recapacitaba, había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer algo… Qué estaba pensando… estaba en una de esas situaciones en las que hay que ser serio y él pensaba en comer… Era el colmo, y no lo podía evitar.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó en la habitación. Sasuke siguió la vocecilla ronca. Sakura lo miraba con sus jades. Estaba sonriendo.

- Sasuke… Tan cambiante como siempre- el aludido no dijo nada- No tienes que sufrir de esa manera- se incorporó un poco sobre la cama y lo miró a los ojos.- Solo llamas a la enfermera y te trae comida sin sal…

- Sakura…- trató de ocultar su asombro. Su voz sonaba horrible, como si hubiera estado gritando un día entero y después de eso le hubieran rajado la garganta con una lija- ¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu voz de ruiseñor mañanero? Pareciera que tuviste un día arduo con pacientes sordos o algo parecido…

- Nada, es solo que me desperté con ganas de gritar… ¿Ruiseñor mañanero?

- No se me ocurrió otra descripción… Soy pésimo para pensar en algo estando bajo presión…

- Es preferible ser sincero es ese caso...- Sasuke se acercó a la cama.- Ven aquí…- estiró sus brazos y abrazó del moreno con las pocas fuerzas que le permitía la anestesia en su sangre.

- … Espero…algún día me perdones por lo que te hice…

- Pero si no tienes por qué decirme eso. Te perdoné desde el momento en que entraste en la habitación… Claro que quería matarte cuando Kakashi-sensei dijo que te había visto y todo eso pero… ¿cómo podría enojarme contigo? Eres mi…

- … ¿Hermano?

Otro punto de incomodidad marcó la atmósfera del lugar.

- Ambos sabemos perfectamente que es lo que menos deseamos…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Sasuke notó como algo había cambiado de pronto en el tono de voz de Sakura.

- Me aburrí de enredar las cosas. Voy a ir directo al grano.

- Hablando de granos, tienes uno justo en la punta de tu nariz…- apuntando a su propia nariz para dar una referencia.

- Tú sabes bien…. Que cuando… un hombre y una mujer se quieren…

- Estás empezando a balbucear igual que nuestros padres cuando les preguntamos de dónde vienen los bebés.

- No, no quiero hablar de eso, diablos cómo cuesta decir esto. No es lo mismo pensarlo que hacerlo…

- Tú puedes hacerlo, Sakura.

- Está bien...- tomando aire- Somos un hombre y una mujer, antes que todo, somos seres humanos. Nos queremos muchísimo y eso lo saben bien todos los que nos conocen. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tantas cosas que me han pasado estando sola. Herí a tanta gente, sobre todo a quien menos lo merecía…

- ¿Itachi?

- A pesar de que lo quiero me falta bastante para recuperar el cariño que le tenía antes de que se marchara… No es él.

- ¿Naruto?- Sakura asintió.- ¿No me digas que terminaron?- la pelirrosa volvió a asentir- Y yo que ya me había armado de suficiente estómago para verlos melosos y toda esa cosa empalagosa que me revuelve las tripas…

- Ya no es necesario. Tu estómago estará a salvo.

- … ¿Ha pasado algo más que deba saber?

- Todo a su tiempo. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es que te sientes aquí- palmeando un hueco que quedaba en la cama. Tomó de su brazo y se aferró firmemente.

Sasuke sintió las manos frías de Sakura rodeando su brazo y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la extremidad. Tembló un poco y giró el rostro para ver el rostro de Sakura muy cerca del suyo. Se sonrojó en una milésima de segundo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sakura era la única persona capaz de confundirlo de esa manera, anulando sus reacciones.

- ¿Qué te…?

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Ya ni siquiera me importaba qué estaba bien o mal, solo quería seguir mis impulsos. Lo abracé y sentí de nuevo su aroma, el que creía haber olvidado y recordé ese extraño sueño que había tenido la noche del festival. Recuerdo aquel mismo suave aroma; muy leve a lavanda y una especie de madera que no recuerdo bien el nombre… En ese mismo instante, segundos después del aroma aquel, unos labios se posaban sobre los míos, fue un cálido contacto que adoré y que me decepcionaba un tanto, porque era solo un sueño, pero ahora que rodeaba con mis brazos a aquel vago recuerdo, no pude contener unas ganas irresistibles de profanar en lo prohibido y revivir aquel instante una vez más.

- ¿Qué te…?- replicó Sasuke cuando lo abracé.

No le di tiempo para decir nada, no quería desperdiciar más los segundos y lo callé uniendo nuestros labios. Al principio no hizo nada, yo solo cerré los ojos a esperar que se quitara de sopetón, pero no fue así. Me atreví a dar el siguiente paso y Sasuke parecía no querer echarse para atrás, me siguió en cada movimiento hasta adentrarnos en la cavidad del otro y degustar aquello que podría parecer incesto, pero no lo era. No era mi hermano, no lo era en nada. Estuve por tanto tiempo pensando en todo esto y ahora puedo hasta sonreír por la realidad que nos involucra. Nos separaba la sangre, como lo había mencionado él antes de marcharse en su confesión de lo que sentía por mí. No había nada que impidiera esto que ambos sentíamos. No estábamos haciendo nada malo. Cada uno había incubado silenciosamente un amor imposible de describir… y ahora estábamos solos en aquella habitación, conmigo en cama y él en bata al igual que yo.

- Sasuke-kun…- le dije una vez nos separamos. Teníamos los labios hinchados.

- ¿Qué?- me dijo él, alejándose unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

- ¿Por qué estás con... bata?

- Ah, esto- dijo tomando algo de su bata con los dedos índice y pulgar, como si fuera un objeto desagradable.- Al parecer me desmayé o algo parecido.

- ¿Desmayarte? ¿Pero por qué?- me senté sobre la cama algo preocupada.

- No lo sé. Cuando desperté ya estaba aquí. No me han dicho nada…- omitió el detalle de Karin.

- ¿Y te sientes mejor ahora?

- Por supuesto- se recostó sobre el colchón, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mejilla, dedicándome una tierna mirada que extrañaba.

Nos quedamos así un tiempo más. Le sonreía y el ampliaba aún más su sonrisa, así como si estuviéramos compitiendo… Me ganó esa vez pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra para ganarle en una segunda ocasión.

No podía creer que al fin, mi querido y amado Sasuke, había regresado, más delgado que de costumbre, pero había regresado. Era feliz, completamente feliz con él a mi lado…

- Cuando podamos volver a casa…- Sasuke me miraba atento- Prometo que te meteré por todos los agujeros posibles unos cuantos tarros de grasa, ¡por Kami, mírate!- él ladeó la cabeza inocentemente- Estás demasiado flaco… No puedes vivir sin mi comida.

- Jajajaj- comenzó a reírse divertido- Lo que tú digas, Sakura- se levantó un tanto de su posición, pasó su mano por mi nuca y me besó.

- ¡Sakura-san! Hora de la cena- era una enfermera que hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sasuke me hizo una señal con la mano para que mantuviera silencio, se levantó, caminó de puntillas y le puso seguro a la puerta.

- ¿Sakura-san?

Sasuke asintió y yo atiné.

- Eh- se me había olvidado por completo de la hora. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido- No tengo hambre

- Disculpe señorita Sakura pero no puede dejar de comer por su salud.

- Pero es que…- miré a Sasuke-kun quien aún estaba en la puerta, me insistía a que dijera algo más- Ya se llevaron la bandeja vacía hace dos minutos. Dormiré un poco.

- Ah, está bien. Que descanse.- se fue finalmente e hice un gesto de victoria alzando el puño al aire.

- Gracias de todas formas.-le grité a la enfermera antes de que se perdiera el ruido de sus tacones por el pasillo. Era cierto que no tenía hambre. Con tantas emociones en un día quién podría tener hambre…- Sasuke-kun…

- Dime.

- Tu cicatriz se ve casi imperceptible desde aquí.- dije cuando Sasuke-kun abrió un poco la puerta para asegurarse de que la mujer se había marchado.- Parece que has estado utilizando el ungüento que te hice…- todavía recordé la herida de la cornada que le había dado un toro en una misión de escolta de ganado hace algún tiempo.

- Parece que la costumbre de mirona de alguien sigue intacta a pesar del tiempo…

- Jajaja, ni que hubieran pasado años…

- Tienes razón, hay cosas que nunca cambiarán.- se volteó para caminar en mi dirección, yo ya tenía los brazos extendidos hacia él, esperándolo. Cuando nuestras manos se rozaron, el rugido de su estómago quitó la magia. Él se sonrojó y yo me reí un poco. Abrí el cajón a un costado de mi cama y le extendí los paquetes de galletas de vainilla que había.

- Gracias- dijo y no esperó ni un segundo más. Comenzó a devorar de las galletas con un hambre voraz. Lo miré en silencio hasta acabar con los tres paquetes y luego se durmió… Sin más se quedó dormido abrazándome como si fuera un peluche. Tal vez había pasado por muchas situaciones que lo dejaron agotado, yo no sabía qué fue y luego lo sabría así que por mientras lo recosté a un lado mío y lo tapé con las sábanas. Hacía frío esa noche.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

**Perdonen en serio si me he demorado en exceso en subir, han pasado tantas cosas y como acabo de salir del colegio y buscar universidad es una lata y tarda demasiado y exámenes y preparación para pruebas de aptitudes previas a este proceso... terminé loca**

**Dejen reviews y trataré de subir lo más pronto posible. Ya falta poco para el final, no sé si serán dos capítulos más o uno, eso lo sabe mi cerebro. **

**Matané**


	19. Dejemos de soñar… empecemos a vivir

**Primero que nada lo siento muchísimo el haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar. He tenido demasiados problemas y complicaciones pero finalmente mi musa aterrizó después de un respiro que tuve. Este será el último capítulo porque si sigo escribiendo terminaría como simple relleno como varios de los capítulos del anime de Naruto. ^^ En fin, son en total unas trece páginas.**

**De veras muchas gracias, han sido los mejores seguidores del fic que he tenido nunca y los adoro. Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo. El próximo fic que suba lo terminaré primero antes de subirlo para así no volver a demorarme tanto por la simple razón de que no sé cómo continuar la historia.**

**Capítulo 19: Dejemos de soñar… empecemos a vivir.**

- Mmm… - abriendo los ojos pesadamente- ¿Sasuke-kun?- miró a su costado, en donde reposaba el moreno. Ahora no había nadie, solo un espacio frío y con las sábanas arrugadas.- No puedes estar hablando en serio…- dijo furiosa y gritándole a la habitación por si le escuchaba a lo lejos.

Sakura no se entristeció ahora, más bien estaba roja de ira, esto era la gota que rebalsó el vaso de su paciencia. ¿Para qué había vuelto si se iba a desaparecer así como así?

- Al diablo…- dijo con el mismo tono de enfado, y aún así una lágrima no se pudo contener y corrió raudamente por su mejilla.

Si así quería Sasuke que fueran las cosas, si había ido a verla solamente para darle malditas falsas esperanzas… bien. No tenía porque echarse a morir más, esto era demasiado y la gente tiene paciencia que a la larga se agota.

Se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, desayunó con lo que le trajeron las enfermeras y luego se fue a recostar. Por la tarde Tsunade junto con Naruto e Itachi le hicieron una visita, seguidos de Hinata y Kiba. Le dieron el alta por la noche.

- No te alteres y mantén reposo absoluto por una semana

- …

- ¿Hay algo malo, Sakura?- preguntó Tsunade curiosa y arqueando una ceja.

- Eh, no nada…

Naruto miró a la pelirrosa en silencio. Evitó hacer comentario alguno de la visita de Sasuke el día anterior. Se lo dejaría a Sakura. Ella decidiría cuando sería el momento indicado para hablar lo que pasó si es que quería.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- ¿Que falleció?- Sasuke miraba una cama vacía.

- Así es.- le dijo la enfermera.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace unos cuatro días.

- Pero cómo si parecía tener tan buena salud…

- Según los informes fue muerte natural.

- Ya veo…- salió lentamente de la habitación y se perdió por los pasillos. Como ya estaba vestido, salió del hospital y se perdió entre las calles.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- Te acompañaré a casa, Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto ayudando a levantarse a la pelirrosa de la silla de ruedas.

Itachi no reclamó esta vez, aceptaría al rubio dentro del hogar bajo su vista por unos cuantos minutos, luego de eso dejaría descansar a su hermanita.

Como era típico de los hospitales, las enfermeras te llevaban a la salida en silla de ruedas para evitar accidentes. Sakura tomó de la mano que le ofrecían Itachi y el rubio.

Fueron directo a casa, al paso de Sakura, y en unos cuarenta minutos llegaron sanos y salvos a la residencia Uchiha. Fue directo a su habitación a recostarse a la cama. Naruto se sentó junto a ella y la miraba directo a los ojos. Itachi se fue a preparar un poco de té y en eso Sakura decidió hablar.

- Sasuke estuvo ayer conmigo…- dijo una vez que se había ido Itachi.

-… eso lo sé.- dijo Naruto mirando tranquilamente por la ventana.

- ¿Lo sabes?- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Lo vi y él a mí.

- ¿Y no te dijo nada?

- No, más bien me dirigió una mirada de cachorro abandonado solamente y gracias a eso que no me abalancé sobre él pidiéndole respuestas. Después de todo… eres la persona más importante para él y le dejé entrar sin problemas- le sonrió.

- Me pregunto dónde estará.

- Seguramente por ahí lanzándole miradas de indiferencia a todo el que se le cruce por su camino, o no sé, emborrachándose de arrepentimiento por irse como por- contó con los dedos- Tercera vez.

- Ey, sólo fue una y media. El clon no cuenta, dobe.- tanto el rubio como la pelirrosa se voltearon a mirar la puerta y dieron con la persona que hablaba. Ese tono de voz despectivo pero no desagradable sólo podía ser de una persona.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- ¿No que te habías ido?-preguntó Naruto igual de sorprendido.

- ¿Y para qué? Si ya no tengo necesidad de eso.-tenía ambas manos en la espalda y un leve sonrojo era visible en sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué estás sonrojado, teme?

- Tengo fiebre, déjame.- dijo sin mirar al frente.

- A quién engañas. Uno diferencia entre sonrojo y fiebre y tú,-apuntándole con el dedo acusador- no tienes fiebre.

- ¿Y desde cuándo que eres experto en la materia, usoratonkachi?- retrocedió sin darles la espalda a ninguno de los dos presentes. Despareció tras el marco de la puerta- Ven aquí, Naruto. Necesito hablar contigo un poco.

- Me llamaste por mi nombre- fingiendo asombro- Debe ser verdaderamente serio.- salió tras el moreno y cerraron la puerta.

- ¿Por qué ya nadie me cuenta nada?- decía Sakura, recostándose sobre la cama y mirando la puerta.

Una vez fuera, Sasuke asomó ambas manos y mostró lo que traía escondido.

- No sé por qué lo compré…

- ¿Son para mí, teme?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Ni que fuera gay… Estuve pensando en muchas cosas cuando me venía a casa y pasé junto a la florería Yamanaka y… no pude evitar entrar. Después de que Ino casi se me lanzara entre amenazas, vi estas flores y me las regaló.

- Creo que Hinata la había mencionado una vez… Se llama… ¿cómo era?... Ah, "nomeolvides". No me preguntes el significado pero el nombre querrá decir algo.

- Serás… En fin, no sé qué hacer con esto.

- ¿Pensaste en algo rosado al entrar en la florería?

- ¿Y también en arcoiris?- dijo sarcásticamente.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir. Me refería a si pensabas en Sakura-chan, tonto.

- Ahh, pues…- sonrojándose- eso no lo sé…- desviando la mirada de la inquisidora de Naruto.- Yo sólo…

- Lo sabía, pensabas en ella. Es inútil tratar de mentirme, teme.- dio unos cuantos pasos y se puso detrás del moreno. Lo empujó y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces?- cerrando la puerta rápidamente para que Sakura no viera las flores.

- Esconde las flores y entra. Hazte hombre de una vez, Uchiha.

- Oye, soy muchísimo más hombre que tú…-tratando de frenar el empuje del rubio con sus pies.

Naruto abrió la puerta y lo empujó dentro. Cerró la puerta y dejó al moreno más sonrojado que nunca frente a la pelirrosa quien se volvía a sentar sobre la cama.

- ¿De qué tanto hablaban ustedes dos? ¿Y Naruto… se fue?

- No lo sé. Yo creo…- una gota de sudor cayó por su sien.- ¿Cómo te has sentido, Sakura?

- Bien, creo. Ya no siento mareos por lo menos.

- ¿Qué te había pasado? ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital si gozas de buena salud…

- Ehh, pues…

Sasuke se aproximó aún con las manos tras su espalda y se sentó en un costado de la cama, junto a Sakura. No quería que viera aún lo que había traído pensando en ella. Con cuidado escondió las flores debajo de la cama, fuera del campo de visión de la pelirrosa para así poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

- ¿Me lo contarías o… te incomoda el tema?

- No… para nada, es que… es difícil saber por dónde empezar.

- ¿Sabes? A pesar de estar alejado, no pude del todo partir e irme al otro lado del mundo- Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente- Quería saber cómo estabas y por eso hice un clon que me mantuviera al día de lo que hacías, y lo que vi no me gustó mucho. Pensé que te perdería, estabas en tus huesos y eso no es normal. No eres de las mujeres de mentalidad débil y que buscan la figura perfecta a base de ir a vomitar cada vez que ingieren algo así que…

- Ahh, no. No era eso. Era…- balbuceó- algo más- Algo más…

- ¿Algo más?

- Emm… - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. No era fácil empezar, sobre todo si estaba hablando con Sasuke., tan cerca y tan expectante porque le contara.

- Si no quieres, entonces no me lo digas…- notando lo incómoda que estaba Sakura en esos momentos.

Sakura se sintió bajo presión y apretó las manos lo más fuerte que le permitían sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Sasuke si ahora se le había confesado y ella a él, diciendo que no querían nada más que estar juntos? ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles…? Pero, mirándolo por otro lado, ya no había nada que mantuviera de cierta manera atado a Naruto por el ser que estuvo esperando hasta hace un día… Se estuvo cuidando tanto, pensando en nombres, en la ropa que compraría, en los juguetes, en cómo sería, si tendría su cabello o los ojos de él… Ciertamente se había hecho un mundo de fantasía e infierno cuando Tsunade le soltó la bomba del embarazo tan de pronto… Y pensar que creyó que se trataba de un virus estomacal…

Sacó valor desde las profundidades de su alma y le soltó lo que tanto le costaba a la persona que, sin darse cuenta, había enganchado su corazón.

- Estaba embarazada.- no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Sasuke, temiendo la clase de reacción que podría tener.

- …

Sasuke se sorprendió por la confesión tan repentina y no supo qué decir. Mantuvo silencio por unos minutos y trató de asimilar las cosas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese perdido Sakura a ese bebé y se lo soltara de la misma manera que lo acababa de hacer? Por Kami-sama, tantas cosas revolverían su ser que podría llegar a morir por una explosión cerebral. Cada vez que trataba de tomar una decisión, algo tenía que salir mal. Quería pasarla bien y terminaba cogiendo con Karin, quería disfrutar de una fiesta y terminaba en el hospital, quería poder enamorarse de alguien y terminaba huyendo de la aldea y ahora esto… Por lo menos solo era una situación hipotética dentro de su cabeza. No tenía que pensar cosas que no existían, no tenía que estar tirándose de los cabellos para buscar soluciones, no tenía que tirarse a ningún precipicio para eliminar los enredos…

La miró y no pudo hacer ninguna conexión visual. Estaba mirando las sábanas bajo sus manos y él volvió a agachar la vista. No había impedimentos, ella lo había aceptado, podría tener aquello que creía inalcanzable. Tendría al amor que jamás creyó tener… Sonrió.

- ¿Era de Naruto?- Sakura asintió- No pongas esa cara…- la miró y tomó de su mano- Ya pasó, y si no lo hubieses perdido… lo habría aceptado. Aunque me doliera saber que no sería mía esa criatura, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, te habría apoyado. Pero sólo quiero saber una cosa…

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Lo concebiste antes o después de saber que era yo con quien querías estar? No fue porque me fui, ¿verdad?- enarcó una ceja. Estaba la mínima posibilidad de que todo hubiese pasado por despecho.

- Fue antes… cuando terminaste en el hospital a causa de la fiesta, creo.

- Eso era todo lo que quería saber- pensó que era un acercamiento afeminado pero gateó hasta ella, hasta que la tuvo bajo de sí. Juntó ambas frentes y volvió a sonreír levemente- Algún día me gustaría que el próximo ser que lleves en tu interior, sea mío y de nadie más…

- Pues tendremos que esperar un tiempo porque aún soy un poco joven para eso.-dijo divertida- Me descontrolé un poco en esa situación y no medí las cosas…

- Estabas asustada cuando te dieron la noticia, ¿cierto?- Sakura asintió- Te cuento un secreto- se le acercó a su oído- Existen los preservativos.

- Jajaja, no es tan fácil, no previne que eso ocurriría y cuando ya estaba en eso… pasó. Ahora entiendo el por qué de tantos embarazos adolescentes, hay un punto en el que no te importa nada más que entregarte por completo, sin importarte las consecuencias.

- Sí, eso es cierto.- dijo más para sí.

- Y yo que pensaba que todavía eras un virgen…

- Ey, lo mismo te digo.

- Parece que somos unos precoces- Sasuke juntó sus bocas cuando estaba riendo.

Qué mejor que arreglar las cosas con un beso. Las palabras sobran, siempre lo hacen… Un acto vale más que mil palabras, y era cierto. Trató de no pasar a extremos con aquello. Ambos se estaban emocionando y Sakura había salido recién del hospital. Estaba segurísimo de que Tsunade le había dicho una semana de reposo o algo parecido, pero ya se le había olvidado.

La mano se Sakura sobre su nuca le indicaba que no quería detenerse, pasara lo que pasara, lo quería pegado a ella y a Sasuke le costaba contenerse con tantas ganas de poseerla.

- Sakura…- diciendo entremedio del largo beso que lo mantenía aún sobre ella- Apenas saliste… del hospital…

- Lo sé… pero eres… malditamente irresistible.

No le quedó otra más que apartarse con mucho esfuerzo al moreno. Le sonrió algo apenado, volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama. Sakura le miraba sonriente. Sus ojos opacos por la lujuria y pasión contenida indicaban que si no se hubiera quitado, las cosas habrían terminado en gritos y gemidos, pero sobre todo con algo doloroso para ella. No estaba lista aún, tendrían que esperar para poder llegar a ese punto.

El moreno se agachó y sacó algo debajo de la cama que ocultó tras su espalda.

- Cierra los ojos- le dijo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Porque no quiero que me veas.

- ¿Qué hice ahora?- tapándose con las palmas de sus manos y dejando una pequeña rendija para espiar.

- Es una sorpresa, boba.

- Si yo soy boba, tú un… un… impaciente.

- ¿Impaciente?

- No se me ocurrió otra palabra, ¿Esta bien?

- Ay, que gruñona estamos por estos lados…- puso las flores frente al rostro de Sakura. Ésta miró la expresión más dulce que jamás le había visto a Sasuke en su vida. Miraba las flores con una dulzura tan exquisita y sonreía de una manera que te daban ganas de abrazarlo por horas y horas. Algo deleitante para la vista de cualquier ser humano.

Soltó una pequeña risita ante esa escena.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es la emoción.

- Ah, pues abre tus ojos entonces.

Los abrió y sonrió más ampliamente a cuando vio la sorpresa.

- ¡Son "nomeolvides"! ¿Son para mí?

- No, solo quería que las vieras. Son para Itachi, que tanto lo quiero y lo aprecio- enarcando una ceja, sarcásticamente.

- Que simpático- tomando las flores.

- Estoy nervioso, déjame.- desviando molesto la mirada.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque nunca antes le había comprado flores a alguien y no pensé que serías tú la primera persona.

- ¿Cómo?

- No pensé que serías de quien me enamoraría. La vida da muchas vueltas…

- Sí, demasiadas y revuelve todo lo que creías entender…- les dio una olfateada nueva a las flores.- Gracias por las flores.- Sasuke se levantó en dirección de la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó algo urgida.

- Al baño o mi vejiga estallará.

- Ah, ve entonces.

- ¿Qué estabas pensando?-arqueando una ceja.

- Ehh, nada, nada.

- Ah, muy bien.-salió.

La pelirrosa volvió a mirar las flores y las acercó a su pecho con cuidado de no estropearlas. Olfateó el dulce aroma y algo dentro suyo le revolvió todo. Una emoción repentina, unas ganas de saltar sobre un pie. Se mantuvo así por varios minutos hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Se levantó con cuidado y de puntillas. Vio su espalda, lo volteó y devoró su boca. Sasuke sabía mejor con cada nuevo beso…

**-OOOoooOOO-**

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

- No es que tengas que hacerlo, tienes que, además tú te ofreciste a ayudarme, ¿o se te olvidó?…

- Está bien… Y… ¿Dónde se supone que pongo esto?

- Sasuke…- golpeándose la frente- Mira el tamaño, hay solo un orificio donde cabe eso, ahora, adivina cuál de todos es.

- ¿Éste?

- Exacto.

A pesar de que la salud de Sakura estaba en recuperación, debía de mantener el mayor reposo posible, pero eso no quería decir que los trabajos y encargos también. Sasuke se ofreció en ayudarle a hacer ciertas lociones y medicinas, eso sí, todo bajo el ojo atento de la pelirrosa. Eran demasiados los encargos y como ella era la mejor para hacer las mezclas más peligrosas, siempre estaba primero en la lista.

- ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con eso, Sasuke?- dijo la kunoichi deteniendo en el acto al moreno quien iba a vaciar un frasco sobre la mezcla que estaba haciendo.

- Huele mal- apuntando a la mezcla que estaba haciendo- Y esto huele rico…- apuntando con inocencia al frasco en su mano.

- Tú debes hacer lo que te digo a menos que quieras hacernos explotar. El ácido muriático y soda cáustica son enemigos mortales, así que te recomiendo dejarlos sobre la mesa lentamente- el moreno le hace caso- y bien distantes.

- Ya, ya… entendí. No te alteres que te saldrán arrugas en tu frentezota.

- Tú serás el único culpable de que éste rostro se arrugue así que más te vale cuidarlo…- mirándole de reojo y cruzándose de brazos.

El resto del día fueron malos ratos continuos para la pobre de Sakura. Sasuke era muy persistente cuando creía que le faltaban cosas a las mezclas y no daba su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

- ¡Ay! ¡Suéltame!- gritó el moreno por la llave y la torcedura que le estaba haciendo la pelirrosa a su brazo con uno de los polvos más costosos que poseía… y también el más peligroso.

- Primero suelta el frasco con cuidado y te suelto a ti.

Obligada a pararse de su asiento, Sakura tuvo que obligar a Sasuke a soltar de aquel frasco. No paraba de insistir en sus pocos conocimientos para el alcance de una buena mezcla y Sakura no tuvo otra opción que levantarse de su silla y hacerle entender a la mala lo estúpido que estaba haciendo.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Itachi no volvió a casa después del segundo día del regreso de Sasuke. Una carta breve contenía los motivos de su partida; conocer nuevos horizontes, vivir la vida, ya que era joven y tenía que aprovecharlo. Si volvería, no lo tenía claro, pero un día podrían llevarse alguna sorpresa. La carta me decepcionó un tanto, pensaba que se quedaría por un año como mínimo si tanto insistía en recuperar nuestro cariño y todo lo que decía a diario cuando quería abrazar a Sasuke y este le daba una patada en la cara.

No me embaracé, preferí cuidarme de no cometer el mismo error hasta estar completamente segura y aceptar los cambios hormonales, y el engrosamiento de caderas y pechos y antojos y tantas otras cosas que me desagradaban el siquiera pensarlas.

La residencia a pesar de que volviera a ser habitada por solamente dos personas parecía haber adquirido cierto encanto, cierto brillo. Ya no me parecía tan oscura y grande como antes, me gustaba entrar en ella, sobre todo un día después del trabajo y sentir los pasos de Sasuke caminar hacia la entrada para recibirme con un cansado "bienvenida" tratando de verse indiferente con los brazos tras su nuca. El olor a comida quemada saliendo de la cocina hasta me gustaba porque sabía que cierto cabezota trataba de ayudar cuando tenía tiempo libre y yo estaba atareada hasta más no poder con tropas accidentadas por ataques de ninjas de otras villas. El aseo, lavar la ropa volvió a ser como era antes,

- Sakura.

- ¿Qué?- dije asomándome por el pasillo desde el laboratorio.

- La nevera está totalmente vacía junto con la alacena. Debemos ir al supermercado ahora.

- Ah, está bien- dejé los frascos que tenía en ambas manos y los dejé bien al centro de la mesa para que así no corrieran peligro de caerse. Las precauciones son la clave en mi trabajo.

Me saqué la bata blanca y los lentes que usaba al trabajar. Salí hacia la entrada principal y ahí ya estaba Sasuke poniéndose una camisa holgada de un escote en V que permitía ver parte de su pecho. Tu cara de indiferencia me causó gracia, pasé a tu lado y te dí un beso en la mejilla.

**-oooOOOooo-**

- Veamos… ¿qué faltaba?- dijo Sasuke posando la mano sobre su mentón.

- ¿No trajiste una lista?

- Tenía todo en la cabeza antes de salir… era algo que no puede faltar…

- ¿Champú?

- No, más importante…

- ¿Comida?

- No, ya está todo en el carro.

- ¿Tus lociones raras?

- Las compré hace dos días.

- Está difícil…

- Ya, está bien, no importa. Me tendré que acordar en algún momento.

Nos fuimos a casa y recapacité que por primera vez en años no peleamos con las compras. Caminamos en silencio tomados de la mano, ignorando los comentarios de los demás. Ahora daban lo mismo porque nosotros sabíamos la verdad de todo, nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que en verdad sentíamos y que cuando hay amor, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, hay que dejarlo salir, expresarlo.

Me gustaban los pequeños cambios que se estaban dando entre nosotros con esta nueva relación que teníamos. Nuestra tolerancia aumentó a un nivel que asustaba, aunque seguía odiando los ataques de cosquillas que me daba Sasuke para asustarme. Comíamos todos los días juntos, dormíamos donde siempre solo que de vez en cuando (si es que no era cada noche) nos acariciábamos y terminábamos haciendo cosas que jamás pensaría terminaría haciendo con mi hermano. Pero el amor logra cambiarlo todo y mis pensamientos hacían que viera a Sasuke como un hombre.

- La noche está agradable, ¿quieres beber algo de whisky?- dijo Sasuke una noche en que nos encontrábamos en la sala principal con la puerta del patio abierta.

- ¿Cuándo lo compraste?- dije cuando sacó una botella nueva de un mueble en donde nuestro padre solía guardar los licores pero desde su partida que estaba vacío.

- Lo tengo desde hace un tiempo. Cuando me sentía solo por haberme marchado lo compré. Parecía alcohólico…

- Supongo ahora estás curado…

- Sí, soy más responsable. – se acercó a la alacena y sacó dos vasos a los cuales les puso unos cuantos hielos y les vació el whisky

Salimos al pasillo que daba al patio. El cielo estaba de un bonito color naranja, el aire olía dulce por las magnolias de un vecino y se sentía un olor a lilis que me comenzó a marear pasados unos minutos. Siempre había odiado esas flores, Yin solía comprarlas para perfumar su apartamento y por esa razón Sasuke y yo detestábamos esas flores y su olor. Los recuerdos olvidados siempre volvían a brotar hasta cuando las veíamos en fotos de alguna revista o propaganda en la calle.

- El aire apesta…- Sasuke se puso de pie y en cinco segundos comencé a oler canela con manzanas.

Me volteé a ver de dónde salía ese olor tan exquisito y era un incienso que había prendido dentro del cerdito de greda que teníamos. Sonreí, hacía mucho que no lo veía. Me gustaba que mamá (adoptiva) hubiese escogido el blanco en vez del negro, le daba un toque alegre y las rayas negras de espirales en sus costados con ramificaciones lo hacían ver interesante para la vista.

- Creo que ahora está mejor.- Sasuke se volvió a sentar a mi lado y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Me rodeó son su brazo la cintura y me depositó un beso sobre mi frente.-¿Crees que algún día…?

- ¿Creer qué?- pregunté curiosa.

- No, nada, mejor olvídalo.

Los días volvieron a ser tranquilos, teníamos discusiones como cualquier persona, nos reconciliábamos, peleábamos muy raras veces en el supermercado, mirábamos de vez en cuando de esas novelas que ponían en la tele y dramatizábamos cuando estábamos aburridos en casa, sin nadie que nos mirara. Sasuke quiso intentar de nuevo la actuación como hobby para quitarse el estrés de las misiones y aceptó entrar a un taller sólo si lo acompañaba y participaba con él. No quería actuar en ninguna escena cursi con nadie que no fuera yo, reí por lo honesto de su comentario.

- Eso no se hace, que feo de tu parte, Sakura-san.

- ¿San?

- ¿Acaso eres la única con el permiso para andar cambiando los nombres por aquí?

- Supongo que no, es una aldea libre después de todo…

No podría estar más feliz que ahora. Las cosas después de mucho tiempo volvían a su curso normal.

**-OOOoooOOO-**

Sakura se encontraba tranquilamente escribiendo una carta en su laboratorio. Tenía unas cuantas cosas que encargar a la aldea de la niebla; hierbas, mezclas, artículos, medicinas, etc. Era lo más indicado y tenían de los mejores precios por estas fechas. Había que aprovechar.

- Ortiga, lavanda, raíces de ciruelo y fungís…- continuaba escribiendo, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta a sus espaldas se abría en forma silenciosa.

Una sombra desconocida y agazapada se acercaba con los brazos extendidos, listos para atrapar a la indefensa víctima.

- ¡¿Qué haces, mujer?- gritándole al oído y tomándola por los hombros.

- ¡Ahh!- gritó Sakura, presa del gran susto.- ¡¿Por qué tienes la maldita manía de asustarme cuando estoy concentrada?- agarró un frasco y lo lanzó hacia su agresor. Éste, prediciendo la reacción, se apartó rápidamente.

- Siempre tan agresiva…- dijo poniendo los brazos como jarra y mirándola con desaprobación- No sé cómo es que me gustas tanto, Sakura-san…

- Cállate y no me digas así. Lo mismo debería de decir yo…- agarró otro frasco y se lo aventó a la cabeza- ¡No huyas Sasuke-kun!

- No estoy huyendo, estoy haciendo ejercicio- salió de la habitación dando brincos como un niño divertido por la situación y Sakura fue en su búsqueda.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, que no he terminado contigo!

- ¡Yo sí!

- ¡Nadie terminará con nadie, ¿me escuchaste?

Corrieron por toda la residencia; los pasillos, la cocina, hasta saltaron por las ventanas cuando no había salida para Sasuke, y así llegaron al jardín. Sakura no podía darle alcance al moreno, saltaba en el momento justo y la esquivaba. Pero no se rendía fácilmente. Detestaba demasiado el que la asustasen como lo había hecho el moreno y bien lo sabía. Sobreactuaba pero así era su personalidad. Había personas que se lo tomaban a la ligera, pero Sakura no era de esa clase. Corrieron y corrieron alrededor de media hora y nadie daba su brazo a torcer en el juego de persecución y escape.

- Ríndete, Sakura. Estás cansada- Sasuke se detuvo a una distancia de tres metros de la pelirrosa y ésta lo miraba seria, lista para saltar en cualquier segundo.

- Jamás. Pídeme disculpas o ya verás…- decía jadeante. Estaba a su límite.

- Está, está bien…- dijo tranquilo y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas- Perdona… el ser tan veloz para que no me hayas tocado ni un pelo.- se burló.

Una sombra apareció a espaldas del moreno y lo atrapó haciéndole una llave con ambos brazos e inmovilizándolo en el acto. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?- tratando de soltarse sin mucho éxito.

- ¡Pide perdón, Sasuke-kun!- dijo Sakura tras la espalda del moreno, presionando cada vez más fuerte de la llave.

- Ya, ya, ya, ya…- dijo adolorido- Perdón, perdón, perdón- dijo rápido… -¿Cuándo fue que…?

- Hice un clon y te guié donde él a propósito… no soy tan tonta…

- Vaya. Lo mismo que la vez en que huí…

- Ay, no me recuerdes tiempos tristes…- soltó del agarre.

- Eres mala, Sakura…

La pelirrosa se abrazó al moreno y hundió el rostro en su pecho descubierto.

- Te vas a resfriar, Sasuke-kun…

- Si quieres puedes quedarte tal como estás y ten por seguro que no me dará frío…

- Ja ja- dijo con sarcasmo.- Después yo me resfrío. Mejor entremos.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo mientras que se abrazaba a la cintura de la muchacha.

- Mmm… mejor no. Está demasiado lindo el cielo nocturno como para desaprovecharlo- Sakura se lo quedó mirando, incrédula- ¿No quieres quedarte un rato conmigo afuera, Sakura-chan?

- Es la primera vez que me dices así…

- ¿No te gusta? Bueno, no me importa- sonriendo- Venganza…- Sakura rió divertida, aún abrazada al moreno.- ¿Sabes? Recordé lo que se me había olvidado en el supermercado.

- ¿Y qué era?- no me dijo nada, solo se puso el dedo índice de la mano derecha bajo la nariz- Eres un…- entrando a estado de ira nuevamente. Sasuke se puso de pie y comenzó a correr por el patio y entró en la residencia con Sakura pisándole los talones.

- ¡Te amo!- se escuchó el eco de Sasuke a lo lejos.

- ¡Eso no evitará el que te atrape! … ¡Te tengo!

- ¡No!

_**Fin**_


End file.
